Movie Night
by AOBZ
Summary: This OS has been turned into a fic. After sleeping together twice, Regina finds herself carrying a little part of Emma inside of her for the next 9 months... what happens when a terrified Regina realises she must tell Emma that she is pregnant with her child? Spoiler alert: Porn happens. This is porn. Now with plot! TW: G!P Emma
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic contains smut, graphic description of a blowjob, and vagina+penis sex. Emma is a woman with a penis, so there's lots of references to erections/things that penises do. If you don't like that sort of thing, please do not read this fic! This is your warning.

All mistakes are mine. Please forgive me if you see them/point them out to me later so I can fix them. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma knocked on the door of the mansion, taking a step back and slipping her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she waited for a response. She rocked back and forth on her feet, grinning when Regina opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hello, Emma. I've told you before, there's no need to wait for me to answer."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna just barge in," she responded, following Regina inside. "You could be _entertaining._ "

Regina snorted, shaking her head.

"If I were doing anything of the sort, Sheriff, I would not have invited you to join me on the one evening I am alone."

Regina had complained that she was bored (and lonely) Thursday nights due to the fact that her son played soccer on those evenings. He usually joined his teammates right after school for his practice, and afterwards they got something to eat. He normally didn't return until almost nine o'clock, leaving Regina with nothing to do for the entire evening. At fifteen, Henry didn't want his mothers hanging around his practices, only extending an invitation for them to come if it was a game. When Regina voiced to Emma that she had nothing to do the nights her son was out with his friends, Emma had offered to make it their unofficial movie night. They'd been getting together for months now, and Emma looked forward to the time they spent together.

"Emma?"

Realising she hadn't yet answered, Emma shrugged in response.

"Never know."

Regina rolled her eyes, leading the way to the living room. Emma's eyes stayed glued to the woman's ass as she followed. Regina wore a tight, maroon coloured dress, and the material clung to her like a second skin. Nothing was left to the imagination, and Emma's throat dried as she drank in the sight of the other woman. She took in as much as she could, reluctantly tearing her eyes away when they reached their destination.

Regina turned around the second they entered the room, biting back a grin as she saw Emma's eyes immediately leave her backside. Emma wasn't discreet, but even if Regina hadn't seen her avert her gaze, she had definitely felt the green eyes boring into her ass the second she'd turned around and led the way to the living room. Emma's eyes were constantly raking over her body, and it was for that exact reason that she had worn this dress and sashayed her hips as she walked. Regina was hoping that Emma might make a move tonight because she was getting tired of waiting. She'd been dropping all sorts of hints to the blonde, and even though she _seemed_ interested, Emma never actually made a move on her. It was confusing to Regina, getting these mixed messages. She often found Emma's attention on her breasts or her ass, but then when Regina would lean against her, purposefully rub her body along Emma's, Emma didn't _respond_. Physically. Not even a twitch, and Regina was left frustrated and wet, while Emma seemed completely unaffected.

"Regina?"

Regina immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you picked out a movie yet."

"No, not yet."

"Okay. You feeling okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. I simply had a long day."

"Why don't you sit down and I'll grab you a drink?"

Regina smiled in appreciation.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

Emma nodded, making her way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of white wine for Regina and a beer for herself. She then headed back to the living room, frowning when she found the brunette on the couch rather than in 'their' seat.

"You don't want to sit together tonight?"

"I was simply waiting for you," Regina explained, getting up and taking the glass of white wine. "Thank you."

Emma smiled in response, making her way to the chair in the corner of the room. She had no idea what kind it was- she'd never seen one in any home other than Regina's. Regina had called it a 'cuddler chair', which Emma found fitting, as it seemed to be a cross between a giant bean bag and an overstuffed recliner. The back was rounded and had a large seat, big enough that two people could easily curl up on it. It was also long enough that you could stretch out your legs, or even sleep on it, as Emma had done after more than one movie night.

Emma had 'fought' with Regina on their first movie night because this was Regina's chair, and the woman had been notoriously possessive over it ever since she'd bought it. But Emma had fallen in love with it as well, and she'd wanted to curl up in the soft-as-clouds cushions while they watched a film. Ultimately, they had compromised and had sat together on it, because friends sat together and it was perfectly normal to do so. Eventually, sitting next to one another had turned into curling into one another, which had migrated to cuddling and then finally spooning. Every Thursday night, they sat in 'their' chair, Regina pressed against Emma's front, Emma's arms wrapped around Regina's waist as they quiet watched a movie or a tv show together. Thursdays had quickly become Regina's favourite evening, spending the entire week anticipating the moment she'd be curled up again in Emma's arms. They were friends though, nothing more, and so their touches remained entirely platonic- despite how much Regina might wish otherwise.

Emma sat, wiggling into the cushions of the chair and spreading her legs. She smiled up at Regina and held out her hand, grasping Regina's slim fingers and holding her steady as the woman joined her. She sighed happily when the brunette shifted and rested against her, one arm wrapping securely around Regina's waist and the other holding her beer. The smile came without thought, thoroughly enjoying the feel of Regina's warm body pressed against her chest. Her stomach clenched when she felt a petite bottom wiggle against her, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut against the familiar stirring in her pants.

There were no real secrets between the women (other than the fact that they were attracted to each other and they were both too stubborn to admit it). They'd been close friends for the better part of three years and Regina was completely aware of the uniqueness of Emma's situation. She knew that Emma was not like other women, that she had parts between her legs that most women did not. But, Regina being aware of Emma's anatomy and _feeling_ it pressed against her ass were two completely separate things. Emma could not hide her arousal as other women did, and she was sure Regina would not appreciate something poking her in the back when they were meant to be cuddling innocently. So she bit down on her lip as she did every week when Regina first settled against her, focusing on the pain rather than the exquisite pleasure Regina unknowingly produced. Emma exhaled in relief when the woman _finally_ settled, holding her close when she felt the smaller body relax.

"Sorry. This dress is rather difficult to move in," Regina said apologetically, draping the knitted blanket she had pulled from the couch onto their laps.

"Yeah but you look hot as hell in it."

 _Damn it_. Emma really should really learn to keep her mouth shut. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Thank you."

Emma flushed, grateful that she couldn't be seen. She took a deep gulp of her beer, her hand splaying against Regina's stomach of its own accord and gently rubbing against the soft material.

"How was your day?"

"Good," Emma responded, grateful for the change of subject. "Settled an argument between Granny and Gold. Why she ever thought renting to him would be a good idea, I'll never know."

Regina chuckled, and Emma suddenly became aware of the placement of her hand when she felt muscles contracting beneath her palm. She tried to pull away, but Regina immediately grasped her wrist, holding the appendage in place.

"It won't be for long," Regina said, stroking her fingers along the back of Emma's hand. "Just until the house is built. Then you won't have to constantly settle arguments between them. I'm sure Belle is tired of it as well."

Emma nodded, her cheek resting against Regina's ear when the brunette leaned her head back on her shoulder.

"She is."

Regina shuddered at the feel of Emma's hot breath against her cheek. If she simply turned her head, she would surely feel the woman's soft lips against her skin, the way she often fantasized about when she was alone.

"I can't imagine-"

Regina was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

"Mom?"

Emma stiffened, shifting as though she was going to move away until Regina intertwined their fingers beneath the blanket, keeping her in place.

"It's fine, Emma," she murmured before turning her head towards the living room's French doors. "In here, Henry."

Henry shrugged off his jacket and walked towards the sound of his mother's voice, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline when he saw the way his moms were cuddled up in the corner of the room. He knew they got together Thursday nights during his soccer practices, but he had no idea they sat together like that. He eyed his ma knowingly, but she simply shook her head. _Yeah right it's not what it looks like_.

"Do you not have a practice this evening, Henry?"

"No. Too many of the twelfth graders are gone for their basketball tournament. There's not enough of us to even pretend to practice. Nick and James said they might call in a bit to grab a pizza or something."

Shifting awkward, feeling as though he was interrupting something, Henry took a step back.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go upstairs for a bit."

"Why don't you join us? We haven't begun our movie yet."

"I don't know. I don't want to intrude or whatever."

"It's all good, kid. Not intruding on anything."

The look he shot his ma told her he knew exactly what he supposedly wasn't intruding on, but he joined them anyway. He didn't have anything better to do and he knew it wouldn't be long before Nick called him to go out, so there was no sense in starting anything.

Regina smiled at her son when he sat down on the couch, grinning over at them.

"So what movie are you guys watching?"

"We haven't decided. Why don't you choose something?"

Henry shrugged, grabbing the remote and flipping on Netflix. He browsed through the drama movies for a few minutes, listening to his moms make idle chatter. He wondered when in the hell they'd finally smarten up and admit they liked each other so they could stop pretending to just be 'friends'. Part of him almost laughed. They were both so damn stubborn that they probably would never do it. He'd been contemplating just how he could get them to fess up, but he hadn't thought of anything good yet. He had considered just calling them both out on it, but the repercussions of it would probably not be worth it. His mom was incredibly private and he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he just blabbed her secret like that. No. He had to think of something subtle, find a way to get them to confess but make it seem like it was their own doing and not his.

"Oh hey! Stop! What about _Blood Diamond_? Have you seen that one?" Emma asked, squeezing Regina's fingers beneath the blanket.

"No."

"Perfect. What about you, kid?"

"I have, but it was good. I'd watch it again."

"Good. It even has your mom's celebrity crush."

"My celebrity crush? That's absurd. I do not have a celebrity crush."

"Please, Regina. You so do."

"I most certainly do not."

"Help me out here, kid. Does your mom have a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Yeah, she kinda really does."

Emma chuckled when Regina huffed, putting her beer down to wrap both arms around her.

"Oh, don't pout, pumpkin. It's cute. Really."

Emma squeezed gently, Regina pretending to be insulted and refusing to acknowledge the other woman. Emma jostled her lightly, snuggling into her shoulder and encouraging her to respond.

"Come on, honey bunch. He's a cute guy. We can all have a crush on him. He's got a really handsome face and gorgeous eyes. I haven't seen his butt yet but I'm sure it's very nice too."

"I loathe you."

Emma laughed loudly, muffling the sound against Regina's shoulder. She chuckled against her back, her laughter encouraged by the sound of Regina's soft giggling.

"You love me," Emma countered, breathing the words softly in Regina's ear.

Regina said nothing, shivering instead at the both the words and low rumble of Emma's voice against her ear. When a gentle hand began rubbing circles against her belly, Regina had to swallow hard in order to pull her focus away from the arousal stirring between her legs. She shifted in Emma's arms, eyes closing momentarily as she felt the wetness between her thighs spill onto her panties. She was grateful when Henry got up and turned off the light, knowing that now at least the flush of her cheeks would be hidden. If only she could discreetly poke her hardened nipples, she'd be safe.

Regina's libido calmed when Emma's hand stopped moving, allowing her to concentrate on Leonardo (he really did have such a lovely face) to distract herself. However, when Emma's fingers began lazily tracing random patterns against her belly again, Regina's attention was once again pried away from the movie. She closed her eyes and rested heavily against Emma, who dropped her chin on her shoulder and held her close. The feeling of Emma's fingers against her stomach, the woman's soft breasts against her back, the scent of her shampoo filling her nostrils, the strong muscles holding her close… it was stirring Regina's need once again. This happened every week when Emma inevitably began idly touching her, and Regina reacted every time. Regina squirmed in Emma's lap, shifting as she tried to ease the ever-growing ache in her clit.

Emma loved touching Regina, loved stroking her warm belly, her soft skin, loved pressing fully against her so that she felt every inch of her body. She loved burying her nose in Regina's throat, in her hair, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply until all she could feel, all she could smell was the woman curled up in her arms. Every week they cuddled like this, and every week she repeated the same pattern of gently touching Regina while Emma's body reacted not so innocently. There was no problem, however, as Emma always covered her body's reaction by performing a small concealing spell, hiding the fact that her roaming hands and all of Regina's small shifting gave Emma a raging hard-on. Regina was none-the-wiser, and Emma got to stroke and touch the beautiful woman as she knew they both enjoyed.

Tonight though, Emma was in trouble. She was getting hard, and she had no way of hiding it with Regina sitting in her lap. They hadn't had a problem in the past because they'd always adhered to a strict routine when it came to movie night: Emma came in and sat on their chair, Regina went to make popcorn, Emma performed a quick concealing spell, Regina returned and sat in her lap, they chose a movie together, and Emma spent the night touching and stroking Regina while the stiffness between her legs remained completely hidden by the cloak of the spell. Sure, Emma often had to bite her lip and hold her breath and tense every single muscle in her hips in order to refrain from bucking into Regina's soft and warm bottom when the woman shifted or squirmed in her lap, but it was worth it in order to get to touch Regina so intimately. But tonight, things had gone differently. She hadn't been able to perform the spell because their routine had been interrupted. Regina had sat against her right away and they'd begun talking, and then Henry had joined them and put on a movie. Regina hadn't left her lap. Her soft bottom had been slotted against Emma like a well-made puzzle piece, leaving not an inch between them. And when Regina had begun shifting, squirming, she'd slowly started pressing up and down Emma's length, causing blood to rush between Emma's legs. She'd been able to keep herself calm, to keep her erection at bay, but the more Regina moved and rubbed against her, the more difficult it was becoming to keep from getting hard. Emma realised she was fighting a losing battle, and if she didn't pull away now, there was no way Regina wouldn't feel exactly what Emma had been hiding from her for months.

"I think I want some popcorn," Emma managed to squeak out, attempting to pull away from Regina.

"I'll get it, ma. I need to call Nick now anyway."

Emma cursed mentally. There went her exit. She shifted in a way that she hoped was subtle, pulling her hips back and readjusting.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked.

"Sorry. Just trying to get comfortable."

"Of course," Regina said sweetly, though she was suspicious of Emma's explanation.

Regina discreetly tried to shift backwards to find the bulge she was sure she had felt stiffening earlier, but Emma reached out and held Regina's hips forward. There was no way to shove back without being obvious. Sighing heavily as she gave up for now, Regina settled and forced herself to focus on the movie, promising herself that she'd resume her earlier investigation after her son left for the evening.

The boy in question returned a moment later, carrying a large bowl of popcorn. He set it down on his mom's lap, smiling at her when she thanked him. Emma, grateful for the distraction, immediately dove her hand into the bowl while Regina and Henry chatted about his plans for the evening. Emma stared at the tv as she munched on her snack, praying that, for once, her erection would disappear by sheer will alone. She thought she might be making progress until Regina moved back in laughter, bringing her hip between Emma's legs and brushing up against the very area Emma was trying to keep away from her. Emma clamped down on the groan in her chest. God, she _needed_ to get control of herself. Her cock twitched again, hardening further. She had to do something.

Emma glanced at Regina, the woman concentrated almost completely on their son. Hoping against hope that the woman wouldn't noticed, Emma discreetly mumbled the all-too familiar spell and breathed a small sigh of relief when it took effect. The magic did nothing to lessen the pleasurable feeling of having Regina rub and squirm against her, nor did it stop her dick from reacting to the warm body pressing against it, but it _would_ prevent Regina from realising just how hard Emma was. And while she was relieved to know her hard-on was now hidden from discovery, Emma was receiving absolutely zero relief from Regina. The woman was moving against her almost with purpose as she chatted animatedly with their son. The sound of her laughter made Emma's libido stir even more, and she did her best to concentrate on the film the other two were now obviously ignoring. When Henry finally said his goodbyes, Emma prayed that Regina would finally settle and stop wiggling in her lap. When Regina grabbed the remote and sat back against her, Emma almost thought she was getting her wish. That is until Regina pressed the power button and the tv suddenly turned off.

"What- Why did you do that?"

Regina turned around, a predatory grin on her face. Emma swallowed hard, the look of determination on Regina's face making her a little nervous.

Regina grabbed the nearly empty bowl of popcorn from Emma, placing it on the floor. She then slid onto Emma's lap, sliding back and then forward once, smiling at the squeak that Emma produced.

"You performed a spell earlier, Emma."

"No I didn't."

"You did. I felt the fluttering of magic against my spine. You did have me second guessing myself at first, I'll admit that. You were very subtle. But I recognised the scent of your magic a moment later." Regina leaned forward, bringing herself closer to Emma's face. "So tell me, Emma. What spell did you perform?"

Emma swallowed against the dryness in her throat, biting on her tongue to concentrate. She shook her head, unable to respond. Regina rocked her hips, stroking herself up along Emma's thickness. To Regina, she was pumping against the air, but Emma… Emma felt the heat between Regina's legs slide up and down her length, desire clawing at her stomach with every rock of Regina's hips.

Regina watched Emma. She knew what spell she had used, just as she _knew_ what she had felt when she'd accidentally pressed between Emma's legs. She knew what the woman was trying to hide, and she finally understood now why Emma never seemed to respond to her when they cuddled like this. She _was_ reacting, but she'd been performing a spell to hide the evidence. Now, watching Emma's face as she attempted to maintain control, feeling her stomach muscles vibrate as she tensed her body… Regina knew exactly what she was doing to Emma.

"Lift the spell, Emma."

Emma shook her head again, closing her eyes against the incredibly erotic image of Regina biting her lip while rocking in her lap. She couldn't. There was no way she could lift the spell and show Regina just how hard she'd become. Her erection was straining against her jeans painfully, and the way Regina was lightly rocking her hips was making a painful situation even worse.

"Em-ma. I know what you're hiding. Lift the spell, darling, and let me show you how badly I've wanted you." Regina tilted Emma's chin, waiting until the woman opened her eyes. She saw Emma's surprise and confusion, so she smiled at her. "Yes, darling. I have wanted you for a very, very long time. I'm ashamed to admit that I did not notice your clever little spell before tonight. But you've used it before haven't you?"

Emma didn't respond, but her eyes rolled in the back of her head the second Regina's hand dropped between her legs, rubbing between her legs. She wasn't pressing exactly where Emma's cock was, but she was close enough that it sent sparks of pleasure up Emma's spine.

"Answer me, Emma."

Emma gasped when Regina's hand finally found her, nodding helplessly.

"I thought so. Lift the spell now, Emma. Come on, darling."

Emma groaned, waving her hand and removing the spell when Regina's lips brushed her throat. Emma's eyes immediately narrowed in on the brunette seated on her lap when she heard the woman give a deep moan as her fingers finally found what they'd been looking for.

"Is this for me?"

Emma swallowed and nodded.

"You have no idea what you do to me," Emma said hoarsely. She cleared her throat, breathing heavily as Regina languidly stroked her length. "Every fucking week, smelling you, feeling you, having you rub against me. I finally had to do something about it or else you'd know."

"I wish you hadn't, darling. I've wanted this so very much. I have to admit a secret: I've been purposely pressing myself against you, testing to see if I would cause a reaction. I was hoping you would respond to me, but you never did."

"Oh, I did. Every time."

"If only I had known, my love, we could have been doing this much, much sooner. Now, since you've been hiding the truth from me, I believe you owe me for denying me what I've wanted for so long."

Regina slid off of Emma's lap, kneeling before the other woman. She stroked her warm palms up Emma's thighs, licking her bottom lip as she looked down at the obvious bulge in Emma's jeans.

"Fuck."

"Indeed," Regina agreed, sliding her fingers up and undoing the button of Emma's pants.

Emma lifted her hips, biting her cheek as she observed Regina on her knees, her perfectly manicured fingers lightly scraping against her lower belly as she undid her pants. Regina then dragged them down her legs, her eyes darkening as she got closer to her goal.

"I've spent so many nights imagining my hand tugging on your cock, my mouth wrapped around you as you pumped yourself down my throat."

Emma groaned loudly, hardening further as Regina palmed her through her boxers.

"God damn, Regina."

"And to think, we could have been doing this weeks ago…"

Emma dropped her head back, moaning in regret.

"I was trying to be respectful by not jabbing you in the back with my hard-on! I thought you'd be pissed, or at the very least, disgusted."

"Oh no, dear. If only you knew how wet I became fantasizing about you thrusting into me. You've been the cause of many _many_ of my wildest fantasies."

Regina pulled off Emma's boxers, her stomach dropping at the sight of Emma finally bare before her. She'd spent countless nights imagining what she looked like, and to see her now, hard length begging for attention, Regina couldn't resist. She immediately leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the weeping tip of Emma's cock, swirling her tongue against the sensitive head.

"Jesus Christ!" Emma panted, not having expected Regina to act so quickly. Her hips jerked up into Regina's mouth, accidentally bumping the back of her throat. "Sorry," she breathed, retreating her hips.

Regina shook her head, pulling back only for a second to wave her hand.

"I know a little spell of my own."

Regina leaned forward again, this time sucking hard at the flared tip before slowly bringing her mouth further down Emma's shaft. Emma watched from above, her eyes bulging as Regina slowly swallowed her whole. She groaned loudly, keeping her hips as still as possible so as not to choke her again. Regina made small swallowing motions, Emma's eyes rolling in the back of her head as her cock was squeezed by the woman's narrow throat. She couldn't keep her eyes open, her body jerking with need as she tried desperately to maintain control of her hips.

"Holy fuck, Regina. Fuck."

Regina sucked hard as she made her way back up Emma's length, swirling at the tip once again before bringing her lips away. She panted, attempting to catch her breath, her hand replacing her mouth as she watch Emma's hips buck into the touch.

"I can feel that you're restraining yourself, Emma. There's no need. I've temporarily removed my gag reflex," Regina said, a salacious grin forming on her lips. "You may be as rough as you like."

Emma's eyes snapped open, unable to form coherent thoughts or words as Regina chuckled lightly, her mouth returning to slide along Emma's dick. This time, she bobbed her head up and down, her tongue coming out to lap around the leaking tip on every upstroke. Saliva built in her mouth so Regina let it flow freely from her lips, her palm coating in the warm liquid to jerk at Emma's base. When Emma began pumping her hips, Regina took a deep breath as she carefully made her way down the woman's length. The thick member filled her mouth and stretched her throat as it worked its way down, and when her lips her stretched around the base of Emma's cock, Regina began swallowing.

"Oh God damn, Regina. Fuck. Holy fuck."

Emma's hands moved of their own accord, one winding its way into Regina's hair and the other pressed flat against her back. She was careful not to pull or tug on the silky hair between her fingers, simply wanting to feel the head bob up and down as Regina worked her dick deep in her throat. She kept her lower body still, despite the fact that Regina had told her she had removed her gag reflex (and how fucking hot was that?), not wanting to hurt the other woman. However, when Regina's free hand gripped her hip and began yanking it towards her mouth, Emma groaned loudly.

"You want me to fuck your throat?"

Regina moaned in response, attempting to nod. She couldn't move very much as she was otherwise engaged, but it was enough that Emma caught the gentle up and down motion.

"Fuck," Emma breathed, hips bucking up. Her stomach clenched as the head of her cock pushed into Regina's tight, pillowy throat, the sensation of warm, wet tightness stealing her ability to think. She simply reacted, bucking her hips up again and groaning loudly. Regina met her thrust for thrust, and soon Emma was roughly shoving her thickness down Regina's throat. "Fuck, baby. I'm gonna come."

Regina moaned, hand slipping from around Emma's hip to gentle cradle the woman's balls. She squeezed them lightly, rolling them in her palm, thumb stroking softly as they tightened in her hand. Emma panted loudly, body jerking, vibrating, shoving her cock as deep as it could go. Her thighs vibrated beneath Regina as her dick hardened, balls constricting as she prepared to come. Regina was actively impaling herself on Emma's cock, and the sight was too much for the blonde to handle. She cried out Regina's name, holding her head in place as she shot rope after rope of come down Regina's hot throat.

Emma collapsed, heart pounding in her chest as she lay nearly lifeless against the cushions of the chair. She watched as Regina pulled away, a long trail of saliva following her as she finally released her limp cock. The brunette swiped the sting away with her hand, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips as she swallowed down the rest of Emma's come, smiling up at the spent woman.

"Fuck," Emma breathed.

Regina grinned, moving up to straddle Emma's lap and kissing her deeply. Her throat was a little dry (most of the moisture from her body having migrated somewhere much further south), but she was quickly distracted by the insistent tongue probing against her lips. She opened her mouth as requested, moaning against Emma's lips when a warm tongue began rubbing against hers. Emma then grabbed her hips and yanked her forward, having regained her energy the second she felt Regina's soft weight in her lap.

"You are way too good at that," Emma growled, pushing up on the tight dress to reveal the woman's satin panties.

"Someone is rather eager," Regina teased, lifting her hips as Emma ripped at her thong.

"You're not the only one with fantasies. Get up."

Regina stood as directed, kicking off her undergarments when they pooled at her feet. Her dress was then lifted above her head, leaving her in nothing but a bra.

"God damn, you're gorgeous."

Emma leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Regina's abdomen, her hands stroking up and down the backs of Regina's thighs. She then stood, undoing Regina's bra with one hand while the other cupped the woman's cheek. Emma brought their lips together for another heated kiss, her hands yanking impatiently at the last article of clothing on Regina's body. When she was completely undressed, Emma's hands began wandering over impossibly smooth flesh, stroking and squeezing everything within reach. She pulled away when the need to breathe was too much, dragging her tongue and teeth down Regina's torso until she could mouth a dark nipple. It tightened instantly between her lips, Emma sucking slowly as Regina's head fell back, moaning in delight. Emma moved back and forth between both breasts, treating them with equal attention until Regina was writhing in place, the wetness between her legs becoming almost unbearable.

"Please, Emma."

Emma grinned, deciding she liked the sound of her name said in such a pleading voice.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Regina grabbed one of Emma's hands, pressing it between her legs. Both women groaned loudly when it met slick heat, Regina's hips jerking forward as her clit was grazed by Emma's knuckles. Emma turned her hand and began slowly rubbing between Regina's legs, panting heavily against her shoulder as she felt just how fucking wet she was.

"Fuck, Regina. You're soaked."

Regina, unable to respond with such delicious attention against her needy clit, simply nodded in response.

"I have to taste you."

Emma removed her hand, much to Regina's displeasure, and guided her down onto their chair. She lay the woman back, yanking her hips forward until her ass hovered on the edge of the seat. Emma then dropped to her knees, licking her lips and spreading Regina's thighs.

"Baby, you look so fucking good."

Emma leaned forward and inhaled Regina's scent, her mouth watering at the rich, heady smell. She parted Regina's lips and slickened a finger in the copious amount of wetness she encountered, teasing the swollen clit with the pad of her thumb before blowing cold air between the brunette's thighs.

"No teasing, Emma. I need you."

Emma gave in, leaning forward and giving a long, slow lick between Regina's thighs, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as her taste buds were overwhelmed by Regina's flavour.

"Delicious," she muttered, leaning in for another long lick.

Regina moaned above her, hips vibrating already with the need to come. She'd been on edge for far too long, and she knew she wasn't going to last long.

"More, Emma."

Emma moved closer, bringing two fingers beneath her chin and gently probing them at Regina's entrance.

"Yes, yes. Inside."

Emma slid one finger in first, testing the stretch before gently adding in a second. Regina was actively bucking her hips against the intrusion, driven wild by the added sensation of having Emma inside of her. Gods. How many times had she imagined just this? Emma inside, fingers probing against her walls, driving her mad with need before flipping her over and fucking her with her cock? Regina groaned at the thought, hands coming up to pinch her nipples as her lower body jerked beneath Emma's skilled tongue and fingers.

"Emma. Emma," she panted. "Please."

Regina didn't know what she needed, she just knew she needed _more_. Emma twisted her fingers inside, curling them forward and pressing hard against Regina's front wall. Regina cried out the second she did, her hips vibrating madly as her thighs clamped down on Emma's head.

"Yes! Yes! There!"

Emma focused all of her attention on maintaining the exact rhythm she had now: sucking and licking Regina's engorged clit, two fingers plunging in and out of Regina's pussy, stabbing against the spongy mass on her front wall every time they re-entered the brunette's body. Seconds later she felt Regina tighten against her, a loud scream filling the room. Regina's body froze at first, Emma continuing to fuck her fingers inside against Regina's tight, spasming walls.

"Ah! Fuck!"

Regina's body jerked almost violently, Emma following her every movement and forcing her to endure the delicious torture brought on by her hand and mouth. Only when Regina collapsed, lightly pushing at Emma's head, did the blonde finally, reluctantly back off. Regina moaned weakly at the feeling of a warm, probing tongue cleaning her up, sighing softly when Emma crawled back up her body.

Emma draped herself along Regina's side, careful to keep her lower body away. She was hard again, but she wasn't sure if Regina was quite ready for more. She leaned forward and kissed Regina softly, smiling down at the hazy brown eyes when they finally opened.

"Hi, babe."

"Mmm," Regina moaned stretching beneath Emma. When she shifted her knee and grazed against Emma's hardness, causing the woman to jerk instinctively, Regina looked down and grinned. "Well, hello."

Emma chuckled, placing a finger beneath Regina's chin and tilting it upwards.

"I'm up here."

"Yes, you are, darling. But your cock is down here," she purred, reaching down and stroking the part in question. "And such a lovely cock it is. I believe it would be even lovelier if it were nestled deep within my cunt."

Emma grunted, mouth falling open at the skilled hand swiping over the tip of her length. God damn, Regina's voice should be outlawed. And the things she was saying…

"What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Emma growled, yanking the woman into her arms. She led her gently to the floor, covering her body with her own. They kissed slowly, until Regina's wandering hands began tugging up on her t-shirt.

"Off," Regina demanded, pulling up on the offensive garment. She wanted to feel Emma's abs, the way she'd imagined doing so many times in her fantasies.

"Yes, ma'am," Emma chuckled, moving onto her knees and removing her top. She then yanked off her sports bra, stomach clenching when she saw the unadulterated lust on Regina's face.

"You are exquisite," Regina complimented, pulling her back down.

Her fingers roved over the blonde's sculpted torso, moaning in her mouth as she felt the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. Regina widened her knees and gasped when she felt Emma's hard length rub up and down her slit. She wanted her inside, now.

Regina snuck one hand down between them, grasping Emma's hardness and guiding it to her sopping entrance. She rubbed it up and down once, tilting her hips back and pressing it forward. She hissed as she was stretched, the blunt tip much wider than she had anticipated. It didn't matter though, she was used to feeling a little pain (or a lot, depending on her partner). She knew it eventually get better when she was a willing participant, so she closed to eyes and focused on relaxing, planting her feet on the floor as she tilted her hips, taking in more, biting back the whimper of discomfort that wanted to escape.

Emma, noticing the look of pain on Regina's face, immediately pulled back. She could see the woman holding her breath, she looked like she was biting her tongue, and that caused Emma to frown. It wasn't supposed to hurt like that. Regina obviously needed more attention.

"Baby?" Emma asked, as she slipped out of the woman. When Regina subconsciously breathed a sigh of relief, Emma frowned further, reaching a hand up to stroke Regina's cheek. "You okay?"

"Yes," Regina confirmed, shifting and bringing Emma's hardness back between her thighs. "It's just been a while. It's okay. I'll adjust."

The blush that tinged Regina's cheeks after she confessed that it had been some time since she'd last been intimate was incredibly sexy to Emma. And, she was also happy to note she was the first in a while to have the privilege of bedding the beautiful brunette. However, Emma didn't want Regina to feel any kind of pain, regardless of Regina's insistence otherwise, so she pulled away.

"Wait," Emma murmured, moving down Regina's body, tracing her tongue and teeth down between her legs. "You're in pain. And that's not acceptable. Let me touch you a little more."

"It's okay, Emma."

It was always a little painful at first when Regina took on a new lover, as she generally went years between them. As much as Regina liked to flaunt her sexuality, the truth was that she very rarely took anyone to bed. The last time she'd slept with someone was nearly four years ago, her attention having been consumed by the woman currently sucking on her thigh.

"It's not okay. We're going to make sure this doesn't hurt."

Emma would not accept for a second that Regina feel any discomfort, so she went back to kissing and licking between her thighs, working her sex until the woman was vibrating beneath her touch. Emma stretched her with first two and then slowly, carefully, three fingers. She paused the second the three digits were embedded in her lover's hot cunt, placing a soft kiss on Regina's clit.

"This okay?"

Regina, panting, nodded. There was a slight burning sensation, but it was not at all uncomfortable, especially not when Emma began licking between her thighs. Her hips began rocking of their own accord, and Regina let out a deep moan as she arched her back, rocking herself on Emma's hand.

It only took a few minutes for Regina's hips to frantically begin bucking against the delicious attention, and soon she was moaning and panting, begging Emma to please _please_ fill her with her cock.

"I want you inside of me, Emma. Please. I'm okay now. Please. Inside."

Confident that Regina could now take her without any pain, Emma slowly made her way back up her body, her stomach tight with anticipation. She was now painfully hard, and she knew it would take all of her concentration not to slam her dick in as quickly as possible. She probed Regina's entrance once again, eyes locked onto the woman's face as she gently parted her lips.

"I'm okay, Emma," Regina soothed, rocking her hips when she sensed Emma's hesitation. "I'm ready for you. Fill me."

"Fuck."

Those words from Regina's lips… Emma's cock twitched at the sound of them. She slowly slid forward, the tip of her head probing at Regina's slick hole, teasing once, twice, before she carefully slid the head inside. Emma panted harshly, her body vibrating with the need to push in further as she waited for Regina to adjust.

"More, Emma," Regina moaned, hands coming down to Emma's hips and encouraging her to press in further.

"Fuck," Emma swore again, slowly sinking into Regina's unbelievably tight channel. She was convinced she wasn't going to fit, the sheer grip of the woman's walls making her question whether or not Regina could even take her.

"Yes, Emma. Gods. You feel so good."

Regina's hips bucked up against the invading member, encouraging her to push in further, loving the burning stretch between her thighs. No pain this time, only delicious heat. By the time Emma was finally completely inside though, Regina felt like she was going to split at the seams. She held still, giving her body a moment to adjust before moving minutely against Emma's thickness, testing the feel of it inside of her.

"Baby, holy shit. Fuck."

Regina chuckled, rocking her hips more confidently now. She adjusted quickly, especially when Emma's hand moved between her legs and began manipulating her clit.

"Just like that, Emma. Yes. Move. Please. I need you to move inside of me."

Emma groaned, bringing her hips back and then pushing forward again, nipples pebbling when Regina gave a low, guttural moan. They moved lazily against one another, enjoying the feel of Emma's swollen member sliding in and out of Regina's tight heat. The women bucked against one another, moaned, touched any part of the other's body that was within reach.

Regina could feel herself getting wetter the more they moved together, the liquid arousal pulled and pushed out of her by Emma's invading shaft. Soon her thighs were coated, and she could feel the liquid sliding down between her cheeks. Regina's face reddened when she realised the wetness between her thighs was creating a sound every time Emma pushed inside of her, the noise reverberating off of the walls and filling the room. There was no way Emma couldn't hear that, and Regina squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, even as her stomach burned with the need for _more_. She began trying to subtly shift beneath the blonde, hoping that a slight tilt of her hips would help the sound disappear, but it seemed to only make the problem worse. The noises grew louder, and Regina was biting hard on her lower lip as she grew increasingly aware of them. Her climb towards orgasm slowed as she became consumed with embarrassment, and she turned her head, even as her belly clenched and burned with desire beneath Emma's attention.

"Hey," Emma said softly, halting her movement when she realised Regina's soft moans had all but disappeared. "What's wrong?"

Regina, eyes still closed, shook her head.

"Nothing, darling. Don't stop. You feel incredible."

Emma, still unmoving, gently stroked her fingers along Regina's cheek, over the bridge of her nose, along her lips. She placed a soft kiss on her chin, her hand moving up to stroke at Regina's hairline.

"Look at me," she implored, though her voice was gentle.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, immediately meeting Emma's gaze and seeing the obvious concern etched on her face.

"Tell me."

Regina looked at her carefully, seeing nothing but affection reflected in Emma's green eyes. Her face was marred with worry though, and it tugged at Regina's heart. She sighed softly, swallowing her embarrassment before finally speaking.

"I… have become rather wet. And the sound of my arousal… it is audible." Regina paused before confessing softly, "I'm embarrassed."

"Oh Jesus, baby. No," Emma chided softly. "Don't be embarrassed. Do you have any idea how hot you are? How unbelievably sexy it is to hear the sounds we're making together? I'm sorry I didn't notice you were embarrassed before. I was too busy listening to how fucking hot it was hearing you moaning in my ear, hearing the noises we make every time I pump inside of you, feeling your sexy soft thighs against my skin every time I pump in and out of you. Fuck. It's taking all my concentration not to come every time I hear how wet you are when I push inside of you. God damn, Regina. I've never been this hard or this horny in my life."

Looking up into Emma's eyes, seeing the truth in them, melted away most of Regina's self-consciousness. She believed what she said, and the woman's words calmed Regina significantly.

"Really?" she asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Fuck yeah, baby. Please don't be embarrassed. If either one of us should be embarrassed it's me at how fucking close I am to coming again. So please don't hide from me. I want to hear how wet you are. I want to hear the sound my dick makes every time it pushes inside of your pussy. It's hot as fuck knowing _I'm_ making you that wet. So please don't hide it from me. In fact, feel free to get even wetter and make even louder sounds. I don't wanna hear anything but you. Okay?"

Regina was unable to stop the smile that formed on her lips, tilting her chin up. Emma took the hint and kissed her softly, slowly, cupping the side of her head as their lips stroked against one another. When Emma finally pulled back, she dropped one final kiss on the tip of Regina's nose.

"God, you're hot. The only thing embarrassing about any of this is how close I am to blowing my load."

Regina chuckled, a wide grin spreading on her lips.

"Don't be. I am rather close as well. I won't last much longer," she admitted, her ankle coming up to graze along Emma's calf.

Emma groaned.

"Fuck, that's hot. And definitely not helping my case."

Regina laughed again, rocking her hips.

"No? So, it probably would not help if I told you I have never before been this wet, never before have I been so completely and utterly aroused. My cunt aches for you, Emma. It's throbbing for you. I cannot wait to peak and come screaming your name."

Emma grunted, her hips jerking forward in response to Regina's words. Regina gasped, hands coming down to clutch Emma's ass and encouraging her to move more quickly.

"I've never been so full before, Emma. I feel as though I'm being torn apart, ravaged by your cock. I'll be ruined, and Gods help me, I look forward to it."

Emma groaned into Regina's shoulder, hips bucking madly into her cunt. She couldn't respond, her mind swimming with pleasure, hazy with the need to come. She had enough presence of mind to resume the tight circles against Regina's clit, though the movement was rendered sloppy and uncoordinated due to her arousal. Regina didn't care though, she was too far gone to notice. Her hips were bucking back just as wildly as Emma's, nails digging into the flesh of Emma's ass as she yanked her closer, deeper inside.

"Fuck me, Emma. Make me come. I want you to fill me. Please, darling. Please. Come inside of me."

Regina lifted her knees, legs coming to wrap around Emma's waist. Her hands migrated to Emma's back, and as she readjusted, Emma slipped even further inside. Regina cried out with pleasure as Emma's cock hit a new, unbelievably pleasurable angle.

"Oh, Emma. Emma- I'm going to- I'm going to-"

"Come," Emma growled.

Regina's back arched as she screamed, hips bucking wildly as she was overtaken by the power of her orgasm. Emma was relentless, hips slamming inside repeatedly, pummeling her pussy as she chased her own release. Regina peaked a second time from the sheer force of Emma's thrusts against her G-spot, Emma finally flying over the edge before collapsing in a boneless heap. The women lay there, sweating and panting, before Regina was overtaken by giggles. Feeling the woman clench her from the inside caused Emma to groan, her oversensitive cock pushed out a second later by the woman's spasming muscles.

"What's so funny?"

Regina shook her head, still giggling.

"I feel euphoric. You're wonderful, my darling Emma."

Emma grinned in response.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself, baby. Give me like another ten minutes to recover and I'll show you just how many more times I can be wonderful."

Regina, laughing fully now, wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders.

"I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

It's 11pm and I've only proof-read this once, so please forgive any mistakes. I wanted to get this up ASAP since I haven't given you, my dear readers, anything new in two weeks. I promise I'll be updating DMM-the sequel soon. But this is what wanted to be written today, so I hope you enjoy this offering instead :)

Warnings for: Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Girl Penis (Emma), G!P, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Ejaculation, mentions of woman with a penis.

This is coming to you via request from one of my readers.

* * *

Regina hated camping. She hated it with a fiery passion. She hated that camping meant that she was not in her own home, with her own bed, and her own things. She hated the fact that everything at camp seemed dirty, not pristine like every surface in her house. She hated that all the bugs, especially the mosquitoes, seemed drawn to her simply because she despised them so much. She hated that there was no electricity, no running water. Basically, she hated that she was reminded of her life in the Enchanted Forest. She had brought everyone to the United States for a reason, damn it, and she did not understand why the townspeople enjoyed living like they were in a third world country.

But even worse than camping was tenting. Regina _loathed_ tenting. She refused to tent, no matter how hard her son had begged her to go in the past, she had always refused. She was a queen, and queens did not _tent_. Who in the hell would _choose_ to sleep in a polyester prison? Certainly not Regina. A tent was basically a glorified garbage bag in Regina's opinion. With "windows". Some of Regina's cheap garbage bags made their own windows too. That was why she switched to the expensive brand.

Regina hated not sleeping in her own home as previously stated, but this weekend, she was making an exception. She was going tenting. With the two idiots. But, Emma was going to be there. And their son. And Boo (Emma had never been able to call her brother by his given name, and Regina respected the fact that Emma's brother would forever, in their eyes, be called Boo). The reason Regina was going was Emma. It was always Emma.

After they had finally slept together last week, Emma had withdrawn from her. She hadn't physically run away, like Regina had feared, but she had pulled away from her. There was a distance now that hadn't been there before, and while Regina had prodded her about it, Emma hadn't exactly opened up. Telling Regina she was fine was not an acceptable response, not when she had been… not cold, but she sure as hell wasn't as warm and affectionate as she had been prior to their sleeping together. It hurt, if Regina were being honest, but not enough for her to give up. She wanted to know what was going on, and so she had agreed to Snow's "family camping trip" idea. Mostly because she'd been told she'd be sharing a tent with Emma, and Regina's thoughts about how much she hated tenting had flown out the window with the knowledge that she'd be sharing the confined space with Emma. Suddenly, tenting didn't seem quite so bad.

"Are you ready, mom?"

Regina looked up from the bag she'd been packing.

"Just about. Have you packed extra socks and shoes like I told you to?"

"Yeah. I brought lots of bug spray and a mosquito net for you. We still have time before ma gets here. I can get you a hazmat suit real quick if you want."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her son, lips twitching while he laughed.

"I still can't believe you're coming. If I'd have known as a kid that all it would take to get you to come would be to invite ma, I'd have done it a long time ago."

Regina cleared her throat, going to her dresser drawer and pulling out another pair of socks (that she really didn't need).

"Your mother has nothing to do with this decision," she denied (she still hadn't told Henry about the fact that she and Emma had… gotten closer). "It is a family trip. Am I not part of the family?"

"Of course you are," Henry replied, rolling his eyes at her deflection. "But I know ma is the reason you're coming."

Regina chose to say nothing. What more could she say?

"She's nervous about seeing you, by the way. She says she hasn't been avoiding you, but I know she has. I'm glad you're coming. You guys need to talk."

"Henry, this is not something I'd like to discuss with you."

"I know. But I'm not a kid anymore and I'm not blind."

"You are fifteen, my darling boy. You are still a child."

"But I'm not blind."

"No," Regina relented with a sigh. "You're certainly not blind. You're too observant for your own good."

Henry grinned.

"So, you gonna talk to her?"

"We'll see if your mother feels up to talking."

"She will. She didn't run, so that's a good sign. She just needs a little push I think. I don't know why she's so scared to be happy."

"It's not easy to understand, but your mother has suffered a lot in her life. We need to be patient with her."

"You've been hurt a lot too and you didn't run or freak out."

"No, but I've had much more time than she has to work through the pain of my past. Your mother's memories and the way that she has suffered are much closer to the surface. I want you to be kind to her, Henry. You may not be happy about the fact that she has pulled away, but she needs your support now more than ever."

Henry regarded his mother carefully, observing her for a moment before speaking.

"You've changed a lot, mom. You're the nice person now I always wanted you to be. I'm really proud of you."

A knot formed in Regina's throat as she swallowed against the sudden tears that built.

"Thank you, Henry," she forced out, smiling softly at him. "Now, gather your things. We don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Recognising the fact that his mom needed a moment, Henry headed to his room and grabbed his duffel bag. He jogged downstairs, adding the bag to the small pile of items they'd need for the weekend. He opened the door, moving the stuff to the porch and waiting there until his ma finally pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, kid."

"Hi, ma. Long time no see." That was the perfect way of making his point without being pushy, right?

"Yeah, sorry. Been busy at the station, but we'll get to hang out this weekend. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Mom's just getting her bag ready."

"Okay. You got everything you needed?"

"Yep," Henry answered, throwing his duffle in the back of Emma's SUV.

Emma made her way to the porch, grabbing a few of the bags there and throwing them in the back of the SUV. She was in the middle of rearranging the bags when she heard her son shout to his mother.

"Hi, mom! Ready to go?"

Emma looked up, breath catching in her throat at the sight of Regina in tight sweatpants and an oversized sweater. _Her_ oversized sweater. When had she left it behind? Or, more likely, when had Regina stolen it from her closet? And why in the hell did Regina have to look so fucking good in her clothing?

"Yes, dear."

Regina shouldered her bag, smiling at Emma before turning around and locking the front door. She had chosen this outfit for a reason. She knew how Emma liked her in these pants, and the sweater, well, didn't everyone like seeing their girlfriend (or the woman they liked) wearing their clothes? It was a mark of possession, and by the end of this weekend, Regina planned on becoming Emma's. Officially. This was just the first step. They did need to talk first, but the fact that Emma was here in the first place was a good sign. It gave Regina the confidence to know that Emma was ready to talk. They just needed a moment together alone.

"Hello, Emma," Regina said, smiling brightly at the woman.

"Hey," Emma replied, a little more quietly than usual.

As much as Emma was happy to see Regina (she really had missed her), she was also really worried. She knew they needed to talk, but she was terrified of fucking things up, which was why she had pulled away in the first place. She couldn't help thinking about all the shitty things she'd done in the past, the way she'd fucked up so many of her relationships, the way she always felt the need to run when she felt tied down. She didn't want to hurt Regina. Regina had been so hurt in the past already, and she was too precious to ever risk being affected by the way that Emma always seemed to fuck up. Because Emma was sure that if either one of them were to fuck things up between them, it would surely be her.

Emma had no idea how to be in a normal relationship. It was great when she and Regina had been just friends, friends who curled up together on the couch, friends who got a little too close to be _just friends_ , friends who looked at each other and caused butterflies in each other's bellies. It was safe then, when they were just friends. Emma had wanted Regina, yes. She'd wanted her badly, but there was something so safe in just being friends. Emma had plenty of friends. She knew how to be a good, supportive friend. But a good, supportive lover? Emma had no clue how to do that, how to not fuck things up when they got to be serious. Every relationship she had been in had either started off or had eventually turned toxic. She didn't want that to happen with Regina. So after they'd slept together- no, scratch that- after they'd made love, Emma had retreated. She'd been so happy to take that next step, thinking she was ready, but then her mind had replayed all the horrible relationships she'd had in the past, had reminded her of her inability to not fuck things up, and she'd panicked. Emma had needed to take a step back, terrified of losing her best friend. Emma's mind was in turmoil. They couldn't become lovers, girlfriends, because Emma couldn't lose Regina. She couldn't fuck things up the way she always seemed to whenever she took the next step with someone.

Pulling away from her thoughts, Emma looked over at the woman in question. Regina smiled at her so sincerely, so happily, that it caused Emma's heart to jump in her throat.

"Have your parents left yet?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago."

The trio climbed into the car once it was loaded up. Emma stayed quiet for most of the ride, trying hard to concentrate on the road and not how wonderful Regina smelled sitting so closely to her, on her beautiful laughter as she reacted to their son's stories of school, on how desperately she wanted to move her hand from the gear shift to the knee not three inches away from her. Regina wasn't making things easier either, smiling and giggling in her direction, stroking her fingers along her arm whenever she spoke to her. She caused a tidal wave of emotion through Emma, most of it a boiling heat which settled low in her belly and caused her jeans to become tighter in the crotch. It was an incredible relief when they finally reached the end of the dirt road near the campsite. Emma was happy to dig out the heaviest items in the back of the car, hauling them onto her back and beginning the torturous climb to their camping spot. The ache in her muscles gave her something to distract her from the way Regina's ass moved with every step she took. Why the hell did she allow Regina to walk ahead of her? _Stupid fucking move, Emma_.

By the time they reached the campsite, Emma's back was on fire. The pain in her muscles did nothing to distract her from the way Regina moved though, and when Regina pulled off her sweater stating that she was "much too warm to continue wearing this", Emma's eyes stayed glued to her abdomen, breathing growing more shallow when she spotted a sliver of olive skin.

"Nothing going on between you two, huh?"

Emma snapped her eyes away, looking over to her father. The blush started before she could stop it. She shook her head in response.

"Shut up."

Charming laughed, clasping his daughter's shoulder.

"You're gonna make things right this weekend," he said, turning serious. "You can't keep this up. She's miserable. You're miserable. She's suffered enough in her life already. You both have. You deserve to be happy; you make each other happy. Fix it."

"It's not that simple."

"It is. You're making it complicated for nothing. Trust yourself for once, Emma. Trust Regina. If you tell her what's on your mind, she'll listen. She'll help you. You guys can work through this together."

"She's not going to want to talk to me anyway. I've been an asshole to her all week."

"She'll forgive you. You just have to make it up to her."

"How?"

"Well, you can start by being honest and telling her why you've been such a coward. Besides, she's not an idiot. She knows you well. She probably already knows what's going on, but it'll help open up the lines of communication if you actually talk to her and tell her yourself what's going on. You do want her, don't you?"

Emma sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I do. More than I've ever wanted anyone," she admitted.

"Well then, stop being an idiot and go after what you want. Man up, girl."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she was grateful for his advice.

"Thanks, dad."

"Any time. Oh, and do me a favour?"

"Sure. What?"

"You guys are gonna make up, that's a guarantee. And I really don't wanna hear it when it happens, so uh, set up your tent over there, alright? Far away from ours."

"Dad!"

"What's your father done now?" Snow asked as she approached. "Hi, honey," she greeted, Emma with a kiss to the cheek. "So? What has he done?"

"Uh, nothing. Just telling me I suck as a fisherman."

"You do."

"Mom! I'm walking away from you two. Gonna find a new family."

Emma turned to hide her grin, pretending to storm off to where she'd put down the tent. She grabbed it and yanked it onto her back, her muscles reminding her that they hadn't yet forgiven her for the hike earlier.

"Need some help with that?"

Emma looked over at Regina, unsure of what to say. She did need help, but she worried it would be awkward between them. Emma had so much she needed to say.

"I've never put one of these together, but I follow direction well. From some people anyway," Regina said, smiling.

God damn it. Emma's mind blanked. Regina should not be allowed to look that sexy. It was really not fair.

"Emma?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I could use some help."

Regina smirked as she followed Emma away from the main area, stopping when Emma dropped the tent bag.

"Any particular reason we're so far away?"

"My dad said he didn't want us too close to them. Cause, I uh- I snore. Sometimes."

"You do not snore."

"Sometimes I do."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"In all the times we've slept together, Emma, you've never once snored."

"We haven't- we've only once-"

Regina laughed at the way Emma stumbled through her retort.

"Open the bag, darling, before you hurt yourself trying to respond. Now tell me, how shall I grab the pole?"

"Think they'll make up?" Charming asked, leaning into his wife.

"They have to. Regina's been miserable all week."

"So has Emma. She's been moping around the station since Friday."

"Did you talk to her?" Snow asked, looking up at her husband.

"I did. I think she'll talk to Regina."

"I hope so."

"Mom's not gonna let her get away with not talking about it," Henry added, joining the conversation. "She only came so they could talk."

"Maybe we should give them some time alone?" Snow suggested.

"We only have a few hours before nightfall. We should get going now if we're gonna go," Charming stated.

Regina watched as Henry and the idiots approached, little Boo running up ahead and throwing himself in her arms.

"Hello, there. It's nice of you to finally come and greet me."

"I was busy playin' airplane with Henry!"

"Were you? And were you the pilot?"

"Uh-huh. And the plane! Now it's hiking time!"

Regina frowned as she set the boy down, looking over at her son.

"We're gonna go for a walk. Grandpa wants to show me the falls that are nearby."

"Why don't you wait a few minutes? Emma and I are still putting up the tent. We'll come with you."

"It's almost nightfall. We kinda wanna go now. Besides, ma doesn't like hiking much. Don't you want to stay here and keep her company?"

Regina read through the lines. She knew exactly what he was doing. Unfortunately, so did Emma.

"Kid. Not smooth. Totally know what you're up to."

"Henry's right, Regina," Snow said, ignoring her daughter. "We'll be back soon. Tomorrow we can all go together."

"Let's go!" Neal whined, tugging on Henry's hand. "No more talking."

Henry chuckled, sending one last glance to his mothers.

"We'll be back soon."

He led the way, Snow following closely behind. Charming, however, waited for a moment before turning to the two women.

"Talk," he said, pointing at the two of them. Before they could respond, he turned and jogged away.

"Subtle," Emma muttered, turning back to the tent.

"Your parents are anything but."

Silence fell between them, only broken by Emma's curt (but not unkind) instructions. When the tent was finally up, Emma walked over to the pile of bags and pulled out the one that contained the air mattress she'd brought for Regina. Emma was more than happy to lay on the ground, but Regina had flat out refused to do so.

"That's the air mattress?"

"Yeah. Looks thin but it works. You won't feel the ground. It's meant for like backpackers and stuff which is why it's not that big. But I promise it's effective."

Regina eyed her sceptically.

"We'll see."

Emma didn't respond, instead taking a minute to inflate the air mattress before putting it inside.

"You want the left or right side?"

"It doesn't matter."

It truly didn't matter, because they would be sleeping together on it this evening. Emma just didn't know it yet.

"Do you have the sleeping bag you brought for me?" Emma asked, after placing the mattress on the left side of the tent.

"Yes."

Regina walked over to Henry's duffel bag, pulling out the sizeable sleeping bag. It would be warm enough to keep away the chill of the night and just big enough that two people could sleep comfortably (if they were spooning… which is what Regina was planning on).

"Here."

"Thanks. And yours?"

"You've just placed it on the floor of the tent. I can't imagine why you would as I've no intention of sleeping on the ground."

Emma frowned.

"What?"

"My sleeping bag," Regina repeated, indicating the one Emma had just put in the tent, "is right there."

"I thought you said this one was mine?"

"It is."

Emma's eyes widened when she realised what Regina was saying. She immediately shook her head.

"Regina, we are not sharing a sleeping bag."

"Again, we'll see," Regina said lightly, walking away.

Emma, irritated, got up and made her way to the brunette. She turned her so that they were facing each other.

"You told me you'd bring us each a sleeping bag if I took care of the tent. Why would you only bring one?!"

"If you'll remember correctly, I said I would bring _us_ a sleeping bag."

"Damn it, Regina! This isn't funny. I wanted my _own_ sleeping bag. I didn't sign up for this- to share."

"What's the problem, Emma?" Regina replied. "You'll have to touch me after avoiding me for a week? You didn't seem to have much trouble touching me when we slept together."

"That isn't fair."

"No, you know what isn't fair, Emma?" Regina said, exasperated. "You avoiding me after an evening that meant so much to me. I understand you're working through your own problems, but you haven't even attempted to talk to me about them. This was my way of forcing you to finally stop avoiding me. So sue me for wanting to be close to you!" Regina turned, the tears an unexpected reaction to her outburst. She hadn't meant for that to happen.

Emma's heart wrenched in her chest. This was why she didn't do this shit. All she caused was pain.

"Regina…"

Regina shook her head.

"I'm fine." She took a deep breath before turning back around. "Will you just talk to me, Emma? Please? Tell me what's going on."

Emma opened her mouth, her heart and her head at war with one another. She owed Regina an explanation. She wantedto talk to her _._ But she couldn't. She didn't know how.

Regina sighed, defeated. For now. She would give Emma the space she needed and wait until she was ready to open up. She wouldn't force the issue, but she was truly disappointed Emma hadn't chosen to trust her. It hurt too, if she were honest.

"I'm going to take a walk." Regina said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice and failing miserably. "I need a minute."

Emma turned away, tears of frustration falling onto her cheeks. She sucked at communicating. She hated that she wasn't able to open up like everyone else seemed to be able to. She wanted to talk, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how to say what she was feeling. Hell, she wasn't even sure she knew _what_ she was feeling.

Emma wandered around the campsite, putting away the rest of their things and gathering logs and kindling for the fire. She took out what they would need for supper, wondering if Regina would even be hungry when she returned. Regina was obviously upset, and she didn't eat when she was upset.

"Way to go, Emma," she muttered to herself.

She had just begun the campfire when she heard the sounds of her parents and the boys returning, looking up in time to see four smiling faces at her. She forced a smile back. She was happy to see them, especially the boys, but she was dreading the interrogation she knew she'd get from her parents.

"Where's Regina?" Snow asked.

 _And it starts._

"She took a walk. She'll be back soon."

Her mother regarded her closely, but Emma looked away, concentrating on the fire. When she was sure it wouldn't die out, Emma pulled away and handed each of the boys a stick, putting a wiener on each one.

"Hot dogs and macaroni for supper tonight, guys. Don't get too close to the flames or you'll burn your wieners!"

The boys laughed, and Emma grinned at her own joke.

"You're an overgrown child," Snow chided, smiling.

"Yep. And proud of it!"

"The talk didn't go well?" Snow asked, cutting right to the chase once the boys were out of earshot.

"Leave it, mom. I don't wanna talk about it."

Emma walked away, joining her father as he searched for fallen stumps to use as seats. They found several, but only three that would work (the others were either covered in bugs or completely rotten). They were still short two seats, but that wasn't what concerned Emma. The fact that Regina still hadn't returned was what made her nervous. Under the guise of finding more logs, Emma left the campsite.

"Don't wander too far, honey."

"I won't," Emma called back, heading in the same direction Regina had left earlier.

Emma wandered around, occasionally calling out Regina's name as she walked. There was a pond nearby that Emma knew about (and Regina would as well, given that she created this place). She headed towards the area, knowing how much Regina loved the water. Maybe she had stopped there for a swim.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Regina sitting on the edge of a rock near the pond. She headed over, stopping just behind her, debating what to say.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come and hunt me down. I'm surprised you left me for this long. I just want to be alone, Emma. I'll return once I'm ready."

"It's been hours, Regina. It's gonna get dark soon. We should go back."

Regina sighed.

"I shouldn't have come this weekend."

"What?" Emma asked, heart clenching at the resignation in Regina's voice. "Yes, you should have."

"No, Emma," Regina looked back, face betraying the sheer sadness she felt inside. "I shouldn't have. I'm intruding on your camping trip. I should be giving you the space you need. I apologise for not bringing an extra sleeping bag. I should have done as you asked."

The last two hours had given Regina a lot of time to reflect. She'd been wrong to do what she did. It amounted to trickery, and that wasn't who she was anymore. She wasn't the woman who forced people to do what she wanted. She wasn't the woman who manipulated others to get what she wanted. But that's what she was doing. Or, it is what she had planned on doing. She shouldn't have planned this, planned on _tricking_ Emma the way that she had. Regina felt disgusted with herself for doing it in the first place. Would she really want to force physical contact on Emma when the woman clearly wasn't comfortable with that? Was she really going to be that person?

"I knew you needed space, that you _need_ space, and I tried to force myself upon you. I'm sorry, Emma. That isn't the person I wish to be anymore."

Hearing the pain and remorse in Regina's voice sliced at Emma's heart. She was rooted to the spot momentarily, unable to move until Regina looked down and started walking away.

"Wait."

Regina stopped, but she didn't look up.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I didn't… This is my fault. I haven't- I haven't been honest with you. I've been hiding from you, hurting you." Emma shook her head. "I suck at this, Regina. I really suck at this. And I'm hurting you even though I'm trying not to. It feels like no matter what I choose, I'm gonna end up hurting you one way or another and you've been hurt enough in your life. I don't wanna hurt you more."

"Then don't hurt me," Regina said softly, taking a small step towards Emma.

"I don't know how to not do that."

"Stop shutting me out. Tell me what's going on. If you need space, _tell_ me. Don't just let me figure it out the next day when you won't answer my calls and you give me one word answers in our text messages. I was over the moon, Emma. I was so happy, and then you ignore me like I'm… like I mean nothing-"

"You mean everything," Emma said firmly.

"Then show me that I do! Communicate, Emma, please. I'm just asking you to let me in. To talk to me. Show me I actually mean something to you."

Emma took the two steps it needed to close the distance between them and hauled Regina up by the arms until their lips met. Regina whimpered into the kiss, gripping Emma's shirt tight as she returned the kiss with as much fervor as Emma gave.

"You mean everything," Emma repeated, looking into Regina's eyes when she pulled back. "You mean everything to me, Regina, and I'm so scared to fuck things up with you. I pulled away because I thought being friends was safer. I know how to be your friend. I don't- I don't know how to be your… anything more. I can't lose you by messing things up between us."

Regina pulled one arm free, snaking it up between their bodies to cup Emma's cheek.

"You won't unless you keep doing stupid things like pushing me away. You're not in this alone, Emma. I'm right here with you. I'm here to help you. But I can't help you if you don't let me in, darling. Please stop pulling away from me. It hurts."

Tears of guilt spilled down Emma's cheeks at Regina's admission.

"I'm sorry."

Regina smiled softly at her, weaving her fingers in Emma's hair to pull her forward. She kissed Emma's temple before pulling her into a hug.

"You're forgiven, my love, as always. I just want you to talk to me, okay? No more pulling away."

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't."

"You're not alone, Emma. Not anymore."

Emma clung to Regina as tears spilled down her cheeks, her emotions causing a knot in her throat.

"I love you, Emma Swan, every part of you. There is no need for you to fear that you will do something to ruin things between us. You can't ruin anything so long as you are yourself. You pulling away from me this week was not you being yourself, it wasn't the Emma Swan I've come to know and love. That's why things haven't been right. But if you open up like you just did, if you let me in, you've nothing to fear."

Emma buried her face in Regina's neck, the tears turning to all out sobs as Regina spoke so softly to her, stroked her head so gently.

"I thought you'd hate me after I pulled away."

"Oh, love," Regina said with a smile, kissing her cheek. "You're such an idiot."

A bubble of laughter burst from deep within Emma, causing her entire mood to lift. She shook with laughter as she continued to hold onto Regina, nodding as she sniffled.

"I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are. But you are _my_ idiot."

"I am," Emma said, the smile evident in her voice.

"Is this what you want, Emma?" Regina asked, hesitant. "Do you want this? Us? I don't want to force anything-"

"You're forcing _nothing_ ," Emma said, voice full of conviction. "I want you, Regina, more than I've ever wanted anyone. Don't doubt that for a second."

"Okay. Is there anything we should talk about?"

"I'm just… scared. Scared to fuck things up. Scared that things will turn toxic like they always seem to in my relationships."

Regina pulled back, looking into Emma's eyes.

"You are no longer the person you were in your youth. And I am not one of the people who helped things to turn toxic in your relationship. We're older now and we've learnt from our mistakes. And we will keep each other from repeating them. You pulled away from me, but you made the decision to open up, Emma. Life is about choices. We'll help each other make the right ones, okay?"

Emma nodded, leaning into Regina's embrace.

"Thank you."

Regina continued to hold Emma for a long time, long after the sun had finally set and a coolness had settled in the air.

"We should head back. They're probably worried."

"Or they figured I found you and we're talking. My mom was harping when she saw you weren't around."

"I'm not sorry she was harping on you," Regina teased, leading the way back to the camp, "that was your own doing."

"It was," Emma agreed, intertwining their fingers as they walked back.

They eventually returned to the campsite (after many pauses to kiss and let their hands wander), flushed but happy. Snow was the first to spot them, eyebrows raised and full grin on her lips as she noticed their identical smiles.

"You talked," Snow said by way of greeting.

"We did," Regina responded. "Where are the boys?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, Madam Mayor," Charming cut in, "but it is pretty late."

"Guess we were gone a while," Emma said.

"You were. We were getting a little worried," Snow admitted.

"We were fine. We just got carried away talking."

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, everything's good."

"Good. Are you hungry? We left you some macaroni and wieners."

"A dinner fit for a queen," Emma teased, grinning at Regina.

"Fetch me my dinner, peasant."

"As you wish, my queen," Emma replied, bowing deeply.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, taking a seat on one of the vacated logs. Rather than sitting next to her like Regina had expected, Emma sat between Regina's legs on the ground, leaning back against her chest. She passed up a plate of macaroni, Regina's eyes bulging at the sheer amount on the plate.

"I can't eat all of this."

"It's not all for you. I gotta eat too you know."

Regina said nothing, though her smile expressed the warmth she felt deep in her belly at the idea of sharing with Emma. There was something so intimate about sharing a plate with her.

"I'll make the hotdogs," Emma announced, putting two wieners on the stick she wielded.

"Don't burn mine."

"You're so bossy."

"Because you require an extraordinary amount of direction."

"…bossy."

Snow and Charming watched from the other side of the fire, both grinning at each other as they watched Emma and Regina 'bicker' (read: flirt). They barely spoke the rest of the evening, the two women lost in a world of their own as they laughed, teased, shared their meal, and occasionally, stole a kiss. Finally, at just past midnight, Snow and Charming decided to turn in. Emma and Regina didn't argue, the two women having been eagerly looking forward to cuddling in their tent to stave off the cold of the night. They all said their goodnights, and each couple went to their own tent.

Once she'd zipped the tent closed, Emma reached into her bag with the intention of grabbing her pyjamas. Regina, however, reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing so.

"You don't need those," Regina whispered, not wanting to be overheard. "Just sleep in your boxer and your tank top."

"It's freezing, Regina."

"Don't you know it's easier to share body heat if you're undressed?" Regina replied, climbing into the sleeping bag in nothing but her underwear.

Emma watched Regina as she moved, eyes glued to the body on display. She then followed her lead, slipping in behind the slim brunette. Emma pulled Regina close, spooning her as they cuddled for warmth. Well, Emma cuddled for warmth. Regina, however, had other ideas.

"Thank you for opening up to me tonight, Emma."

"Thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry I hurt you, Regina. I really, really am."

Regina nodded, taking Emma's hand and kissing her palm.

"You're forgiven, my love. It's over now."

"Thank you."

Emma kissed Regina's bare shoulder, trying hard to not to concentrate on the fact that Regina was pretty much naked and in her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to will herself to sleep, but her eyes shot open the second Regina began shifting against her.

"I've missed you, Emma."

Emma bit hard on her lip, Regina's tone sending a spike of arousal right between her legs. She knew exactly what Regina was trying to do.

"Have you missed me too?"

"Regina," Emma croaked, "we can't."

"Why not?" Regina asked innocently, bringing Emma's hand to her lips and sucking hard on her index finger. She smiled when she heard a whimper from behind, Regina rocking her hips backwards into the hardness that was suddenly pressing against her lower back. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. But… we'll be heard."

Regina waved her hand, a shimmer of magic falling upon the tent.

"Now we won't."

"You're so not playing fair."

Regina brought Emma's hand down and pressed the palm against her breast.

"No, I'm not."

Emma groaned heavily into the back of Regina's head, her hand automatically squeezing the soft breast in her hand. Regina's breath hitched, and Emma's fingertips plucked at the hardened tip before massaging it gently.

"You feel so good."

"As do you, my love. Take off your clothes. I want to feel you."

Emma hesitated.

"Are we seriously going to have sex while my parents and our kid are in the tent right next to us?"

"They're not next to us. They are on the other side of the camp. They'll be none the wiser. Now, unless you'd like me to take care of this myself, you'll do as you were told."

"That would actually be really hot. I'm definitely down for watching you masturbate."

"You'll be stuck with blue balls, Miss Swan. I won't be touching you in return."

"Less hot." Emma immediately ripped off her clothes, throwing off her tank top and kicking her boxers to the bottom of the sleeping bag. "There."

Regina grinned.

"You listen well."

"With the right incentive," Emma replied, tugging Regina so that she'd turn onto her back.

Regina did as Emma asked, flipping onto her back. Before Emma could lean forward and kiss her though, Regina smiled sultrily and slowly began inching her panties off.

"Oh fuck," Emma groaned, when she realised what Regina was doing. "You are so fucking hot."

Emma leaned forward and crashed their lips together, the arm that she wasn't leaning on reaching out to grab Regina's hip. She yanked the woman close, plunging her tongue into Regina's mouth.

Regina reached up and grabbed Emma's hair, pulling her even closer as she kicked her panties the rest of the way off. She then freed her right hand, sliding it under Emma's side and tugging on her hip.

"Up. I want you on top of me."

"Yes," Emma quickly agreed, groaning loudly against Regina's lips as she slipped between the woman's soft thighs. Her rock hard length pressed against Regina's lower lips, the heat and wetness causing it to stiffen further.

Regina rocked her hips the second she felt Emma's hard length between her thighs, feeling it part her lips as it slipped between her folds. They kissed heavily as Emma's hand wandered up and down Regina's body, kissing and squeezing anything it could. Regina quickly became dizzy with pleasure, tongue plunging into Emma's mouth as her belly grew hot with arousal.

"Fuck," Regina panted as she bucked her hips, her clit grazing along Emma's cock with every stroke. "Fuck. So good."

When Regina threw her head back, Emma leaned forward, hips rocking against Regina's as she attacked her throat. She nipped and sucked on the sensitive flesh, tongue and teeth exploring the exposed area. Her dick throbbed with the desire to be nestled within Regina's hot cunt, the memory of last time fuelling her need.

Regina tilted her hips as Emma's hardness probed her folds, desperately wanting it inside. But Emma avoided her entrance on every up stroke, making Regina mad with need.

"Inside, Emma. I want you inside of me."

Regina felt delirious with pleasure. Her head was swimming, eyes squeezed shut as she continued to rock her hips against Emma's length. Her clit was aching, growing harder and needier with every swipe it made against Emma's cock. She was dripping with arousal, wetness coating her thighs, sliding down her ass. She was blinded with the need to have her lover inside, having waited over a week now to have Emma fuck her into oblivion once again.

Emma wanted that too, _needed_ it too, but after last time, she wasn't going to take any chances.

"You aren't ready yet."

"I'm ready," Regina growled, reaching down for Emma's cock.

Emma intercepted her hand, pulling it away.

"Not yet," Emma said calmly, fingers finding their way between Regina's legs. "No pain this time. Let me get you ready."

"A little pain never hurt anyone," Regina said impatiently, gasping when Emma's fingers took their first swipe between her folds.

"Fuck, Regina. Christ. You're soaked."

"I told you. Fuck me, Emma."

Emma groaned against Regina's throat, her hardened length jumping at the words. God, she wanted to be buried inside of her so badly. Not yet though. Regina had to be ready.

Emma turned her head, sucking on Regina's ear lobe as her fingers circled her clit before sliding down to her entrance. She teased in first one, then two fingers, waiting until Regina jerked her hips encouragingly to plunge them both in all the way. She pushed them in and then pulled them nearly all the way out, eyes squeezed shut as she reveled in the feel of Regina's tight heat clinging to her fingers. She continued pushing in and out, panting harshly as her arousal grew. Fuck, it was incredibly hot to feel Regina like this, to have the woman moaning beneath her, hips rocking into her hand as Emma fucked her cunt.

"Rub your clit, baby. I wanna put another finger in you."

Regina nodded eagerly, hand making its way down and stroking her clit.

"Fuck, Emma. Another. Add another."

Emma complied, slowly introducing a third digit as Regina moaned and bucked against her hand.

"So beautiful, baby. So sexy."

Regina moaned as she rubbed her clit, free hand pinching and stroking her nipple. Emma's fingers felt so good inside of her, stretching her open as they plunged inside and rubbed her G-spot. She could feel herself climbing, approaching orgasm much more quickly than she expected.

"Emma, please. Inside. I'm going to come."

Emma nodded into her shoulder.

"I want you to come before I go in. Wanna feel you squeeze my fingers just like you're gonna squeeze my cock when I fuck you into this mattress."

"Fuck!" Regina's stomach dropped and her back flew up off the mattress, head digging into her pillow as her hips bucked wildly against Emma's fingers. "Emma, please. Please. Fuck. Emma. Harder!"

Emma did as she was told, shifting to relieve the cramp in her arm as she began pummeling Regina's G-spot with her fingers.

"Come for me, baby."

Regina cried out, nodding into the pillow as she began to do just that. She bit hard on her lower lips, eyes squeezed shut as the heat of pleasure slowly built inside of her and then exploded, spilling over as the waves of her orgasm came crashing down her body. Regina shouted, jerked, spasmed against Emma, heels digging into the sleeping bag as she rocked hard against the fingers plunging into her body. A second orgasm hit as Emma twisted her fingers and began relentlessly stabbing her G-spot, sending her crashing over the edge again. Regina's left hand flew down to grip the sleeping bag, grounding her as she peaked for a second time.

Emma watched her, eyes taking in every visible inch of Regina's beautiful form as she climaxed. Never before had Regina looked more beautiful than then, face etched in an expression of painful pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, body vibrating with desire. When she collapsed, Emma stared at her heaving chest, licking her lips before leaning forward and sucking on one of Regina's hardened nipples.

"Oh!" Regina cried out, a shockwave of pleasure rippling through her body the second Emma's mouth connected with her sensitive nipple. "Fuck. No more. Please."

Emma reluctantly pulled away, snuggling into Regina's side as she enjoyed the feeling of the woman's pussy clenching against her fingers.

"Should I pull out?" Emma asked in a whisper.

"No. Don't," Regina said, voice still breathy. "I like feeling you inside of me while I spasm. I like the way you fill me." Regina enjoyed the way her walls gripped Emma's fingers, liked that they were stretched around the slim digits as they recovered from her orgasm.

"Fuck," Emma breathed, her cock more than ready to plunge deep inside of Regina. Emma waited, however, keeping her hips as still as possible as she patiently waited for the woman to come down from her high.

Regina's eyes eventually fluttered open, and she let out a deep moan as she stretched. She gasped when she felt Emma's fingers still inside, moaning again when the digits gently stroked her walls.

"Gods. You are so good."

Emma chuckled, removing her fingers as gently as possible before leaning forward to kiss Regina deeply. Emma shivered as Regina's nails slowly scratched down her back, causing her dick to jerk against her lover's hip with anticipation.

"My, my, my," Regina purred. "It seems someone wants my attention."

Regina slowly brought her right hand between their bodies, circling it around Emma's groin but not actually making contact with where her attention was needed.

"Regina," Emma begged. "I need you."

"Shh, I know, darling."

Regina flattened her palm, stroking it up and down Emma's thigh before finally trailing her fingers to Emma's hardened length. She wrapped her fingers around the base, giving it a firm squeeze before dragging her hand up and over its weeping tip. Emma's hips jerked automatically, and she let out a deep groan as Regina stroked and squeezed her.

"Regina," Emma panted, "you gotta stop. I'm already close."

"Why? Are you going to come on me rather than inside of me, my love? I'm not sure I would be opposed to that…"

Emma groaned.

"Fuck, woman. You're gonna be the death of me."

Regina laughed, giving Emma one last squeeze before spreading her knees further apart. She then looked up at Emma, locking her gaze as she swiped the tip of her cock between her soaked folds.

"I want you inside of me now, Emma. I want you to come and spill everything inside of me as deep as you can."

Emma's stomach dropped low in her belly, the pang of desire hitting her hard. She had no words. She couldn't speak. Instead, she simply nodded and tilted her hips forward, maintaining eye contact with Regina as the woman guided her to her entrance. Emma slowly, carefully pushed the tip inside, both women groaning as she breached her opening.

"Gods, Emma. You're so thick."

"Too much?"

"Never," Regina assured her, knees coming up to cradle her hips. She then pushed down on Emma's lower back, hinting that she wanted more.

Emma went willingly, pushing another inch inside and watching Regina's face carefully. When the woman winced for a second, Emma immediately halted her actions, shifting gently and worming her right hand between their bodies. She easily found Regina's clit, circling it gently. Regina relaxed into her touch, moaning and nodding as she rocked her hips.

"Just like that, my love. More."

Emma slowly guided herself inside, panting as she fought against the urge to buck inside as hard as possible. Regina continued to buck her hips against Emma's invading member, clit pulsing with pleasure as Emma's fingers rubbed it gently. The burning stretch between her legs fuelled Regina's need, and by the time Emma was completely buried, Regina was on the brink of coming.

"I'm not going to last long, Emma. Especially if you keep touching my clitoris."

Rather than backing off, Emma switched to her thumb, covering more of the sensitive little bud as she rubbed against it.

"Fuck!" Regina cried, hips jerking both away and then towards the pleasurable touch. "Oh, Emma. Please."

Emma, no longer able to deny Regina now that she was buried inside of her, instantly responded to her begging and pulled back before slamming back inside.

"FUCK!" Regina screamed, nails digging into Emma's back as she clung to her for dear life. "Yes! Yes! More. Harder, Emma. Just like that."

Emma was no longer able to think. The only thing she could do was respond to her need to fuck her dick harder into Regina's tight, clinging heat. Encouraged by the moans and pleas tumbling from Regina's lips, Emma began a punishing rhythm between her lover's legs. Had she had any semblance of coherency, Emma might have been worried about how hard she was fucking Regina, but right now, the only thing she could concentrate on was the need to drive her cock deeper inside of Regina's hot cunt. Emma pounded into her over and over again, beads of sweat trailing down her back as her hips slammed into Regina. Emma chased her rapidly approaching orgasm, plunging in Regina over and over.

Regina didn't last another second before a scream was ripped from her lips, nails digging deep into Emma's back as her orgasm tore through her body. Her ass was repeatedly slammed into the sleeping bag, but Regina didn't notice, her legs scrambling for purchase as Emma ripped a third and then a fourth orgasm from her body. Regina jerked and bucked as she rode out her pleasure, stars bursting beneath her eyelids as Emma's own scream filled the tent.

The second Regina came, Emma was unable to fight her own orgasm. Hearing Regina peak, feeling her cunt squeeze the life out of her dick, the wetness spilling from between her legs, threw Emma over the edge. She pummeled her hips into Regina's cunt once, twice, before she cried out and gripped Regina's thigh tight, keeping herself buried as deeply as possible while she spilled inside of her lover.

A deep shiver raced up Emma's spine as she emptied herself inside of Regina, her body covered with a sheen of sweat from the sheer exertion of their love making.

"Jesus Christ," she panted harshly.

"No, darling. It's just me," Regina teased, giggling loudly when Emma collapsed against her and nipped at her shoulder.

"I think you may have killed me."

"But what a way to go."

"You got that right. Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Emma repeated, stressing the word. "I have never come that hard."

Feeling incredibly lazy all of a sudden, Emma dropped forward onto Regina's body. They panted heavily against one another, groaning when Regina's spasming muscles finally pushed her limp cock out.

"When you feel smothered," Emma eventually said, "tell me and I'll move."

"Okay."

They stayed cuddled together until finally their breathing returned to normal, Regina quickly realising that Emma was a lot heavier than she looked. Feeling Regina shift beneath her, Emma pulled away slightly.

"Time to move?"

"Time to move," Regina confirmed. "You're heavy."

Emma chuckled.

"I resent that."

When Emma pulled away, Regina shifted, expression morphing with disgust.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but we made quite a mess. There's a giant wet spot beneath me."

Emma laughed loudly.

"The evidence of my skill, baby."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well say goodbye to it because I am not sleeping on it."

"Bye bye."

Regina shook her head, drying the sleeping bag with a wave of her hand before shifting onto her side. She winced as she turned, the ache between her legs becoming evident now with movement. It had been a very, very long time since she had been fucked so enthusiastically.

"I'm definitely going to be walking funny tomorrow."

Emma laughed into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Worth it?"

Regina sighed contently as her eyes slipped closed, incredibly relaxed in Emma's arms.

"So worth it," she mumbled sleepily.

Emma yawned into her neck, placing a soft kiss to the back of her head.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

Regina snorted, shoulder shaking with giggles. She could hear the smug pride in Emma's voice.

"Goodnight, my darling. I love you very much."

Emma's chest warmed at the words, her thumb stroking Regina's belly affectionately.

"And I love you, Regina Mills."

"No more running away, okay?"

"Never again," Emma vowed.

Regina, safe and secure with Emma's promise, fell blissfully asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Just so we're clear, this wasn't supposed to be a thing. This wasn't supposed to turn into a fic. It was just supposed to be a one-shot. Look what your wonderful, supportive reviews did. Do you see what you caused? I hope you're proud of yourselves. This is entirely your fault.

* * *

Regina sat on the toilet, head in her hands, staring down at her feet. She wondered how long she could sit here, staring at her toes, before she had to acknowledge the truth of the four little white sticks next to her, taunting her from the edge of the bathtub. She'd been sitting there for at least twenty minutes, unmoving, almost lifeless. She should probably be feeling something. Probably. Didn't women usually feel something? Fear? Happiness? Despair?

Regina felt nothing. Numb. Could one feel numb or were they just simply numb? Regina didn't know. She should be getting ready for her date though, not contemplating the complexities of language.

Ha.

Her date. Her date with Emma. She was supposed to be going to Emma's apartment for their date. Their first real, official date. She was meant to bring the wine. Maybe she could bring the wine and the cup of pregnancy tests. Hi, Emma. I know you were only expecting **me** but I've brought someone else along. I don't really have a choice in the matter. By the way, I won't be drinking the wine that I offered to bring, seeing as I can't.

Regina let out an empty laugh that quickly turned into a sob, burying her face in the palm of her hands as she cried. Why had she chosen to look at the tests tonight? Why hadn't she waited until after her date? She had only confirmed what she already knew, but at least before she could pretend that nothing had changed.

Regina had known for almost a week now. She had known. Of course she had. Regina had lived in her body for sixty years. She had noticed the change immediately, had recognised that something was different right away. And she knew exactly what was causing the change, she had known the reason. But she stayed in blissful denial for six days, pretending nothing was different. However, she'd woken up this morning unable to go another day ignoring the inevitable, deciding as she was bent over the toilet that she had to stop running from the truth. That decision had triggered another wave of nausea and caused her to lose the contents of her already empty stomach. And so here she was six hours later, in her bathroom yet again, bawling into her hands.

Gods, how could she have allowed this to happen? She wasn't an idiot. She knew how this worked. Penis + vagina = baby. It was simple. She knewthis, and yet… She'd gotten caught up. For the first time in so long, she had been happy, carefree. Untouched by all the ugly things of her past, by all the demons that had haunted her for most of her life. Emma had taken that all away. She'd helped Regina forget. She'd made her happy. And Regina had been careless in that happiness, blinded by love and joyful feelings and Emma.

She'd been stupid. And now she was pregnant. How was she going to break this to Emma? She had just started dating the woman. Hell, technically they weren't even dating. Tonight, the dating was going to begin. How was she going to tell her? How was Emma going to react?

Regina took a deep breath, swallowing back her tears as she forced herself to calm down. There was no sense in overthinking this. She would just get up, get ready, go to Emma's pregnancy test in hand, and tell her. She'd tell her. That's what she'd do. And then she'd have the emotional breakdown later.

Regina stood, going to the sink and turning on the tap. She let the cool water run over her shaking hands for a moment before cupping a bit of water and splashing it on her cheeks. She then turned off the faucet, reached for a towel, and dried her face.

Regina looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit, but at least she wasn't crying anymore. The puffiness and redness would go away by the time she got to Emma's. She took a deep breath and walked over to the bathtub, breath hitching in her throat the second she spotted the cup with the white sticks protruding from the top. Tears formed in her eyes again and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, they spilled over onto her cheeks. Regina reached out a trembling hand and grabbed the cup, closing her eyes as she grabbed the tests (four, in total) and dumped the liquid into the toilet. She then tossed the cup and flushed, mentally preparing herself to look at the pregnancy tests again. She had broken down the first time she'd looked. And the second. She knew what they said. This time would be different.

Regina took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking at the contents in her hand.

Positive

 **Pregnant**

Regina squeezed the tests tight as a sound of utter despair was ripped from her throat, her knees buckling out from under her. She landed hard on the tile of the bathroom, heart ripped up inside of her chest as she curled forward. She wept loudly against the cold floor, body heaving as she sucked in a breath of air to cry some more.

She was going to lose Emma. She was going to end up alone, again, because she'd been so fucking careless. Emma was going to leave her. Emma didn't want another child. Emma had said time and time again how she enjoyed her freedom, how she loved the silence of her apartment now that she was no longer sharing a space with a crying child. And Regina, she didn't know if she could do this again alone. She'd done it fifteen years ago, but she'd been younger then, had had more energy, more time on her hands. She had prepared everything, put her entire life on hold, waiting for the day she'd get a call from the adoption agency. She'd had weeks and weeks to fuss over every detail of the nursery, every inch of her home baby proofed before a child had even entered it. She'd been ready, had planned for the very moment Henry had been placed in her arms. And even after all that preparation, after all the books she'd read, the videos she'd watched, she'd barely been able to do it. How the hell was she going to survive this time?

Regina hadn't planned on this. Hadn't ever expected another child in her life. Henry was more than enough. She had never planned on having another. This child was going to change everything, was going to ruin everything.

Suddenly, Regina was hit with a tidal wave of guilt, and she sobbed harder. She was the worst person in the world. The worst mother in the world. What kind of mother said that? Thought that? Guilt that ate at her as thoughts like unplanned, unwanted swam in her head. She was a horrible person. This was her child, Emma's child. The beautiful miracle that they had created together. Even if they hadn't meant to, they'd still created a life together. She was carrying a part of Emma inside of her. How could she think such horrible things about it? Especially when she knew that Emma had grown up so unloved, so unwanted. She knew what that did to a child, to a person, because she had witnessed first-hand through her lover. Are you really going to let your child feel that way too?

Regina already knew the answer to that question, already knew what she was going to do, but she ached at the thought of what it entailed, of the wonderful woman she might lose because of it.

Regina cried until she could cry no more, curled up on the floor, still clutching the pregnancy tests. She let them go when she realised how her hand throbbed from the devastating grip she'd had on them, gulping down deep breaths of air as she tried to calm down again. You're a grown woman, Regina, get yourself together. You can do this. You're not a child. You're not incapable of raising a baby on your own. You've done it before. Get up and face the damn music. You can do this.

Regina allowed herself one more moment before she picked herself up. She reached for the discarded tests, staring at them until she was able to look at them without tears falling down her cheeks. She then washed her face and looked at the tests again, relieved when no tears came.

"This was your own doing, Regina," she said to herself as she went to the bedroom to get ready for her date. "What did you expect would happen? You slept with her twice without protection. The inevitable happened. Now you're going to face the consequences."

Even if it meant losing Emma, Regina knew deep down what she was always going to do. It was why she felt such a deep, crushing ache within herself. She risked losing Emma with her decision. Emma, who had become her best friend, her most trusted confidant, her unbelievably satisfying lover, her whole world, the woman she loved. The woman with whom she had envisioned a future for the first time in… well, in what felt like forever.

After Daniel, Regina had thought herself doomed to be alone. But then Emma had come in decades after Regina had completely abandoned any hope that that would change. After she'd accepted that she would be alone, and lonely, for the rest of her life. Emma had come in, a whirlwind of energy and attitude, and she was so devastatingly attractive. Regina had been unable to remain away from the pull she'd felt towards Emma from the first second she'd come into town. And they'd been inseparable for years now, together for every moment, important or not. Emma had become her everything and now, now she risked losing that, again.

Regina refused to cry any more. She bit hard on her cheek as she steeled her emotions. She zipped up her dress, staring at herself in the mirror as she considered how very soon the tightly fitted material would no longer fit her. She'd get fat soon, and she'd most likely be alone. Again. But she'd have this baby, this beautifully vulnerable creature she had created from love and happiness. A small smile tugged at Regina's lips as she stroked her still flat belly, knowing deep inside that she would do nothing but love and nurture her child, no matter what happened between her and Emma. How could she not? This child was hers, and she knew she could do nothing but adore it.

Regina placed her palm flat on her stomach, turning sideways as she considered her reflection.

"We may be on our own very soon, little one, but we'll be alone together. Mommy loves you already."

Regina took a deep breath. She would do this. She could do this. She would face Emma and tell her what happened, and she'd accept Emma's decision, no matter what it might be. Regina had already made her own choice, and even if Emma's destroyed her completely, she would survive.

After all, she didn't have a choice. She had a new life to consider.

* * *

... hmmm, what happens at Emma's house?


	4. Chapter 4

Blown away by the response of this fic. Thank you so much for your lovely words and your supportive comments. To all the wonderful reviewers who have defended me against the negative comments, I thank you very much. Your kindness means a lot.

A huge thank you to LyCham for coming up with an alternative idea to how Regina was able to get pregnant. I had had a completely different idea, but after rewatching the potion scene, I realised it was not at all going to work. She was able to give me a great idea, so thank you very much!

* * *

Regina knocked on Emma's door, clutching her purse tightly against her side. Her stomach was rolling with anxiety as her thoughts raced in her mind. Would Emma know right away? Would Emma be able to tell just by looking at her? Would she be upset or happy? Regina fought the wave of nausea in her throat, squeezing her fingers around the straps of her purse. She held the leather bag close, not wanting to risk Emma seeing the contents inside. Regina stuck her hand inside the bag, pushing down the four plastic sticks inside and covering them with her wallet. She'd brought them just in case, but she now wished she had left them at home. She zipped up her bag just as the door flew open, Regina forcing a smile when she saw Emma.

"Hey, baby," Emma greeted, grin growing wide when she saw Regina standing on her doorstep. "You look amazing."

Regina smiled shakily at her, not trusting her voice as she stepped inside the house. She discretely took a deep breath, finally nodding at Emma.

"Thank you. You look very nice as well."

Emma looked down at her black slacks and fitted blouse, shrugging.

"Not half as good as you though. Are you hungry?"

 _Not really_.

"Of course, darling. It smells wonderful. What did you make?"

"Your favourite. Seafood linguine."

Regina's stomach flip flopped as she followed Emma into the kitchen. Oh Gods, not seafood. She wasn't sure if she could keep that down. But, it _was_ her favourite, and she knew instinctively that Emma had likely worked for hours on the meal, not to mention all the time she had spent deciding what to make. She appreciated Emma's effort and she knew the woman would be proud of the meal as well. There was no way Regina would disappoint her by telling her she couldn't eat it.

"I wasn't sure if I could make it, but I went online and found a recipe with really good reviews and the instructions were super easy to follow. I took a few bites already-"

Regina tried desperately to listen as Emma chatted away, but her mind would not be ignored. Gods, Emma looked so happy, so beautiful. Regina should tell her right away. She should cut off Emma's rambling. She should stop the date now and tell Emma she was pregnant. She should tell her what was happening before-

"Oh my," Regina's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the dining room, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. Emma had completely redecorated the room, candles flickering on nearly every available surface, the lights dimmed, soft music playing in the background. A large bouquet of flowers sat on the table, which was covered by a beautiful, peach coloured tablecloth, and white Christmas lights were strung up around the room. The table was set for two, Emma's chipped tableware replaced by elegant looking plates and bowls, two shiny wine glasses at either setting. The cutlery sparkled against the dancing flames of the candles, and Regina momentarily forgot to breathe.

"I hope you like it," Emma said shyly. "I wanted our first date to be special."

Tears sprang to Regina's eyes. She'd never before been on a date, but she was sure that even if she had, not one would not top this. The sheer amount of effort Emma had gone through just for her…

"It's perfect."

Emma smiled happily in response, pulling out one of the chairs.

"Take a seat. I'll be right back with dinner."

Regina did as she was told, thanking Emma when the woman pushed her seat in for her. Emma grabbed their bowls, and Regina hid her trembling hands beneath the table. There was no way she could bring up the pregnancy now. No way she could risk ruining their evening with the news, not when Emma had made such an effort. It would have to wait, but until when?

Regina looked around the room, noting that Emma had most definitely repainted since the last time she'd been here, the ugly yellow walls replaced with a soft grey colour. She'd also acquired a new china cabinet, and the china set on display inside, Regina recognised, was the same that currently sat on the table.

 _I've always wanted a nice place, you know? Never had any money or a home to call my own. I finally saved enough money to buy this house though, and now that Henry's older, I can finally afford to decorate it the way I want. I can get overpriced china and ugly, expensive stuff to make my house look fancy if I want because it's_ _ **my**_ _house. And, bonus? I don't have to worry that my kid is gonna trash my house because Henry's older now_.

Tears stung at Regina's eyes as she remembered the conversation they'd had when Emma had first bought her house. Her right hand came up to her stomach, resting softly against the fabric of her dress.

"You're not going to react well to this news, are you?" Regina asked herself softly.

"I hope you're hungry! It smells awesome, if I do say so myself."

Regina snapped to attention, hand yanking away from her midsection. She managed a smile at Emma's enthusiasm, the woman's sunny disposition helped her feel at least a little better. Despite her worry and her fears, Emma's presence always calmed Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said politely, when Emma placed her bowl in front of her. "It looks delicious."

"Thanks. I even made the noodles myself. Which is a gamble when it comes to my future happiness because if you don't survive, I'll feel a little guilty for the rest of my life."

"Only a little?" Regina asked, her mood lightening a little at Emma's teasing tone.

"Yeah, like sort of guilty. Not completely, you know, 'cause you're choosing to eat what I'm serving you even though you know I'm a terrible cook. So it's still partly your own fault."

Regina chuckled gently, shaking her head. She reached for her fork, swallowing hard as she looked down at her meal. It did look good, but she really wasn't that hungry. Her appetite was always the first thing to go when she felt upset. However, Emma had made an incredible effort, and she was now waiting for her to try the meal she'd made especially for her, so Regina twirled a few pieces of linguine on her fork and brought it to her lips.

"Mmm!" Regina exclaimed, a little surprised at the delicious taste. She chewed slowly before smiling at Emma, nodding eagerly. "It's delicious, Emma."

Emma grinned proudly before taking a bite of her own pasta, before her eyes flew open in realisation.

"Oh! The wine!"

Emma immediately bolted from the table, annoyed with herself for forgetting Regina's favourite drink. She quickly grabbed the white wine that had been breathing on the counter, pulling it out of the ice bucket before heading back to the dining room.

"Here we go."

Regina's eyes widened slightly at the bottle. Emma noticed, of course, and frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"Uh, I don't believe I'm able to drink wine this evening, darling. I'm sorry. I'm not feeling terribly well and I believe the wine would make things worse."

"You're not feeling good? Why didn't you tell me? We could have rescheduled."

"No, I'm fine, Emma. I'll just pass on the wine. But you drink it. I'd like you to enjoy it for me."

"Are you sure?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Okay," Emma agreed, pouring herself a glass. "Why don't we stay in tonight, then? We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie or something."

Regina was going to say no. She knew Emma had planned on taking her out to the boardwalk so that they could enjoy some fresh air together. But the idea of staying in with Emma, curled up on the couch and simply enjoying each other's company was infinitely more appealing. Plus, she told herself, it would be easier to tell Emma the truth if they were home. _After_ they enjoyed the meal Emma had worked so hard on.

"Okay," Regina agreed with a smile. "You won't be disappointed if we stay in?"

"I could never be disappointed spending time with you, Regina."

Regina's stomach warmed at Emma's words. _She loves you. It'll be okay._

"Alright."

They continued eating, exchanging soft smiles and few words, Regina lost in her thoughts and Emma simply enjoying the other woman's company. Regina wondered if Emma might possibly be happy with her news, given the insistent comments that she wanted nothing more to simply _be_ with Regina, that she enjoyed her presence, that she'd been so much happier now that Regina was around so often. This child could bring them closer, Regina thought, could it not? Babies usually made people happy. But she also knew of couples who had been driven apart because of the birth of a child (but they'd been forced to stay married because divorce was not an option in the Enchanted Forest), and Regina worried that the same would happen to them, especially since they had only recently become a couple. But, then again, Emma was wonderful with her little brother, and she would surely be good with her future child as well. She had been incredible with Henry after all.

"Wanna go sit in the living room together?" Emma asked, once they had finished eating.

"Yes. I would like that very much."

Emma cleared the table (insisting that Regina head right to the couch), quickly piling the dishes in the dishwasher before joining her date in the living room. The second her eyes landed on Regina, Emma's lips formed into a small smile. Warmth settled low into her belly at how soft and beautiful Regina looked, and Emma was unbelievably happy knowing she got to spend the rest of the night curled up with the brunette.

Emma joined Regina on the couch, sitting behind her and pulling her close.

"You smell so good," Emma mumbled into Regina's neck, nose buried in her hair. "You always smell so good."

Regina chuckled, nestling further into Emma's arms. Sitting between Emma's legs was Regina's favourite position, and she sighed contently when two strong arms wrapped around her middle. She leaned back and rested her head against Emma's collarbone, nosing the woman's neck before speaking.

"Thank you, darling. It's called bathing. You should try it once in a while, then you too would smell this nice."

Emma scoffed, though her shoulders shook with laughter.

"You're such an asshole."

"I never pretended to be otherwise."

Emma rolled her eyes, sneaking in a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked.

"I truly don't care. Whatever you'd like, as long as it isn't full of gore."

Surprised, Emma grabbed the remote. Regina almost always chose what they watched, and Emma was not going to argue if she was allowed to pick this time. She flipped through the channels in search of something that piqued her interest, absentmindedly stroking Regina's arm.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm happy sitting here with you. I don't mind what's playing on the television."

The truth was, Regina was distracted and it didn't matter what was playing on tv. She'd be stuck in her own head anyway. She should tell Emma the truth now. She should turn off the tv right now and turn to her lover and tell her what was going on. Emma would want to know if something were bothering Regina, if something were wrong. She would want to help, but Regina feared her reaction. But even as she feared it, a small part of her couldn't help being cautiously excited to tell Emma as well. Emma loved Henry, and she loved Regina as well (Regina knew this, had felt it for months before Emma had said it). Maybe Emma would be happy about the new addition. Maybe this would bring them closer, would solidify their family dynamic. Maybe Emma would even cry happy tears when she was told the news. After all, the only thing Emma had ever wanted in life was a family.

Emma, unaware of what exactly was bothering Regina, finally settled on Battlestar Gallactica. She curled herself around the smaller woman, holding her close and kissing her cheek and neck softly, not to arouse but simply to comfort. She could feel the brunette was distracted, had something on her mind, and so Emma held her close in the hopes that Regina might open up. Tension oozed from the other woman, and Emma hoped her lover would tell her what was going on. First though, she'd have to get Regina to let go of the stiffness in her shoulders, so she slid her hands from Regina's waist and slowly rubbed them up the woman's back. Once she reached her shoulders, Emma pressed her fingers into the soft tissue there, looking for the knots of tension and doing her best to work them loose.

Regina closed her eyes, melting into the blonde's embrace as talented fingers began massaging her shoulders. She moaned in pleasure, eyes closing slowly as she enjoyed Emma's attention.

"You're so tense, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just had a long week."

Emma worked the knots in Regina's shoulders before working her way down her back, rubbing and pressing into the woman's tight muscles. She contemplated what to say next, finally choosing to make a vague statement in order to prompt a conversation.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight."

"Hmm," Regina said noncommitally. What else could she say? She had a lot on her mind.

Emma continued to massage Regina's back and shoulders, keeping quiet so that Regina knew she was free to talk. After nearly thirty minutes of rubbing her back and receiving no further explanation, Emma's attention was caught by Regina turning her head slightly to the right. Emma had assumed the woman had been watching _Battlestar Gallactica_ during her massage given that she had been staring right at the television. But, if she had been, the slight tilt of her neck let Emma know that Regina's attention was now elsewhere. Emma turned her head in the same direction as Regina had turned hers, looking around to see what she could possibly be looking at. It didn't take long for Emma to figure out what had caught the brunette's eye: the new pictures she'd put up of Henry and the rest of the family. No doubt Regina was looking at them, and this was the perfect subject to get Regina to open up a little.

"I got some of the camping pictures printed last week finally. Put 'em in a frame on Wednesday. Did you see them?" (Emma knew very well Regina had).

"Yes. They're quite nice."

Regina's gaze had been discreetly glued to the photos for the past twenty minutes, ever since she'd noticed the new picture frame on the wall. There were a dozen pictures there, put together like a collage. Her eyes had been locked on the ones of Emma and Henry, as well as the one in dead centre of the frame of she and Emma. Emma had her arms around Regina's shoulders, head leaning against hers, both in the midst of laughter. They had been teasing Snow prior to the photo being taken, using their magics to cause the woman to keep dropping the sticks she had been gathering for the fire. Every time Snow had bent down to pick a stick up, one of the women had sent one of her other ones tumbling to the ground. When Snow turned to pick that one up, the most recently gathered stick was then sent falling to the ground. They had done this over and over again, stifling their giggles the entire time. Snow had huffed and grumbled, completely unaware of what was happening. Only when Emma and Regina had both burst into fits of laughter (as seen in the photo) at Snow's unexpected swear of irritation did the woman finally catch on.

Regina couldn't stop staring at that picture, grateful that Henry had taken it. They looked so happy, and Emma was looking at her with such… unguarded affection. Regina turned her head slightly, eyes roving over the other snapshots, the many she had taken of Emma and Henry: Henry, grinning madly, holding up the fish he had caught while Emma looked on proudly; Emma and Henry in the canoe; Snow, Emma, and Henry playing Marco Polo with a blindfolded Boo; Emma standing with an enormous smile, holding fast to her little brothers legs as he sat happily on her shoulders. He had been eating ice cream as well, and most of it had dripped down into Emma's hair, but the woman's reaction hadn't been to get annoyed. She had simply laughed and dove in the lake, rinsing her hair of the sticky liquid.

Emma was so good with her brother, with Henry. Maybe she wouldn't react so badly when Regina told her the truth. After all, Emma loved Regina deeply, and Regina knew that.

"Please tell me what's on your mind, baby. I want to help you."

The softness in Emma's voice, her gentle hand caressing her cheek tugged at Regina's heart.

"I'm worried," Regina whispered.

"About what?"

 _Your reaction._

"You can tell me anything," Emma assured her.

Regina pulled away, moving to sit on the cushion next to Emma. She licked her lips, her mind racing now as she thought of how to say what she knew needed to be said. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and she wondered for a moment if such a rapid heartbeat would do harm to the baby. Her baby. _Their_ baby. Oh, Gods. She needed to tell Emma. Emma was looking at her with such caring eyes. Regina looked away, guilt eating at her. Fear gripping her. Worry consuming her. This was going to change everything. How could she tell her?

When Emma saw the tears filling Regina's eyes, she immediately slid closer, her eyes wide with concern. She cupped Regina's cheek with one hand as the other held Regina's hand. Regina looked absolutley terrified.

"What is it, honey? Are you in trouble? Whatever it is, I'll take care of it. You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you."

 _You're not alone_.

"Do you mean it?" Regina asked.

"What?"

"That you won't leave."

Regina was strong. She was brave. She was a survivor. She had overcome obstacles, traumas, horrifying experiences that would have left even the strongest of people irreparably scarred for life. She could face anything, and she would, if she had to. But Regina, in this moment, was absolutely terrified. She was scared of Emma's reaction. She was scared of doing this alone. She was scared of losing what had become the most meaningful relationship in her life since Daniel had passed away.

"Regina, whatever it is, just tell me," Emma implored. God, what had her so scared? Regina was practically trembling before her.

Regina licked her lips again, heart thumping so loudly she could barely hear herself as she finally spoke the words she'd been so terrified to say aloud.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. Emma pulled back as though she'd been slapped. Regina's tears finally spilled down her cheeks.

"What?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

Emma blinked, her head shaking. Regina- what?

"What? How?"

Regina stayed quiet, knowing Emma wasn't actually asking _how_ she had gotten pregnant. She knew how; she'd been there.

"How do you know?" Emma asked. What? What was Regina even telling her?

Regina stood and wordlessly went to her purse. She retrieved the four tests, handing them to Emma before sitting down and looking between her knees at the floor.

Emma stared blankly, eyes fixated on the plastic sticks in her hand. She knew what these were. They looked exactly the same as they had sixteen years ago when she'd been sitting on the cold tile floor of her then-girlfriend Lily's bathroom. Only then there had been seven pregnancy tests, all reading the same thing. Emma had been terrified back then, feeling a fear so intense she hadn't been able to do anything except repeat the word "no". Now, now Emma felt numb. Or maybe she felt nothing, or too much all at once. One thing was for certain, she was confused as hell.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes," Regina croaked. Emma didn't sound happy. She risked a quick glance, her stomach plummeting when her eyes fell upon her lover. Emma's face was expressionless, and for a woman who wore her heart on her sleeve, her non-reaction worried Regina even more.

"Is it mine?" Emma asked, in disbelief that this was actually happening. How could Regina be pregnant?

"Of course it's yours!" Regina snapped, the hurt of the question slicing her straight in the heart. "How can you even ask me that? Gods, Emma. I haven't been with anyone else! Do you truly think me so loose?"

Hearing the hurt and the betrayal in Regina's voice, guilt instantly flooded Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely. "I'm sorry. I just- I'm confused. I didn't mean that. I know there isn't anyone else. I just- I don't… how is this even possible? I thought you couldn't get pregnant. Because of the potion. I didn't think this was possible. I thought this was something I didn't have to worry about with you."

Emma winced when she saw Regina flinch at the last sentence.

"Sorry. That came out badly. I just… I'm trying to be delicate here but we know that isn't my strong suit. I'm sorry. I just don't get it. I thought you had drunk that potion."

"I did."

Emma waited a minute, hoping Regina would continue. When she didn't, Emma spoke again.

"Then how…?"

Regina took a deep breath, tracing her thumb with her index finger as she spoke, never once looking up from her hands. She owed Emma an explanation. She had planned on telling her eventually that she could get pregnant, that it was a possibility. She just didn't think it would happen so quickly and that she'd be telling her _after_ she was already pregnant.

"I designed this town, this place, and everything in it. I rewrote everyone's story, took away their happy ending in order to find my own. I created an entirely new story, with new backgrounds, new names, new histories. And that included my own. I made myself mayor so that everyone would respect me, so that I would have control over this entire town. Manipulating everyone was only a part of my happy ending though. Because even if no one here hated me anymore- they feared me, but they did not hate me- I still had no one to love me in this new place. Deep down, even in my darkest moments, I wanted to be loved- even if I didn't deserve it. Daddy loved me, Gods only know why because I certainly didn't deserve it, but he wasn't going to be with me and I knew this. So I rewrote my story. I reversed what I had done, rewrote my future within the new spell and took away the potion's effects, the same way I rewrote Ruby's curse and removed the wolf from within her. The spell was powerful enough to transport half of the Enchanted Forest to a new place, which had been created out of nothing in a new world. It was certainly powerful enough to reverse the effects of the potion. My intention was to become pregnant once I arrived in Storybrooke, but there was no one with whom I wanted to share my bed. I may use my sexuality as a weapon, but I am not a slut, and I do not sleep with anyone I do not lo-" Regina caught herself, swallowing hard, "with anyone I do not like. And there was no one in Storybrooke I… liked. Artificial insemination was still experimental at best, as was in-vitro fertilisation. I was not comfortable doing either of those things, and certainly not alone, so I turned to adoption. I wasn't sure if I would retain the ability to become pregnant once the curse had lifted, but once I realised Ruby never reverted back to the wolf, well…"

Emma stayed silent. She couldn't speak. She could barely think, her thoughts racing wildly. She couldn't catch up to what Regina was saying. She had had no idea. How had she not known? How the hell had Regina kept this from her? Emma had the right to know this was possible. Why didn't Regina tell her this before? Before they slept together. Emma had had no idea that Regina was able to get pregnant. Emma knew about the potion, knew that Regina had drank it in order to make herself barren. She had most certainly _not_ been told that its effects had been reversed. Suddenly angry that this information, which she was absolutely entitled to, had been withheld from her, Emma turned sharply to Regina.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?"

"I…" Regina faltered. The truth was, she didn't really have an explanation. The subject had just never come up. They had never discussed children, and Regina- it wasn't an excuse, but she'd been consumed, distracted, completely enamoured.

Regina had spent so many decades without needing to worry about getting pregnant because she'd been barren. And Graham had been sterile (as she had made him to be). She hadn't really thought of the possibility of getting pregnant after so long of it being a non-issue. And what was more, Regina had found love for the first time in… in so long. After accepting that she would never find it again. She had been so consumed by the feelings Emma had stirred in her that she hadn't even thought about the fact that Emma could cause her to fall pregnant.

Emma, suddenly bursting with energy, jumped from the couch and began pacing. Reality was starting to catch up with her as she held the pregnancy tests tight. She had been through this before. She knew what this meant, what was coming. Only this time, she wasn't a kid. She couldn't blame this on being a reckless adolescent. She couldn't just run away from the inevitable, hiding for months until she got a call late one night from her ex, racing to the hospital in time to see a gruelling hard labour, only to then throw the baby at the first nurse that came by once it was finally born. It had been easy to get rid of that problem (Emma winced as she thought the words. Henry was no longer a problem, was no longer thought of as unwanted or a burden. But back then, when she'd been a terrified kid, he'd been an overwhelming responsibility that she hadn't wanted to deal with. That neither had wanted to deal with. Their decision had been encouraged by the people around them, who didn't want to deal with another mouth to feed). It had been scary, yes, but it had almost been easy back then. There had been no expectations of her, only that she do away with the "problem" and move on with her life.

But now, now Emma was an adult. There were expectations. She couldn't just walk away from this. She had family who loved and supported her, who would be looking at her to do the right thing. To support this child that she had literally just been informed she had helped conceived and that she wasn't even sure she wanted. Emma had genuinely never thought this would happen, and her mind was reeling. She and Regina hadn't gotten anywhere _near_ discussing kids. Hell, they had only just had their first date! And now Regina was telling her she could get pregnant, that she _was_ pregnant. That they were going to have a child.

"I have the right to know these things, Regina!" Emma exclaimed, the words bursting free from her as she paced. "I feel like you've… like you've deceived me. Like you've been lying to me all this time. I had no idea you could get pregnant, otherwise I would have taken precautions. Jesus. You never told me this could happen, and now I feel like… like this really important information was kept from me. Fuck, we acted like a couple of idiotic teenagers. Had I known you could get pregnant, I wouldn't have been so careless. I don't even know if I want more kids, Regina. And now you're telling me I'm going to have another one. I like my life the way that it is, and now everything's gonna be different. This is gonna change everything. Because you're gonna keep it, aren't you?"

Even before she responded, Emma knew the answer. She knew Regina, better than anyone had ever known her, and she knew the brunette would keep the baby.

"Of course I'm going to keep _our child_ , Emma."

Emma looked away, part of her bitter when she heard the words that sealed her fate. She was resentful that the decision was made for her. If Regina kept the kid, there was no way Emma could not participate in its life. Not only would her family not let her just shuck her responsibilities while her child was being raised in the same town in which she lived, _Emma_ would not let herself do such a thing. She knew what it was like to feel unwanted, rejected. She had grown up feeling them every day. At least those feelings had come from people she knew were not her family. She had always had that hope that her real family would want her, would love her. There would be no way she would allow her child to ever feel that rejection. No, Emma would never let her child feel unwanted. But she would be lying if she didn't feel at least a little resentful that she was basically being forced to agree to become a parent and raise this baby when she hadn't even been included in the discussion, hadn't even gotten a say in the matter.

"I don't know if this is what I want, Regina," Emma said honestly. "I never planned on having more kids. I don't know if I wanna do this."

Regina, unable to take any more of Emma's hurtful words, stood. She grabbed her purse, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks. She was angry with herself for not being able to control her emotions, but now that she was pregnant, her hormones were in control. She was hurt so deeply that it felt like she had been stabbed, the knife carving her heart from the inside out, and she was unable to stop the tears. Her stomach was in a hard knot, and it took all of Regina's energy not to collapse on her incredibly shaky knees. She needed to walk out of here, and she needed to do it before she lost control of her emotions completely.

"I need time, Regina. You can't just spring this on me and expect me to be happy. My life is totally gonna change and I never even had a warning that this could happen. I need time."

Regina just stared at her, their gazes locked as she searched Emma's eyes.

"You're never going to be happy about this, are you?"

Emma's silence weighed heavily upon the room.

"I don't know," Emma finally confessed. And she didn't. She had never considered being a mother again. And this time, she'd be starting from scratch, not coming in ten years after the fact. She didn't know if she had it in her to start from the beginning.

The sob hitched in Regina's throat before she could stop it, and, without waiting for Emma to say anything more, she turned and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you wanted Emma to react well to the news, but I genuinely don't think someone who is blindsided like Emma was here would be jumping for joy, at least not given where she stands. There is so much work involved with raising a child, and a baby drastically alters the course of your life. You'd definitely need time to process if a pregnancy were unexpected, as Emma does. (Of course, when you're trying and/or would be happy to have kids *now*, that's another story). Plus, let's be real. Drama and angst make for a great read, as well as more chapters than you'd have if everything went smoothly :) #makeupsex! (I can't believe I hashtagged. Going to put myself in the corner of shame now).

See y'all next chapter. Wonder what will happen...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so very much to all the guest users, whose reviews I cannot reply to! I thoroughly appreciate all of the support.

* * *

Regina brought herself home immediately, appearing inside of her bedroom, where the sob that had been itching at the back of her throat finally escaped. Regina cupped her hand over her mouth as tears streamed down her face, crawling into bed and curling into the fetal position beneath her blankets. She reached for her pillow, clutching it to her chest as she sobbed against the soft cotton. She was devastated, heartbroken, and terrified. She _ached,_ Emma's words replayed in her head as she tried to calm her devastated heart.

 _I have the right to know these things!_

 _I don't know if I want more kids_.

 _I don't know if this is what I want_.

Regina buried her face into the pillow, nails digging into her pillowcase as she heaved a breath of air into her starving lungs before she was once again gripped by sobs.

 _You're never going to be happy about this, are you?_ Emma's haunting response played like a broken record in her mind. _I don't know_. _I don't know_. _I don't know_. _I don't know_.

 _Why the hell didn't you tell me this before?_

Regina wept into her pillow. She felt so utterly defeated. She couldn't even muster the strength to lift her head to blow her nose, instead wiping it against her sleeve before turning back to the dampened pillowcase and crying some more. She couldn't think, her mind overrun by Emma's words, her angry looks, the obvious upset she felt at Regina's news. Regina was devastated, and she wept for what felt like hours against her pillow. Eventually exhaustion took over, and Regina succumbed to her body's need for rest.

* * *

For the three days following Regina's confession, Emma felt as though she were on an emotional roller coaster. One moment she was feeling angry, the next confused, then hurt, or worried, or unbelievably sad. And every once in a while, as the days progressed, she (very briefly) would felt a spark of excitement. But more often than not, her feelings were overwhelmingly negative. More than once, she had found herself wiping tears she hadn't even realised she had shed, feeling the tickle of something wet sliding down her cheek as she paced around. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, could barely concentrate on anything. She was having trouble processing and accepting the news that she had been given, utterly lost as to what to do. She needed to talk to Regina eventually, and a pang of guilt ate at her every time she thought of the woman and the devastated look on her face. Right now though, Emma couldn't. She couldn't talk when she was this… whirlwind of emotion. She needed time, she needed space, and she needed to process her thoughts and her feelings. She needed to think about what was happening.

"Ma? You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing around like that. Sit down. You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry, kid."

He'd been telling her that for the last three days. Henry had been staying at her place ever since she and Regina had talked, and he'd been on her to talk to him, to stop pacing, to tell him what was going on.

"You gonna tell me what's going on or are you going to lie to me again and say you're just thinking?"

"I'm not lying," Emma said, biting her thumbnail. "I am thinking."

"Well, I can hear you thinking from across the room. You're obviously thinking about something big."

Emma snorted. _You have no idea_.

"Don't you have things to do?"

Henry shrugged.

"I'm fifteen. School's out. The only thing I have to do is eat your food and watch your tv. And give you laundry."

"You can do your own damn laundry."

"Mom doesn't let me do laundry at home because I accidentally flooded the bathroom once when I was washing my clothes. I still don't know how I did it."

Emma barked out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're definitely my kid."

Henry grinned at her proudly then.

"Yep. Got the best of both my moms. Your semi-cool personality – I'm way cooler by the way - and mom's good looks."

"And her brains."

"Yep, which is why I'm smart enough to know you're avoiding answering my questions. Something's going on with you. And with mom. She's barely talking to me and she doesn't want me to go over. You're gonna have to tell me what's happening sooner or later because I won't buy _she's not feeling good, Henry_ for much longer. I wanna see her. And I'd like to know why you're so upset too."

Emma sighed.

"I know you do, kid. But remember that thing we talked about, about respecting your mom and my's requests? You might not agree with what we're asking. Hell, you might hate it, but you still have to respect it. And right now, I'm asking you to respect her need for space and the fact that I've asked you to leave her alone for a bit."

"Fine, but will you at least admit there's something going on? I'm not dumb. I know there is."

Emma took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Fine. There's something going on. Your mom and I… we're trying to work through something. Something important. And we both need some time to think."

"Are you guys breaking up?"

Henry turned to her then, suddenly looking so much younger than his fifteen years, frowning as he worried his lower lip with his teeth. Emma reached out and pulled him to her, wrapping her arm around his ever broadening shoulders.

"I don't know, kid. We weren't all that together before all this happened either."

"Please, you were practically married. You guys were always together and sharing food and keeping secrets and hanging out. You were always cuddling on mom's favourite chair on your date nights, and when we went camping you shared a tent, and you were kissing each other too."

"How do you know about all that?"

Henry gave her a look.

"Like I said, I'm not dumb, ma."

Emma sighed.

"No, you're not dumb," she acquiesced.

"Are you gonna talk to her?"

"I will, yeah. I just need some time to think."

"Do you think you guys'll fix whatever the problem is?"

Emma shook her head.

"I really don't know."

"Do you even want to fix it?"

Emma rested her cheek on his head, hugging him closer.

"Of course I do, kid. But things are really complicated right now, and the answer isn't so simple."

"Love conquers all, ma. If you love her, make it right. Fix it."

Emma sighed.

* * *

Three days of doing nothing more than lying in bed and crying left Regina feeling incredibly grimy. She had been unable to muster the strength to do anything as she worked through her mini depression, only getting out of bed to pee, to vomit (the damn morning sickness not giving her a break even through her sorrow), and to choke down something small to eat. Regina really hadn't wanted to eat at all, but she knew she needed to for the baby. So she'd dragged herself from bed and forced down dry toast, or yogurt, or a piece of fruit. Something so that the baby growing inside of her wasn't starving before she then crawled back into her bed. But now, on day four of being locked in her bedroom, Regina had had enough. Enough of the tears, enough of the sadness. She needed to get over this. She'd had her time to mourn and now it was time to roll up her pants and face the music. She couldn't stay hidden away forever. Besides, Emma hadn't said she was _definitely_ out of the picture, the small, infinitesimal piece of hope within Regina reminded her. She had simply said she didn't _think_ she wanted this. Perhaps she would change her mind.

Regina snorted.

"Yeah, right."

Sighing, Regina pulled the sheets from her bed, gathering them in a bundle and walking them to the washing machine. She shoved them inside, pouring in a generous amount of detergent before then turning on the machine. She stripped as she made her way to the en-suite, tossing her pyjamas into the hamper. Regina continued into the bathroom, halting as she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She hesitated momentarily before slowly walking over, staring hard at her reflection. She knew it was silly to look at herself and wonder, she was only a few weeks along after all, but she couldn't help turning to the side and running her hand over her flat stomach. She looked no different than before, no bigger or smaller than she had a week ago, before she'd learnt she was pregnant, but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd look different next week, or the week after. How long would it take for her to notice the changes in her body? What would be some of the first? She really needed to acquire a pregnancy book, and soon. She had no idea what to expect, and that terrified her.

Tearing herself from the mirror, Regina padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stepped inside when the temperature was right, heaving a sigh of relief as the first spray of hot water hit her body. Gods, did she ever need a good shower. She took her time washing her hair, her body, taking a razor to her stubbly legs and armpits. When she finished, Regina simply stood there beneath the spray of the water until her entire body felt pruned. She pulled away after what felt like an exorbitant amount of time (and wasted water), stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel. She stood before the bathroom mirror and inspected her skin, noting that the shallow wrinkles around her eyes were more prominent today, no doubt from the amount of crying she had done over the three days prior. But there would be no more of that, she vowed. She had cried enough, now it was time to move on.

Regina toweled off quickly, slathering on a generous amount of body cream before going to her bedroom and getting dressed. She was going to get Henry today, finally feeling like she was able to face the world. Guilt ate at Regina for practically ignoring her son for the past few days, but she truly had not been in a position to care for him. She'd been too consumed by her emotions, and Henry was no longer young enough to be fooled by her false smiles and clever distractions. He would see that she was not in a good place, and while she knew enough to know that Henry was aware of the fact that she wasn't doing well, she didn't want him to know just how _not well_ she had been. She had allowed herself the time she had needed, and now that she had a handle on her emotions, she could move forward. She had a son who needed her and another child on the way. She didn't have time to let herself be consumed by her feelings of sadness any longer. Besides, even though her heart still ached, Regina did actually feel at least a little bit better.

As she prepared a decaffeinated tea, Regina called her son, who was incredibly pleased to hear from her. He was with his grandparents currently, and Regina was relieved to learn that Emma was working. She would have faced her if she had had to, but Regina was very glad that she would be spared that confrontation, at least for the time being. She wasn't sure she would have been able to hide behind her usual mask of indifference, especially not when it came to Emma and to this. Regina had slid on her mask, but she had a shaky hold upon it. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her grip on it if she came face-to-face with the mother of her unborn child.

"I'll be there soon, darling. I'm just going to have something to eat."

Regina made herself a piece of dry toast, one of the only things she was able to keep down these days. She ate slowly so as not to upset her stomach, putting her plate in the dishwasher before heading out the door. She decided to walk to the Charmings' home, taking in fresh air for the first time in over three days. It was a beautiful day, and Regina felt a small smile tug on her lips as the sun shone down on her. She loved the sun, loved the heat, and the warmth surrounded her like a soft blanket. It felt good, energising, and Regina could use all the energy she could get.

When she was finally on the stoop of the Charming loft, Regina heaved a deep breath for courage before knocking. She wasn't sure if Emma would have told them what was going on (actually, Regina was pretty sure Emma wouldn't have), but she was still worried. Besides Emma and their son, the two idiots were the only other two people in this town who _knew_ her. Who knew her expressions, her moods, her ticks. Once upon a time, they had used this ability to read her in order to plot against her, to fight her, but now… well, now they used it to gather information and try to help (Regina shuddered) her.

"Regina!" Snow greeted, Boo on her hip. "So nice to see you."

"Auntie Gina!" the boy cried, immediately throwing himself towards the brunette.

Regina instantly grinned, the boy's enthusiasm lightening her mood considerably.

"Hi, Boo," Regina responded, pulling him into her arms. "How are you today?"

"Good! Playing cars with daddy and Henry!"

"Hi, mom."

Regina smiled warmly, a wave of motherly affection overcoming her at the sight of her precious boy. She held out her free arm, pulling Henry close. She took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of her favourite person, taking a moment to simply hold him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Henry replied immediately, though he did find it strange that it was the first thing she said to him. "You feeling better?" he asked softly.

Regina nodded against his head, pulling back after a moment and kissing his temple.

"Much better now that I've seen my two favourite boys."

Regina turned back to the little boy in her arms, tickling under his chin. Neal squealed with delight, his tiny fingers pushing her hand away.

"Did you miss me?"

"Ah-huh! Lots! Play cars, Auntie R'gina. Please?"

Regina tossed a questioning look at Snow, who simply shook her head and chuckled.

"You'd better indulge him or he'll never let you forget the time you didn't play with him."

"Mommy didn't play with me today."

"See?"

Regina laughed, heading to the living room, where Charming was laying on the floor. He was half lying on a rug which was decorated to look like a tiny city. There were roads, bridges, bodies of water, buildings, and even tiny animals all painted into the material of the rug.

"You can be the fire truck!" the small boy declared, wiggling from Regina's arms and racing to his line up of small toy cars. "It's the bestest one."

Regina struggled down onto floor. Gods, it had been way too many years since she'd played like this, so low to the ground… but she'd need to get used to it by the time the baby arrived (she flushed, refused to think about that when she was in the room with her unborn child's grandparents, who were still blissfully unaware that she was carrying their grandchild).

"Thank you," Regina said, clearing her throat. "I would love to be the fire truck."

"I'm the ambulance," Charming said, half grin on his face. "Apparently there are car crashes in this place and people need to get to the hospital, which is suspiciously missing on this map. Haven't had too many survivors today."

Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes at the man. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked David. He was a good man, an honest person, hard-working, if not also a little annoying at times now that he'd been living with Snow for so many years. Some of her more annoying habits were rubbing off on him. His sense of humour, however, he seemed to have kept.

"And what were Henry's and mommy's jobs?" Regina inquired, when Boo returned with a helicopter in his hands.

"Henry is a police officer and mommy is making lunch."

Regina let out a soft laugh, looking back into the kitchen and sharing a quick smile with Snow.

"Ah."

"Yep. Today is pizza day," Boo declared before soaring the helicopter high in the air.

No longer interested in the conversation, the boy then turned to Henry and began explaining what his helicopter was doing ( _he's going to fly all the way to the moon and bring back pizza_ ). Henry, bless him, humoured his uncle and ohh'd and ahh'd at all the right places, asking questions and encouraging the boy's story.

"So," Charming said, pushing away from the play area once the boys were engaged in conversation. "How are you?"

Regina forced a smile, hoping it wasn't too obviously fake.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Doing alright. We haven't seen you around much these last few days."

"Yes," Regina answered carefully. "I haven't been feeling well."

"Hmm," Charming responded, looking away briefly before turning back to her and asking pointedly, "Same thing that's got Emma staying away too?"

"I'm not sure what's wrong with Emma," Regina responded, and silently cursed herself. That had come out a lot cooler than she'd meant it to.

David nodded, looking like he just _knew_ something had happened between them. Like he'd known all along. Damn him.

"I need to have a talk with her, don't I?"

Regina stayed quiet, looking at the boys (who were semi out of earshot) and debating whether or not she should answer. She shouldn't get him involved in this. This was between her and Emma. She should tell him to mind his own business, but he was looking at her with such kind eyes, so understandingly, and being so damn _genuine_ that she couldn't bring herself to push him away.

"Yes," she finally sighed, "you probably should. She could probably use someone to talk to."

"And you?"

"I don't think she'd like to speak with me right now, nor I with her, despite the fact that we should at least be trying to communicate."

"No. Not what I meant. Could you use someone to talk to?"

The tone, so calm and kind, actually tugged at Regina's heart. She could use someone to talk to, yes, but that someone was currently very upset with her, just as Regina was very upset with Emma. And as much as she liked David, he really wasn't the person she wanted to confide in. Instead, she looked at him and forced a smile that didn't even begin to reach her eyes.

"As I said, I'm fine."

"Now I may be a man, and my gender has been known to be, at times, very dense and oblivious, but I'm going to go ahead and say that wasn't very genuine."

Regina let out a small laugh, looking down at the floor before meeting his eye again.

"I'm doing okay," she said, a little more conviction in her voice this time. "Much better than I was these last few days. Thank you."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Regina took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No. If you're going to talk to anyone, it should be Emma. This… what's happening, you should hear it from her."

David nodded.

"Okay," he answered gently. "But if ever you need anything… I know we're not exactly your favourite people, but you're family, Regina. If you need something, just ask. We're here for you."

Regina looked away. There was no burning in her eyes, no gentle tugging in her belly. Those were figments of her imagination. She _did not_ just get choked up at Charming's words. _We're not exactly your favourite people._ The problem was, lately, these last few months, they had started to become just that. Regina scowled internally, but it was a pathetic scowl. She was warmed by his words, she knew that she was, and she was touched by his sincerity.

"Thank you," she finally forced out, once she'd gotten control of her emotions.

"Any time. I'll talk to her. We'll fix this."

The words soothed Regina, allowing the anxiety she'd been feeling for the last few days to at least decrease a little. If anyone could reach Emma, it was her father.

"Thank you."

"Any time, Regina."

Their conversation was then brought to an end by Snow, who looked in their direction, holding up pizza with a wide grin.

"Who's hungry?!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It may be my birthday, but this is my gift to you :)

Also, I was asked a lot of questions.

I have no clue when this is set... it was supposed to be a one-shot after all lol. Let's just say up to season 5 since that's when I stopped watching.

No Robin or Hook will be mentioned because no thank you.

Not sure who else will make an appearance as I am posting as I'm writing. Request away.

No, I don't think I will be renaming the fic. Unless you guys want it to be renamed?

* * *

Emma paced the living room as she chewed on her thumbnail, walking back and forth from one end to the other. She had called her old therapist, the one she'd had in Boston, the one who had helped her through the shit she'd suffered while she'd been a foster kid. He had helped her immensely, had been the first male she'd been able to trust as an adult. He'd been the one who reminded her that some men actually _could_ be trusted. She respected him and his opinion.

So she'd called.

 _I'm glad you called me, Emma. How have you been?_

Emma sat down on the couch, pulling her hand away from her mouth and taking a deep breath.

 _That must have been quite a shock to you. You sound panicked still_. _Have you been able to calm down?_

Emma shot back up, pacing again.

 _Have you been writing your thoughts down like I told you when you were seeing me?_

She went to her bedroom and threw on her jogging clothes before sticking her music in her ears. She stretched her muscles before exiting the house and hitting the pavement.

 _You sounded distressed, Emma. I'm glad you called. You've calmed down now, and I'm glad to know you feel better. Now, regarding the news you were given. It's normal to be afraid and it's normal to have concerns. Being a parent is a big responsibility, and it's the most important job you will ever have. We've acknowledged that._

Emma ran and ran, breathing deeply as she pushed her body through the streets of Storybrooke.

 _It sounds like most of your fears are about yourself though, and not about this child or about your girlfriend. We've repeatedly discussed the fact that you are not the failure you believe yourself to be. Have you stopped believing this of yourself?_

Emma rounded the corner that led to the immense hill that led to the back woods of Storybrooke, lungs ready to burst by the time she was even just halfway up.

 _You made poor decisions as a teenager, Emma, not because you're a bad person but because you were hurting. Because you were lost and you were still finding yourself._

Emma pushed herself, feet slamming down on the pavement as she forced her muscles to carry herself up the rest of the hill.

 _You are not worthless, Emma. Every life has value, including one as precious as yours. The mistakes you made in the past were just that: mistakes. Poor choices. But you've grown, you've matured, and you've changed your path. You are worthy, Emma. And you are not alone._

Emma stopped at the top of the hill, folding over in two as her legs and lungs screamed for a break. She rested her hands against her knees, heaving in deep breaths of air as the tears that had burning in her eyes spilled down onto her cheeks.

 _Your child will not become 'fucked up' as you stated simply because it is around you, Emma. You're a completely different person from the broken woman who stepped into my office ten years ago. You have a good job, you've purchased your own home, you are a contributing member of society._

Emma hitched back a sob, swallowing hard in order to keep from weeping right then and there on the side of the street.

 _You_ _ **protect**_ _the people in your life, Emma. Just as you protected the child in the foster homes in which you found yourself. It is in your nature to protect others. It will be no different with this child._

Emma wiped at her tears as she pulled herself back up, walking in circles to get her muscles moving again.

 _We've discussed the importance of a good support system, and it sounds like you've found one in your mother, your father, your friends, and most importantly: in Regina and in Henry._

Emma stretched again before turning around and heading back the way she came, jogging slowly so as not to trip on her way down the hill.

 _You will only fail if you do not try, if you isolate yourself from the people you love. Then you have already failed._

Emma moved to a brisk walk as she made her way back home, calming her racing heart as she neared her house.

 _You are worthy of happiness, Emma. You deserve to be loved. And Regina, who you've said has lived a difficult life with very little love in it, does she not deserve your best? Does she not deserve everything you have to give her?_

 _Do not allow your fears to consume you, Emma. Do not allow your insecurities to best you. You are strong, you are capable, and you are not alone. You are able. But first, you must be willing._

Emma pushed her way into her house, tumbling into her shower and scrubbing at her skin as she tried to wash away the grime from her body. Dr. Anderson had recommended she restart the exercise routine she had stopped, along with picking up yoga and regular sessions with him again. She felt better, a lot better, now that she'd talked to him. She felt lighter, less anxious and scared. She felt like she understood herself better, understood her reaction to the news. She felt stronger. She was still terrified, but she felt… she felt like maybe she could do this. His confidence and his belief in her helped, and maybe with his help, with Regina's, with her parents' she could. So, yes, Emma felt better.

But, as she towelled down and looked at herself in the mirror, mind still going over Dr. Anderson's words, she was consumed by an all-together new emotion since she'd spoken to her therapist: guilt.

David waited until the following day after his talk with Regina to confront his daughter. He'd known there was something going on between the two of them, had suspected they had had a fight. He knew Emma, knew her looks, knew the way she withdrew when something was upsetting her. When Regina was suspiciously M.I.A. at the same time as his daughter, he knew Emma's upset had everything to do with the brunette. His talk with Regina yesterday in the living room had only confirmed his suspicions.

Regina had been incredibly subdued, her eyes slightly swollen, her skin dull, her usual biting comments completely absent. She had only sent two jabs Snow's way, and they had been weak at best. Regina was in a bad way, as was Emma. David was going to get to the bottom of this, and he was going to help them fix it. Because as weird as it was to think of Regina and his daughter together, it also made sense. They made sense together, and they worked. They made each other happy. And his daughter's happiness meant everything to him, so he was bound and determined to get to the bottom of all of this.

David knocked on Emma's door, taking a step back and waiting for her to answer.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. It's also nice to see you."

Emma gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Hey. Come in," Emma offered, stepping out of his way. "What's up?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina came to visit yesterday."

Emma's eyes widened in guilt.

"Did she?"

David smiled softly. Emma was trying for a casual tone and failing miserably.

"She did. Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really," Emma said honestly, moving to the couch and flopping down on it. "She didn't tell you?"

"No. She said I should talk to you. That whatever was going on, the explanation should come from you."

"She did?"

"She did," he confirmed, taking a seat next to his daughter on the couch. "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or should I start guessing?"

Emma let out an empty laugh.

"You'd never guess."

"So then why don't you save us both a lot of time and just tell me?"

Emma hesitated.

"Regina gave you the okay?"

"She did."

 _Do not shut out the people who love you, Emma. Let them help you. You cannot do this alone. You've tried, remember? And you remember the consequences of attempted to survive on your own. Allow the people who love you to support you._

Emma was quiet for a long time. Her thoughts consumed her, and she sat in silence, trying to work up her courage to speak to her father. She glanced at him, thumb caught between her teeth. She should open up to him. He was a good listener and she respected his opinions. He gave good advice, and he wasn't emotional about things like her mom. She'd never tell her mom about this, about what she was going through because Snow wouldn't get it. She wouldn't get that Emma was _terrified._ Snow would think only of herself, of the fact that she was to be a grandmother and she'd shriek and cry and dance around, hugging Emma. She wouldn't actually _listen_ to what Emma had to say, to how she felt. But her dad would, Emma knew that. He always did. But she was also scared of his reaction, scared of his disappointment. Scared of what he'd think of her and her reaction to the news Regina had given her.

Emma was just… she was petrified. Of this whole situation. But she swallowed her fear, letting Dr. Anderson's words wash over her to give her strength.

 _Those who love you only want the best for you. They will do everything in their power to give it to you. Let them help you. Do not shut them out._

"Emma?"

Emma took a deep breath and just blurted it out. Like a band-aid, right?

"Regina's pregnant."

There was a resounding silence in the room following the confession, the two of them taking a moment to absorb the two words spoken.

"Regina's pregnant," Emma repeated, "and it's mine."

David took several moments to recover.

"Wow. Uh, you're right. I never would have guessed that. Wow."

"Yeah."

Charming, absolutely floored at the information (he really, truly never would have guessed), simply sat in silence for a few minutes as he digested the news.

"And, you guys are not handling the news well?"

"No. I uh, I might not have taken it as well as I could have," Emma admitted, "but I was really taken off guard."

"What happened? What did you say to her?"

"I just… I said that I wasn't sure this is what I wanted, and that this like, wasn't in my plans and stuff. Having another kid I mean." Hearing herself say the words aloud made her wince.

"Ouch. She couldn't have reacted well to that. How did she handle finding out she was pregnant though?"

Guilt ate at Emma, and she gnawed harder on her thumb.

"Emma?"

"I don't know," she finally confessed.

"You don't know?"

"I didn't- I didn't ask. I was too busy… freaking out. So I don't know how she is. Probably not very good."

Emma's voice was laced with remorse.

"I see."

There was no judgment in her father's tone, but Emma knew he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"We both know I'm not the person you should be apologising to. How did Regina respond to your reaction? What did she say?"

"Not much. She answered my questions and explained why she was able to get pregnant. I thought she couldn't," Emma explained, when her father looked over in confusion. _Ah_ , he responded. He didn't need to know those details. "She just cried when I got upset. I said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"Like, that I didn't think I wanted this, to be a parent," she confessed, looking over at him. "And I might have said that I was angry with her for not being honest with me and telling me before we had sex that I could get her pregnant."

David looked at her, incredulous.

"What? Why did sheneed to say something? Didn't you ask her if it was a possibility?"

"No. She had… she had told me that she'd drank a potion, as the Evil Queen, that made her barren. She couldn't have kids after that."

"The Evil Queen disappeared a long time ago. Regina isn't that… isn't her anymore."

"No, but I thought the potion was still- that it still made her unable to have kids."

"You assumed it."

"Yeah."

"You didn't ask her though. You didn't double check before having sex with her that you could get her pregnant."

"No," Emma admitted softly.

"And then you blamed her when she did."

"I did."

Emma sank into the couch, feeling worse and worse about herself. She'd already had these feelings; she already knew she had been horrible, had reacted terribly. But to hear her father's words, his accusations… Emma felt like an asshole. Dr. Anderson had helped her to realise her mistakes, how wrong she had been, but his conversations had been neutral. She hadn't felt any of his disappointment, if he felt any. But her father, she could see it clear as day on his face.

"I don't need to tell you how terrible that was, do I?"

"No, but you probably should anyway. I deserve to hear it."

Charming shook his head, incredibly disheartened that Emma would react so poorly to what should have been such happy news. Or at least considered Regina's feelings before reacting so impulsively. Then again, this was his daughter. She acted first and thought later. Always.

"Just tell me what you're thinking, dad."

"It takes two people to create a child," David said calmly, "and _you_ were just as responsible as she was for getting her pregnant. You had the responsibility to check that you couldn't in the first place."

"I know. I know that. I should have. I've spent the last five days doing nothing but thinking about this, thinking about her and about our conversation. Thinking about the things that I said. Talking to my old therapist about it.

"I was… I was really unfair. Because I was scared. I am still. This- it terrifies me. And I reacted really badly. I was mistaken. I shouldn't have- I made a mistake."

"As did she. Maybe she should have told you that potion was no longer in effect (this was news to David, he had had no clue that Regina had taken such a potion), but you should have asked as well. You should have checked instead of assuming. You're not a kid, Emma. You know how this stuff works. You know that you need to ask your partner, that you need to have these types of discussion before you have sex. You were wrong. So was she. You're both to blame here and it wasn't fair of you to only blame her. Did you even admit any fault?"

Emma shook her head in shame.

"No."

David took a deep breath, sighing heavily. The room fell quiet, both father and daughter taking a long moment to reflect before David spoke again.

"I've known Regina for a long time, Emma. Longer than most people here. I've gotten closer to her than she'd like to admit, and I _know_ her. Not as well as you and Henry, but I still know her. She's not good right now, not herself. Yesterday, she looked like one harsh word was gonna make her burst into tears right in front of us. Regina never lets herself look that vulnerable, so whatever it is that happened between you two has her really shaken up. You guys need to talk.

"I don't think she planned this pregnancy ( _she didn't_ , Emma whispered). There you go, she didn't plan for this, so this is just as overwhelming to her as it is to you. No. Even more so. Your part is over now, Emma. You had the easy part. You had an orgasm, and now you're done. She's going to have to do all the work now. She's the one who has to grow that child, who has to live with it inside of her for the next nine months or eight months or however long she has left. She has to be careful as to what she eats, she'll be the one worrying about if it's developing properly, and she's the one who will feel entirely responsible if _anything_ goes wrong. She's the one who's gonna lose sleep when the baby gets too big and she gets uncomfortable, she's gonna get the stretch marks and the swollen feet and the fatigue. She's the one who has to give birth and then deal with any complications that come along with it, whose body is going to suffer for months afterwards. And right now, she thinks she's going about it alone. When she herself didn't ask for this either. You can just leave, but she's got to stick around because _someone_ has to take care of that child. Are you really going to be this person, Emma? Are you really going to be a coward like this?

"I understand that you're worried and scared. I get that change scares you (and he did, she had suffered too many painful and harmful changes as a child, and now she liked predictability, safety). But you're not alone in this. You have me, you have your mother, you have Regina, who will be with you the entire time, every step of the way. But only if you get your head out of your ass and you talk to her and beg her for forgiveness. You couldn't hope to find a better mother for your children, your own mother aside (though Charming did respect each woman's parenting abilities), and you're damn lucky that Regina is going to be your co-parent. Step up, Emma. You need to stop letting your emotions control you. You're running, and it's time to stop."

"I'm not running," Emma argued. "I'm still right here."

"In your house while the mother of your children sits at home, doing her best to cope. Alone."

Emma looked down.

"What if she doesn't take me back?" Emma finally asked.

"Then you do right by her, and you respect her decision. Because at this point, she's got every right to hate you and want nothing to do with you. If she doesn't want you back, then you give her the space she requests, but you support that child and you care for it. _You_ had a hand in creating that life and now you need to take responsibility and care of it."

Silence reigned over the room, Emma still wiping at the tears that continued to fall down her cheeks. She was a mess, and she really, really wished Regina were here so she could talk to her. How she gotten to this point?

"Do you want this, Emma?" David finally asked. "You haven't even told me."

Emma took a deep breath.

"I wasn't sure… I didn't- I didn't think so. But I think…" Emma trailed off before admitting in a whisper, "I think because I think I was scared. Of what it meant. Of fucking up. Of fucking the kid up. But I talked to my therapist… and he- he helped me a lot. Helped me see look down the right path again instead of going back to the dark place in my head. It's just… hard. Because I can't stop thinking that I'm just… I'm not parent material. That I would be no good for a kid. That I'd be a shit parent and the baby would be better if I didn't help raise it. Because how can I raise a kid when I had such shitty people raising me? I don't know how to raise a kid. I have no fucking idea how to be a parent. Parents are supposed to be role models. And I'm no role model."

She's been scared of the change in her life too, upset that she'd be giving up her freedom, her independence. But she'd been free these last five days, had had no responsibilities, no ties to anyone, and she'd been fucking _miserable_. And lonely. And she'd been reminded of her time in Boston, how fucking alone she had been all the time, and she quickly realised she only liked her freedom when that freedom included both Henry and Regina.

"You've done a spectacular job with Henry," David started, interrupting her thoughts.

Emma scoffed.

"He was pretty much raised by the time I came into the picture. That's all Regina."

"But you did an amazing job with him since then, Emma. And with your brother. And you won't be doing this alone. Regina will there the entire time, as will your mother and I. Let's be honest, Emma. If I had had to raise you or your brother alone, it would have been a complete disaster. We are all helpless without our women. And Regina, she's a great woman. _Your_ great woman. As long as you finally get your act together and go see her."

"I know," Emma said softly. "She is a great woman. Really great."

"You need to talk to her."

Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah."

"You need to tell her all of this."

"I know."

"Any more doubts?"

"A ton," Emma said, small smile on her lips. "But none about her."

Charming nodded before slipping over to his daughter and pulling her into a hug.

"Congratulations, mom."

Emma smiled, warmed at the words.

"Thanks," she said, a small flicker of pride sparking inside her belly. Mom. Would she be mom, if- when this all happened? Probably not. Regina was mom. And mommy. Emma was ma. Maybe she would be mama this time.

"Why are you smiling?" David asked when he pulled back.

"Just thinking."

"The smile is promising. What were you thinking about?"

Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Thinking maybe this one'll call me mama. It's silly but, I like it. Henry was too old for that by the time I stepped into the picture."

David nodded in understanding.

"It's not silly. There's nothing better than hearing your kid call your name, especially after you've been away at work. They come running at you, screaming your name, like you're the best thing in the world. And you are, in their eyes."

Emma smiled to herself, envisioning her future child running at her after she'd worked a long day at the station. Maybe… maybe she wouldn't fuck it all up. Maybe the kid would love her. But, Emma knew it took more than just love. She needed to become better. For this child.

For now, Emma would tease her father. She'd worry about that stuff later.

"Should I start doing that to you, old man? Run into your arms when you get home?"

"I'd appreciate it. Frankly, I'm offended you haven't offered before today."

Emma chuckled, looking over and smiling happily at her father.

"Thanks, dad. For your advice. I appreciate it."

"Any time, kiddo. Now, are you ready to talk to Regina?"

"Yeah. I really need to do that."

"Yes, you do. But first, we need to go shopping. If there's one thing I've learnt from being married, it's that you never return home after a fight empty handed."

* * *

A/N: Feel free to let me know what you want to happen. I haven't written the next chapter yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina finished wiping down the counter, glancing up at the clock as she mentally counted down when she was due to pick up Henry. There were still another two hours before Boo went to bed, so it would likely be another two and a half before she went by to get her son. The younger boy had asked that _Henwy_ stay until bedtime, and Regina had been powerless to deny his request, especially as he had looked up to her with big, pleading eyes. Damn his beautiful eyes, they reminded her too much of his sister's.

Regina startled out of her thoughts by the doorbell, followed by the sound of the front door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the sound of Zelena's obnoxious entry, as well as her presence in her home. She had asked her sister to go for lunch _tomorrow_ and Zelena had just agreed. The entire conversation had taken place not – Regina glanced at the clock – twenty minutes ago. There was no way the woman had mixed up the dates- Regina had specifically stated tomorrow, and Zelena had confirmed _yep, sis, see you tomorrow_.

"Regina," Zelena said reproachfully, upon entering the kitchen, "it is rude not to greet one's guests at the door."

Regina snorted, placing her dishcloth in the sink.

"It's rude to just invite yourself into someone's home too."

"I was invited."

" _Tomorrow_. For lunch."

"I missed you. Can you blame me for wanting to see you? I haven't seen you these past few weeks as you've been entirely too busy shagging your new girlfriend."

Regina shook her head.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"You've made Emma into your fuck buddy? Well done, sis. Didn't know you had it in you," Zelena teased. She knew damn well Emma was more than that to Regina, but it was oh so fun to tease her.

"Where's Robyn?" Regina asked, changing the subject.

"With Ping. Where's Emma?"

"Her name is Mulan."

"Ping suits her better. Where's Emma? Tied up in your bed? Gagged? In your dungeon of pleasure?"

Regina let out a small sound of irritation. So Zelena was here to question her then. At least she would take her side. Zelena always took her side, even when she was in the wrong. Well, she'd tell Regina she was wrong but then would defend her to everyone else. It's kind of nice, even though her sister is an irritating thorn.

Simply for something to do, Regina grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, placing it on the stove before reaching for the tea.

"She's… gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. I'm not sure where she is, but it isn't here."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that."

"What happened?"

Regina sighed, scooping tea leaves into two tea infusers as she half glanced at her sister, half looked at what she was doing.

"We had a… I guess you could call it a fight. Though it was more of a heated discussion I suppose."

"Well she's an idiot. You'll be having a lot of those, I expect. What did she get wrong this time?"

Regina smiled to herself.

"She isn't _always_ wrong."

"Your weak defense of the idiot is cute at best, utterly pathetic at worst, you sap. Now I'll repeat the question: what did she do wrong this time?"

Regina paused, contemplating what to do. She was eventually going to tell Zelena about the pregnancy. She couldn't keep it quiet forever after all. But, she was hesitant. Because things still hadn't settled with Emma, and Zelena was incredibly protective of her little sister. Regina didn't exactly want to tell her about Emma's reaction for fear of what her magic-wielding, impulsive older sister might do.

Reaching for the screaming kettle, Regina decided to just tell her. She needed to talk about it with someone, and she would have to eventually tell Zelena anyway. She would handle her sister's potentially vengeful response if and when it happened.

Regina poured two steaming mugs of hot water, carrying them over to where Zelena sat.

"I'll be right back."

Regina left the room and made her way up to her bedroom, reaching into her closet and taking out one of the pregnancy tests she had hidden there. She clutched it in her hand as she slowly made her way downstairs, entering into the kitchen a moment later and placing the test face down before Zelena.

"We're not talking about it yet, so please don't tell anyone."

Zelena began grinning even before she turned over the little white stick. She knew what this was and – oh!

Regina winced at the sound of Zelena's shrill cry, the shriek of happiness practically piercing her eardrums. She was quickly engulfed in a hug, nearly toppling backwards with the force of Zelena's enthusiasm.

"I'm going to be an auntie! Ah! Yes! I'm so pleased! Congratulations!" Zelena was practically hopping up and down for joy. "Robyn will have a cousin to play with!"

Zelena pulled back, grinning madly.

"You look wonderful. I'm so happy for you, baby sister. Does Henry know yet?"

"Not yet."

"Oh! I'm unbelievably excited, but this doesn't mean we aren't talking about the fight you had with Emma later. You can't change the subject that easily," Zelena said sternly, though its effectiveness was negated by the sizeable smile on her lips.

"Actually… it's all one conversation," Regina admitted. "We had a- a fight about this. The pregnancy."

"She's not denying its hers, is she?" Zelena said, face suddenly twisting with rage. "You're no harlot and I'll be happy to correct her-"

"No. She isn't denying its hers. She's just… not sure she's happy about it. About the baby."

"What?! What's not to be happy about? Babies are wonderful. They're cute, and cuddly, and give lots of lovely kisses when they're older. Though they do cry an awful lot and smell wretched when they've soiled their nappies and they're little sleep thieves, and yeah, alright I can understand why one would be a little apprehensive. But that doesn't excuse her behaviour." Realising she had no idea how Emma reacted, Zelena then added, "How was her behaviour?"

Regina gave a sad smile.

"She could have been worse, I suppose. But she wasn't… she wasn't supportive. At all. She was rather accusatory actually."

"She blames you for this? She was there. She helped create my adorable niece or nephew."

"She does. I was in the wrong as well, I never told her that I could become pregnant. She heard about the fight with my mother. She knew I had drank a potion to make myself barren. But she hadn't heard of the reversal of the spell. So, she didn't know that I was able to get pregnant, and we never used protection. She made it quite clear that we would have had she known I was able to conceive."

Hearing the hurt in her sister's voice made Zelena want to destroy Emma from limb to limb. She would do that later, she promised herself. For now, she'd pull Regina into a hug and hold her close.

"When did you have this argument?"

"Almost a week ago."

"And you haven't heard from her?"

"No. I've spoken to her father and he said he'd speak with her, but… I still haven't heard anything."

"Well, she's an idiot."

Regina gave a soft laugh, resting more fully against Zelena as she enjoyed the comfort of her embrace.

"You've said."

"I was right."

Regina stayed quiet. She closed her eyes when Zelena began rubbing her back, slowly relaxing in her arms. As she began relaxing though, the hurt she'd been keeping down began bubbling to the surface, and soon she was crying openly in her sister's arms.

"I know, darling. Shh. I've got you. Would you like me to set fire to her car? Or perhaps to her stupid face? I've got loads of ideas for how to torture someone that I've never gotten to use. Shall we put them into a hat and you'll choose at random?"

Regina let out a wet laugh against Zelena's shoulder, shaking her head.

"No."

"Pity you've gone soft. I've always wanted to see how many hours someone can be strung up upside down before they go mad."

Regina squeezed Zelena's middle, sniffing away her tears.

"Thank you for the offer though."

"You must be frightened," Zelena said, in a rare moment of sincerity, "but you know you're not alone, Regina. No matter what that idiot decides, you do have family. Henry will not abandon you, and I certainly won't. And your little worm is lucky. I've already practised on mine, so yours won't suffer through auntie's mistakes like my poor poo-machine did."

Regina smiled at Zelena's words before going back to what she had opened with.

"I'm a little scared, but I'm hurt more than anything. I'm scared of doing this alone without her. I _want_ her here," Regina admitted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love her."

"Why must you fall for an idiot?"

Regina chuckled.

"I've no idea."

Zelena continued rubbing Regina's back for a moment. This conversation was becoming entirely too emotional, but she put her unease aside in order to comfort her sister.

"Your idiot is far too noble to allow you to do this alone. She's had a rough start at life, just as you have, but she's had far less time to process her pain. You've let out those feelings in much too unhealthy ways, but still, you have in all your decades of life. But… she hasn't. She's too busy saving everyone else to take a minute to deal with her trauma. It's amazing what comes up once you realise you're about to become a parent. And she's spent so much time running, she hasn't been able to process what she's suffered through. Now, she's got an immense responsibility and terrible memories that haunt her. It's all probably come to the surface now that you've said that you're pregnant."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I am speaking from experience. I was so focused on revenge and plotting against the world and my feelings of jealousy. I was consumed by those emotions. And then when I got pregnant, when I _really_ started to process that I was going to be responsible for this helpless creature, and then when it was _born_ , well. I panicked. The only reason I didn't completely lose my head was because of Ping," Zelena said fondly. "Emma doesn't do well with emotions; it's why we get on. Or, we got on, rather. After this, well, we now have 'beef' as the young people say."

Regina snorted.

"I don't think they say-"

"Shh," Zelena interrupted, covering her mouth with her hand. "Hush, before you embarrass yourself. You're far too old to understand the young people of this world."

Regina rolled her eyes, finally pulling away from Zelena's hug.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Zelena rarely did heart-to-hearts, but when she did, she did them well. "For comforting me."

"Any time. I still want to murder her though."

"I know."

"I won't though."

"You'd better not."

"She might receive scathing letters. From an anonymous author, of course. And in a funny picture language that she won't understand."

"Mulan won't translate your threatening letters for you. Don't bother asking."

Zelena gasped dramatically.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such heinous, _illegal_ activities! I am insulted you would even insinuate I could be capable of such a deplorable act."

"You turned a man into a monkey because he cheated on you."

"He acted like an animal, so I turned him into one," Zelena said simply, taking another sip of her tea.

"Please don't turn Emma into a monkey," Regina said, a hint of laughter to her voice. "I'll take care of her."

Happy now that Regina seemed to no longer be so upset, Zelena was free to stop being the caring, supportive sister and return to the sarcastic, biting one she so enjoyed.

"Not as efficiently as I would now that you no longer murder those who have wronged you."

"It's a price you must pay when you have children."

Zelena's eye twitched.

"She goes on the adoption list tomorrow."

"You are not giving up my niece!"

"She's holding me back from my full potential."

"Yes. Thankfully. She's the reason you're not insane anymore."

"I take offense to that."

"Note that you didn't say it wasn't true though."

Zelena sipped her tea.

* * *

Charming pulled into the driveway, stopping behind an unfamiliar black jeep.

"Oh, shit. Zelena's here," Emma groaned. This wasn't going to be good.

 _I know you like her, but she's my sister and if you hurt her, I'll make what I did to Walsh look like child's play._

"What's with the look?"

"She kind of threatened me last time we were together."

"She threatened you?" David asked, alarmed, and a little protectively.

"Not like that. Well, yes, like that. But it was more like a warning. It doesn't matter, dad. Whatever she dishes out, I'll deserve it."

David frowned, but he followed Emma to the back of the vehicle and helped her unload the trunk. They headed to the front door, ringing the doorbell before opening the door and dragging their bags inside.

Regina's attention snapped in the direction of the front door when she heard it open, eyes murderous at the person who dared enter her home uninvited. She pushed herself up from the barstool upon which she'd been perched, storming to the entryway as she spoke angrily.

"Who in the world do you think you- Emma," Regina stopped in her tracks, the sight of the woman halting her halfway to the entrance of her house.

"Hey," Emma said, a hesitant smile on her lips. "Um, we went shopping."

Before she could answer, Zelena came flying around the corner (almost literally).

"You! I warned you!" Zelena raged, approaching Emma with a threatening finger. "I told you not to hurt her, and what do you do?! You bloody hurt her! I ought to ignore Regina's wishes and turn you inside out, starting with that stupid head of yours!"

Regina reached out and grabbed Zelena's arm at the same time as David stood in front of Emma. Regina yanked the redhead back, holding her firmly in place.

"You promised not to," Regina reminded her sister.

"I made no such promises," Zelena growled, still looking at Emma.

"Well, you assured me you wouldn't then."

"I've changed my mind now that I've seen her deceiving face."

"Zelena-"

"No," Emma said, interrupting. "She's right. I would deserve it. Worse, actually. Because I did hurt you. I was… a fucking asshole. And she should be ready to turn me inside out, because I was a shithead.

"I hurt you, when I promised myself I wouldn't. I needed time to process what you said to me, which is why I left last week, but I shouldn't have left giving the impression I wasn't coming back. I was. I was always going to come back. I just…" Emma gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head. This was humiliating, exposing, talking like this for everyone to hear when this was supposed to be a private conversation.

"I got scared. I got overwhelmed. And I said a lot of shit I shouldn't have said. That I _really_ shouldn't have said. I reacted selfishly and I didn't stop to think about you or about anyone but myself and how scared I was about this. Which was a dick move, and Zelena has every right to want to kill me.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long, Regina. I just… needed time. To process. And I didn't want to come back to you until I was stronger, until I had figured some shit out. Until I was sure, and I could put my shit aside enough to hear what you had to say and to- to take what you had to give." Emma took a step forward, looking directly in Regina's eyes, ignoring the other two people in the room. "I'm _sorry_ , Regina. I am so fucking sorry, for shutting you out. For leaving. For telling you that I wasn't happy about this. I shouldn't have blurted out everything I was thinking like that. I should have taken a minute to calm down and- and just thought for a second about you. And about how much you must be upset." Emma took another step closer tentatively reaching out and taking Regina's hand, both sets of eyes filled with tears as their gazes stayed locked together.

"You were _terrified_ to tell me and that kills me, Regina," Emma said, the sob in her chest breaking free. "I scared you. _I_ scared you, and I was supposed to be the one person who was always safe in your life. You were scared to tell me and I am _so, so_ sorry that I did exactly what you feared. I'm sorry that I lashed out at you when you were so open and vulnerable and honest with me. I'm sorry that I let my fears and my insecurities and my- my impulsiveness just take hold of me." Emma bit hard on her lip as she tried desperately to control her weeping. "I'm sorry," she croaked.

Regina dropped her hand and looked hard at Emma, searching her eyes. She could see the hurt, the vulnerability, the pain, the regret, and the sincerity in them. She could see the very woman's soul, and it called out to her. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't turn away, because as much as Emma hurt her, she couldn't find it in herself to hurt her back by rejecting her, by pushing her away.

Regina was tired of hurting, tired of being on her own, tired of not having Emma with her. She was so tired. So she gave into her heart and she threw herself in Emma's arms, clinging to her desperately.

Zelena regarded the women, lifting her nose and refusing to admit there was any kind of tugging in her throat or moisture in her eyes.

"Well you lot are weak. I'm leaving."

Charming stepped out of the way as Zelena left, standing awkwardly, still holding the bags of gifts. He brought them to the kitchen, leaving the two women alone for a moment while he placed the bags on the counter.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered through her tears, holding Regina tight. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you so much, Regina. I just… I'm sorry."

"We aren't finished this discussion, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry as well."

* * *

Emma refused to let go of her hold on Regina, keeping her close long after their tears had dried and their sniffles had stopped. She held her tight, keeping her close, her hands coming up to periodically stroke the brunette's back.

"We should join your father in the kitchen."

"Don't wanna."

"There are bribes in there for me. I'd like to open them."

"They're not bribes," Emma said seriously. "They're gifts. Because he's excited to be a grandfather again and- and I'm excited too."

"Are you?" Regina asked carefully, guardedly.

Emma pulled back, hand coming up to gently hold Regina's chin as she looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Regina Mills. And I'm terrified of taking this next step, but there's no one else I'd rather be terrified with than you."

Regina closed her eyes and nodded. She didn't know what to say, the knot in her throat too big to speak. So she stayed quiet, allowing herself one more minute to calm down before finally insisting they join her father in the kitchen.

"He's a little eager," Emma warned. "Bear with him."

Regina smiled.

"It's nice that he's excited."

When the women entered the room, David tried to stifle his smile. He was just so _happy_ that Regina was pregnant _,_ but he knew this was an emotional moment for them both. He took in their tear-stricken faces, nodding at them when he saw them. He went to the cupboards and opened a few before he found the glasses, then going to the automatic dispenser on the fridge and pouring them both tall glasses of water.

"Here. Drink this. You'll feel better."

The women thanked him and drank greedily, setting down their glasses and looking at him expectantly.

"Better?"

"Yes," Regina responded. "Thank you. What's all this now?"

"Presents. If you're ready for them?"

"I'm always ready for gifts."

"Good. We went out of town to go shopping. So, no one saw us," he said, smiling, grabbing the bag next to him and loosening the knot at the top. "We went out of town to make sure no one would know. This one is from me." He opened the bag, a metallic balloon immediately floating out of it and heading straight for the ceiling. _Congratulations_ , was printed on it in bright colours, a small yellow duck beneath the word. He grinned widely, grabbing the string and handing it Regina. "And these," he added, pulling out fresh flowers. He approached the now quiet woman, kissing her cheek chastely. "Congratulations, Regina. I'm so happy for you both."

Regina's heart clenched at his sincerity, as well as the pride in his voice.

"This has to stay here until you're ready," David went on. "But when you say the word, I am sporting this proudly."

 _World's Proudest Grandpa_ _(x2)_ was written in bold letters on the back, and on the front, David's own face was plastered in the middle, two thumbs pointing towards his chest. Regina couldn't help the chuckle that escaped, shaking her head.

"You're ridiculous," she said softly.

"Ridiculously proud," he finished, pulling her into a warm hug. "We talked," he said softly into her ear, "she's got a lot to say to you, and you to her. I know you can't forgive her just now, but don't shut each other out, okay?"

Tears sprang to Regina's eyes, her hands coming up and pressing into his back. She couldn't say anything, the knot in her throat preventing words from escaping. It seemed she was always on the verge of tears, regardless of the situation. One of the side effects of the pregnancy she supposed.

David ran a strong, soothing palm up her spine. Regina nodded against his firm shoulder, pulling back a minute later. He smiled at her before turning to his daughter, squeezing her bicep affectionately.

"Take care, ladies. We'll see each other soon."

David then left the kitchen, and when the door front door opened and then closed again, Regina glanced at Emma briefly before picking up the flowers. She felt awkward now that they were completely alone, knowing they still had so much to discuss and not sure how to begin the conversation.

"I guess I'll cut these," Regina said, releasing the balloon she'd been holding and walking over to the sink.

Emma could feel the discomfort in the room. She waited a moment, watching Regina cut the stems of her flowers before taking a deep breath and opening up.

"So, um, my dad and I… we talked. This morning." Regina wasn't looking at her, but Emma could tell she was listening, so she continued, slowly. "I don't know how to say all this. I'm not good at- at this.

"I said it earlier, but it- it needs to be said again. I'm sorry, Regina. I reacted horribly. Worse than horribly. I reacted in the worse fucking way possible. The worse way I could have. I didn't- I wasn't- I let myself be controlled by my emotions, like I always do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I should have waited until I had processed my emotions. I shouldn't have freaked out like that at you. I was taken aback, I got overwhelmed, and I let that take over instead of taking a minute to process… So that I could tell you that I was scared, that I was worried, that I _am_ scared and worried. I said those things because I'm terrified.

"The truth is… I didn't feel like I could do this. I still feel like I'm not… good enough or responsible enough or mature enough to raise this kid. I can barely take care of myself, and the idea of being responsible for something so important, for another _life_ , it's terrifying.

"I'm sorry, so, so fucking sorry for blaming you, Regina. I shouldn't have. I was at fault for not asking you, for not checking to make sure I couldn't get you pregnant, for not wearing a condom or getting you birth control. I just assumed, from what you had told me, that you couldn't get pregnant and that was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have just assumed. That was my fault and I was incredibly wrong for putting all the fault on you."

Regina looked away, putting the flowers down as her heart beat wildly in her chest. Now that her hurt had been calmed, now that she'd heard Emma's apologies, the anger, the fear she'd felt, came bubbling to the surface.

"Please talk to me."

Regina whipped around, suddenly furious.

"You hurt me!" Regina blurted, eyes burning as she looked at Emma. "You were horrible, Emma. You were... Cruel and accusatory and completely unsupportive of me. You were so _selfish_. You- you nearly destroyed me. You didn't once consider how affected I was by this; you were too busy focusing on yourself and throwing blame at me.

" _Yes_ , I should have told you that I could become pregnant. You are right and I'm at fault for that, and I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have assumed you couldn't get me pregnant, either. And it doesn't excuse you attacking me the way that you did! Heaven forbid I should make a mistake and get swept up in feeling happy and in love for the first time in decades. _Decades_ , Emma. I was happy and enjoying your attention, and I let myself get swept up with those emotions. And that was a mistake.

"I'm not perfect." Regina let out a humourless laugh. "I'm the very furthest person from perfect. You picked the worst person in town if you wanted perfect ( _I did not_ , Emma protested). You did! I am always the bad guy. Always. And I understand why, after the choices I have made. But you… the one person who was always my ally, who always had my back. The one person who always defended me _attacked_ me when I was at my most vulnerable. And with my life- with everything I've been through- I should have known that you would. Hell, I did know, Emma. And you know what? That was the worst part. I _knew_ you were going to react the way the you did. It didn't matter that you claimed to love me ( _I do love you_ )- but it didn't matter, Emma! You thought only of yourself, and you ignored me completely.

"Do you know how terrified I was to talk to you, Emma?" Regina sputtered as she fought the sob in her chest. She wiped her at her cheeks as the tears flowed freely, taking big gulping breaths as she attempted to speak. "Do you know how scared I was to tell you the truth? Because I knew- I just _knew_ you were going to hate me. That you were going to react badly. I felt it in my bones. And I was right. But not only did you take the news badly, as I expected, you _blamed_ me, accused me, acted as though this were some kind of evil plot of mine, like I wasn't standing there before you just as terrified, just as confused. I needed you, Emma, and you pushed me away. Worse, you rejected me."

Regina's hands shook as she lost control of her emotions, bursting into tears in front of Emma. The women stood in the kitchen, both weeping, hearts in tatters, each standing broken in front of the other. Regina could barely stand for trembling, and Emma was biting so hard on her bottom lip it turned white.

"Now you're telling me you were scared?! What about me, Emma! _I'm_ the one who is pregnant! _I'm_ the one who should be scared! I'm fucking terrified and instead of thinking of what I'm going through, instead of asking me how I feel, instead of showing any kind of concern for my well-being, you thought of yourself and how _your_ life was going to change. And then you imply that you're going to abandon me and this child-" Regina couldn't speak anymore, nearly bent in half with how hard she was sobbing. When Emma made a move to grab her, Regina ripped away. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

Regina didn't want her comfort anymore, too confused with her anger. She turned and fought with everything that she had to control herself, taking deep breaths and wiping at her eyes, reaching with a shaky hand to drink a bit more of water. She continued her deep breaths, sniffling, wiping at her face until she'd calmed enough to speak again before turning around to face Emma.

"You abandoned me, Emma, when I needed you. And now you're here telling me you were scared. I'm sorry you were scared, Emma, but I was too. And you didn't see me running from my problems. It's called being an adult. When something scares you, you do not get to run. You stand and you face it. You take it on like a big girl. And if you're lucky, you have someone there to stand with you, to fight with you, to comfort you. So that you're not alone."

"I want to. It's why- it's why I'm here," Emma said softly.

"Just tell me what it is you want because I can't guess anymore, Emma. If you want to go, just do me a favour and leave and don't come back."

"I'm not going anywhere, Regina," Emma said firmly, taking a step forward. "It's _you_ that I want. I want you. I want you and Henry and this baby and I'm scared out of my mind and I'm sure I'm gonna fuck up – a lot – along the way, just like I just did, but I'm not running. I'm not going anywhere. And if you'll forgive me, and if you help me, I can do this. _We_ can do this. I will do this, I _want_ to do this, as long as you're here with me.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm sorry for running away. I'm sorry for getting scared and for letting that fear overwhelm me. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for hurting you and pushing you away and panicking the way that I did. I was scared, and I have no other excuse. I was scared and I reacted. Poorly. I'm still scared, but… but I'm here."

"Until you leave again. Until the next thing scares you."

"Nothing scares me more than this, Regina. Throw a dragon at me, a guy with a knife, an ogre or a demon, I'll face it. I'll face it every time. But _this?_ A child, you, Henry? Regina, if I fuck up fighting a dragon, _I'm_ the one who pays for it. I'll lose my life but I will die trying to protect the people around me. But this- this is something completely different. This is me responsible for another life. For caring for a helpless baby. I'm not- I'm not good enough for that. I can't do that. How can you look at me and think I'm at all fit to be a parent? I'm a high school drop-out, I went to juvie, I used to steal shit. I was homeless. What the fuck kind of parent am I gonna make? It terrifies me that I'm gonna fuck up my kid the way my foster parents fucked me up.

"But then… then I think, I have you," Emma said softly, eyes welling up with ears again, lip trembling. "I have you. This kid has you. And I won't be doing this alone. It's not just- it's not just me. This kid, it might have a chance as long as you're there. To make sure I'm not fucking up.

"You're the one- you're the smart one, the wise one, the one with all the answers. You make me feel less scared. You make me feel like… you make me feel like maybe I can do this. And I- I know I need help. I need," Emma swallowed hard, fighting her shame as she admitted, "I need therapy. I need to go back. I called, um, when we weren't talking. It's part of why I stayed away. I called my therapist and we talked. A lot. And we're going to do regular appointments again, so that I can stop being so controlled by my fear. Because I want to get better. For you. And for our baby. I want to be better."

"You didn't want this, Emma. You told me," Regina finally spoke, "you told me you didn't want this. You didn't want me."

"No, my love," Emma said softly, taking a step closer but not daring to touch her. "I said I wasn't sure I wanted this… and mostly that was coming from a place of fear. Because I wasn't sure I _could_ do this. But, I spent a lot of time thinking. I spent a lot of time talking with my therapist. And I talked with my dad and they… they gave me a lot of advice. And I've been reading. We found some books so that it's a little less scary, so that I can read up and be a better partner to you. Support you better. Dr. Anderson promised to help me get through this anxiety. He said he'd show me how to be a better person for you.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I never wanted you, Regina. I never, ever didn't want you. I will always want you, Regina. Always. I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. I just- I got really scared. And I made a very big mistake. And I said things I regret, that I wish I could take back."

"You aren't happy about this," Regina whispered, repeating the tail end of their last conversation.

"I wasn't sure that I was. I was feeling a lot of things at that moment, fear being the biggest thing. And that came out as doubt and anger and uncertainty. But after taking these last few days to think, and talking it out with my dad and Dr. Anderson, I've come to some realisations," Emma trailed off for a second, a smile suddenly forming on her lips. "I _want_ this, Regina. I was scared at first, and that's why I said I didn't know if I did. Because I didn't know if I could do this, if I _should_ , if I could ever be good enough. But I want you to know that I do want this, Regina.

"Yeah, it's a bit more sudden than I'd have liked, but there's nobody else I can picture doing this with than you. There's no one else I'd rather be expecting a kid with than you. We can do anything together, Regina. My dad… he made it pretty clear: you and I together- we can do anything. We've stopped unstoppable triggers together, we've created astronomical events together, we've travelled to other lands to get our kid back. We've been to hell and back, literally. You're my safe place, my rock, my touch stone. There's nothing we can't do together, Regina. I know that now. I'm sorry for losing sight of that.

"You make me feel like I can do anything, even something _this_ important. And I'm sorry I'm an idiot and I'm sorry for reacting impulsively and not taking a minute to just calm the fuck down before I reacted. I shouldn't have done that. It's a flaw of mine, lashing out instead of calming myself down and taking a second. I know that's my own shit and I know it's because I needed to react now, think later in order to survive in the system. That's my baggage and my problems and I'm sorry you were affected by it. I- it's on the list of things Dr. Anderson's gonna help me with. And you can add to the list, whatever else you think I should work on.

"I wanna do better by you, Regina. I wanna do this with you. I will live the rest of my life regretting what I did. Forever. I will be ashamed forever. But I- if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that I want this, that I can do this with you, that I _will_ do this with you. That I can be worthy. That you won't regret giving me a second chance. Can you ever forgive me? Please?"

Regina looked into Emma's pleading eyes, tears still streaming down both of their cheeks. She knew Emma was being sincere, knew she was speaking from the heart, and that helped soothe the aching pain deep in her soul. She still hurt, would likely hurt for a while, but she could feel the honesty radiating through Emma. Could feel her conviction, as well as her remorse. Regina saw no doubt in Emma's eyes; she saw only sincerity. And the fact that Emma, who hated therapy, who hated discussing her past, who hated admitting that she was still affected by what she'd gone through as a child had willingly, on her own, returned to her therapist, had set up appointments to talk with him… it spoke to Regina. It helped, knowing that her lover was trying to be better. Was actively trying to do better rather than just spewing out empty words at her.

Emma licked her lips, looking nervously at Regina. She wasn't convinced the woman would forgive her. Hell, she wouldn't blame her if she never did. But she hoped and prayed that she would.

"Please tell me I haven't ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me," Emma begged.

"You haven't-" Regina started, but immediately cut off by Emma yanking her into her arms. Regina went willingly, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and holding her as the woman openly wept in her neck.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to me again," Regina warned, speaking firmly in Emma's ear. Her tone was serious, but not unkind. "Don't you _ever_ blame me or accuse me the way that you did the other day. That was unfair, Emma, and worse than that, it hurt me more deeply than I can ever express."

Emma was hit hard by a wave of guilt, squeezing Regina tighter as she nodded and sobbed more intensely.

"I know," she choked out, swallowing hard against the knot in her throat. "I'm sorry, Regina. I promise you, I won't ever be that stupid."

"You had better not."

"I won't."

Appeased, Regina quieted for a moment, the women holding one another as they attempted to mend their wounded hearts.

"I needed you," Regina admitted, voice trembling as she opened up. She wanted Emma to know, wanted her to truly _feel_ how badly she had hurt her. More than that, she wanted Emma to fix it, wanted Emma to comfort her. "I needed you and you left me. Do you know how much I cried? How I wept and ached, Emma? I spent three days in bed doing nothing but sobbing into my pillow. And you weren't there. You weren't there."

Regina's voice cracked and she cried all over again, shaking in Emma's arms as her knees weakened from the pain that consumed her. She squeezed back when Emma squeezed her body close, holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Emma choked out, holding onto Regina for dear life. "I am so, so sorry."

"I hate you for hurting me like that. I swore- I swore no one ever would again."

Emma could do nothing but apologise over and over again into Regina's neck, holding her so tight she was sure she was restricting her breathing. But she wanted to smother Regina, wanted to hold her so tight the woman wouldn't doubt for a second that Emma was not letting go.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, until Regina went through the ups and downs of her emotions, until she had cried herself out, closing her eyes and waiting as her throat calmed, her nose cleared, and her tears dried. She felt a weight lift off of her shoulders when she opened her eyes, simply drawing from Emma's strength as the woman held her in her embrace. Emma held her quietly, calmly, patiently. Regina didn't forgive her. She likely wouldn't for a while, but she did feel better, good enough that when her eyes wandered over onto the counter and she noticed that she still hadn't opened the rest of her gifts, she was able to manage a small smile.

"I didn't get to open your bribe," Regina said, pointing her chin in the direction of the black bag on her counter.

"It's not a bribe. I told you that," Emma reassured softly, stroking her back. "It's a present. Things I thought you'd like, and things my dad said we'd need."

Emma reached over and pulled the gift bag close, shifting them so it was within Regina's grasp.

"Open it," she encouraged.

Regina reached over and eyed the bag curiously before disentangling herself from Emma's embrace. She peered into it, pulling out the tissue paper and smiling at the first thing she spotted. Books. She pulled them out and smirked at the titles.

" _What to Expect When You're Expecting. The Pregnancy Countdown Book. The Expectant Father._ Really?"

Emma shrugged, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Dad said it was really good and provided a lot of information. I think I need it, 'cause not knowing what to expect has me freaked out. I read the first two chapters already on the way back to Storybrooke."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Emma said, resting her hands on Regina's hips. "Check out what else there is."

Regina set the books down and reached inside, pulling out a pill bottle.

"Pre-natal vitamins."

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, should have started those before you got pregnant, technically. According to what I read. But starting now is good too. It's still early."

Regina set the bottle down, wishing she had thought to start those days ago, when she had first learnt she was pregnant. She had been too distracted however, and was grateful that Emma (or her father, rather) had thought to buy them for her. She popped the bottle open and took one right away, hearing a chuckle from over her shoulder.

"Not wasting any time, huh?"

"I've wasted enough time. I should have started last week when I first found out I was pregnant."

"That was my fault," Emma said, troubled by the guilt in Regina's voice. "Had I not been a fucking asshole, you wouldn't have been so distracted and you'd have thought to buy some. I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina nodded, resting her head back on Emma's collarbone for a second.

"Don't do it again."

"I won't."

"Good."

Emma nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss there, arms coming to slide around Regina's waist. She held her close, both women closing their eyes as they simply enjoyed holding one another.

"There's more."

"Hmm," Regina responded. "I'm happy here for another minute."

Emma smiled, kissing her cheek and nodding. She held her close, breathing in the familiar scent of the older woman, wondering if maybe she'd smell differently as her pregnancy progressed.

Regina reached out after another minute of cuddling and pulled out a tub of cream.

" _Bun in the Oven Skincare,_ " Regina read, laughing softly. "What in the world?"

Emma chuckled.

"Dad said it was a life saver for mom. Apparently your stomach is gonna get really itchy in later months."

"Hmm. I had heard."

"Are you dreading it? The later months?"

"I honestly haven't thought much about them. I've been a bit consumed by the present."

Emma nodded. Something else that was her fault. She kissed Regina's shoulder in apology, watching as Regina put down the tub of cream and fished the next items: onesies.

" _My mommies love me._ This is adorable," Regina cooed, smiling at the hearts that adorned the onesie. She then flipped to the next one, laughing loudly. " _If mom says no, ask ma._ Ma will say no as well if she knows what's good for her."

Emma smiled into Regina's shoulder as the brunette pulled out the last item: a t-shirt.

" _Spoiler Alert: I'm Pregnant._ "

Regina chuckled.

"I'm thinking maybe we can use this when we tell my mom. Or Henry. Or both."

Emma slipped away, casually lifting her sweater.

"I got my own."

" _Baby Daddy._ Emma!" Regina exclaimed, scandalised.

Emma laughed, looking down at the two hands on the shirt, thumbs pointed towards her chest.

"Love it."

"You are incorrigible."

Emma looked up, grinning.

"Yep. You know, Henry's only got 3 more years 'til he's 18 and you would have been free. Now," Emma said, sucking in a breath of air through her teeth as she pulled Regina close, bumping their hips together, "you're stuck with me for another 18 years. Think you can handle that?"

"If I haven't murdered you thus far…"

Emma cackled, resting her forehead against Regina's.

"I would have deserved it this week," she said it a little more seriously.

"Yes, you would have."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, holding her tight.

"I'm gonna make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by never doing that again."

Emma nodded.

"Promise." She snuggled Regina's hair, burying her nose in the fruity smelling locks. "When do you think we should tell Henry?"

"Not yet. Just… in case."

Emma understood the unspoken words. In case something happened.

"After the first trimester then?"

"No, not quite so late. I was thinking in another few weeks, once I hit eight weeks. It should be safe to tell him then."

"Okay. Do you know how you want to tell him?"

"No. I haven't thought about it."

"We can worry about that later then. For now… would you come sit with me?"

Regina pulled away, looking at her with apprehension.

"Why?" she asked, a little worried. What else could Emma possibly have to throw at her? She wasn't sure she could handle any more bad news.

"I've… missed you. And I just want to hold you, to reconnect."

Regina smiled softly. _Oh_. That would be nice.

"Very well."

Emma led the way to the living room, lying on her back on the couch and opening her arms.

"Lie on me."

"On you?" Regina asked skeptically.

"Yeah. So I can feel you. All of you. And so I can rub your back and your sides. I like feeling the weight of you on me."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but did as requested. She draped herself along Emma's body, head resting beneath her chin and arms tucking under Emma's sides. They both sighed, content to cuddle as Emma rubbed up and down Regina's back.

"Soon we won't be able to do this. We'll crush the baby."

Regina snorted into Emma's shirt, shaking her head.

"More like the baby will crush you. She's well protected in there."

"She?" Emma asked excitedly.

"Or he."

"He," Emma repeated, smiling widely. "Do you have a preference?"

"I don't mind, as long as the baby is healthy. And if it's not, I'll love it just the same. Do you have a preference?"

Emma shrugged.

"We already have a son, so a daughter might be nice, especially if she looks like you. But, I'd be happy to have another son as cool as Henry. I guess it doesn't really matter. In the end, I'll still be fucking terrified of it."

Regina smiled softly, squeezing Emma's middle.

"Tell me about what scares you."

"Everything. Fucking it up. Dropping it. Overfeeding it or making the bottle wrong and the kid gets sick. Making it cry for hours and hours because I don't know what the hell it wants. Being a shitty mom. A shitty role model. I have no idea what I'm doing and it stresses me out when I think about it."

Regina smiled against Emma's sternum, turning her head to place a gentle kiss on her chin.

"By worrying as much as you are means you're going to be a good mother. It means that you care. All this baby needs from you is love, attention, and affection. I'll be here to help you with the rest."

"Yeah, but that isn't fair to you. I don't want you to be doing everything while I'm wondering which side is the front on a diaper. You're growing the thing and pushing it out. I should be doing everything else while you recover."

"First of all, that "thing" is our child," Regina reprimanded, though she was smiling, "and it can hear you. Secondly, you are eager, Emma. And you're intelligent. You'll learn."

"I feel like I should already know all this stuff."

"How would you? You've never raised a child."

"I know," Emma muttered. "But still."

"Still nothing. You'll figure it out as you go along, just as I did. Besides, I will be quite rusty. I haven't cared for a baby in fifteen years."

Emma smiled, hand drifting up to play with Regina's hair.

"You're gonna be perfect. You're great with kids. This kid is lucky to have you. _I'm_ lucky to have you." Emma kissed Regina's head, cupping the back of her head. "I'm sorry about freaking out, baby. But there is no one I would rather be doing this with than you. There's no one else I'd pick to have kids with than you. I'm terrified still, but I'm also… kinda excited to do this with you. You're sexy when you go all supermom."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I won't be so sexy once this child starts to grow."

"Bullshit. You're gonna be _way_ sexier once you start showing. I can't wait to see your baby belly."

Regina sighed softly, closing her eyes, content to enjoy Emma's gentle attention now that they'd finally talked. Regina was still a little worried, a little apprehensive, but she had to admit, lying here in Emma's arms, basking in her attention… there was nothing in the world that was better than this.

* * *

A/N: So the lovely, brilliant ALostWanderer showed me how to create a poll. Since it's still early on, I thought I'd create a poll to let you all choose what you'd like Regina to have. The poll is on my profile page if you'd like to vote.


	8. Chapter 8

Domestic fluff anyone?

* * *

Emma yawned loudly as she took another sip from her coffee, smacking her lips in the quiet of the kitchen as she turned on a burner. She placed the frying pan she'd been holding on it, waiting until it grew hot before pouring pancake batter inside. She rubbed her eyes as she waited, yawning again. This was the third morning in a row she'd woken up early to come to Regina's to make a hearty breakfast, and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. But, she wanted her family to eat, and it was worth it knowing that both her son and her… her, well, she wasn't sure what Regina was right now ( _I don't know, Emma. After everything that's happened, I don't know. I need to take things slowly_ ). The woman she loved. That was a good way to think of Regina. Emma loved her. They may not currently have a label, but they were "together" ( _complicated,_ Regina had said) and Emma loved her. And she was going to make sure that the woman she loved ate a good breakfast, especially after she had confessed three days ago after their talk that she was too tired to make anything in the morning, and too busy vomiting, so she hadn't been eating. Emma hadn't liked that. So she had asked if she could come over before they woke up and make something for them.

" _You? You're going to wake up early and you're going to come here and you're going to make us breakfast?"_

" _Yeah. I mean, you need to eat. I want you to eat. And I_ am _capable of waking up early, I just choose not to. But, I'll choose to get up early now, for you. And for the baby and Henry. You need to learn to trust me and to like… let me in again. So, let me do this for you. Let me start proving to you that I'm serious and that I want to be here for you."_

And Regina had agreed, although she'd been skeptical of Emma's cooking. Emma had been practising though, secretly, before coming to the mansion in the morning. The night before she cooked, she'd practise the meal at home and test it out, see if it was any good and iron out any kinks. Then, the next morning, she'd make her way to Regina's a re-make the recipe, only better. She'd surprised Regina that first morning with how good her eggs benedict had turned out, Emma knew, but it was a good surprise and it had been nice to sit together as a family. She and Regina had exchanged soft smiles and teasing words every morning since, and it was so nice, so _right_ to start her mornings with her lover and her son. She and Regina may be _complicated_ right now, but that was okay. They'd move past this, Emma was sure, and she looked forward to it.

So it was working out, their arrangement, and Emma was happy. She was happy to be with her family in the mornings, to share the first meal of the day together (even though Regina could only stomach a few small bites, packing up the rest for later), starting off the day together. She was also happy to be here, close to Regina, for whatever the brunette might need. Like, Emma had quickly discovered, someone to hold back her hair as she vomited.

Speaking of which, Emma looked up at the ceiling, hearing the familiar sound of Regina stumbling out of bed and rushing towards the en-suite. Emma quickly turned off the element, yanking the frying pan away and onto a cold burner as she raced up the steps. The first morning, Regina had tried to push her away, had tried to kick her out of the bathroom, but Emma had refused to leave. She refused to let Regina throw up alone, not when she was one floor below and _knew_ that Regina was suffering. She couldn't leave, so she had gently lowered Regina's outstretched hand and took it in her own, her other hand coming up and sweeping away the brunette's locks. She had stayed there, unmoving, until Regina had finally calmed down. That first morning had really driven something home for Emma: her dad had been right. Regina was the one who was paying the real price of this pregnancy. Emma was not suffering; she was not waking up every morning and vomiting until she hurt. Regina was.

Regina was hit every single morning by a powerful wave of nausea, forced to run to the bathroom to puke up anything she had in her system. She looked so pitiful, so frail doing so, and Emma felt incredibly guilty knowing that Regina had been on her own when Emma had distanced herself. Never again would Regina do these things by herself, Emma had vowed, and so for the following two mornings (and every one in the future, Emma told herself), she'd been listening carefully. And when she heard Regina tumble out of bed and run, Emma raced upstairs.

This morning was no different. Emma rushed through Regina's bedroom, pushing open the bathroom door and dropping to her knees just in time for her to pull long, brown locks out of the way as Regina vomited again. She slowly rubbed Regina's back, holding her hair away from her face as she swallowed down a wave of guilt. She felt guilty that Regina was being punished like this, puking, when she knew how much Regina hated it.

Regina pulled back, tears burning in her eyes as she fought to catch her breath. She slumped against the toilet, throat on fire as she heaved in deep gulps of air. She hated vomiting. _Hated_ it, and she had been up most of the night expelling her dinner. It seemed the baby no longer liked chicken. Which made Regina want to cry. She loved chicken, and she hated that she would probably not be able to eat it anymore.

Another wave of nausea hit her as she thought about her dinner last night, and Regina whimpered as she once again vomited into the toilet. Her throat stung terribly, her stomach muscles ached badly, and she just wanted to sob. She couldn't catch her breath, and tears slid down her cheeks as she gave in, too exhausted to fight anymore.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Emma said softly, pulling Regina into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

The gentle words, as well as the embrace, made Regina cry harder. She clung to Emma, weeping in her arms. A warm, firm hand stroked up and down her back, and Regina closed her eyes as she allowed herself to enjoy the much needed comfort. She had wanted Emma last night, had come so close to calling her, but she hadn't. She had forced herself to get through it alone, partly due to being embarrassed (she didn't like having others around while she vomited- she felt too exposed), and partly because she hadn't wanted to feel weak. Regina wasn't weak; she was strong. And she had gotten through it alone, just as she knew she could. But, she had really, really wanted Emma there. And now that she was here, Regina didn't want to let her go.

"I can't s-stop vomiting," Regina said through tears. "And I can't eat chicken anymore."

Regina bit back a dry heave, forcing down the bile that wanted to escape. She couldn't. She had nothing left to give, and she hurt so much. She couldn't vomit again.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Emma soothed, kissing her temple. "We won't be eating that anymore then, okay? What about turkey? You like turkey. And they have turkey bacon too, which you really like."

Regina sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks. She did like turkey, and her stomach didn't seem to revolt at the idea.

"Turkey is pretty close to chicken. They say it's even better for you, and I believe it because turkey is dry as all hell and needs a shit ton of gravy to taste good."

Regina smiled in Emma's neck, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks, appreciating the woman's attempt to cheer her up.

"I've told you repeatedly not to eat the turkey your mother serves you."

"Can't help it. She force feeds me," Emma responded, kissing Regina's cheek as she continued to stroke her back. "You okay?"

Regina closed her eyes, sighing as she nestled in closer, tears lessening now that she'd had her break down. She nodded, arms coming to wrap around Emma's lower back.

"I'm just tired. Our child kept me awake most of the night expelling last night's dinner."

"I'm sorry, baby. Why didn't you call me? I could have been here with you," Emma said, frowning at the thought that Regina had been puking all night alone.

"I considered it," Regina admitted.

"Call me next time, okay? I don't want you to be here alone to suffer like that. It's not fair that you're here suffering and I'm not here with you. It's my fault this is happening to you anyway, so you should make me feel some pain too."

Regina smirked.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And when you're feeling good, I get to be smug and strut around that the sexiest woman on this planet is carrying my kid. But when you're feeling like shit, I feel guilty and I want to do what I can to make it better. Okay? So call me and I'll be right here. Don't suffer alone."

Regina nodded. It was what she wanted anyway. She wanted Emma around, even if she didn't entirely trust her to actually come.

"Okay."

"Good." Emma kissed her temple again. "When you're feeling better, I made pancakes."

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can stomach pancakes. Or swallow any. My throat is on fire."

Emma frowned, shifting them on the floor so she could stretch up and grab the glass on the sink counter, filling it with water before handing it to Regina.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. Here."

Regina took the glass and sipped it slowly, sighing in content when as the cool liquid soothed her throat.

"Thank you."

Emma took back the glass and placed it on the floor next to them.

"Welcome. What about a smoothie? That'd be nice and cold against your throat and it'd been good for you. Lots of delicious vitamins for you and the worm."

"Our child is not a worm."

"I looked at the pictures in the book. It looks like a worm."

Regina shook her head.

"Your fault undoubtedly."

Emma nodded.

"Yeah. Once it's finished baking though, our kid's gonna come out looking like you though: incredibly beautiful."

Regina warmed at the words, despite the fact that she felt far from beautiful right now, pyjamas rumpled, hair dishevelled and completely out of place, breath reeking of vomit, eyes red and swollen, throat on fire. No. She was far from beautiful, but she believed Emma thought she was anyway.

"Thank you."

Emma squeezed her tight.

"You okay to get up? Do you think you should stay home from work today?"

"No. I'll be fine. I simply needed a moment. Thank you," Regina said sincerely, pulling away to look at Emma, "for comforting me this morning. I needed it."

Emma's eyes softened, hand coming up to cup Regina's cheek.

"Any time, baby. I want to be here for you, any time of the day. Or night."

She made to lean forward to kiss her, but Regina instantly pulled away.

"No. You truly do not want to do that," she warned, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

Emma chuckled.

"Sorry. I got sucked into your gorgeous eyes and forgot you were just barfing your brains out."

Regina rolled her eyes and got up.

"Eloquent as usual, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed.

"That's why you love me."

Emma led the way downstairs, holding Regina's hand the entire time. She led the brunette to the island, guiding her into one of the chairs and leaning into her space when she sat. She kissed her temple, her cheek, smiling softly at her before finally pulling away and heading to the fridge.

"So what kind of smoothie am I making? Mixed berries? Strawberry banana? Some nasty vegetable one you're gonna try to convince me actually tastes good? When it totally doesn't, by the way."

Regina rolled her eyes, smirk tugging at her lips.

"Grab the peaches and the berries from the fruit crisper, Miss Drama Queen. The bananas are on the counter. Oh, and the plain yogurt on the middle shelf, please."

"Yes, your majesty."

Regina smirked, watching Emma as she moved around the kitchen, stomach warming every time the blonde sent her a dopey smile. She felt like a teenager with how her body reacted every time Emma looked at her like that, but it was hard not to when she just looked so genuinely happy to see her. It was nice to know that Emma was happy to be around her, and it caused fuzzy feelings (Regina would _not_ admit to them, ever) to see her fluttering about the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. It was so domestic, and it caused Regina's heart to ache with want. She wanted this, wanted it to be a permanent thing, but she knew they still had a way's to go before Emma became a permanent part of the Mifflin street mansion. However, Emma's dedication these last few days, her enthusiasm despite her obvious fatigue, well, it gave Regina hope.

"Moms, why are you awake so early in the morning?" Henry complained, rubbing his eyes furiously. "It is too early to be up right now."

Regina chuckled, opening her arms and beckoning her son over. When he grumbled and muttered, feigning unhappiness at being 'forced' to hug his mother, Emma leaned over and smacked his backside with a spatula.

"Ma!" Henry protested loudly, turning away from her and burying his face in his mom's embrace. "You're my favourite mom. I don't like the other one anymore. I want a new ma."

Regina laughed, squeezing him tight and planting a kiss on his forehead before tugging him into the seat next to her.

"We'll go shopping for another tomorrow."

Emma scoffed as she reached into the oven and pulled out a stack of pancakes she'd made earlier.

"Fine. Go to the ma store and see if you'll find one who gets up at the ass crack of dawn to make you chocolate chip pancakes," Emma sassed, eyebrow raised. She placed the plate in front of her son, nodding when his eyes lit up. "That's what I thought."

"Oh you are so forgiven," he said happily, pouring an unhealthy amount of syrup on the stack and immediately digging in.

Emma returned to the counter, resuming the chopping of fruit for Regina's smoothie, adding the yogurt, and then turning on the blender. She focused on her task, feeling wonderfully light despite her fatigue, happy to be here with her family. She glanced back when she heard Regina's laugh, smiling automatically at the sound, even though she couldn't hear the conversation over the sound of the blender. It didn't matter though. Just hearing Regina laugh made her happy.

Emma turned off the blender when its contents were liquefied, pouring the mixture into a glass, adding a straw, and walking it over to Regina. She slid it before her on the island, leaning in close and kissing Regina's cheek. She nuzzled her neck and smiled when Regina slipped her arm around her waist, thanking her for the smoothie.

"Anytime, baby. How's your throat feeling?"

"Sore."

"What's wrong with your throat?" Henry piped up, looking at his mom with concern.

"Whoa, he breathes," Emma teased. "I didn't think you were capable with the way you were inhaling those pancakes."

"Nothing. I simply woke up with a bit of a sore throat this morning."

"You sure? Are you getting a cold?"

"I don't believe so. Don't worry, my little prince. Finish your breakfast before your mother decides she'd like to eat your pancakes."

Henry sent a mock threatening glare towards his ma.

"She'd have to fight me first," he pretended to growl, bringing his plate closer to his chest.

Emma laughed loudly.

"Like that would even be a competition with your puny little muscles," Emma scoffed, poking at the boy's arm.

"Ma!" Henry groaned, pulling away as he shoveled another forkful of pancakes in his mouth.

Regina chuckled and took a sip of her breakfast, sighing happily when it soothed her throat on its way down.

"Okay?" Emma asked, looking at her with interest.

"Yes, darling. It's perfect."

Emma's stomach fluttered, pleased at Regina's use of the pet name, not to mention the brilliant smile she sent her way.

"Good," Emma said. She nodded with satisfaction before going back and starting on her own breakfast now that her family was fed.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who missed the memo, I created a poll for you guys to decide what you'd like Regina and Emma's baby to be :) You can find it under my profile


	9. Chapter 9

Emma entered the mansion, plastic doll clutched in her left hand and a wide grin on her face.

"Did you come here to show me your dolly? Because I assure you, Miss Swan, I don't think I want to see it."

"I'm here for two reasons, and one of them is to show you my skills," Emma responded, unperturbed by Regina's sassy remark.

"Your skills?" Regina asked doubtfully.

"Yep. I'm reading that how-to-be-a-dad book and it said that a newborn poops like a hundred times a day, so you'll be changing diapers pretty much every second until it turns two and you potty train it, so I figured this was a skill I had to learn. And I learnt it."

"On a doll."

"Exactly. Watch," Emma said, waiting until she had Regina's (unimpressed) attention before continuing. "So you lie the baby back like this, you grab its legs, you lift it up, and you take away the dirty diaper. Then, you wipe front to back if it's a girl, which is apparently really important. And if it's a boy, it doesn't matter cause men are full of shit anyway (Regina rolled her eyes as Emma laughed at her own joke). Then you slip the new diaper underneath, and you make sure the picture is facing you, then you put down the front part like so, and then you latch on the tabs and voilà. Kid is changed."

"Uh-huh."

"Yep. I watched YouTube to learn how to do it."

"As impressed as I am that you are able to change the unmoving, lifeless, and completely cooperative doll's unsoiled diaper, I'm afraid I have to say it will be an entirely different experience with a squirmy child and a very messy diaper."

"What?"

Regina flicked her wrist, the doll beginning to wiggle and turn its head, Emma letting out a shout and dropping the demonic baby onto its back. The doll instantly began crying and Emma, horrified at the creepy creature, backed away.

"Come on now, Emma. Change its diaper. You'll need the practice."

"I am not changing that thing's diaper."

"Emma," Regina said reproachfully, trying hard not to laugh, "that is our beautiful child you're speaking so ill of and she can hear you. You've hurt her feelings."

"That thing doesn't have feelings, Regina."

"I'm afraid you're being bested by a doll, dear."

Emma looked over at the brunette, growling.

"Fine."

"Show me your skills, Emma."

"Yeah, I'll show you skills, woman," Emma muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, honey. Nothing." Emma reluctantly approached the possessed toy, refusing to look at its creepy face. Instead, she reached out and carefully grabbed its legs. It was, admittedly, a hell of a lot harder to manoeuvre now that it was fighting back. But, Regina was right, she needed to get better at this, and so she grabbed both of its ankles and pulled down the front of the diaper.

And instantly dropped the doll's legs.

"Oh that's disgusting!" Emma yelled over the "baby's" cries. "What the hell is that?"

"Whatever it was that you made last week, darling. I told you one day it would inspire me."

"Okay, I'm out! So done. I'm definitely out."

"I think everyone already knows you're out, ma," Henry said with a smirk as he descended the stairs. "It wasn't exactly a state secret."

Regina snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, kid. Where have you been?"

"In my room. What are you even doing?" He asked, eyeing the squirming doll on the table.

"Testing your mother's I.Q. She failed miserably."

"Uh-huh," Emma responded, ignoring Regina's comment in favour of addressing the son she'd come here to see (the second reason she'd come to the mansion- she needed to have a talk with him). "Lawn still needs to be mowed, kid. I told you yesterday."

"I'll do it."

"Yeah. Now."

"I'm busy right now," Henry answered, irritated at his mother's sudden insistence. It could wait.

"Doing what?"

"I'm just busy."

"Kid, you can kiss your Backstreet Boys poster later. Lawn needs to be mowed."

"Ma! What the hell! I don't even have a Backstreet Boys poster."

"Can't really think of another reason you're holed up in your room all the time unless you've gotten ahold of some Playboy magazines and you're mas-"

"MA!"

"Emma!"

Emma shrugged at the twin reactions.

"If that's not the reason, then the kid needs to explain himself and set the record straight. He hasn't been doing his chores lately and I want to know why." Emma turned to Henry. "You've barely been talking to us at breakfast this week, and we don't see you after you get home from school. You're doing nothing around the house. What's going on?"

"Emma," Regina started softly, but was cut off by the blonde.

"No, don't defend him," Emma chided softly. "I know he's going through some 'teenager stuff'," Emma said, using air quotes as she turned to her son, "but that doesn't mean you get to just ignore your responsibilities."

"What do you know," Henry muttered angrily, storming down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No. You don't get to speak to me like that. What is your problem?"

"Nothing! I'll go mow the lawn later."

"Like you've been washing the dishes lately? And how you took out the trash on Tuesday? You're not leaving this house until you explain yourself, Henry. Your mom's been covering for you cause she's trying to be understanding, waiting for you to talk to her, and I've been patient out of respect for her. But coming here Tuesday night and seeing her put the trash at the end of the driveway, a job that is _your_ responsibility because of the work it takes to haul those bins to the end of the road? No. That's the line. That shit is too heavy for her to be bringing outside and she shouldn't have to when she has a young, able-bodied son who can do it for her. She's done enough shit for you in her life that you can start doing stuff for her.

"How can you be content watching her work as hard as she does and then not try to help her when she comes home? How can you just be fine with the fact that she's doing all of this and not want to help her?"

"The way you wanted to help her after you had that fight?! The way you were here to support her when she was so sad she couldn't leave her room for like a week? Or how she'd puke up her breakfast because she was so upset with you? Or how she couldn't eat without feeling sick? You're one to talk, ma. I can barely stand to be in the same room as you knowing what you did to my mom."

Emma was hit with a stab of guilt, unable to respond. Regina, thankfully, stepped in.

"That's _enough_ , Henry-"

"No, mom-"

" _Do not_ say no to me, Henry Daniel Mills," Regina barked, irate that her son dared argue with her. Her voice dropped low, threatening, and her eyes were dark with fury. "Do _not_ argue with me. You will not say another word. Listen closely because my patience with you has now vanished."

Henry swallowed, his anger replaced with worry and a slight bit of fear. His mom still scared him, even though he was technically bigger and stronger than she was. She looked like she was about to flay him alive, and he carefully backed up, wary of the fire in her eyes.

"You are my _child_ and you _will_ respect me when I speak to you. I have been patient with you. I have been calm. I have waited for you to speak what has been on your mind because I realise that you are going through a difficult time now that you're a teenager, but I _will not_ accept, nor will I allow, you to be so rude to any adult, especially your parents. The way you have spoken to your mother just now is reprehensible. I did not raise such a disrespectful child and that behaviour will cease immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, you will answer me truthfully. Have you been sulking in your room because you've been upset about the argument between your mother and I?"

 _I wasn't sulking_ , he thought bitter. But he said nothing, choosing instead to give a slight nod.

"Kinda."

"Please explain." Regina responded a bit more gently, a little of her anger dissipating now that she'd let it out.

"I was angry that ma did that and that you just took her back, no problem, like she didn't hurt you like she did and now you're both just pretending like everything's normal. She makes a few pancake breakfasts in apology and that's it? I can't believe you're just acting like everything is fine."

He was angry with his ma, and it bugged him that he'd seen his mom so upset, but his ma never offered any kind of apology. Not that he'd seen anyway. He'd been waiting, and he'd been expecting his ma to apologise, but with every day that went by and there wasn't one, he grew angrier.

Then, suddenly, they just seemed to go back to their usual sarcastic and teasing selves. Like the fight never happened. Maybe they weren't as… close as before, but things were still, they were still too normal between them. And it bugged him. His mom deserved more than that. And he didn't like that she seemed to just forgive his ma like that, so easily.

"And what else has been on your mind? The rest of your 'kinda' that you said earlier?" Regina asked.

"And I've been having some trouble. At school."

 _Ah ha._ Regina worked hard to keep from immediately jumping at him to ask what kind of trouble.

"Okay," she said calmly. "Can we move this to the dining room so that we can sit down, please?"

Henry nodded, leading the way there. Emma approached Regina carefully, giving her a look.

"I know. I'm concerned as well. We need to stay calm though so that he'll explain."

Emma nodded, though she was feeling anything but calm. She definitely wanted to know what was up with their surly teenage son. What kind of trouble was he in at school? Emma followed Regina into the dining room, sitting down with her at the table as they faced their son.

"Can you say something?" Henry asked, shifting uncomfortably. "You're being quiet and it's making me really nervous."

Regina smiled at him and nodded.

"We're going to go back to your problems at school in a moment. First, I'd like to get something out of the way: my relationship with your mother is none of your concern. Problems, or any lack thereof, between your mother and I are just that: between your mother and I. They are none of your business. And however 'normal' things appear between us has nothing to do with you, and you have no right to act out, even if you feel something isn't right. You don't get a say in our relationship and you certainly don't get to treat your mother as you have been. You don't know all the facts, Henry, and you'll stop acting out the way that you have been regarding something that is none of your business."

"But the fight affected me too."

"I know that and I apologise that I was locked in my room after our fight when I should have been tending to you. That did affect you and I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to 'tend' to me. I'm not a little kid and I can take care of myself. But it affects me too to see my mom so upset and then see her just take the person back like nothing ever happened. I love ma, but she hurt you really bad. And I don't want you to hurt like that again."

"I know, Henry. Things are not like nothing ever happened between us. Your mother and I… it's complicated. We are still working through this difficult patch."

"But she's been spending the night and you guys have been hanging out like all the time."

"She hasn't been spending the night."

"But… she's here when I go to bed and she's up before we get up, making breakfast in her PJs and everything. We both know ma doesn't get up early enough in the morning to come make us food, not unless she's already here."

"I don't owe you any kind of explanation, but given that you witnessed shit you shouldn't have, I'm gonna explain once, and then you're going to drop this attitude.

"I'm here with your mom trying to make amends. I don't get up early unless I have a good reason to be, and being here for your mom, well, that's a damn good reason. And I'm here late to talk because your mom and I can only talk about things we don't want you hearing once you go to bed. That's why I'm here so late.

"We're trying to rebuild our relationship, but I leave every night and go back to my own place. Then I wake up early and I come here to make you guys breakfast. We aren't… we aren't anything yet. Your mom is still hurting and I'm still trying to sort my own shit out. But we're working on it, and maybe had you actually talked to us instead of sulking in your room, you'd know this."

"I wasn't sulking."

"You were pouting, moping around. That's sulking."

Before he could respond, Regina cut in.

"Now, what is this trouble you've been having at school?"

Henry hesitated. Looking between his mothers' expressions. Seeing nothing but open concern, and no traces of anger, he chewed on his lower lip.

"You're gonna be upset."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Not the kind you're thinking of."

"Is someone else in trouble?"

"No."

"Are you in danger?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Henry hesitated before finally speaking.

"I'm failing Chemistry class."

Regina looked concerned, while Emma looked nothing but relieved. When her son frowned at her, Emma instantly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, kid. I just- it's just such a relief to hear it's just that. Because I thought you were gonna say that you were dealing drugs and got caught or like, stole something or shanked someone and now needed help."

Henry made a face like she was insane.

"I'm not a freaking mobster, ma."

"No, I know, kid. It's just… the shit I did. And you're half me. It freaks me out."

"I might be half you biologically. But I'm all her," he said, pointing to his mom. "Besides, I'm too scared of mom to do anything illegal."

Regina nodded in satisfaction.

"I'd skin you alive, darling," she said sweetly.

Henry nodded knowingly.

"And that was creepy," Emma said, turning to her son.

"We'll get you a tutor, kid. I sucked at sciences. And math. And languages. Basically anything that wasn't gym class. Unfortunately, no amount of nurture can help you with the crap genes you were handed. But, you're smarter than I was and you're a quick learner. We'll get someone to teach you what you need to know."

"Okay," Henry responded, though he was embarrassed that he even needed one.

"Don't be ashamed of asking for help, kid. We all need help sometimes. I'm getting help too from a professional about some things I can't figure out on my own. Sometimes we just need someone who has the skills we don't to teach us to develop them. And about the Chem class, you can learn the material with some help, and you will. You have your mom and me to help you along the way and we'll support you however we can. There's no shame in reaching out and getting help when you need it."

Henry nodded, feeling better hearing that his ma, who always seemed so brave and strong, was admitting that she too needed help.

"Anything else we should be concerned about?"

"No. That's pretty much it right now."

"Okay. If anything else comes up, I want you to talk about it, alright? But not the way you spoke to us earlier, that was seriously unacceptable."

"I know. I'm sorry, moms. I was wrong. I was just upset. I won't do it again."

 _You will_ ¸ Regina thought, _but that's part of growing up_. But she appreciated the apology. Making mistakes and speaking out rashly was just part of being a teenager. And being part Emma too, Regina's mind supplied.

"You're forgiven, Henry."

"I'll go mow the lawn now, if that's cool?"

"That's definitely cool," Emma responded.

Henry made a face at her and shook his head.

"No, ma. Just, no. You're too old," his voice was light, but serious.

"Not old enough not to kick your ass," she threatened, getting up and chasing him as he ran off laughing.

Emma returned to the dining room, grinning proudly, her smile softening when she noticed Regina's look.

"What?" she asked, smile still in place.

"You're incredibly attractive when you're parenting our son."

"Yeah? Should I go get that doll and show you how I learnt to put a onesie on it too?" Emma said seductively, lowering herself onto one of the chairs and pulling Regina into her arms. "Because I warn you, my skills will have your panties dropping."

"The way they were earlier at your attempt to change a diaper?" Regina teased, then squealed in laughter as Emma began making snorting noises against her throat. "Stop it! You're such a child!"

"Not until you admit I have mad skills," Emma responded, sniffing exaggeratedly against Regina's ticklish spot in her neck.

Regina laughed, shoving at Emma's shoulders as she attempted to get away. Emma's fingers continued to lightly dance up and down her sides, only letting up once Regina gave in.

"Fine! Fine. You have mad skills."

"Yeah?" Emma asked, grinning as she pulled back.

"No. But I do appreciate the effort you put into your learning," Regina said sincerely, meeting Emma's gaze as she traced her cheek with her fingers. "Thank you."

"I'm in this too, baby. I have a lot to learn, but I'm trying."

"I know. And I hope you don't feel discouraged by my reaction earlier. I was simply teasing you. I enjoy teasing you."

"Believe me, I know that," Emma chuckled, turning her head to kiss Regina's fingertips. "You're allowed to tease. But it's a good thing you're as attractive as you are because there's no other way I'd put up with teasing that involves creepy fucking possessed dolls."

Regina laughed, resting her head against Emma's shoulder as she settled in her lap. Her eyes closed as Emma played with her fingers, bringing them up to her lips to kiss them once again.

"I can't believe we're going to have another one." Emma said aloud.

"I know. Still scared?"

"Terrified, but the book's telling me that's normal. I'm kinda getting… I'm kinda getting really excited too."

"Are you?"

Emma nodded, kissing Regina's forehead.

"I'm excited to go through this with you, to get to do it from start to finish together. We've been parenting Henry together for the last five years. We've had some ups and downs, but we've pretty much been on the same page when it comes to his well-being. We're good together, you know, as parents. We make a good team. And I'm excited to go through that journey with you all over again with this one," Emma finished softly, her hand coming to rest on Regina's abdomen.

Regina closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips. Her heart did a flip-flop when Emma nuzzled her throat, leaving a gentle kiss against the sensitive skin there.

"I am as well," Regina responded, and she found that she truly meant it.

* * *

A/N: The poll for the sex(es) of the baby(ies) is still up on my profile btw. There's a three-way tie going on currently, so if you haven't voted, feel free to go and try to break it up.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to write this light, fluffy chapter after experiencing an unprovoked, homophobic attack at work. I am a strong person, but I feel horribly violated and degrated, and it's left me quite shaken up. Writing sweet, loving moments helps replace the ugly words with something beautiful. And of course, your lovely words of support also help lift my mood. So to anyone else who has been attacked because of who they are or for who they love, this is for you.

* * *

"So, I downloaded an app-"

"Well done, dear. You never cease to amaze me."

Emma rolled her eyes, tugging lightly at the dark locks she was currently stroking.

"I downloaded an app," Emma said a little louder, lest Regina try to cut her off again, "to track the pregnancy and find out how big the baby's getting. Wanna hear how big the baby is this week? It's the size of a raspberry."

Regina shifted, head digging into Emma's thigh as she looked up at the woman currently staring at her phone. Emma looked down and grinned, proudly displaying a picture of a raspberry on her phone.

"That's how big our baby is."

"I'll never be able to look at a raspberry the same way again," Regina said flatly, looking back down at the crossword she'd been doing. "What else does your insightful little app tell you?"

Emma resumed stroking Regina's hair, nails lightly scraping against her scalp as she read.

"You are eight weeks, six days pregnant. You are still within the first trimester of your pregnancy and your due date is in 228 days from now."

"Oh, Gods. Please refrain from continuing if you're going to inform me of how many more days I'm to live with this nausea."

Emma chuckled.

"Sorry," she said, leaning forward and kissing Regina's forehead before straightening and resuming reading. " _Congratulations! You are now 8 weeks pregnant! Even though your tiny baby is only the size of a raspberry, your clothes may now be feeling a little tight on your abdomen_ (Emma ignored the snort from below. Regina's clothes were definitely getting a little snug, but that was bound to happen when everything you owned was skin tight). _That is because your uterus was the size of your fist before pregnancy, but now it has grown to the size of an orange-_ "

"Seriously? How large are their oranges? An orange is roughly the size of one's fist."

"Not according to these people. _Body changes: A heightened sense of smell is very common and may piggyback on other symptoms like morning sickness and food aversions_. I guess that explains why you told my mom her strawberry feta salad smelled like shit."

"I did not say that. I said it smelled like a backed up septic tank."

Emma laughed.

"You're such an asshole, but my mom's face was pretty funny."

Regina bit her lip to keep from laughing, tickled as she remembered Snow's horrified expression. Emma looked back to the app, continuing her reading.

" _Your breasts may have grown large enough that you'll need bigger bras with better support than your old ones._ " Emma halted looking over at Regina's chest, trying to gauge if they'd gotten big enough that she'd needed to buy another bra. They definitely looked much bigger, but it was hard to tell with Regina on her back. "Have you had-"

"That's none of your concern, Miss Swan."

"Maybe I should check to see. You know, make sure they're growing properly."

Regina snorted.

"Suddenly you're a doctor?"

"Well, I've played doctor with you-"

"Do cease that sentence before I cease your existence."

Emma grinned, looking back to her phone.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Such a good peasant."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued. "Oh! Baby. _Your baby is not an embryo anymore! The embryonic tail_ – oh gross, it had a tail?! – _has finally disappeared, so your baby has officially graduated from an embryo to a foetus. Even at an early stage, this is still considered a critical period because your baby's organs are forming. Baby's muscles and nerves are also beginning to function at this early period. You can't feel any movement yet, but the baby is continuously moving and shifting now."_

Emma stopped and looked down at Regina, who had lowered her crossword and was now gently stroking her stomach. There was not much of a bump to be seen yet, not unless you looked very closely. Even then, the slight curve could be attributed to overeating. Hell, Emma's stomach got bigger than Regina's last night after eating too much ice cream, and she wasn't even pregnant.

Emma reached out and placed her palm over Regina's hand, stroking her thumb over the back of it.

"Can't feel anything yet?" Emma asked quietly.

"Not yet," Regina responded, slipping her hand out from under Emma's. "My uterus is here," she explained, covering the space her hand had just occupied with Emma's. "Your child is right under here."

Emma looked down in awe, gently rubbing her hand back and forth. Her child. Her child that she had created with Regina. Their baby.

"Our baby."

Regina looked up, watching Emma's expression of unadulterated wonder as she looked down at her belly. It caused her stomach to jump, tighten, and Regina reached up to stroke Emma's cheek. Emma's attention shifted, looking down into deep brown eyes, smiling softly at the woman in her lap.

"You're so beautiful."

Regina smiled up at her, fingers sneaking behind Emma's neck and pulling her down. Emma kept her left hand in place, softly stroking over their child, as her right moved to cup the crown of Regina's head. When their lips met, Regina whimpered, Emma feeling the stomach beneath her hand jump. She smiled into their kiss, stroking Regina's lips softly with her own. She pressed forward, her back protesting but Emma ignored it resolutely. This was the first kiss they shared since Regina had announced that she was pregnant, and Emma's head was swimming with happiness at being allowed to kiss the woman she loved. She poured all of her affection into the kiss, letting out all the joy and elation she felt at knowing that Regina was carrying their child.

Regina kissed Emma insistently, tangling her fingers in the blonde locks as she opened her mouth against the tongue swiping across her lips. She moaned at the feeling of a soft, probing tongue stroking against her own, and she shifted to get a better angle. Regina's panties grew wet, a shuddering gasp ripped from her throat when she felt Emma half hard against her.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled against her lips, shifting herself away so Regina wouldn't feel the way their kiss was affecting her.

"No," Regina panted, shifting up so she straddled Emma's lap. "It's alright."

She sat back on Emma's knees, keeping their pelvises away from one another (she knew what sort of trouble that would lead to), and resumed their kiss. Regina wasn't ready for anything more, for anything beyond PG, needing to rebuild that trust with Emma before they moved to anything more intimate. Kissing though, kissing was a good start.

Emma shivered at the moan Regina released when she began scratching at the base of her scalp, where her fingers couldn't reach when Regina had been laying down. Encouraged, Emma gave long strokes of her fingers in Regina's hair as her tongue slowly, lazily moved in her lover's mouth. Her lungs were ready to burst, her head swimming with pleasure, other parts of her rock hard and _aching_ , but Emma refused to back off. She was in Heaven, Regina practically rocking in her lap as they kissed each other tenderly. Only when Regina finally pulled away, lips swollen and panting heavily, did Emma finally, reluctantly, relinquish her hold on Regina's mouth.

Regina's head dropped onto Emma's shoulder, gasping for breath as strong hands gently rubbed her back. She smiled when a soft kiss was placed against her temple, her arms coming up to wrap around Emma's shoulders.

"Mmm."

Emma chuckled at Regina's moan of appreciation, nodding against her hair.

"Agreed."

Emma took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of Regina's Coconut Butter shampoo, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist as the other lazily rubbed her back. She loved touching Regina, especially when the brunette melted into her, just as she was now.

Regina sighed contently, eyes closing as she enjoyed the hand massaging her back. She felt incredibly light, fuzzy, and happy here, safe in Emma's embrace.

"So, we're officially at eight weeks," Emma said softly, after having given their bodies time to cool down. "Still thinking you want to tell Henry now? Or did you want to wait a little longer?"

Regina took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"We should tell him. My clothes aren't fitting as they used to. It won't be long before it's obvious."

"Nothing is fitting right?"

"Some things are. My summer dresses, for example. I have a few elastic waist pants that will fit for a little while yet. But many of my skirts, my business suits, my blouses… they're getting tight."

"And you're only at eight weeks. You know, maybe it's twins and that's why stuff's already getting tight on you."

Regina yanked away, panicked.

"Don't you dare say that."

"My dad is a twin. Did you forget? Apparently it skips a generation. So, it's possible…"

Regina, wide eyed, shook her head vehemently.

"You had better not have gotten me pregnant with twins or I swear on your mother's life, I will end you."

Emma laughed loudly.

"I mean it, Emma! It's not twins," Regina denied, refusing to believe otherwise. She had only entertained the idea of one child. The idea of two… it terrified her. "I am only carrying one child, Emma Swan. _One_. I'm likely gaining weight because you've passed on your fat head to our child."

Emma cackled, pulling Regina back into her arms.

"Alright, alright. It's probably only one," Emma conceded, though she was still grinning widely.

"You're damn right it's only one child."

Emma chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"So, we're telling Henry."

"We should."

"And my parents?"

"Well, we only have to tell your mother. But I'd like to wait until we've given Henry some time to digest the fact that he's going to be a big brother before we break the news to Snow."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Have you thought about how we're going to tell my mom?"

"I'd very much like to do something shocking. Perhaps rent a billboard or a Zeppelin announcing the pregnancy. She'll see it on her way into school, having had no idea beforehand…" Regina grinned. "Something equally as heart attack inducing would be acceptable."

"You're such a dick," Emma laughed.

"Have you thought of how you'd like to tell her?" Regina asked with a grin.

"I watched some YouTube videos-"

"Of course you did."

"-and I got some pretty good ideas," Emma continued, ignoring Regina's jab. "No matter what we do, she's gonna cry."

"I enjoy making Snow White cry," Regina said conversationally.

Emma burst into laughter.

"Such a dick," Emma repeated.

Regina smiled proudly, not bothering to answer.

"I'm excited to tell people."

"Are you?" Regina asked, straightening to look at Emma.

"Yeah. I'm… still worried I'm gonna be a shitty parent, but it's a lot less scary now that I'm reading and stuff. Getting more information. And knowing that my dad has my back and that I'm doing this with you, it's less scary. Not used to having people, you know? It's comforting knowing there's others around to help."

Emma flushed looking down in embarrassment.

"'m used to doing things alone," Emma admittedly softly.

"You are no longer alone, Emma."

Emma looked up then, hands firmly planted on Regina's hips.

"Neither are you," she said seriously. "I'm worried, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll be worried with you instead."

"Good," Regina said softly, stroking Emma's cheek with the back of her knuckles. "I'm nervous as well, but we can do this together."

Emma reached out and took both of Regina's hands in her own, kissing them softly.

"Together."

Regina cupped Emma's cheeks, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

"Have you thought about how we're going to tell Henry?" Emma asked, when Regina finally pulled away. "Are we just gonna sit him down and tell him or are we going to like, surprise him with a big brother t-shirt or something?"

"I had considered simply telling him," Regina responded, clamping down on her earlier panic as Emma's words of _twins_ played over again in her brain. There was no way she was having _two_ babies. One was frightening enough.

"Yeah? We could do that. Or… we could do something fun."

"Something fun?" Regina asked skeptically. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

A/N: Emma's reading it borrowed from the apps Ovia Pregnancy, BabyCenter, and Pregnancy Week By Week.

So... ideas for how we are going to tell Henry and Snow? Feel free to share your own stories too :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I literally left the vote up for an extra like three weeks to try and break the three-way tie that was going on. Did not happen. So, we're going with what AOBZ wanted in the first place.

Also, thank you so much for all the love and support. Here is a new chapter for you beautiful readers.

* * *

"Come on, Regina. We're gonna be late. We'll miss your appointment if we don't leave now."

"Don't rush me," Regina snapped. "They'll wait."

"They're already waiting," Emma said patiently. "We'll miss our appointment."

"So they'll give me the next one. I pay them after all."

Emma wasn't going to argue that technically the citizens of Storybrooke paid the doctors and the nurses at Storybrooke Hospital. The backlash that that comment was certain to provoke was definitely not worth it.

Regina had been in a foul mood for the last two days, and most of that anger had been directed at Emma. Henry had ducked out of the house to stay with his grandparents for a few days to escape his mother's wrath, the traitor. Emma had been left alone to brave Regina's rage. It hadn't been unmanageable. Emma was still alive after all, but she was definitely praying for Regina to start sleeping properly again soon, the woman tired and cranky now that she was going through a spell of insomnia. That fatigue had made the Mayor unbelievably short tempered, and Emma had employed many breathing exercises to keep her cool and not snap back.

 _Her body is going through changes you can't even begin to understand; her hormones are out of whack. Be patient with her. Your mother cried at every little thing when she was pregnant. Regina, well, she's not one to cry. She's one to get angry. Just give it time. It'll pass._

Emma truly hoped her dad was right (and that Regina would calm soon), because she wasn't sure how much more of Regina's ire she could tolerate. She could feel her own irritating mounting as Regina stood in front of the mirror fluffing her hair, so Emma took a deep breath and walked over, lightly tugging on the woman's arm to get her attention. Regina looked up at her, mildly annoyed at having been interrupted, waiting for Emma to speak.

"You look beautiful, Regina," Emma said sincerely. "There's nothing left to fix in your appearance."

"You're just saying that to get me out the door faster."

Emma took a deep, internal breath.

"No," she said calmly. "I mean it. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Regina. And you've only gotten more so now that you're pregnant."

Regina must have read something in her eyes, because she suddenly relaxed in Emma's grip, sighing softly.

"Fine. Let's go."

Emma followed Regina out the door, leading her to the car and helping her in.

"I'm not an invalid. I can get in on my own."

"I know. But I like helping you."

Regina didn't answer, instead closing the door to the car and putting on her seat belt. Emma got in silently, turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. They sat in silence, Emma because she didn't want to say anything to set off another irritable remark, and Regina because she suddenly felt guilty. Emma had been trying so hard with her these past two days. She had been so patient, but Regina was just so _angry_. And so she had been lashing out at Emma, even though she didn't deserve it. She could feel Emma's tension in the car, and she knew why she was being so quiet, and Regina was flooded with guilt.

"I'm sorry," Regina finally said, looking out the window because she was unable to face the blonde. "I feel angry all of a sudden. I can't help it. I just… I feel an anger inside and I don't know why. It's been consuming me these last few days, and I'm lashing out at you because you're the only one around me who can tolerate me right now. Until I drive you away too."

Emma pulled over (the appointment be damned) because she couldn't not address that confession, especially the last bit, which had left Regina looking down at her hands and tears streaming down her cheeks. She put the vehicle in park, and when Regina looked over at her questioningly, she reached out and took the woman's hands in her own.

"First of all, thank you for opening up and telling me what you're feeling. Second of all, you are _not_ going to drive me away. I meant it when I said I wasn't going anywhere; you can yell all you want at me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna prove that to you. I'm done running. I'm in this Regina. I'm all in. I'll take all the anger, the tears, the sad times, the happy ones. The mood swings, the cravings, and everything else you throw at me. I'm gonna take it and I'm gonna be by your side.

"I'm sorry you're feeling so angry lately. I really wish I could do something for you to curb that anger. I have felt it, a lot, but it isn't making me any less determined to stick with you. This is just a bad little hurdle we're gonna get through together. And you talking to me like this, us talking to each other, communicating, it's only gonna make things easier between us."

Regina, who was openly weeping now, could say nothing in response. Emma leaned over the centre console, pulling the woman in a hug. It was and awkward position for Emma, but she didn't care. What mattered in the woman who was carrying her child needed to be comforted, and so Emma leaned over further, enduring the gear shift digging into her ribs as she held Regina close.

"You're okay, sweetheart. We're gonna get through this together."

Regina nodded, clinging to Emma as she fought to regain control of her emotions. Damn this pregnancy and her raging, uncontrollable hormones. When she finally calmed, Regina pulled away, sniffing and wiping under her eyes. Her fingers came up smudged, so she pulled down the visor and flipped over the mirror.

"I look atrocious."

"You don't. Come here," Emma said softly, cupping Regina's chin as she wiped away the smeared make up with the edge of her sleeve. "There. All better."

"My eyes are red. They'll know I've been crying."

Emma shifted to look at the buttons on her door, lowering the windows slightly.

"Nothing a little cool air can't fix. I'll drive a bit slower so they have time to recover. No one will know the difference. And if they do, tell them I was being a dick and everyone will be too busy hating on me to focus on the fact that your eyes are red."

Regina let out a soft chuckle. She looked at Emma for a long moment before smiling softly at her.

"Thank you."

That smile, so bright and genuine and for _her_ , was worth everything Emma had endured these last two days. When Regina smiled at her like that… well, Emma was sure she'd put up with just about anything.

"You're welcome, gorgeous. Now, are we ready to look at a fuzzy screen and pretend like we know what the hell we're looking at?"

Regina smirked and looked ahead as Emma began driving again, shaking her head.

"They'll explain what we're seeing."

Emma reached over and took Regina's left hand, bringing it up to her lips.

"I can't wait to see our baby," she said, kissing the back of Regina's hand.

"Neither can I."

Emma pulled into the hospital parking lot, the women exiting the vehicle and walking to the imposing white building together. Emma led Regina with a hand at the small of her back, guiding them to the maternity floor and down to the ultrasound wing. She had Regina sit while she went to the secretary and informed her they had arrived (ten minutes late) for their appointment. The woman – Judy, according to her nametag – nodded and informed Emma that the doctor would be ready for them shortly.

Emma walked over to where Regina was seated, dropping down in the chair next to her and laying a possessive hand on her thigh. Regina looked down and then back up at Emma, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry. Too much?"

"No. But if you hold my thigh down any firmer, the chair may sink into this floor."

Emma laughed softly and lightened her grip.

"Sorry. I'm feeling a little possessive. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea, thinking the Mayor is available."

"I think the fact that I'm carrying your child makes the message quite clear. Besides, I highly doubt anyone would want me now that I'm withchild."

"I do," Emma argue vehemently.

"Well, you are the only one vying for the position."

"Good. Cause I wouldn't wanna have to fight anyone. I would though, and I'd totally win, but the Sheriff beating up the citizens she's supposed to protect probably isn't a very good reputation to have."

Before Regina could respond, Judy interrupted, asking the women to follow her into the ultrasound room. Emma got up first, holding out her hand (which Regina accepted). The women walked hand in hand to the room, Emma helping Regina up onto the ultrasound table and standing close.

"The technician will be here in a moment."

Emma looked down and smiled at Regina, who looked up at her nervously.

"Everything is going to be perfect."

"You can't know that."

"Have faith."

"Good morning, ladies! My name is Rebecca. I'll be your ultrasound technician for today," the woman explained as she took her seat.

"Lift your shirt, please," Rebecca said, looking down at the Mayor.

Regina did as she was asked, Emma immediately looking down at the expanse of skin on display. There was a small curve now that wasn't there before, and Emma couldn't help but think that Regina looked even sexier because of it.

"This is gonna be cold."

Regina's belly jumped the second the gel made contact with her skin. Emma reached out and grabbed her hand, her free one settling against the top of Regina's head. She took another step closer, her hips brushing Regina's shoulder as she smiled down at the woman looking up at her.

"Alright," the tech started, calling their attention over to her. "Let's see what we have here."

She placed the wand against Regina's stomach, guiding it over the gel as she searched. Regina did her best to ignore the discomfort of the pressure against her belly, squeezing Emma's hand every time the tech pressed against her full bladder.

"Ah. There we are."

The tech hovered over one area, swiping back and forth, pressing in different areas as she looked for the perfect angle.

"Right here," she said, reaching out and touching a round blob on the screen, "is your baby's head. You can see its body right here, and here are the arms, and the legs."

Emma stared, wide eyed, unable to tear her eyes away from the miniscule blob on the screen. She could perfectly see a head, body, and limbs. It looked like a gummy bear dancing on the screen, and Emma was powerless to look away at the knowledge that this wiggling thing was her child. Her baby. Only when she heard a familiar sniffle did she finally break from her trance, looking down at a now crying Regina. Before she could even react, the ultrasound tech handed Regina a tissue.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise. Seeing your baby is a big deal and it's really emotional for most women. I cried at every ultrasound for my son," Rebecca said, smiling. "Now, let's take another look here."

The women stared at the screen, watching as the view of their baby shifted with each swipe of the wand.

"You can see the back of its head here, and its body there, and here's a leg. Here is the spine."

"There's only one, right?" Regina asked worriedly. "I'm correct in stating that there is only one baby? It's not twins?"

Emma grinned, while the tech nodded.

"Yes. I can only see one baby."

With that, Regina looked up at Emma and whacked her arm against her thigh.

"There is only one baby in there, Emma Swan. I told you I was not having twins."

Emma laughed loudly, reaching out to grab the limb that had just struck her. She brought it up and kissed the delicate hand softly.

"I figured, baby. I was just teasing you."

Regina glared, but quickly turned back to the screen when she felt the wand against her belly move.

"Can you tell what it is?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell us!" Regina cried, shaking her head. "I don't want to know."

"You don't?"

"No. Not at all. You do?"

Emma shrugged.

"Kinda. I've never been good at waiting. But if you really don't wanna know, I'll wait with you and find out when it's born."

"I truly don't want to know. I don't know if I'll ever become pregnant again. I want this baby to be a surprise."

"Okay," Emma agreed easily, stroking Regina's head. "We won't find out. Can you even tell right now?"

"No, it's way too early."

"Oh, okay."

Rebecca looked back at the screen and began speaking again.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, everything looks good. Everything I'm seeing looks normal for this stage in your pregnancy. You haven't experienced any cramping or bleeding?"

"No. Just fatigue, vomiting. And lately, I've just been really irritable."

"All normal. The fatigue and vomiting _should_ lay off in the next three weeks, once you enter the second trimester. Now, would you like to know your approximate due date?"

Regina nodded eagerly.

"I'm going to put your due date at May 15th."

Regina looked up at Emma, grinning widely.

"May 15th."

"It's a good day."

"It is a good day," Regina agreed, looking back at the screen. "Will we be able to hear the heartbeat today?"

"You'll hear it at your next appointment, once you're at 12 weeks. For today, we'll just be taking a look at the baby."

Regina was a little disappointed, but she was too fascinated by what she was seeing on the screen to be upset. She was entranced, eyes following every movement that their child made, eagerly awaiting the moment that she would be able to feel it inside of her.

"I'm going to give you a requisition to get some blood work done. We send every expectant mother to test her levels, make sure everything is normal and that you're not at risk for things like Gestational Diabetes for example. Early detection is key so that we can manage it before it becomes a problem. But I don't anticipate anything out of the ordinary, okay?"

Regina nodded, though her heart skipped a beat at the thought that the blood work may come back indicating that there were problems with the baby.

"I'll just take some pictures here, so you can bring them home and look at your baby any time you like."

"Thank you."

Emma softly stroked Regina's head as they stared at the screen, both captivated by the tiny image squirming around. Neither one could look away, and when the tech told them to take one last good look, they both took in their fill, disappointed that the screen was turned off. That is until the tech handed over a little white envelope.

"Here are the pictures I promised earlier."

Regina's disappointment was quickly replaced with anticipation, clutching the pictures in her hand as the tech began wiping away the gel from her belly. Rebecca then lowered her shirt after she finished, stepping away so that Regina . Emma reached out and helped Regina down from the table, thanking the tech for all of her help.

"You're welcome, Sheriff."

Emma led Regina out of the hospital, helping her into the car before hopping in the driver's side.

"We're going to have to tell your parents right after the second appointment. There is no way that this will be kept quiet for any longer than that. People will wonder why I'm taking so many trips to the hospital, and it won't be long before one of the staff give it away."

Emma nodded.

"You nervous to tell them?"

"No. Not really. Your father has already been incredibly supportive-" Emma snorted, causing Regina to pause to let out a small laugh. "A little _enthusiastic_ in his support, perhaps, but it's been nice. I hope that your mother is as receptive."

"Are you worried she won't be?"

"She'll be happy that you're expecting a child. Of that, I've no doubt. But I'm concerned she won't like the fact that I'm the one who is carrying your child."

Emma glanced over, reaching out to grab her hand.

"I can't look at you right now because I need to not crash and kill us, but please imagine I'm looking in your eyes when I say that I don't give a shit what she thinks about the fact that it's you. All that matters is what I think and what you think. And I would not pick _anyone_ but you to raise my kids, Regina," Emma said vehemently, chancing a glance over at the woman currently staring directly at her. She squeezed Regina's fingers for emphasis. "And if my mom says _anything_ about you being the mother of my unborn child, then you're going to leave and she and I are going to have a serious talk. Maybe it's hypocritical 'cause I didn't react well, but…"

"But that is between you and me. It is no one's business but our own."

Emma gave a small nod, though her feelings of guilt were still very present. She knew they would probably never disappear, but part of her thought that she deserved it. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive herself for how she reacted.

Regina, sensing Emma's feelings, squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Enough of that, Emma."

"I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am."

"You already have, and I've accepted your apology. If you don't forgive yourself for this mistake, we'll never be able to move on from it."

Emma gave a deep sigh.

"Something else to tell the therapist," she said, only half joking.

"Is he helping?"

"It's only been a few sessions. But, he's giving me exercises to do and… he said they'd help."

"If you need any assistance…"

Emma pulled into the mansion driveway and parked the car, smiling over at Regina as she kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you. Now let's go inside so we can work on what I have planned for Henry. Bring the envelope, we're gonna need it."

* * *

A/N: I'm basing this pregnancy off of my sister's in Canada. You may do things differently in your country regarding ultrasounds, hearing the heartbeat, doing blood work, etc, but this is based on our experience in the Canadian health care system.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Pro-tip: don't rush yourself when using a mandoline. You slice open your hand and bleed all over the potatoes and then have to write chapters one-handed. You're welcome PS for suffering through it and typing this out.

* * *

Henry opened the door to the mansion, dropping his duffel bag in the entrance as he unlaced his shoes. He then closed the door behind him, strolling over to the living room where he could hear his ma's voice. He walked in the door, smile settling on his face as he took in the sight of his mom practically sitting in his ma's lap, a book on her thighs.

"Henry. You're just in time. Come sit."

Henry did as instructed, eyebrows rising when he noticed just what book it was they were reading.

"My storybook? Why are you reading this? It's totally biased and makes mom look horrible. She's not as bad as they make her out to be in here. Plus, she's good now and that book doesn't show that."

Regina looked up at her son and smiled, tugging on his hand so he'd sit next to her. She kissed his cheek, warmed at his vehement defense of her character.

"I fixed the ending, kid. No worries. We're getting to the good part now. Your mom just saved me from the Dark One's curse 'cause she's the smartest person ever. And," Emma said, turning the page to reveal a picture of the three of them smiling at the camera, "Everything is back to normal now. The two most bad ass women-"

"Language."

"The two most kick butt women – this does not have the same ring to it, Regina ( _too bad,_ comes the wry reply) pool their talents to raise the most amazing son ever." Emma flipped the page again, showing a picture of Henry on his first day of grade eight.

"Oh God, ma. That is the worst picture ever."

"You look so handsome," Regina said proudly, tugging the book closer to Henry's lap. "Look at how young you are."

"I know, mom. I was there."

"Do not sass me," Regina said, poking her son in the side with her elbow. "I can still strike you over my knee."

"I'm way too tall for you to be able to do that."

"Would you like to bet on that?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"No. So, about these pictures. There's more, I'm guessing."

Emma chuckled, reaching across Regina's lap to turn the page.

"Aw," she said, leaning her chin on Regina's shoulder. "The first team you joined as a high schooler."

In the photo, Henry stood before his moms, wearing his basketball jersey proudly.

"I sucked so bad back then."

"You tried your best though and that's all that matters," Regina responded.

"You're such a mom."

"Yes, I am."

They flipped through the next pages: Emma and Henry on a ride at the fair last year. Emma and Regina playing chess. The trio at the beach with Snow and David. And then Henry's school picture from last year.

Regina flipped the following page, knowing what was coming. Her stomach jumped nervously, and she cleared her throat as she read.

" _The Saviour and her Queen were incredibly proud of many of their own life accomplishments, but those did not compare in the least to their proudest achievements of all…"_ Regina turned the page, the top of it boldly stating THEIR CHILDREN. To the left was a photo of Henry as a baby and directly beneath, his most recent high school picture. To the right was one of the pictures of the ultrasound, and beneath, an empty frame with the words "My picture is coming in 30 weeks" written inside.

Henry stared in shock, eyes glued to the black and white photo before him. His heart raced as he read the words at the top of the page and then glanced back down at the ultrasound photo, eyes wide. _Mother: Regina Mills. Weeks: 9._ And it was dated from just last week.

"You're not serious."

Regina's stomach plummeted, her son's tone leaving her to wonder what exactly it was he was thinking. He didn't seem angry or upset, but he didn't sound happy either.

"Totally serious," Emma cut in, reaching beside her to grab the shirt that she had hidden in between the couch cushions. She handed it to her son, who was still staring at the ultrasound photo. "Here."

Henry tore his eyes away, automatically grabbing the shirt that was placed in his hand. He shook it open, eyes widening again as he read the saying. _This is what an awesome big brother looks like_. Henry looked over at his mothers, his ma grinning widely as she revealed her shirt ( _The all amazing baby maker_ ) and his mom, who was looking at him with apprehension.

"You're pregnant."

"I am," Regina said nervously. "Are you upset?"

"What? No. I'm in shock. I'm gonna be a brother. I didn't even know- were you guys trying?"

"Not exactly. It was… it was a surprise for us as well."

"A good one?" Henry asked carefully.

"Yes. A good one." _Eventually_. But Henry needn't know that part.

"A really good one," Emma said, grinning. "So what do you think, kid?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother."

"Yep."

"Holy shit," Henry finally said, grinning wildly. "I'm gonna be a big brother!"

Emma laughed at Henry's sudden excitement, the boy jumping off the couch and staring at them in disbelief. Regina, too relieved at Henry's joy, bit back her reprimand of his foul language.

"Seriously though. You're not kidding? I'm gonna be a big brother?"

"We aren't kidding," Regina said. "You are going to be a big brother."

"Holy shit," Henry repeated. "This is awesome! Do you know what it is yet? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We aren't finding out."

Henry nodded, pacing in the living room, grin wide.

"Do grandma and grandpa know yet?"

"No. Well, unofficially, grandpa knows. But officially, they're both in the dark. We're going to tell them both officially in a couple of weeks."

"Okay. So I'm gonna be a big brother. I bet it's a girl. Grandma and grandpa just had a boy, so it should be a girl. I've already got a baby who's like a little brother. I could definitely go for a little sister now."

"You sure, kid? Little sisters can be annoying. I'm betting on a boy, but your mom won't let me find out for sure."

"It will be a surprise to all of us, and we will be happy whether it's a boy or a girl."

Henry nodded eagerly.

"Oh yeah. I don't care what it is. Or we could have one of each! A boy _and_ a girl."

Regina's eyes grew wide. Emma laughed loudly.

"See! The kid thinks it should be twins too."

"I am _not_ having twins, and I will send you both to an early grave if you continue to say that I am."

Henry laughed, quickly darting back to the couch and grabbing the book from his mothers.

"So this is the baby?" Henry asked, finger tracing over the picture of the ultrasound.

"Yes. Come here. Here is the baby's head, its body, and these are the arms. Emma, where are the other photos?"

"Right here," Emma said, reaching over for the envelope and passing it to Regina.

"Thank you."

Regina pulled out the other pictures, handing them to Henry and pointing out what he was looking at.

"This is the back of the baby's head. Here is the spine. You can see one arm here."

Henry stared, captivated. He flipped through the photos one after the other, unable to stop looking at them.

"And this… you and ma," Henry asked, looking at his mom, "you guys made this one? It wasn't like, you and someone else?"

"Your mother and I created this child together, yes."

Henry looked down at the picture, nodding. He was unable to stop the small pang of sadness and jealousy he felt. Regina noticed it right away, however, her hand coming up under his chin and turning his head so that he faced her.

"This baby may be related to both of us biologically, Henry, but _you_ are just as much my child as this one is. I fed you, I clothed you, I changed every single one of your diapers, I cared for you when you were ill, I handled every one of your tantrums. It was just you and I for a decade, and no bond will ever compare to the one you and I share. And as for you and your mother, well. I believe it goes without saying that you are one and the same. Never in my life have I ever met a mother and child so similar."

Henry grinned then, sharing a mischievous smile with his ma.

"Two peas in a pod, kid. This baby might be half me and half your mom, but it'll never get the undivided attention you got from us. It'll never have us all to itself like you did. And it's definitely _never_ gonna take the place you have in both our hearts. You're always gonna be our first born. Plus, studies have shown the oldest kid is the smartest. So you kinda owe this kid 'cause without it, you're just an only child and not the smartest anymore."

"Emma Swan, do not tell my unborn child that it is not intelligent."

"Whoa. Never said that. I just implied it was not _as_ intelligent. Big difference."

Henry laughed, looking back down at the pictures in his hands.

"A little brother or sister, huh? How long?"

"The tech said our due date is May 15th."

"That's so far from now," Henry complained.

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's gonna come fast."

"So this is why you were so sick," Henry said with sudden realisation, looking up at his mother. "You had morning sickness."

"I did. I still do most mornings."

"Is this…" Henry paused. "You're ten weeks pregnant. Last month or like month and a half ago… is this why you guys had that fight? Because you were pregnant?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably, Regina reaching out and placing a firm hand on her knee. She squeezed it, looking at her son.

"It was a big shock to us and we both needed some time to digest. We weren't planning on having a child. Or, at least not so soon. We hadn't discussed children. So it was a great shock to us both when we realised I was pregnant. But we've taken the time that we've needed and we're both happy. Right?"

"So excited," Emma agreed, smiling encouragingly. "Nervous, yeah. But excited."

"It must have been a shock," Henry said, still looking at the ultrasound. "I mean, it is for me and I'm just the brother. I can't believe it. So is ma gonna move in then?"

"We're… going to take things slowly, as ironic as it is to say that now that I'm pregnant. She may move in in the future. We haven't decided yet."

Henry nodded his understanding, looking over at his mom's belly.

"Are you showing yet?" He asked. He couldn't tell with her sitting and he hadn't noticed any weight gain previously. Then again, he hadn't exactly been looking.

"A little bit," Regina said, standing up and pulling her shirt tight. "But it's barely noticeable."

"Yeah, I can't really tell," Henry admitted, tilting his head as he looked at his mom. "It just looks like you maybe ate too much for supper."

Regina laughed, sitting down next to her son.

"I love you, my little prince."

"Love you too, mom. So I'm gonna be a big brother."

"Yes, and it'll happen sooner than you think."

Henry nodded, looking over at his ma and chuckling as he read her t-shirt again.

"Nice shirt, ma. You going to wear that to tell grandma and grandpa?"

"Nope. Haven't figured out how I'm gonna tell them yet though. We have to come up with something good."

Henry nodded conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah. Let's call this one Operation Ciconia." At his ma's expression, he sighed and clarified. "It means 'stork' in Latin. Come on, ma. Pick up a book."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just pick up the book of dead languages and start reading that for pleasure. I'll get right on that."

Henry looked at his mom.

"It's too late for me, but I hope for the baby's sake that your genes are dominant."

Regina simply threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

So... who's on board for Operation Ciconia?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hand has healed up more or less now. Thanks for your patience. As a reward, have a double chapter posting. Ch 13 & 14 for you. Fluff, mostly. Enjoy!

* * *

Emma walked up to town hall with a smile, a flutter of excitement in her belly as she entered the building. She clutched the bouquet of flowers tightly in her hand, eager to get to Regina's office. Her smile faded slightly upon approaching Regina's secretary's desk, however, as Anne's usual happy grin was replaced with one that looked suspiciously regretful.

"I'm going to assume those aren't for me, sheriff?" Anne said teasingly.

"Uh, no. Sorry."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you then. The Mayor isn't in today."

"She isn't?" Emma asked, frowning. Regina hadn't told her she had the day off.

"No. She called in sick today."

Emma's eyebrows skyrocketed, causing Anne to laugh.

"I know. I was surprised too. She never calls in. I'm sure she meant to tell you. She probably just hasn't had the chance."

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for letting me know, Anne. I'll see if I can reach her at home."

Emma turned around, immediately reaching for her cellphone and dialling Regina's number. There was no way that she didn't have time to let her know. It was almost noon, plenty of time to tell Emma she wasn't feeling well. Emma's stomach vibrated with worry, biting her lip as the phone rang.

Emma cursed when she was sent to voicemail, leaving a brief message requesting Regina contact her as soon as she could. She then hopped into her cruiser, placing the flowers on the front seat before speeding over to the mansion. Why wasn't Regina at work today? Was she having a particularly bad bout of morning sickness this morning? Why hadn't Regina let her know when she had texted this morning?

Emma had had to pull a double today, so she hadn't been by this morning to make breakfast. But she had texted her to check in, and Regina had said that everything was fine with her. Everything seemed normal, and Emma had no suspicions that anything was off. Had something happened between their earlier texts and when Regina normally left for work? Why then hadn't Regina let her know?

Pulling into the driveway, Emma shook herself from her thoughts. Regina's car was still here, which meant she'd never left the house. Emma would find out in just a moment why Regina hadn't gone to work and then she'd question her as to why she hadn't let her know that she had stayed home from work. Not that Emma was trying to keep tabs on the mayor. But Regina never called in sick and so there was obviously a good reason. And if there was, Emma wanted to know what it was.

Emma grabbed the flowers before exiting the vehicle and jogging up the steps to the front door. She let herself in, carefully toeing off her shoes as she made her way into the eerily silent house. Henry would be at school at this time of day, but Emma couldn't hear any noise at all.

"Regina?"

Emma put the flowers down on the floor, reaching for her weapon as her stomach began to roll with dread. She quickly scanned the hallway, the kitchen, dining room, her belly filling with fear with each additional empty room. It was only when she practically ran into living room that she breathed a sigh of relief, spotting Regina curled up on the couch fast asleep. Emma holstered her weapon, her heart throbbing in her chest as she took a few calming breaths. Her eyes stayed glued to the slumbering woman as she walked over to her, reaching up for the knitted blanket on the back of the couch and gently placing it over Regina's sleeping form. She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting up and making her way back to front entrance where she had dropped the bouquet of flowers. She picked them up, heading over to the kitchen and taking a look around.

The kitchen was messy (a disaster by Regina's standards), so Emma put away her weapon, put the flowers in a vase, rolled up her sleeves, and began to clean. She picked up the dishes from the counter and placed them in the dishwasher, carefully though, so as not to make any noise, before taking the dishcloth from the sink and wiping down the counters. She then put away the boxes of crackers and the bread that had been left out, and started on the various items lying about on the counter (pens, keys, an iPad, some napkins…). Once the kitchen was clean, Emma made her way upstairs, picking up the clothes that were on Henry's floor and adding them to Regina's hamper. She hauled the basket to the laundry room, starting up a load and closing the door so that the sound wouldn't carry.

"Now what?"

Not knowing what else to do (and not wanting to stray too far from where Regina was sleeping), Emma made her way back downstairs. She quietly stepped into the living room, kneeling down before Regina and gently stroking her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Emma whispered.

"Hmm?"

Apparently not softly enough. Regina stirred, and Emma froze, biting her lip. She held her breath, arm hovering as she waited to see if Regina would fall back asleep. She stared at her with apprehension, but seconds later brown eyes slowly fluttered open. Startling awake, Regina jerked up as soon as she spotted Emma inches from her face.

"Emma!"

"Sorry," Emma winced. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Regina blinked a few times, looking around the room. Gods. She shook her head, her mind still foggy with sleep. She looked back at Emma, who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over an hour? I came to check up on you. You weren't at work today."

"No," Regina said calmly, frowning when her hand rubbed against the knitted blanket on her lap. When had she grabbed that?

"I put it on you when you were sleeping. Didn't want you to get cold."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Are you feeling better?" Emma asked, moving up onto the couch.

Regina nodded, stifling a yawn with her hand.

"I was simply tired. I'm still tired to be honest."

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Emma asked, reaching out to gently push Regina's fallen hair out of her face.

"Yes," Regina admitted. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Emma's fingers softly stroking through her hair.

"Why?"

"I spent all of last night and this morning vomiting."

Emma's face fell, her hand coming down to cup Regina's cheek. She waited until their eyes locked before speaking.

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you tell me that everything was fine this morning?"

"I am fine. I was a little ill but nothing more."

"You called in sick, Regina," Emma insisted. "You never call in sick. So it was worse than that. I should have been here. I _could_ have been here, but I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

Regina stayed quiet. Sensing her hesitation, Emma continue.

"Please talk to me, baby. We can't move forward if we keep stuff to ourselves. I'll even go first. I'm feeling really guilty that I didn't know this happened this morning and I'm frustrated at the situation. You know, that I worked this morning of all mornings and I didn't see that you weren't feeling good. So I couldn't take care of you. And I'm also a little … I wish you would have told me that you weren't feeling well. And now I'm wondering why not. And I want to know what kept you from being honest with me so that we can talk about it and hopefully fix it so it doesn't happen again in the future. So will you please tell me?"

Emma stroked her thumb against Regina's cheek, holding her gaze. Regina licked her lips before looking away and then down. She looked back up at Emma and opened her mouth before swallowing hard and clearing her throat. Sensing her struggle, Emma attempted a small smile.

"Just give it to me straight, doc."

Regina rolled her eyes, though a faint smile appeared on her lips before it was replaced with a frown. She worried her lower lip for a minute, finally sighing softly and speaking up.

"I vomited for most of the night, and this morning I was not well when I responded to your text and told you I was fine. I was very ill, and I lied to you."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that I need to choose wisely what information I share with you. If I ask for too much, if I'm not careful, I'll…"

"You'll?" Emma prompted gently.

"I'll frighten you away. I can handle a bit of nausea alone. I cannot… I cannot go through this entire pregnancy alone. The first two weeks were enough. So, I decided it best to keep it to myself this morning when I wasn't feeling well."

Tears of guilt filled Emma's eyes. She reached over and pulled Regina into her arms, holding her tight as her remorse spilled onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I am so sorry I made you feel like if you share too much, I'd be scared off. I get it. I get why, but I swear to you it is _not_ going to happen again. I just, I got overwhelmed and scared and so I ran away from you instead of running to you like I should have." Emma pulled away, shifting until she and Regina were looking at one another. "I'm not going to run, Regina. I'm not going anywhere. I made a mistake. A huge one. Colossal. One of the biggest ones of my life. But I learnt from it. And I'm not gonna repeat it. And if I get overwhelmed again, or I get scared, I'm gonna talk to you instead of running away. I'll talk to my therapist. I'm not going anywhere and short of chaining myself to you, I have no other way to prove it to you other than just by being here. But I need you to help me. I need you to come to me with these things so I can prove to you that I'm gonna be here, okay? To prove that you can rely on me. If you don't start reaching out, I can't work on rebuilding that trust between us. And then we're not gonna get anywhere."

Regina closed her eyes, but she didn't turn away from Emma's words.

"It's difficult for me to believe you," Regina admitted in a whisper. She'd been betrayed and let down by countless people in her past. And Emma- Emma had hurt her deeply. How could she forgive that? Regina wanted to move on, wanted to trust Emma, but it was so difficult to trust that she wouldn't leave again if she became overwhelmed.

"I know it is, baby. And that's my own doing. I did that to you and I can never tell you how sorry I am. But, how are you ever gonna be able to know if you don't try a little? Try, little by little, to rebuild that faith in me. You need to know that even in the worst moments, when you're tired and yelling and we're fighting and the baby is screaming and Henry is acting out, that I'm still gonna be here to support you. Right now, you don't believe it. And that's okay. It's understandable because I broke that trust you had in me. But I need you to help me, help us, get to a point where you do again. And unless you give me a chance to prove it to you, to prove that I'm going to be here day in and day out, those feelings of uncertainty and that lack of trust, it's never gonna change. And you can't live like that. It's not fair to you. Or to any of us."

"No, it's not."

"So, I'm here now. As soon as I found out, I came here. And it's what I would have done last night, had I found out then. Because I may not be able to take the nausea away, but I can at least be here so you're not alone. I want to prove to you that I'm gonna be here no matter what. Besides, you can yell at me for doing this to you much more easily if I'm in the same room as you."

Regina smiled, some of her earlier tension easing as Emma teased her.

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot. You know, if you want me."

Regina glanced up at the blonde, seeing that familiar insecurity and undying hope in her eyes. No matter what, Emma never gave up and that soothed some of Regina's worry.

"Of course I do."

Emma grinned widely and wrapped her arms around Regina's middle, tugging her close.

"Will you tell me next time please?" Emma whispered in Regina's ear. "I regret so much not being here with you last night."

"You didn't know."

"I wish I had."

"I'm sorry. I did want you here with me. I just…"

"There's a lot of trust to be rebuilt."

"Yes."

There was a lot of trust to be rebuilt, but Emma had a point. She was right. If Regina wanted to trust her again (and she did, truly), she needed to try. She needed to be honest and to reach out, to depend on Emma. She needed to swallow her fears and her worries, and she needed to trust that Emma was in this as well. She did believe it, for Emma had been coming every morning to make breakfast as promised (save for the mornings she did doubles), had sat with her during her bouts of morning sickness, had been sending weekly texts every time her phone updated the size of the baby (this week it was a fig), and she'd been dutifully reading the books she had bought with her father. So Regina did believe that Emma was excited, was _in this_ , but Regina was still afraid of being hurt again. Of being let down. She was afraid to reach out and to ask for more, to ask for Emma when she wasn't around. And that was a problem, Regina knew. It was something they would have to work on, obviously.

Regina nodded against Emma's shoulder, acknowledging her earlier words.

"I'm going to try."

Emma kissed her temple.

"That's all I ask. I just need you to give me a chance, baby. I want you to trust that I'm going to be here for you. That I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

Before Regina could respond, Emma yawned loudly, causing her to give a soft chuckle.

"Tired, dear?"

"Yeah. I mean, I did just work a twenty hour shift."

Regina's eyes widened as she pulled away.

"You haven't slept?"

"No. I swung by your work to bring you flowers before heading home. But then I found out you didn't come in and, well, here I am."

"You brought me flowers?"

"Yeah," Emma answered, blushing a little under Regina's adoring smile. "Wanted to do something nice for you today. And I know you like flowers, so."

Regina's heart warmed as she leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's lips.

"That's the Emma I fell in love with."

"The one who brings you flowers?"

"The one who is sweet and thoughtful. The one who is kind, supportive, and makes me laugh even when I'm angry with her."

"That does get me out of a lot of trouble when I make you laugh."

"I loathe it when you do that."

"You love it when I make you laugh," Emma said grinning.

"Not when I'm trying to reprimand you."

"I'm too beautiful for your harsh words."

Regina laughed, shaking her head.

"You're an imbecile. Now go home and get some rest," Regina demanded, getting up off of the couch.

Emma got up, but Regina sensed her hesitation immediately.

"What is it?"

"Can I stay here? You know, to sleep? I like it here. It uh, it smells like you. Here." Emma winced. "That sounds stupid."

Regina's stomach warmed at Emma's words, taking a step forward to stroke her cheek.

"Henry will be home shortly. I'm afraid you won't get much sleep if he's around."

"It's Thursday. He has his soccer practices on Thursday nights." Emma gave a soft smile. "Used to be our movie nights, once upon a time."

Ever since Regina had announced her pregnancy, they hadn't been getting together Thursday nights. They'd been far too distracted, had had too many problems between them. It had been weeks since they'd had a movie night and cuddled together on their chair.

"They were."

"Maybe, uh, if you're open to it, we could have a movie night tonight?"

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Emma asked, surprised.

"I enjoyed them. I've missed them. Quite a bit in fact."

"Me too."

Regina smiled, but didn't add anything more. They stared at one another for a moment, smiling, until Emma cleared her throat and pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll get going then."

"You may stay. If you'd like. There's a guest bedroom upstairs."

"I know," Emma said, grinning. "I can take it?"

"You may. As long as you remake the bed after you've slept."

"Yes, your majesty."

Emma turned on her heels, grin wide on her face as she made her way up the staircase. In just a few hours, she'd be curled up with Regina on their favourite chair. She couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is a double chapter posting... please ensure you've read ch 13 first!

* * *

Emma woke at supper time, the smell of Regina's cooking pulling her from sleep. She woke up incredibly groggy, disoriented from the combination of sleeping during the day and not being in her own bed. She quickly remembered where she was when she looked around, Regina's guest room more than familiar to her. She yawned and stretched, grateful that she had the next few days off to reset her inner clock. It sucked pulling doubles and having to sleep during the day like this, but then it meant having more than two days off in a row, so it did balance itself out in the end. It just meant that Emma would feel a little disoriented until she was truly awake, which sucked.

Emma rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, relieving herself before quickly making her way back to the guestroom and making up the bed. She then made her way downstairs, following her nose to the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen. She found Regina humming to herself as she stirred a pot of what Emma seriously hoped was stew, unable to tear her eyes away from the incredibly beautiful woman. She watched her silently until Regina spotted her with a small gasp, which then turned into a short burst of laughter.

"You didn't look at yourself in the mirror, I assume?"

Emma frowned.

"Why?"

"Your hair," Regina said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Emma said, smiling at Regina's reaction. "Right." Her hair was notoriously disheveled any time she woke up. Probably because Emma practically did somersaults in her sleep she moved so much.

Emma reached up and combed her fingers through her hair, smiling sheepishly at Regina. "I was excited to see you. And to eat. Whatever you're making smells awesome."

"I've made a beef stew for dinner."

"Oh my God, you're my favourite person ever. I was hoping you were making stew."

"I'm your favourite person because I make you stew?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Well, that and you sign my paycheques."

Regina shook her head and looked away, grin on her lips. Emma sauntered over, slipping her arms around Regina's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She gently rubbed the small swell of Regina's belly with her right hand, smiling.

"How's baby doing?"

"Your child is doing well. I've been permitted to eat soda crackers, which I appreciate very much. It seems we've begun a tentative agreement to allow mommy to eat again."

Emma chuckled, though she did feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. I'll ground it as soon as its born. Scratchy diapers only for you, Junior."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I am."

"What made you sick last night?"

"I'm not sure. I had a Greek salad with feta cheese. Perhaps it was that. Or perhaps your child is a sadist and likes to make me vomit for fun."

Emma gave a small laugh.

"Sorry. We'll add that to the foods we won't eat. At least for now. Anything else I should know about? Back aches or are your boobs sore or do you have any new pains? I wanna know what's going on with you. Last I checked, you were just fighting nausea. Anything change?"

"You'd like to know about my aches and pains?"

"Yes," Emma said seriously. "I'm not here all the time. I mean, I kinda am, but not really. Between work and sleeping in separate houses, I feel like I don't know anything. I spend the majority of my free time here but the rest of my day is spent away from you and I miss stuff. Like you vomiting all night. So, catch me up?"

Regina eyed her carefully before reaching for the bowls. Emma swatted her hand away, taking over as she carefully ladled two heaping spoonfuls of stew into the two bowls. She followed Regina as the woman led the way to the table with fresh buns in one hand and cutlery in the other. They sat down, Emma smiling at Regina and waiting as the brunette took a bite to eat before delving into her own bowl. As soon as she took her first bite, Emma moaned her appreciation of the meal.

"Good God this is delicious."

Regina chuckled, swallowing her mouthful before speaking.

"I thought you might enjoy a nice stew for dinner."

"You were totally right. This is so good. Thank you. This is amazing."

"You're welcome."

Emma took a few more bites, waiting for Regina to open up about the issues she'd been having or the changes she'd been experiencing. However, when she didn't speak up, Emma prompted her again.

"You really would like to know?"

"Yeah. I mean, I read about some possible changes you might have but I wanna know what you're experiencing."

"What have you read?"

"That your boobs are probably really tender and your nipples might have gotten darker. And you could be leaking already too. Have you been?"

Regina flushed, looking down at her bowl. She hadn't, not yet, but it was terribly embarrassing to discuss the issue of _leaking nipples_ with someone else.

"Hey. Don't be embarrassed. If you can't talk to me about it, who can you talk to?"

"My doctor."

"Yeah. But, I'd like to know too. I'm not gonna make fun of you."

"No, I know." And she did. "It's just that it is embarrassing."

"Don't be, sweetie. I want you to be honest with me. I just wanna know what you're going through."

Regina sighed, working up her courage to look at Emma in the eyes.

"No, my breasts… nothing has leaked. Yet. Although I am tender, yes, as my breasts have gotten quite a bit larger. I'll be needing a new bra soon." She was in one of her older ones, one that had gotten too big. It was the only one that fit anymore. And even still, this one did not fit that well. It was tight.

"Okay. We'll go shopping and we'll get you some new ones. Having a bad fitting bra feels horrible."

Regina nodded in agreement.

"Does it hurt to wear a bra? I mean, I know it feels good when I get to rip mine off when I get home. Must be ten times better for you if yours aren't fitting right and your boobs are sore."

"I feel more comfortable without one," Regina said honestly. "Unfortunately, I do need them at work."

"Why are you wearing one now then? You weren't earlier, on the couch."

"No. I wasn't. I felt I should wear one for dinner though."

Emma made a face.

"Why? Dinner with you would be ten times more fun if you were without a bra."

"Mhmm. I wouldn't have your attention though, would I?"

"Parts of you would."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Idiot."

"Will you take it off when we watch our movie? You know, so you're more comfortable."

"So _I'm_ more comfortable?"

"Mhmm. Just thinking of your comfort. I don't want the woman carrying my child to be any more uncomfortable than she has to be."

"Uh-huh."

"Anything else? Are clothes uncomfortable? Cause I really don't mind if you feel like you have to get naked to enjoy the movie. I'll sacrifice for your comfort."

Regina laughed despite herself. Emma was an idiot, but she was an idiot who made her laugh and she, well, it was nice to laugh.

"No. I'm perfectly comfortable in my clothing thank you."

"Damn. I mean, good. I'm glad." Emma reached over and squeezed her hand, smirk on her lips. "Anything else though? I read you could be feeling a lot of dizziness now and baby brain starts, you know, forgetting everything, if it hasn't already."

"I haven't experienced those symptoms, no. Thankfully."

"Good. Um, can we pause this conversation for a second?" Emma tilted her bowl to show it was empty. "Gonna get more."

"Are you eating for two as well?"

"Damn right. I'll be right back."

Regina tore off a piece of bread, dipping it in the stew before bringing it to her lips. There was another symptom she had been experiencing as of the last week or so, an ache that she knew would only be satisfied by very specific attention by a very specific someone. She had been ignoring it though, refusing to pay it any mind, which was fine during the day as she was able to keep busy. At night, however, when she was alone in her thoughts, Regina was overwhelmed with the memories of how good it felt to have Emma touch her, to have the soft, warm tongue between her legs, to have Emma's rock hard length inside of her. At night, Regina could not escape how badly she ached with how much she wanted Emma. And her dreams. Gods, the dreams.

Regina squeezed her thighs together as her thoughts were interrupted by the very woman who tortured her dreams.

"So good," Emma praised, licking her lips, oblivious to the turmoil Regina was currently suffering.

Regina bit back a moan as her eyes drifted between Emma's legs, knowing full well what was hidden beneath those jeans. Gods, she wanted so badly to reach inside and wrap her lips-

"Regina?"

"Hm?"

Regina jerked in her seat, cheeks flushing as she met Emma's concerned gaze.

"You okay? You're kinda red. Are you warm?"

"A little. I believe it's the stew."

Emma frowned down at her bowl before glancing at Regina's. Hers had been at the perfect temperature, and no steam seemed to be coming off of Regina's food. Maybe it was a pregnancy thing? Regina was more sensitive to temperatures now?

"Maybe you should blow on it a little?"

 _I know what I'd like to blow-_

"Maybe that would help?"

"Yes. Perhaps you're right."

Regina immediately looked down at her spoon, blowing on the lukewarm liquid. She bit back a grimace as the now cool food hit her tongue, smiling at Emma and nodding as though that had done the trick. Emma smiled back before diving into her own meal, and Regina breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived however, as in the silence of the room she became all too aware of the slight increase of her heart rate as well as the dull throbbing between her legs. She shifted, squeezing her eyes shut as pressure was placed against her now swollen clit. Regina opened her eyes, swallowing hard as she forced down the rest of her meal. She had no idea how she was going to get through this movie night, pressed up against the woman who had been unwittingly tormenting her through nightly fantasies.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Regina looked up, grateful for the distraction. She considered the question, finally shrugging in response.

"I'm not sure. I can't recall anything that I wanted to see."

"Have you seen Wonder Woman yet? You might like it. Strong female lead, lots of action."

"You've seen it?"

"Yeah. It was good. It's worth a second watch."

"Very well."

"Awesome. Are you done?"

Regina looked over at Emma's empty bowl.

"I've no clue how you manage to eat so quickly without suffering from indigestion."

"It's my superpower."

Regina snorted as she handed over her bowl.

"Is it?"

"Mhmm. Go put your pjs on while I clean up. I'll meet you in the living room on our chair."

"Was that an order?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Never. Let me rephrase. Please, your majesty, do this lowly peasant the honour of changing into something that might be more comfortable for you," Emma began, ducking around the table to hide from Regina's threatening hand. "And if it pleases you, perhaps we could meet on our chair afterward. Only if you deem me worthy to share such a wonderful seat with you. Do forgive my earlier misstep. I'm but an ignorant commoner who did not mean you any offense."

Emma shrieked out a giggle as soon as Regina pinched her hip, laughing loudly as she made her way to the kitchen. She so enjoyed sassing Regina, loved riling up the other woman until she became playful too. It was fun teasing Regina, especially when she retaliated. Emma looked forward to holding her tonight during their movie, and maybe if she were lucky, cuddling would turn into a little bit of kissing as well.

Emma settled into their chair after the kitchen was cleaned to Regina's standards, shifting into the cushions until she was comfortable. She then grabbed the remote and began flipping through Netflix titles until she found the one she was looking for. Regina appeared a moment later, a bottle of water and a bottle of apple juice in hand.

"Ah, you're awesome. Didn't even think to grab anything to drink."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Regina began, turning off the light before heading over to where Emma was sitting. "Do you think one of these is for you? After your earlier sass- Ah! Emma!"

Emma laughed as she pulled at Regina's hips, yanking the woman into her lap. She then stole a kiss, grabbing the apple juice once Regina was distracted.

"That's cheating," Regina said, a little more breathily than she meant to.

Emma smiled at her, pecking her on the nose.

"I'm not above cheating to win."

"I'll remember that next time we play Monopoly."

"Hey! There's a reason _I'm_ the banker now, miss I-give-myself-300-dollars-for-passing-go."

Regina chuckled in response, taking a sip of water rather than saying anything.

"Yeah," Emma said, slipping an arm around Regina's middle and hitting _play_. "That's what I thought."

Regina simply grinned, settling into Emma's arms and sighing. She set down her water, eyes drifting closed even before the opening credits could begin. It was nice to finally be in Emma's embrace again.

"This is nice."

"Indeed," Regina agreed, hands blindly feeling until they found Emma's.

She intertwined their fingers, bringing their right ones up and kissing the back of Emma's hand. Regina shivered when Emma placed a gentle kiss against her throat, swallowing hard against the flutter of arousal that was reawakened by the soft, warm lips. Emma pulled away though, and Regina breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She opened her eyes again, focusing on the screen as she tried to calm her libido. It was difficult, however, given that Emma was rubbing her stomach with one hand while the other was gently scratching at her scalp. It wasn't any different than other movie nights, where Emma spent much of her time exploring her sides and arms. However, those times, Regina hadn't been suffering from slow-burning arousal for a week. Now, though, every stroke of Emma's fingers, every swipe of her hand added to the burning desire between Regina's legs, making her heart beat faster and wetness to rush between her legs. Regina could focus on nothing but the smell of Emma around her, the feel of her breasts against her back, and when the low rumbling of her voice was added to the mix, Regina felt as though she would come right then and there.

"You okay? You're breathing a little heavy."

Rather than risk giving herself away, Regina simply nodded. Emma remained suspicious, but she didn't say anything, instead placing a soft kiss at her temple and moving so that both arms were wrapped around her middle. As much as Emma did like this movie, she was unable to tear her attention from the woman in her arms. She moved her hands over Regina's slight swell of a stomach, smiling as she thought about the child that was growing inside. She couldn't believe Regina was pregnant, that she was carrying her child. The thought that she would get the chance to parent another child with Regina made Emma's stomach flutter with anticipation, and she couldn't help leaning forward and happily kissing her cheek.

"Can't wait 'til our baby is born," Emma murmured against Regina's temple. "Can't wait to raise another kid with you. But I'm really looking forward to this baby growing inside of you too. Seeing you get bigger, seeing how your body changes. Every time I look at you, I see this little belly and I'm reminded that there's no one else in the world I'd want raising my kids."

Regina turned her head, looking at Emma as she smiled at her.

"I love you."

Regina's heart warmed at the words, leaning forward and meeting their lips in a gentle kiss.

"And I you," she said softly against Emma's lips.

Emma reached up and cupped her cheek, her other arm holding Regina tight as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue slid into Regina's mouth, stomach clenching as a low moan fell from the other woman's lips. She stroked her tongue against Regina's, shifting the brunette until she was sitting on her lap.

Hovering above Emma, Regina moved forward to press their breasts together, her arousal skyrocketing the second their nipples brushed against each other. She pulled back for a second, panting heavily against Emma's cheek before moving and crushing their lips together once again. She moaned loudly when Emma reached back and grabbed her ass, pulling her forward and pressing their pelvises together. Regina's mouth fell open as she felt Emma cock beginning to harden between her legs, hips rocking automatically against the delicious pressure between her legs. Her head fell back as she grinded against Emma's hardness, nipples tightening when she felt warm lips sucking on her throat. Regina swallowed hard, the haze of arousal making it incredibly difficult to think. Her thoughts were cut off completely when Emma's hands began massaging her ass, the strong fingers feeling incredibly good against her bottom. She rocked forward again, forehead coming down to rest on Emma's shoulder as her hips pressed into Emma's lap. Emma's moan in her ear caused a shiver of pure desire to shoot down to Regina's core. She gasped when Emma tilted her hips forward, her pyjama covered clit pressing directly against the half-hard cock beneath Emma's jeans.

"Fuck," she whimpered, wetness coating the fabric of her pjs as another bolt of arousal shot through her.

"You're so beautiful," Emma whispered in her ear. "You feel so good."

Regina nodded, unable to say anything. She locked her arms around Emma's neck, belly curling with need as she ground down into her lover's lap. Fuck, she was going to come right here.

Oh Gods. Regina jerked up.

"Wait," Regina panted, hips still rocking. "We need to slow down."

Emma grunted in protest, but she pulled her lips away from Regina's soft skin.

"Why?" Emma whined.

Regina chuckled, finally stilling her hips. She was still breathing heavily, eyes closing as she dropped her head back onto Emma's shoulder. She sighed happily when Emma began rubbing her back, grateful for the distraction from the throbbing between her legs.

"I've been having trouble controlling my libido when I think of you," Regina finally confessed. "Therefore I'm not sure it would be wise to move so quickly. I don't want to do anything I'll regret simply because I cannot control my arousal around you."

Emma groaned.

"You can't just say that. You can't just tell me I make you horny. Do you know what that makes me wanna do to you?"

"Given the way you're clutching my hips, I can only assume."

"It's the only thing stopping me from flipping you over onto your back and doing something to satisfy that arousal."

Regina chuckled, sending shivers down Emma's spine.

"I'm being serious."

"I want to," Regina admitted. "Or at least, my body is telling me it wants to. However my mind and my heart…"

"Need a bit more time?"

Regina nodded. Emma took a deep breath, softening a little at the admission that Regina needed more time to feel safe with her.

"Okay, baby. Whatever you need."

Regina, knowing that while she felt discomfort, Emma may actually feel pain, hesitated as she offered, "Would you like to excuse yourself to-"

"No. No, just give me a minute to calm down."

Regina nodded and glanced down, biting her lip as she spotted Emma's reaction to their impromptu make out session.

"Okay. You gotta give me a fighting chance though."

Regina looked up, releasing her lip.

"What?"

Emma shook her head.

"You're sexy. Stop it."

Regina laughed, shifting so that she was seated against the inside of Emma's right knee rather than directly on her lap.

"I need a blanket."

"I've seen the evidence already, Emma," Regina teased. "There's no sense in trying to hide it now."

"It's not for that. It's to cover you up for a second so I can have the chance to calm down."

Regina shook her head.

"I'm going to use the washroom for a moment," she announced, standing up. "You may calm down in my absence."

Regina sauntered from the living room, adding an extra sway in her hips, knowing Emma was staring at her every move.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman!"

Regina left the living room with a small wiggle of her behind, laughing loudly when Emma chucked a pillow at her.


	15. Chapter 15

"We can't do that, Regina."

"I fail to see why not."

Emma shot her an incredulous look.

"You fail to see why telling my mother you're pregnant by renting out a giant billboard across from her classroom is a terrible idea? Are you trying to give her a heart attack?"

"That does not sound like something I would do."

Emma laughed, pulling Regina into her arms.

"It sounds _exactly_ like something you would do."

"What about taking out an ad in the newspaper? Perhaps something on the front page? _Deputy Sheriff Impregnates Naïve and Innocent Mayor of Small Town. Read more on page 6._ "

"Come on, Regina. Be serious."

"Who says I'm not serious?"

Emma sighed, pulling away. So far, trying to talk Regina into telling her parents about the pregnancy had proven fruitless. Every time Emma tried to discuss it, Regina would redirect the conversation, pull away, or outright refuse to talk about it. They had agreed that at 12 weeks they would tell her parents. And Emma had been eager, thinking of different ideas to announce the news, coming up with exciting ways to tell them, despite the fact that Regina didn't really participate in the planning. But Regina had promised that at 12 weeks, they would tell them, so Emma had waited patiently.

However, 12 weeks had come and gone, and now at 13 and a half weeks, Regina was still refusing to talk about it, refusing to decide how they would tell her parents. At least today she had engaged Emma rather than blatantly ignoring her, but all she did was joke about it, coming up with ludicrous ways to announce the baby's existence to its grandparents. No matter how hard Emma tried to be serious, Regina refused to be. Emma suspected the reason for Regina's reluctance was fear, which is why she'd been trying to be patient, but Emma was getting tired of waiting for the woman to open up.

"When you're ready to be serious, Regina, let me know. I'm tired of this game you're playing. I'm proud of you. And I'm proud of us. And I'm proud of this baby we created together. I know I didn't show it at first. I was scared. But I'm not anymore and I wanna tell my parents. I wanna tell this town. I wanna tell the world that Regina Mills is carrying my baby. But for whatever reason, she doesn't wanna tell anyone. Maybe you're ashamed or whatever-"

"It's not shame, Emma," Regina said quickly, suddenly realising how she'd upset Emma and cursing her own cowardice. She was afraid to announce the news, lest Snow ruin the bubble they'd been living in these past few weeks. Emma had been nothing but loving, supportive, affectionate. If her mother reacted badly, what would Emma do? Snow's opinion mattered greatly to her daughter, no matter how Emma tried to pretend it didn't. She craved Snow's approval, and when the woman reacted badly to the news, what would Emma do?

"If it's not shame, then what is it?"

Regina took a deep breath. Admitting weakness was not easy for her. Her mother had taught her to hide her weaknesses with everything that she was, punishing her severely as a child for any perceived failures. It was difficult to break from that instinct to hide any show of vulnerability.

"Fear," Regina finally admitted, whispering the word she'd been afraid to say aloud.

Emma took a step forward and cupped her cheek, understanding just how difficult it had been for Regina to be honest.

"Fear of what, baby?"

"Her reaction," Regina said softly, looking past Emma and then back into her eyes. "She won't be happy, Emma. And when she isn't, you… I'd understand if you-" _Left_. But Regina didn't say the word out loud. Instead, "I don't- I can't be the thing that keeps you from your parents. Not when you've finally found them. I know how much it means to you to have your parents in your life."

"Baby, she's not gonna be upset. She's gonna be so happy. This is Snow we're talking about. Miss perpetually happy. How's she gonna be unhappy that there's going to be a new baby born? And that it's going to be her grandkid? She's gonna be stoked."

"Perhaps that you've created this child, but not that it was with me, Emma. There is a lot of history between your mother and me."

"And it's in the past, sweetheart. They're really supportive of us. Remember camping with them? How stupidly excited they were the next morning when they realised we had slept together?"

Regina nodded, though her throat flushed and arousal churned in her belly as she thought of _that_ particular night's activities.

"So? They're gonna be happy for us. Especially when they realise we're happy."

"Seeing their daughter is one thing. Carrying and raising her children is a very different story, Emma. They may not be pleased about this, particularly that this pregnancy wasn't planned. Add to that that it happened before we even officially went on a first date? I can't imagine they'll be very pleased about that."

"It's not like it's going to be that big of a change from our lives right now, Regina. You're already raising my kid. You'll just be raising a second one. And maybe we didn't go on an official date before you got pregnant, but we've been seeing each other for a long time if you count all those movie nights we've been having. And I don't know about you," Emma said softly, nuzzling Regina's neck and placing a soft kiss at the nape of her neck, "but I sure do. Holding you was the highlight of my week."

Regina wrapped herself in Emma's embrace, sighing softly.

"I don't want this to divide you and your parents, Emma."

"It won't. And if she reacts badly, my dad'll talk to her. He's been gunning to wear that _grandpa_ shirt ever since we told him you were pregnant. I think my mom'll be just as excited as him."

"And if she's not?"

"If she's not, well, she'll have to come around. And if she doesn't, then it's her loss. I'm not going anywhere, Regina. Regardless of how she reacts, I'm staying right here with you, our son, and our baby."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, the tension she'd been sporting in her shoulders fading almost instantly with the words. Emma, of course, noticed immediately.

"Was that what had you worried, baby? That I'd leave if she wasn't happy?"

Regina shrugged.

"Your mother's opinion means a lot to you, even though you like to pretend it doesn't."

"I mean, I want my mom to be proud of me and stuff. It's nice to have her approval, even if I feel like I'm selling my soul every time I wear a dress to make her happy. But it's kind of a small price to pay to please her. But this, you and I, it's different. Her opinion doesn't matter when it comes to you. I mean, yeah it's nice having her support, but I don't need it, Regina. All I need is you. And if I have you, if I have your support and your faith in us, then that's all I need. We'll face her together and if she reacts badly, we send her home or we go home depending on where we tell them, and we do this without her. I really don't think she's going to be upset, but if she is, we leave or we just kick her out."

Regina shook her head against Emma's shoulder.

"I don't want to break up your family."

"If she rejects this baby, then she'll be the one breaking up our family, Regina. Not you."

Regina pulled away enough to look up at Emma.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled at her, leaning forward and pecking her on the nose.

"You're welcome, baby. Thanks for being honest with me."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier. I just… I thought this fear might go away. And then when it didn't, I felt ridiculous for feeling so insecure. I hoped by ignoring it, it would simply disappear."

Emma squeezed her tight, placing a soft kiss against her temple.

"It's never ridiculous to feel insecure. I'm always here to talk though, okay? You just have to reach out and be honest like you just were. I'll support you however I can."

Regina nodded and let herself be held, enjoying the feeling of Emma's strong arms around her before finally sighing and taking a small step back.

"Why don't we discuss your ideas for telling your mother?"

"We don't have to right this second if you aren't feeling up to it."

Regina gave her a small smile.

"You've been wishing to discuss this with me for some time now. You've been patiently waiting over a week. I think we've waited long enough to discuss the subject."

"Are you sure?"

"No. May I have a glass of brandy, please?"

Emma laughed, taking Regina's hand in her own and leading her to the couch. She sat down, pulling Regina into her side and draping a blanket over their laps. Regina felt safer with weight upon her, Emma knew, so she tucked the blanket around her and held her close.

"Okay?" Emma asked, rubbing her arm gently.

Regina nodded, closing her eyes and snuggling into Emma's side. She slipped her arms around her waist, resting her head on Emma's breast.

"Perfect," she sighed contently. "Now, what idiotic ideas have you come up with?"

Emma laughed against her temple.

"Well, some of the more idiotic ideas were a parade with a big banner proudly saying 'Regina fucking Mills is carrying my baby'. A blimp with a scrolling marquee saying something similar-"

"And yet I cannot have a billboard."

"No," Emma agreed, "you cannot have a billboard."

"You are so cruel to the mother of your children."

Emma smiled against her hair.

"I like the sound of that. Mother to my children. I always wanted six kids-"

"Then you had better find yourself another girlfriend. I am not doing this another four times."

"Two more?"

"Why don't we wait for this one to be born before we begin discussing additional children."

"That's not a no."

Emma let her hand drift down to the soft swell of Regina's stomach and rubbed it gently.

"What were your less idiotic ideas?"

Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. I kinda liked the idea of wrapping a onesie that said 'I love grandma' on it, or maybe a picture frame with the sonogram on it or shoving a bun in her oven and just smiling at her until she gets it."

"None of these ideas will induce a heart attack."

"I know. But I've never gotten to announce a pregnancy before and maybe I never will again. I'd kinda like to do something… I don't know, sweet."

Regina sighed.

"You ruin my reputation."

"You've ruined it yourself with all your heroic deeds over these last few years."

"I need to plot a new curse."

"Maybe I'll help you after the baby is born," Emma said brightly, placing a kiss on Regina's head.

"Promises, promises."

Emma chuckled, closing her eyes as she leaned her cheek against Regina's head. The women stayed quiet, enjoying their cuddling until Regina finally spoke.

"In the Enchanted Forest, it was tradition for the pregnant couple to make a gift for the grandparents-to-be from the baby. Often, it was an outfit or a blanket, and it was given to the grandparents so that they may store it in a special basket. This basket would have been woven by the would-be grandparents on the couple's wedding night in the hopes that it would soon store a gift from their future grandchild. The basket would usually be made from the bark of Minkst trees, that were said to be good luck because if they were boiled the right way, they had special healing properties.

"The gift from the grandchild would be stored in the basket for the entire duration of the pregnancy to ensure a healthy baby, and on the day it was born, the baby would wear the outfit or be wrapped in the blanket. Your blanket, your baby blanket, was the gift your mother made when she became pregnant with you. She had no grandparent to present it to, but your father made her a basket and she kept it there during her pregnancy."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, thinking of the blanket that was always kept under her pillow at night. Regina twisted in her arms and reached up, grazing her knuckles against her cheek.

"Your parents certainly haven't woven any baskets for this baby, but perhaps we could continue the tradition by presenting them with a gift from the baby in a basket of our choosing."

Emma's heart swelled at Regina's idea, excitement filling her belly as she eagerly nodded, blinking back her tears. She liked the idea of keeping the traditions from the Enchanted Forest alive, even though she didn't know a lot of them and hadn't grown up there. It was nice, having these traditions. It made her feel like she had roots.

"That's an awesome idea. What do you think the gift from our baby should be?"

Regina sighed as she reluctantly admitted she was truly going to do something nice for Snow White.

"A white knitted bonnet with matching white booties."

"That's oddly specific."

"Your mother's choice. It was the gift she wished to receive from her future grandchild. She used to discuss at length her ideas for the gifts she would make for her children and the ones she would receive from her grandchildren. A blanket for her children, and a bonnet and booties from her grandchildren. Always white, never a colour. I imagine it has everything to do with her name and not because of the idea that babies are born pure."

Emma chuckled.

"Okay. So. A white bonnet and white booties. Where are we going to find these things? Can you knit? I sure as hell can't."

"I suspect it would be rather amusing to watch you try."

"Oh it'd be a fucking nightmare."

"Then you're quite fortunate to have found a woman who can crochet rather well."

Emma smiled at her, tipping her chin to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're going to make the present?" Emma asked hopefully.

 _How can I say no when you look at me like that?_

"Yes, darling. I'll make the gift."

"That's awesome. How long will it take you? If I invite them tonight, is that too soon?"

Regina chuckled.

"Yes, my love. Tonight is much too soon. Invite your parents for dinner on Friday evening. That will give me a few nights so that I'm not rushed to make their gift."

"Perfect. I'm so excited."

Regina yawned as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad, my love."

"Are you tired? You didn't nap today. It's not too late to sleep now if you want."

Rather than respond, Regina pulled away and pushed on Emma's sternum.

"Down."

Emma chuckled and complied, opening her arms for Regina to snuggle into her embrace.

"Yes, your majesty."

Regina slid easily into the comfort of Emma's warmth, eyes drooping closed as the blanket was readjusted to cover her completely. She yawned again, her breathing evening out and within seconds she was asleep.

Emma rubbed Regina's back as she slept, her own eyes feeling heavy soon after Regina had passed out. She reached for her phone and sent Henry a quick text to let him know to be quiet when he came home, not wanting him to inadvertently wake his slumbering mother. Regina had been exhausted lately, and the only way she had been able to function was by having these daily power naps. Emma, an avid sleeper herself, had eagerly joined her pregnant lover whenever she slept.

After texting their son, Emma put down her phone and wrapped both her arms around Regina. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead before falling asleep herself.

* * *

Currently working on the next chapter, should be up soon. Perhaps I will reward you with a bit of an M chapter?


	16. Chapter 16

What's this? TWO updates in one day? You lot are spoiled.

* * *

"Regina, sweetheart, wake up. It's almost six."

Regina groaned and buried her face in the pillow beneath her head.

"I know, honey," Emma said with a chuckle, sitting next to Regina's hip. She reached out and stroked her back, smiling down at her. "But my parents are going to be here in an hour, and you still need to get ready."

"I've changed my mind. Rent the billboard."

Emma laughed.

"Too late. You've already knitted the booties and I've already woven the bamboo basket. And they're expecting dinner."

"I cannot believe it is already Friday," Regina mumbled, her nerves returning now that she was awake. She'd been anxious for the last three days, ever since that evening on the couch when they decided they were going to tell Emma's parents about the pregnancy. "It's come too soon."

"Don't worry, baby," Emma said soothingly, placing a soft kiss on Regina's forehead. "It's gonna be fine. Now get up and get ready. They're going to be here in fifty seven minutes."

Emma stood, helping Regina out of bed and pulling her into her arms when she was standing.

"I love you," she said into her ear. "Very much."

"I love you too, darling."

Emma took a deep breath, breathing in Regina's scent before placing a kiss against her throat. She gave her one final squeeze and then pulled away, knowing that if she didn't leave soon that Regina wouldn't be ready in time.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you."

Regina closed her bedroom door before removing her pyjamas, placing them beneath her pillow. She then padded over to her walk-in closet, slipping into the stretchy dress pants and the shirt Emma had gotten her. She then put on the loose green and gold sweater she had chosen earlier to finish her ensemble. It was a little formal, but this was one of the few outfits that still fit her without giving away that she was pregnant (or getting fat). Her dresses were all too tight, as were her jeans. She still had one skirt, two pairs of work pants, and a few tops left, but that was it. Regina had been putting on a lot more weight recently, and she was in desperate need for clothes. She and Emma would have to take a drive out of Storybrooke to go maternity clothes shopping very soon.

After dressing, Regina made her way to the bathroom and put on her make up, though she only put on a light layer. Her skin had become incredibly sensitive, so she'd been forced to cut back on the amount of products she put on it. Emma had said she preferred her natural look, but Regina did not. She liked the heavier make up, liked the professional look she had perfected throughout her years as mayor. She disliked that without that mask, she was laid bare for all to see. At least with the make up, Regina felt more protected against the world.

"You had better be as cute as your brother to make up for all the trouble you're causing your mother," Regina warned, rubbing her stomach. A smile settled on her lips as she envisioned holding her baby, knowing that every sleepless night, every regurgitated meal, every blemish on her skin was absolutely, unequivocally worth it. "I can't wait to meet you."

"You and me both."

Regina gasped, a blush tainting her cheeks as she realised she'd been caught speaking to her stomach.

"Ma said to come get you," Henry said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, my little prince. I didn't hear you."

"I'm not so little anymore, you know. I'm taller than you are. You're going to have to come up with another name for me now that soon there's going to be someone who is _actually_ little around."

Regina approached her son, wrapping an arm around his waist as she followed him out of her room and down the stairs.

"No matter how old you get, no matter how tall you become, you will _always_ be my little prince."

"Even when I'm forty?"

" _Always_ ," Regina repeated.

Henry said nothing, though it warmed him inside to know that his mom felt that way.

"Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yep. I'm ready for dessert too," Henry said, pulling up his button down to reveal the shirt hidden underneath. It was the one his mothers had presented him with when they announced he was to have a younger sibling. _This is what an awesome big brother looks like_.

Regina chuckled as she reread the shirt.

"Yes it is. Do you have your grandfather's shirt?"

"Yep. And I have grandma's basket too. We're all ready."

"Has your mother burnt the turkey penne bake I prepared?"

"No, surprisingly. She followed your instructions, and it looks awesome. It's just broiling now. It should be almost done. It smells so good."

Before Regina could respond, the doorbell rang. Henry's face lit up, a smile breaking across his lips. He had been eagerly awaiting this evening, excited to tell the news about the baby to his grandparents. He did not share the same reservations his mother had, convinced his grandmother would respond as well as his grandfather had.

Regina headed to the kitchen, suddenly wanting to be in the safety of Emma's presence. She felt worried, and she hated herself for feeling so vulnerable. Emma, bless her, seemed to sense her mood and immediately pulled her into her arms.

"It's gonna be fine, baby. I swear to you, my mom's gonna flip but in a good way. She's gonna cry, she might do that little shrieking thing she does when she's excited. But overall, it's gonna be fine."

Regina nodded and, upon hearing voices approach the kitchen, pulled away to stand against the island.

"….it's gonna be so good. Mom's turkey penne is like the best thing ever." Henry entered the kitchen, beaming at his mothers. "Grandma and grandpa are here. Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"It's ready," Emma confirmed, pulling the dish out of the oven and placing it on top of the stove. She then walked over to her mother, placing a kiss on her cheek before nodding to her dad. "Hey."

Regina grabbed the pot holders and led the way into the dining room, indicating where Charming and Snow were to sit and then took her own seat. She placed the pot holders in the centre of the table, just in time for Emma to put down the hot dish.

"Watch your hands when you're serving yourself so you don't burn yourself."

Emma smiled warmly at Regina as she pulled her chair forward, unknowingly easing some of the brunette's nerves. _It'll be fine,_ Regina told herself, _and if she reacts poorly to the news, Emma will be here._ Regina realised she truly did believe it, that Emma would stay even if her mother disapproved, and she calmed significantly upon this realisation.

"So how you doing with Boo being on his first sleepover? Have you been texting Eric and Ariel every five minutes since you left their place?" Emma teased.

"No," Snow replied.

"Your mother's doing better than expected. She's only texted three times so far."

"And when did you drop him off?"

"At four."

Emma laughed. That had been just over three hours ago.

"You laugh but I'm sure you would be just as nervous leaving your child for the first time," Snow defended herself, though her tone wasn't unkind.

Emma shrugged.

"We'll see how I do," she answered, ignoring her mom's look of confusion.

"By the way, this is delicious, Regina," Charming complimented, taking another healthy bite of the turkey bake. "I definitely need this recipe."

Regina nodded after swallowing her bite.

"I'll be sure to pass it along. It's quite simple to make. Even Emma has successfully made it."

"Hey!"

Henry snorted.

"You're not the best cook, ma. Admit it."

"I have other qualities," Emma said glumly, stuffing a bite of pasta in her mouth.

"Yes you do, dear," Regina responded, a smirk on her face.

They continued chatting amiably during the rest of the meal, Regina's nerves returning full force when Henry brought out dessert. She politely declined a piece of the cherry pie, knowing that if she had any, she would be rushing for the toilet. Her stomach was no longer complying, riddled with nerves now that the moment of truth had arrived.

"You okay?" Emma asked softly, reaching out to squeeze her wrist.

Regina nodded.

"Nervous."

"Remember what I said, baby," Emma reminded, lifting Regina's hand and kissing her knuckles.

"What has you nervous, Regina?" Snow asked, finishing her bite of pie. "Everything okay?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Ready to do it now?" Emma asked, glancing to area where the basket was hidden in the china cabinet.

"No, but we should do so before I vomit."

"Do what?" Snow asked.

"Henry?" Regina asked, nodding to the china cabinet.

Henry eagerly got up, opening the door to the cabinet and grabbing the bamboo basket. He then snatched the top that had been hiding next to it, handing it to his grandfather (while keeping the writing carefully hidden). Henry placed the basket on the table before his grandmother, pulling her empty plate away so that it wouldn't be in the way.

"What's this? It isn't my birthday."

"Just a little something I made," Emma responded, grinning over at Regina. "Get it?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"You made this?" Snow asked, impressed. "It's beautiful."

"It's amazing what you can learn on YouTube. Open it. The lid comes off."

Suddenly nervous herself, Emma reached out for Regina's hand and laced their fingers together. Four sets of eyes were glued to Snow, watching her slowly remove the lid of the basket. Her movements halted suddenly when her eyes landed on the contents inside, lid hovering between her fingertips a foot above the basket.

Snow stared, eyes locked on the white woolen hat she saw inside. She carefully reached in, gently pulling it, along with perfectly crocheted white booties, out of the basket. Her mouth dropped open, eyes immediately darting to Regina.

The room was perfectly silent, but Regina wouldn't have heard a stampede of elephants for the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest, her throat a desert, and when her eyes locked with Snow's, they welled with tears.

"No," Snow said with disbelief. "You're not. You're joking."

"It's not a joke," Regina finally croaked, when she found her voice, "grandma."

Snow suddenly screamed, then promptly burst into tears. The room filled with her shrieks of excitement as she practically leapt over the table to throw her arms around Regina. Her hands still clutched the booties and hat tight as she pulled Regina into a hug, tears spilling down her cheeks as she made eye contact with Emma.

"She's pregnant? She's pregnant? It's for real?"

"Yeah, mom. It's real. She's pregnant."

Another sob broke from Snow's chest, her arms tightening around Regina. She was overwhelmed with happiness, unbelievably excited to hear the news that she would once again be a grandmother.

"Are you serious? How? When? I didn't know you were even trying!"

Emma chose to believe those were rhetorical questions, keeping quiet rather than answering them. Her mother didn't repeat herself, instead repeating the fact that she was "just so excited".

Henry removed his button down to reveal the shirt beneath it. He then turned, grinning at his grandfather, who had proudly thrown on his own shirt and was beaming back at his grandson despite his wife's hysteria. Regina glanced over at Charming, whose smile softened considerably when their eyes met.

"Congratulations, Regina," he said, approaching her and squeezing her arm. "I might not have screamed, but I am really excited."

Regina let out a watery chuckle, and when she was finally released from Snow's embrace, she was quickly wrapped up in Charming's arms.

"I'm so happy for you and Emma," he said sincerely, glancing over at his daughter (whose turn it now was to be smothered by his wife). "You are going to be wonderful parents. Again."

"Thank you for all that you've done," Regina said softly. "Thank you for being there for me, and for her. For us, when we needed you."

"I will always be here when you need me, Regina. We have a pretty dark past together, but that's where it lies. Now, I'm looking forward to a future that involves you, Henry, my daughter, and this new baby."

Regina nodded against his shoulder, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks at his words.

"Thank you."

Regina pulled away and then went over to her son, pulling him into a hug.

"Told you she'd react well, mom. She's so happy."

"I'm very relieved, dearest. I was worried, but not anymore."

Henry gave her a quick squeeze before pulling back, not wanting to miss his grandmother's entertaining reactions (she was still crying and waving her arms excitedly). Regina stepped away from her son, returning to where Snow and Emma were standing. Snow had calmed down (though her arms were still flapping), finally gaining enough control over her emotions that she had stopped shrieking.

"Did you wear the shirt?" Emma asked her with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I wore the shirt," she said, pulling off her sweater to reveal the clingy white t-shirt beneath.

"Oh shit, I'm pregnant," Snow read, laughing when she'd finished. She took a deep breath and laughed again, elated at the news that she was going to be a grandmother once again. "This isn't a prank?" she asked, looking down at the crocheted items in her hands before glancing up at the two women before her. "You're serious."

Regina pulled open one of the drawers of the china cabinet and removed an ultrasound photo from inside.

"Perhaps this will make it more real," she responded, handing it over to Snow. "Meet your newest grandchild."

Snow tucked the bonnet in the crook of her elbow before grabbing the photo, her eyes filling with tears all over again as she looked down at the sonogram. She could perfectly make out a head and a torso, tears spilling down her cheeks as she caught her first glimpse of her grandchild.

"Do you know what it is?" she finally asked, looking up at Regina.

"No. And we won't be finding out, not until he or she is born."

Snow nodded, looking back down at her grandchild's picture. She then glanced up at Regina's stomach, which she _had_ noticed had been growing recently.

"I thought you were just getting fat," she blurted out, relieved when Regina laughed and didn't become offended. "Sorry."

"No, it's true. I've been putting on weight. I don't quite look pregnant yet, just overweight."

"I find you look pregnant," Emma countered. "Pregnant and beautiful."

Regina smiled warmly at Emma, her gaze pulling away when she felt a hand on her belly.

"Is it moving yet?" Snow asked.

"I haven't felt anything yet, though not for a lack of trying. I have been waiting to feel flutters."

"How far along are you?"

"Two days shy of fourteen weeks."

Snow nodded, hand rubbing back and forth over Regina's baby bump.

"You're nearly at your second trimester. That was my favourite time. Enjoy it because the third trimester is terrible." Snow squatted down before Regina, smiling at her belly. "Hi, baby. It's grandma. I've just heard you existed. I can't wait to meet you. In a few months though, you stay in there and keep growing. I am eager to find out if you're a boy or if you're going to be a girl."

Regina schooled her face when Snow leaned forward and kissed her stomach (talking to her stomach, despite not thoroughly enjoying _that_ , was something she could tolerate. Being kissed by Snow? Too much). Thankfully, the woman took a step back and joined her husband, staring up at him with a dopey smile.

"We're going to be grandparents again."

"I know," Charming said with a grin, tapping on his shirt. "I can't wait."

"Me neither. I can't believe you've kept this a secret for so long," Snow said, turning to the women. "Will you be telling others now? I'm… not the only person who has noticed that Regina is um, growing."

Regina glanced at Emma and then at Henry, smiling.

"I believe it is safe to tell others now."

Henry nodded eagerly. He was beyond ecstatic to start shopping for the baby. He loved kids, and he was genuinely looking forward to buying stuff for his new brother or sister. Secretly, he hoped he'd be named godfather too. He hadn't said it aloud, hadn't asked or hinted to his mothers, but it had been a thought on his mind ever since his mothers had announced the pregnancy.

"There's a few people I'd kinda like us to tell personally," Emma said, inadvertently interrupting her son's thoughts, "and then the rest of the town can just find out by word of mouth."

"When's your official due date?" Snow asked, suddenly realising she didn't know. She was still so excited, her mind already thinking about all the gifts she was going to buy for the new baby. She knew as soon as she got home, she'd be checking baby stores online.

"May 15th."

"That's so far away, but it's going to come so quickly." Snow then turned to Charming. "Let's go home. I have shopping to do."

"Honey, we don't know what she's having."

"A baby, Charming. She's having a baby. And babies are expensive and need lots of things and grandma will be buying so many of them. Let's go," she said eagerly, nudging his shoulder.

David did as he was told, looking over at his daughter and shooting her a helpless look. Emma chuckled.

"This is your future. Don't laugh, baby girl. Regina is just as bossy."

"Bossier, in fact," Regina said without a hint of shame.

"Yes, yes, we're all bossy. Now move," Snow said impatiently. "Time to go."

David grabbed his wife's hand and headed for the front door. They stopped at the entrance, put on their shoes, both grinning widely when they made eye contact with the two women and their grandson.

"Thank you for dinner, Regina." Snow then bent down until she was at eye level with Regina's stomach. "Bye, baby. Grandma loves you!"

Henry bit back a snort, but when he made eye contact with his mom, he couldn't help but grin.

"I see you, Henry Mills. Come and give your grandmother a hug. You, I can smother with love right now." Snow wrapped her arms around her grandson and kissed his cheeks until he whined and pulled away, laughing at his disgust. "That's what you get for laughing at your grandmother."

Henry grumbled while the adults said their goodbyes, Emma holding Regina around the waist as they waved off their guests. When her parents had left the driveway, Emma steered Regina back into the house, still holding her tight as they faced their son.

"So, night in with your parents?"

"Uh, actually… Nick invited me over for a Poker night with the guys. Is it okay if I go?"

Emma sighed dramatically.

"If you must."

Henry nodded, kissing both of his mothers on the cheek.

"Thanks!"

"You'll be home before eleven, Henry Mills," Regina warned.

"Yes, sir," he said, laughing as he ducked away from her swatting hand. "Love you!"

Emma chuckled into Regina's temple, giving it a quick kiss before asking what they should do for the evening.

"I still have a kitchen to clean."

"I think you mean _I_ still have a kitchen to clean. You can sit and supervise, tell me what I'm doing wrong. You're good at that."

"Very well. I'll allow you to clean. But if you break anything, I'll take out the wooden spoon."

"Ooh kinky, Madame Mayor."

Regina shook her head, following Emma into the kitchen and sitting down at the island. She watched Emma confidently move about the area, placing the leftovers into containers and stacking the dishwasher full of their dirty dishes.

"So, my mom basically had the most awesome reaction. She's obviously stoked."

Regina smiled as she nodded.

"I'm relieved."

"How could she not be happy when it's you carrying her grandkid? You're amazing," Emma said sincerely, giving Regina's forearm an affectionate squeeze. "There's no one else I'd want carrying my kid. You're the best."

"What frightens me the most is that you truly believe that," Regina responded, somewhat teasingly. "There is far better out there. You've simply spent too much time in this town to remember."

Emma frowned, putting down the dirty forks she'd been holding. She walked over to Regina, turning the swivel chair she was sitting on so that they were looking at one another.

"There is _no one_ better than you, Regina. There is no better mother, no better lover, no better cook, no better mayor, no better anything. I've lived all over the United States. I've met my share fair of people, and not one of them was better or more interesting or more intriguing than you. There is _no one_ like you out there.

"I love you. Because you're smart, and kind, and stubborn, and fearless, and brave. You're exactly the kind of mom I wanted for Henry when I gave him up. I hoped for Henry to have his best chance when I put him up for adoption, and he got it the second he got put in your arms. There's nobody else I'd want raising my kids, Regina. And there's nobody else I want to come home to, nobody else I wanna make love to, nobody else I wanna grow old with. It's you or it's no one. So don't tell me there's better out there, because there isn't. For me, there's only you."

"Damn you, Emma," Regina choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw her arms around the woman who had spoken with such conviction in her voice.

"I don't want anyone but you, Regina Mills. Because I love you."

Regina clutched Emma tighter, wanting to bury herself in the woman's arms as she fought the sob in her chest. Her damn hormones were all out of whack ever since she'd gotten pregnant. Normally, she didn't cry so easily, but Emma's words touched her and she was unable to fight her tears. Just as she'd been unable to fight her tears when she'd seen the kittens on that blasted toilet paper commercial last weekend. Luckily no one had witnessed that embarrassing meltdown, crying because they were just so _cute_. But this time, she was crying because she was just so _touched_ by Emma's words, knowing that Emma meant every single one of them.

"I love you too, darling."

Emma rubbed Regina's back until the woman calmed down enough that she had stopped crying, pulling away and wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Please don't say that to me again, okay? I don't like it when you say stuff like that. It's not true, and I don't even want you thinking it."

Regina nodded.

"Very well. I was simply teasing-"

"Eh, you kinda meant it though. It wasn't all teasing."

Regina stayed silent before finally nodding again.

"You're right."

"For once. But let's go back to you being right all the time, okay? It's weird and throws off the balance of the universe when I'm the one who's right."

Regina gave a small smile, closing her eyes when Emma cupped her cheek. She leaned into her palm, smile widening when she felt Emma's lips at her jaw. Gentle kisses were pressed against her skin, and Regina melted when soft lips were pressed against her own. She let out a quiet whimper, tilting her head to press more fully against Emma's mouth. They kissed slowly, languidly, goosebumps erupting on Regina's skin as Emma sucked on her lower lip.

Regina shivered when she felt Emma's fingertips stroke along her neck, breath coming in harsh pants as the woman slowly kissed down her jaw, her throat, and finally to the base of her neck. She moaned as Emma laved attention on the sensitive part of her throat, moving her head to the side to give her more room to work with.

"Emma…" Regina whimpered, hands grasping tightly to the bottom of Emma's shirt.

Emma grabbed Regina around the waist, pulling her up so that she was standing, giving her better access to her throat. Her hands wandered up and down Regina's back, along her sides, coasting the length of her body, loving the little sounds she earned as she explored the soft curves beneath her palms. Emma sucked on the sensitive skin at the base of Regina's throat, teeth occasionally coming out to nip at the soft flesh before a warm, soothing tongue followed.

"Emma, please," Regina begged, head spinning, pulse racing. There was a dull throb growing between her legs, her stomach a slippery knot of arousal, and she couldn't think. Could barely breathe.

"What is it, baby? Should I stop?"

"Don't you dare," Regina growled. "But I can't- can't stand for much longer."

Regina yelped when she was suddenly lifted off the ground, legs immediately coming around Emma's hips as her arms clutched her around the neck.

"Warn me before you do something like that!" Regina reprimanded, though she was laughing.

"Sorry, got excited to have an excuse to grab your ass," Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows as she gripped the firm globes in the palms of her hands.

"You needn't an excuse to touch. You may… whenever you wish."

Emma halted, eyes closing as a sucker punch of arousal hit her square in the gut at Regina's words.

"Fuck."

Regina chuckled, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Couch," she commanded against her mouth.

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma made her way to the couch, carefully sitting down as she balanced Regina in her arms. When they were seated, she squeezed Regina's ass one last time before letting her hands drift up higher. Emma groaned when Regina slid her tongue in her mouth, settling back against the cushions as the woman in her lap absolutely dominated their kiss.

Regina ground her hips into Emma's lap as she kissed her fiercely, panting against her lips as she fought to catch her breath. She plunged her fingers into Emma's soft curls, nails scratching at the base of her hairline just as she knew Emma liked. Regina's tongue pushed and stroked against Emma's as she pressed herself closer, twin moans filling the room when their breasts rubbed together.

"Gods, you feel wonderful."

"So do you," Emma said breathily, hands gripping Regina's hips tightly as she encouraged the rocking against her lap. She could feel herself stirring, and when Regina shifted, rubbing herself directly over where Emma was half hard, she groaned loudly.

Encouraged by the sounds Emma was making, Regina began grinding with purpose, lips and tongue working Emma's mouth as her hips bucked against her lap.

"Wait. Wait," Emma panted, reluctantly pulling away before she got lost to her arousal. "What are we doing?"

"I think it's rather obvious."

"But I just- how far are we going tonight? Yeah, this feels fucking amazing right now and I really don't want to stop. But I don't want you to have any regrets in the morning either. I don't want to cross any lines."

"I'm pregnant with your child. I believe it's safe to say we've already crossed any lines that may or may not have existed."

"You know what I mean," Emma said seriously, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Regina's ear. "I don't want you to have regrets or to feel… I don't know, disrespected."

Regina's heart fluttered at Emma's words, turning her head to kiss the palm that cupped her cheek.

"No sex," she finally said. "I'm not sure how I'd feel if we- if we went so far as to have sex."

"Okay. Can I touch you over your clothes?"

Rather than respond, Regina removed her top, and then after a second of consideration, she also removed her bra. Emma's pupils immediately dilated, her eyes zero-ing in on the breasts on display before her. Fuck, she wanted to touch so badly.

"You may touch any piece of skin that is bared to you," Regina directed, grabbing Emma's hands and placing them on her ribs.

Emma nodded, still staring at Regina's breast, mouth salivating as she approached the glorious tits before her. They were bigger than before, the nipples darker and rounder than she remembered.

"They're different," Emma whispered, lips softly rubbing against one full breast. "So fucking sexy."

"They're much more sensitive. Be gentle," Regina requested, fingers digging once again into Emma's hair.

Regina whimpered, head falling back the second a warm mouth enveloped her right nipple. Her hips resumed rocking of their own accord, soft moans tumbling from her lips as Emma's incredibly talented tongue worked her sensitive breasts. It felt as though a livewire connected her nipples to her clitoris, setting fire to her libido. Regina swore that every nip, every lick to the hardened tips of her breast could be felt between her legs, and soon there was a veritable flood between her thighs. Her panties were soaked, her stomach clenching and curling with desire. Regina rocked harder, moaning loudly as delicious pressure was placed against her needy clit.

Emma felt even better than she remembered, sucking, tugging, and lapping with a precision that had Regina quickly climbing towards orgasm. Her stomach clenched with anticipation as she neared her peak, but her mind swiftly brought things to a screeching halt. Regina stilled, eyes flying open.

"Baby?" Emma asked, pulling away when she realised Regina had frozen so suddenly. "You okay?"

Regina nodded, swallowing hard.

"Perhaps it would- perhaps it would be best if you stopped for a few minutes."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked with concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Regina let out a small bubble of laughter at the completely mistaken worry.

"Not at all. Quite the opposite. I'm- I am approaching orgasm."

"Oh God," Emma groaned, burying her face between Regina's breasts. "Fuck. Do you not want that? Because I'm not gonna lie," Emma paused to give Regina's nipple a quick lick. "I really, really want you to."

Regina's hips bucked the second Emma's tongue made contact with her nipple, a lightning bolt of pleasure shooting straight to her clit.

"It isn't that," Regina practically whined, the pleasure Emma was causing her making her head spin.

"Then what is it?"

"You won't. I will orgasm if you continue touching me, but you won't."

"I don't care, Regina," Emma said, looking up at her. "I don't care if I don't."

"That isn't very fair."

"What isn't fair is there's a fucking beautiful woman sitting topless on my lap and I'm not sucking on her tits," Emma said with a smirk. When her comment failed to make Regina smile, Emma quickly sobered. "I'm not keeping score, Regina. My goal here is to make you feel good. I was, at best, hoping to get to touch you a little, maybe make you a little horny and hopefully get you wet. But if I can make you come? Something I definitely wasn't expecting, but always am down to happen, that's a fucking bonus. I'll stop touching you if I'm making you uncomfortable, but if the only thing stopping you is that I won't come too, then please let me continue because I really, really wanna feel you come against me. That's even better than my own orgasm."

Regina gave her a skeptical look.

"I swear to you, baby. When I fantasize about you, it's not my orgasm I'm after. It's yours. Now, make my dreams come true and let me make you come?"

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, looking into Emma's eyes.

"If ever my answer isn't a resounding 'hell fucking yes' to that question, leave me. Immediately."

Regina laughed, her breasts vibrating from the motion. Emma's eyes instantly darted back down, licking her lips as she stared.

"Alright. Make me come, Emma."

Emma groaned loudly, mouth instantly latching onto Regina's left nipple. She nipped, tugged, and sucked, her right hand coming up to tease Regina's other nipple. Fingers plunged back into her hair, keeping Emma tight to the breast in her mouth (like she was going to go anywhere). Emma licked and lapped at the dark peak, replacing her tongue with her left hand as she moved to Regina's other breast. She bit on the fleshy globe, warm tongue soothing the bite before pulling Regina's right nipple as far into her mouth as she could. Emma grinned as Regina's hips bucked against her lap, sucking harder on the sensitive tip in her mouth.

"Emma," Regina groaned, grinding her clit against Emma's thigh.

Emma pulled away, suddenly needing Regina's mouth against her own. She surged up and caught her lips, Regina instantly responding by kissing her fiercely. She replaced the neglected breast with her fingers, both hands full of Regina's sinfully soft tits. Emma shifted on the couch as she desperately tried to ignore the absolute aching need to grind her cock into Regina's softness. This was about Regina, not her, so she clamped down on her desire, focusing all of her attention on the beautiful brunette in her lap.

Regina crushed their mouths roughly together, lips and tongues meeting as they kissed. She pressed her breasts against Emma's talented hands, hips jerking as her nipples were pinched. "Emma. Oh, yes."

Emma panted harshly against Regina's lips, fingers twisted and tugging, palms grasping and squeezing as the woman in her arms writhed and moaned. Regina's mouth dropped open as she shifted, her swollen clit grazing the now hardened length between Emma's thighs.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Yes," Regina moaned, bucking her hips with purpose as she ground against Emma's cock. "Fuck. Oh, Gods. Emma."

"Come on, baby. I wanna hear you. Come for me."

Regina whimpered loudly, her stomach dropping low as Emma encouraged her to peak. She tilted her hips forward, her clit coming into more direct contact with Emma's length, a flood of wetness spilling onto her panties when she heard Emma's groan.

"Yeah, baby. Just like that. Come on."

Regina crushed their lips together once again, eyes squeezed shut tightly, hips rocking wildly as she climbed. Every twist of her nipples, every squeeze of her breasts sent her higher and higher, and when Emma sucked her tongue into her mouth, Regina cried out, a rocket of pleasure shooting up her spine as she was thrown over the edge. Her hips ground roughly against Emma's lap, Regina shaking with need as Emma bit down on her lower lip. She rode the waves of pleasure as Emma continued to toy with her breasts, panting harshly as she enjoyed the wonderful attention to her body.

When she finally came down from her peak, Regina blindly reached for Emma's hands, stilling them against her breasts. Her nipples were sore, and the once pleasurable attention had quickly turned uncomfortable. Emma instantly complied, stilling her hands as Regina continued to enjoy the endorphins running through her body. Eyes still closed, Regina panted loudly, trying desperately to catch her breath as she leaned against Emma's shoulder.

"God damn you are beautiful," Emma said reverently, softly kissing Regina's throat. "So, so beautiful."

Regina's eyes opened slowly, smiling down at the woman who had brought her such pleasure.

"Hey, baby."

"Hello," Regina said lowly, her voice thick with arousal.

She leaned forward and kissed Emma gently, her lips chapped but not caring in the least. When Regina pulled away, she smiled again, her hands travelling from Emma's wrists up to her hands.

"Hang on, sweetheart. Don't-"

"What?" Regina looked down, brows furrowing. "Why are your hands- Oh, Gods."

Hearing the panicked tone of her voice, Emma quickly moved to soothe her.

"No, Regina, it's okay. Don't-"

But Regina instantly burst into tears, mortified as she scrambled for her top. She threw it on, trying to slide off of Emma's lap and away from the woman who had just witnessed such a humiliating event. Emma's heart ached, cock deflating instantly at the sight of the woman she loved so visibly upset.

"Hey, Regina. Stop. Please."

Emma held fast to her hips, keeping her in place so that she wouldn't bolt.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Please stop crying. It's nothing, baby. Stay."

Regina gave up trying to get away, instead burying her face in her hands as she sobbed in embarrassment.

"Oh, God, baby. No. Please don't cry. It's okay. Seriously." Emma soothed, pulling Regina into her arms. "Jesus, baby. I swear. It's okay. Please don't cry."

Regina let herself be held, weeping into her hands as Emma attempted to soothe her. She cursed her body, cursed the fact that the first time her nipples leaked would be when she finally attempted to be intimate with Emma again. How absolutely, utterly humiliating. She hadn't even felt it happen, hadn't realised it would, and the knowledge that Emma had witnessed it all made Regina want to crawl into a hole.

How had she not even noticed? Had there been a lot? Had she leaked down Emma's wrists? Had Emma been disgusted? Oh, Gods. Is that why Emma had pulled away from her breasts? Is that why she moved to kiss her rather than continue kissing her nipples? What did Emma think of her now? Regina sobbed harder as she her mind raced with the embarrassing thoughts. Gods. Had she known this was going to happen, she never would have let Emma anywhere near her breasts.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. It's totally fine. It's perfectly natural. And there's nothing to be upset about, okay?" Emma said gently, rubbing Regina's back. "Please don't cry, honey."

Regina cried until the tears no longer came, until her stomach was sore and her nose was clogged, sitting quietly until her skin grew itchy from the drying tears. She refused to look at Emma, refused to pull away from where she had her face buried in the woman's shoulder.

"Please, Regina. Look at me, sweetie."

Regina refused, squeezing her eyes shut as she bit on her bottom lip. She was absolutely mortified. She couldn't look at Emma, couldn't pull away. Because she was almost positive she had leaked through her shirt now too, that there were wet spots were her nipples rubbed against the fabric, making a horrible situation all the more humiliating.

Realising she was getting nowhere, Emma sighed softly and decided to wait until Regina was ready to talk. She pulled at the blanket behind her on the couch, wrapping it around the woman who was still buried in her shoulder. At least Regina hadn't run away, and for that, Emma was grateful.

They sat quietly for nearly an hour, Emma rubbing Regina's back, kissing her cheek, giving her hugs. Regina sat still, said nothing, but her breathing had slowly calmed and Emma knew that she was just waiting to build up the courage to speak.

"I'm mortified," Regina finally admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Emma asked gently, kissing her cheek.

"Why?" Regina repeated in disbelief. "Why do you think, Emma? I just- my breasts just leaked for the first time all over you, while we were… while we were being intimate. Of course, I'm mortified. I had an orgasm and my nipples leaked all over your hands." Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, Regina ducking down her bury her face in her hands once again. "How fucking sexy."

"You, Regina Mills, are the _sexiest_ fucking woman on this entire God damn planet-"

"Emma, don't-"

"No. I let you talk. My turn." Emma gripped Regina's biceps, forcing her to sit up. She wasn't hurting her, not by any means, but she needed to say this to Regina's face, even if the woman wouldn't look at her. "You are the most beautiful woman on this entire fucking planet. Your body is changing, it's doing things you can't control, and it's all because it's getting ready for our baby. Your boobs are bigger, your nipples are darker, and yeah, now they're leaking. But that's all normal. Eventually, your stomach will grow even bigger, maybe you'll get stretch marks, your hips are going to get wider, and then you'll be walking with that little waddle that pregnant ladies get. All these things are gonna happen, all these changes are gonna occur, and it's sexy, Regina. I love it. I love seeing the way your body is changing for our baby. I'm telling you one thing right now that's never gonna change though: I will _always_ find you sexy, Regina Mills. All these changes your body is going through is sexy as hell, because it's changing for _our_ baby.

"I'm sorry you're so embarrassed. I'm sorry you cried. I'm sorry I didn't think of a way to warn you that it happened so that you wouldn't react like that. But I'm telling you right now, watching you come for me is so fucking sexy that I didn't even notice your boobs leaked until it was over. I don't care how much your nipples leak, I don't care what other crazy things your body might do. None of that takes away from how beautiful I think you are, Regina. Bodies do weird things sometimes. But what yours did just now, it wasn't weird. It was perfectly normal, perfectly natural. And trust me, there is no way in hell that leaking nipples will ever stop me from wanting you or from wanting to make you come again. Nothing's changed when I look at you, baby. You're still unbelievably sexy and I still love you so much."

Regina finally looked up, looking into Emma's eyes. She could see nothing but love, affection, and sincerity in them, so she slowly brought her hands down to rest on Emma's sternum.

"There you are, my beautiful girl."

"I'm so embarrassed," she whispered.

"Please don't be embarrassed with me. No matter what happens between us, I don't ever want there to be shame or for either of us to feel mortified around the other, especially about something we can't help. Okay? It happened, but it doesn't change how attracted I am to you or how much I love you. We should be laughing about this, sweetheart. Not crying. Pregnancy is a beautiful thing, as are all the crazy changes it makes to your body. So, no more tears, okay?"

Regina nodded, wiping at her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay now, sweetheart?" Emma asked, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Yes. Sorry."

"Don't be. I obviously didn't do a very good job of making you feel safe and secure with me. Maybe after this, you will and you won't be embarrassed if this happens again. I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always find you beautiful."

"Thank you," Regina said softly.

"And I'll never not wanna have sex with you," Emma added, smiling. "You could puke all over me and I'd still be down."

A small bubble of laughter burst from Regina's chest, her eyes coming up to meet Emma's smiling ones.

"Thank you," Regina said sincerely, knowing that that comment was meant to make her feel better. And it worked.

Emma pulled her back into her arms, Regina snuggling in close and closing her eyes. She enjoyed the safety and protection of Emma's embrace, sighing contently.

"Embarrassment aside, was that okay? Did you feel good?"

"Very good," Regina said. "It was… it was incredibly pleasurable. You're even better at that than I remember."

Emma nodded, excited.

"Maybe we can do it again?"

Regina chuckled, hearing the eagerness in Emma's voice.

"Not tonight, darling. I'm still feeling emotional."

"Not tonight," Emma agreed. "But maybe in the future? I've missed getting to pay attention your boobs. And I was really happy to get to touch them tonight. I'm a little afraid you're not going to let me touch again though."

"I wasn't going to let you," Regina finally admitted.

"And now?"

"I am less opposed. But, I do need time to recover from the embarrassment I'm currently feeling."

"Okay. But please don't be embarrassed, honey. Okay? And please don't deny your boobs and I from being together. Because I think we bonded. I feel like we have an understanding now. And I think they'd be seriously disappointed if we didn't get to see each other again."

"Is that so?" Regina asked, smile evident in her voice.

"Yeah. And did you know looking at boobs for like 20 minutes each day brings down stress levels? So, really, you'd be keeping me healthier by letting me see your tits. I have a very stressful job, you know."

"The only stress in your job is whether or not you'll get to Granny's early enough to get a bearclaw before you're late for your shift. Which you inevitably are anyway."

"Yeah, but like, if you let me play with your boobs every day, I won't be so stressed about being late. My cholesterol levels will go down too probably."

"Your cholesterol levels are fine."

"But they could be perfect with your help."

Regina rolled her eyes. She shifted and kissed Emma on the lips, leaning back to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you for patiently holding me and for making me feel better."

"Always, baby. I love you."

"And I you."

"Now curl up and get comfy. The kid won't be home for at least another hour and I plan on holding you here the entire time."

"Very well."

Regina shifted in Emma's arms, glancing down at her shirt and spotting that she had, indeed, leaked through her top. Emma, seeing where Regina's gaze had landed and spotting the frown on her face, immediately pulled up the blanket to cover the wet spots.

"You're beautiful," she murmured against Regina's temple. "So fucking beautiful."

And Regina, surprisingly, believed her.


	17. Chapter 17

This is for the readers who requested to hear the baby's heartbeat.

Merry Christmas! As always, no beta. So forgive mistakes please! (Or point them out and I'll fix them)

* * *

"Baby, wake up. It's time to go to your appointment."

Regina slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around in confusion. She was in her office, recognising the décor immediately. Why was she in her office though? Why was she sleeping in her office? Why was she sleeping on Emma in her office?

"You were tired," Emma explained, when she noticed Regina was looking up at her, completely disoriented, "so you took a nap at lunch. I came and brought you the soup you asked for but you passed out on me instead of eating it."

Regina nodded.

"That's right. Thank you. I didn't sleep well last night. It's difficult to get comfortable now that the baby is growing," Regina replied, pushing herself up and off of Emma's lap. "I hope you didn't mind being my human pillow."

"Having a beautiful woman on my lap for an hour? Why in the hell would I mind that?"

Regina smirked, running her fingers through her hair.

"I highly doubt that I look attractive at the moment. I must have horrendous bedhead." She could feel the static-y locks clinging to her fingers, and when she approached the mirror in her office, Regina nodded in confirmation. "Terrible bedhead."

A grin was pulled from her lips when she felt warm hands wrap around her waist, settling on her belly, and a strong body press up against her back. Emma pulled their bodies flush together, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. She waited until their eyes met in the mirror to speak.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Regina Mills. And right at this moment, I think you look incredibly attractive with your slightly mussed hair."

Regina's cheeks flushed as she took in Emma's words, the woman looking so incredibly sincere that Regina could say nothing but a soft 'thank you' in response. She tucked her disheveled hair behind her ears before turning in Emma's embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Emma returned the gentle kiss, hands pressing into Regina's lower back as she brought them as close as they could get, her lover's belly pressing into her own. When Regina pulled away, she cupped Emma's cheek with one hand as she smiled at her.

"Pretty soon I'll be too big and you won't be able to hold me like this."

"I'll find another way to hold you," Emma said, giving her a soft peck on the nose. "Now, come on. We should get going."

Regina took a step back and nodded in agreement, going back to her desk and grabbing her keys and her purse. Emma soon joined her, taking her bag and throwing it over her own shoulder.

"You have a baby to carry," Emma said by way of explanation, "and your purse weighs a ton because you have so much shit in it."

"It is not shit."

"Stuff then. Way too much of it."

"I need all of those things."

"Really?" Emma asked, teasingly. She pulled open the office door and let Regina pass through before following. "So you _need_ the floss and the chapstick and the body lotion and the chocolate you have stashed in there."

"You touch my chocolate, Emma Swan, and they will never find your body."

Emma laughed loudly as she helped Regina outside and into the Mercedes. She then went over to the passenger side, not bothering to offer to drive her car because she already knew what the answer would be ( _not on your life, Miss Swan_ ).

"Noted."

"I'll inform you when I need more of it," Regina said, starting up the car.

"Please do. I would hate for my pregnant girl-" Emma halted, a swirl of emotions hitting her at once as she realised she wasn't sure if Regina would still consider herself her girlfriend. Was she still her girlfriend? She was, wasn't she? Regina wouldn't have let her touch her the way she had on the couch the other night, and kiss her like she had earlier if she weren't, right?

Emma was pulled from her thoughts by a soft hand slipping into her own.

"Girlfriend," Regina confirmed, knowing exactly what was going on in Emma's mind. Then she added teasingly, "If you want me to be, of course."

Emma stomach clenched with happiness, her heart jumping in her chest as the blood in her veins sang with delight. She felt like shouting for joy that Regina was confirming the status of their relationship.

"Of course I do. I just- I didn't know if you still considered us… girlfriends. I do, did, even though I kinda fucked it up for a while there. I never stopped considering you my girlfriend though," she said, almost shyly. "I don't wanna push you though if you need more time."

Regina stayed quiet for a moment, Emma shifting nervously in her seat as she looked ahead, reading street names to calm her nerves.

"I don't need more time," Regina finally said. "I think we've had enough time, don't you?"

Emma brought Regina's hand up to her lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Yeah. I do."

Regina shot her a soft smile before taking her hand back in order to park the car. When the vehicle was turned off, Emma quickly got out and made her way to Regina's side, helping her out. She then reached into the back and grabbed Regina's purse, slinging it over her shoulder as she followed her into the hospital. They checked in, smiling at the secretary who took their information and had them sit in the waiting room.

"So, ten bucks says you bawl your head off."

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"It is rude to make fun of a pregnant woman."

"Not making fun. Just stating fact."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Regina Mills."

The women stood when Regina's name was called, following the nurse to the back. Regina sat down at the chair the nurse pointed to, rolling up her sleeve before she was even asked.

"Take a seat here, Miss Mills. We are going to be doing some blood work to check your iron levels and to check for diabetes. We'll also get a urine sample from you to test for infection, just in case, so I hope you need to pee."

Regina gave a short laugh.

"I always need to pee now that I'm pregnant."

"That's normal. It's only going to get worse as the baby takes up more room or discovers your bladder can be used as a squeeze toy."

"Great," Regina muttered, though she really wasn't that upset (she wasn't looking forward to even more trips to the bathroom though, admittedly). "I'm already going what feels like every hour."

The nurse nodded as she sanitised her patient's skin, uncapping the needle and giving it a gentle poke into a vein.

"Just wait until you sneeze and pee your pants. In my first pregnancy, I was okay. By my fourth, I had to wear pads because I couldn't hold it in!" the nurse said with a laugh.

Regina looked over at Emma, wide-eyed.

"I changed my mind. We are not having any more children."

Emma laughed.

"I'll just buy you more underwear."

The nurse laughed as well, sending Regina into the bathroom with a urine sample cup. When the woman returned with the cup nearly full, the nurse took it before sending the couple back to the waiting room and telling them the doctor would be with them shortly. Emma sat next to Regina on one of the double wide chairs, curling into her as she whispered in her ear.

"Do you think these ones are meant for two people or for people who are as wide as two people?"

Regina snorted loudly, shoving a laughing Emma away from her.

"You are decidedly unfunny, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, says the lady who is laughing."

"You're rude."

"But I make my pregnant girlfriend laugh so I don't really care about being polite. Not when it gets a gorgeous woman such as yourself smiling at my jokes."

Regina looked away, smiling, refusing to admit she was charmed by the words. She felt calloused fingertips move her chin, Regina allowing Emma to turn her head until they were looking at one another. Emma's smile widened when their eyes locked, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hello, beautiful."

"You're not charming," Regina said, smile still on her lips.

"I managed to charm the pants off of you long enough for us to end up in this predicament soooo I would disagree."

Regina let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head.

"Incorrigible."

"Regina," the nurse from earlier called, "the doctor will see you now."

Emma got up, helping Regina up from the chair and placing her hand at the woman's lower back as they followed the nurse. They were led into a separate room, where Regina sat down on the raised examination table. Emma stood next to her, a hand on her thigh.

"You don't want to sit?"

"I'd rather hover over you, you know? Infringe on your space," Emma said, leaning forward and standing uncomfortable close to Regina.

"You are much more annoying than usual today."

"Can't help it. I'm in a really good mood."

"And why is that?"

"I'm incredibly lucky. This really beautiful woman was sleeping on me earlier and then afterwards she confirmed that we're dating. She's my _girlfriend_. Officially. And that's awesome news. It's hard to bring me down when my girlfriend is not only really fucking hot, but also really smart, interesting, an awesome cook, a great mom. And she's carrying my kid as an added bonus." Emma smiled then, pausing for a moment before saying sincerely, "It just felt really good to hear you say you're my girlfriend, even though that's silly I guess. It just really made me feel good to hear you say it. I love you, Regina. A lot. And I guess even though we didn't talk about it, I was worried maybe you didn't want to keep that label or that you were still debating."

"I wasn't… I just needed some time."

Emma nodded.

"I would never push you into something you weren't ready for. I would never want you to feel pressured."

"I know. And that's why I love you."

"The only reason?" Emma asked, smiling teasingly.

"Oh, there may be one or two more reasons I can come up with if I take enough time to think about it."

Emma laughed as she moved to stand between Regina's knees, leaning forward and stopping just short of her lips.

"Like my _charming_ good looks?"

Regina raised her hand, but before she could push Emma away, it was intercepted and brought back down between the women's bodies. Emma chuckled as she closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Regina let out a soft moan at the feel of Emma's mouth against her own, twisting her hand to intertwine her fingers with Emma's. She felt a smile against her lips the second their fingers linked, stroking her thumb against the rough skin of Emma's hand.

It was curious. Regina had always enjoyed the soft skin and gentle hands of her previous female lovers. Their soft and silky skin had been one of her favourite things about women. She loved the way their smooth palms glided over her skin, feeling incredibly light and soft against her body, so unlike the hard, hairy, and scratchy bodies of the men Regina had been with. And while most of Emma's skin was incredibly soft, her hands were not. They were rough and calloused, evidence of the manual labour Emma performed every day. Years of carpentry, working on cars, doing odd jobs, and her work in law enforcement had taken their toll on her skin. Normally, Regina loathed the feel of such hard hands, but it was different with Emma. The dichotomy of Emma's rough, dry skin and incredibly soft and gentle touches made Regina's stomach clench with desire. That mix of hard and soft turned her on in a way she had never been before. She adored having Emma's hands on her, loved the contrast of rough and gentle, and as her shirt was slowly lifted and those unbelievably talented fingers felt their way along her lower back, Regina purred into their kiss, a shiver shooting straight up her spine as her back was caressed.

"God, you're so smooth," Emma panted against Regina's mouth, spreading her fingers as she covered as much of Regina's soft skin as she could. "Love the way you feel."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Regina said, ducking her head into Emma's shoulder and nuzzling her neck. "I thoroughly enjoy the feel of your hands on my body."

"Mine? My hands are gross and dry all the time. They're like sandpaper."

Regina shook her head.

"Your skin may be rough, but your touch is unbelievably gentle."

"Because you're precious," Emma said honestly.

Regina flushed, pleased. She said nothing though, sitting quietly against Emma until she heard a knock at the door. She startled and pulled back, looking at the door as the doctor made her way inside, smiling.

"Ladies, so nice to see you again. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No," Regina said, as Emma pulled away. "It's nice to see you as well, Dr. Splinter."

"What's up doc?" Emma greeted, leaning up against the examination table.

The doctor gave a short laugh (she had _definitely_ never heard that one before), sitting down on the rolling chair as she faced her patient.

"So we're here to finally hear the heartbeat. Are you excited?"

"Very," Regina admitted, her heart picking up speed as she thought about the fact that she'd finally get to hear the baby's heart. "And quite eager."

"Then let's not waste any more time. I'll need you to lay back and pull up your shirt for me and put your pants down a little. I've got to get between your hipbones."

Regina did as she was told, laying back and pulling up her shirt. She then tugged on her pants until they were just above her pubic bone, asking if that was low enough.

"That's perfect. Now, this may be a little cold," the doctor warned, holding up the bottle of gel. "But it'll warm up quickly."

Regina nodded, wincing as the cold gel landed on her stomach.

"Sorry," Dr. Splinter apologised, pulling out the wand and pressing it into the liquid. "Now let's see if we can find that heartbeat."

Regina immediately held out her hand in Emma's direction, eyes focused on the screen. She laced their fingers the second she felt her girlfriend's hand slip into her own, giving a responding squeeze when Emma gave her fingers a quick one. She could hear a swishing sound coming from the machine, her heart picking up speed as the doctor pushed on the area just above her pubic bone.

"Here we go," the doctor finally said, when she'd caught the right spot. "There it is."

The room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat, Regina's heart jumping in her throat as she heard the sound for the first time. The baby's heartbeat was loud, fast, and almost sounded like it was underwater, which she supposed made sense. Tears sprung to her eyes (though they didn't fall), and she was left utterly speechless.

"It sounds a little like a washing machine," Emma said softly, almost in awe. "That's the baby?"

"That's the baby," the doctor confirmed. "Some people describe the heartbeat as sounding like a horse quickly galloping. I think that's the first time I hear it sounds like a washing machine though."

Emma smiled, though she didn't say anything more. She was too stunned, her eyes staring at the screen, watching as the baby moved, listening raptly as the heart beat loudly from the speakers. That was their baby. That was _her_ baby. She could hear its heart beating loudly, strongly, and she could see the baby wiggling around on the monitor before her.

They were going to have a baby. That one right there on the screen, the one whose heartbeat could be heard beating loudly from the speaker. Emma swallowed hard against the knot in her throat. She was going to have another child. Another tiny human. Someone more to love and protect and teach. Someone else to nurture. Someone else to call her ma. Suddenly overwhelmed, Emma burst into tears, her heart squeezing in her chest as she stared in awe at the life she had helped create.

Regina glanced up, seeing that Emma was staring ahead, tears rolling down her cheeks. She squeezed her hand, smiling when Emma's gaze drifted down to her.

"We made that," Emma said in awe.

"We did," Regina confirmed.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, another sob hitching in her chest. "Thank you."

Regina tugged on Emma's hand, pulling her down until they shared a kiss, uncaring that they had an audience. They kissed softly, slowly, the sound of their baby's strong heartbeat filling their ears.


	18. Chapter 18

After their appointment, after eating lunch, after Regina had teased Emma for crying, and they had their take out containers in their hands, Emma turned to Regina and asked to go shopping.

"Shopping?" Regina asked, incredulously. "You hate shopping."

"I hate shopping for myself. You've been complaining you need clothes. It's a beautiful day, Henry is okay at home for a couple more hours, and we're already out. What's stopping us from driving out of town to find you some stuff to wear?"

Regina looked down at her barely fitting pants, her stretched tank top covered by a tight blouse.

"I'm not wearing an outfit conducive to shopping. This blouse alone will be an absolute nightmare to remove and put back on."

"So we'll shop for a t-shirt first, find you a basic one that fits, buy it, and you can wear that while you try on clothes. A t-shirt will be easy to slip into and out of."

Sensing Regina's hesitation, Emma stuck out her bottom lip and put on a saddened expression.

"Don't you wanna spend more time with me?"

That did it, and Regina laughed. Emma grinned as well, doing an inner victory dance when Regina sighed, relenting.

"Very well. Call your mother though and let her know we're out of town for the afternoon and to keep an eye on our son. Teenagers are not exactly trustworthy. I'll call our son and advise him of our plans."

"And threaten to end his life if he throws a party?" Emma asked.

"You ask as though there is a doubt as to what would occur if I were to return home and our son had thrown a party."

Emma laughed, shaking her head and taking a step away from the car as she pulled out her cell to call her mom. The phone rang once, twice, before her mother's familiar voice could be heard on the other line.

" _Emma? Is everything alright?"_

Emma winced. Maybe she should call once in a while so her mother didn't get that panicky tone, thinking someone was in trouble when she called. Was that really the only reason she called her mom?

" _Emma?"_

"Sorry. No. Everything's good. Just, Regina and I were gonna go shopping for maternity clothes and it was kind of a last minute idea. I was wondering if you'd mind keeping an eye out on Henry for us. I don't think we'll be gone long but… you know teenagers. Doesn't take much for them to get into trouble."

" _Oh. I- yes. Sure. We can watch Henry."_

There was something to her mother's tone. Something she was holding back, Emma could tell. Her mother wasn't exactly good at keeping things secret, especially when she had something to say.

"What?" Emma asked.

" _What?"_

"What is it you want to say? If you don't want to watch him, it's okay. Or if you had plans or something. It's super last minute so I get it. I can just call Ruby-"

" _No, it's not that."_

"Then what is it?"

She could hear her mother's hesitation before the woman finally spoke.

" _I'd- I'd like to come. If you think Regina would be open to it. Maybe we could go shopping for baby clothes after."_

Emma hesitated. Normally, she would have said no, but she could tell her mom was really hoping to come, even though she was obviously making an effort not to sound eager.

"Yeah, um-"

Emma turned to Regina, who had just hung up the phone and was looking at her curiously. Emma pulled the phone away from her ear, muting the mouthpiece before speaking.

"My mom wants to come. She wants to go baby clothes shopping after too. I know you probably don't want her to go but… she sounds kinda eager and you know, it might take her some time to get to us so we'd still be alone for a bit. Or I can tell her to just meet us for baby shopping. Or not at all, if you don't want to."

Regina tilted her head for a moment, looking into Emma's eyes.

" _Emma? Hello?"_

The women ignored the phone.

"Would you like her to come?" Regina asked.

Emma was rarely one to ask for something she wanted. She did, sometimes, especially when it came to Regina making certain meals for dinner. But usually, she kept her desires to herself, simply "going with the flow" as she put it. Regina had gotten better at reading Emma though, at deducing when she was trying to ask for something without actually voicing her desires, and she was sure this was one of those times.

"I mean, she doesn't have to and-"

"Do you _want_ her to come?" Regina asked again, keeping her tone warm and inviting.

"I mean, kinda?" Emma said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. "I don't know. It's her first like, pregnancy for a grandkid that she gets to experience since she wasn't there for Henry and I guess… I don't know. I'd like to have her there. But, she said only if you're okay with it."

"There's no need to explain yourself, darling. If you'd like her there, then we will invite her." Regina took two steps forward, bringing herself in Emma's space, and reached over to grab her phone, unmuting it. "Snow? Sorry, it seems Emma's phone cut out of service for a moment," she lied, looping her free arm around Emma's middle and squeezing it gently. "We intended to go shopping for clothes for myself and for the baby and we'd like it if you came."

" _Really? Are you sure?"_

"Yes. I need an unbiased opinion. I know for a fact that your daughter will tell me everything looks good, even though some articles of clothing will look atrocious. You may come under the condition that you are honest." It sounded a bit like a warning, but Regina made sure her tone sounded light. She wasn't… eager, to have Snow White accompany her on a shopping trip, but if it pleased Emma, then one afternoon of her former nemesis' company was a small price to pay to make Emma happy, wasn't it?

" _Okay. Yes. Of course. I'll tell David to watch the boys and I'll be there shortly. Um, where am I going, exactly?"_

"We haven't decided yet. I'll text you the details once I know more?"

" _Sounds good. And thanks, Regina. I really wanted to come."_

Regina paused, frowning slightly before smoothing out her expression. She was unaccustomed to such unguarded statements of appreciation from her former stepdaughter.

"Yes, well. We'll be seeing one another shortly."

Regina ended the call, handing the phone back to Emma and letting out a quick "what?" at her expression.

"Thank you. For being nice to her."

"Your happiness is important to me." _And if being nice to that woman makes you happy, then I'll tolerate her presence for an afternoon._

Emma gave her a sincere smile, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"So, let's look up maternity stores, shall we?"

Regina sighed, irritated, pulling at the cotton top she had put on.

"It's too loose."

"It's not. It's a little loose, but it's because you're going to grow into it. See how it bunches here? This is for when your belly starts to grow with the baby. It's a bit big now but just give it a few weeks, you'll be glad you bought it a little big. If you buy too tight now, nothing's gonna fit next month."

Regina scowled, once again pulling at the shirt. It was a nice colour, that much she would admit, and it didn't feel _wrong_ , like so many of the other tops she had tried on, but it looked wrong. It was too big.

"You're used to wear your stuff skin tight. Which believe me, I noticed. But this'll get tight in a little bit."

"That isn't a good thing. It'll accentuate how fat I've gotten."

"Hey," Emma chastised, turning Regina in the cramped change room so that she was facing her. "You're not fat. You're pregnant. And beautiful."

"I don't feel very beautiful," Regina said. And she didn't. She'd been avoiding looking at herself in the mirror when she was undressed, not liking the way her thighs and arms looked anymore. Even her belly, which she knew was mostly baby, felt too big, too swollen. "I look at myself and I've gained far too much weight. I'll look like a whale in no time and then you'll find me repulsive."

"That's not true. You are so attractive, Regina." When the woman scoffed, Emma dropped her voice then, giving Regina a slow once over before meeting her gaze again. "Do you know how fucking hard it's been not touching you while you're stripping here in front of me? I've been staring at your ass every time you bend over while you're putting on pants. I've been watching the way your ass moves as you shimmy into those jeans you tried. And let's not forget about your glorious tits, which is why I had to shift positions earlier because watching your boobs jiggle when you're wiggling into a top? Jesus Christ, I'm lucky I wore loose fitting pants today or else when the lady came by to check on you, she'd know I wasn't just a _friend_ here to help you in and out of clothes.

"You're gorgeous, Regina, and it's taking every ounce of restrain I have not to pin you against that wall and torture you to the brink of orgasm the way you've been torturing me this last half hour. Do you know how turned on I've gotten watching you strip down to your underwear over and over again? There's a reason I'm not standing up right now."

Regina's eyes dropped automatically, swallowing hard as her gaze fell upon the evidence of how much Emma was enjoying her time here in the change room with her. She hadn't noticed, too busy looking at the ceiling, at the floor, anywhere but at the mirrors behind herself and the one behind Emma. She glanced up then, meeting Emma's knowing smirk and immediately looked away, a faint blush tinting her cheeks at being caught looking.

"That's because of you, baby," Emma said reaching out and tugging Regina closer, pulling at her until she was seated on her lap (away from where she was half-hard already). She pulled Regina into a hug, smiling when she felt the woman snuggle into her neck.

"It's difficult… to see the way my body is changing, growing, and yours is just as… hard, just as defined as it's always been. You became attracted to me when I was thin and in shape. And now-"

"Now, you're even sexier than before."

Regina shook her head.

"I'm afraid you'll lose interest as I become heavier." Came the whispered confession.

Emma's heart ached even as her blood boiled. She knew about the words running through Regina's mind, knew about the things her despicable excuse of a mother had literally beat into her about _remaining svelte_ and _not indulging in sweets your hips do not need_ and that _you must never lose your figure for you haven't much else to offer a man, darling_. Darling, Emma's mind scoffed.

She knew that even with all of Regina's bravado, all of her confidence (not all of it sincere), her mother's words still played like a broken record in her head. Regina, at her core, was still so insecure, still so untrusting that anyone could just love _her_ , so Emma grabbed Regina under her thighs, pulled her up (whispering a soft _shh_ when Regina let out a yelp of surprise) and seated her directly on top of where the evidence of Emma's interest lay (or rose, more accurately).

Regina let out a soft gasp, hips automatically shifting against where she could feel Emma's arousal as she settled.

"Does this feel like I'm losing interest?" Emma asked honestly.

"No," Regina replied, a little breathless. "But I'll become far heavier than this."

Emma licked her lips, pulling back so that she could look at Regina. She bit her bottom lip, expression filled with hesitance. There was something she could say, something that would probably put Regina's worries to rest, but it was really, truly embarrassing.

"What is it? If you believe you won't be interested, I'll understand-"

"You don't, Regina. It's uh- it's not that." Emma cleared her throat, cheeks turning pink as she looked away before finally looking back. "I think it'll be the opposite. I'll be _more_ interested the bigger you get."

"What?" Regina frowned.

 _More_ interested? No. She had always received the attention of men and women alike because of her flattering figure. They appreciated her appearance: her perky breasts, her trim waist, her slim thighs. Yes, she had shapely hips but there was never an ounce of fat on them, her mother's words ringing loudly in her ears every time she worked herself to exhaustion when she exercised. Regina worked hard to remain fit, and that was the way Emma liked her. It was why she became attracted to her in the first place. So why in the world would she retain Emma's interest when her belly grew swollen with their child?

"Yeah," Emma said, inadvertently pulling Regina from her thoughts. "Uh. So, I'm only telling you this cause I think it'll be helpful or like- maybe it'll help your fears. Cause obviously you don't believe me when I say I'll find you sexy as hell when your belly starts to grow (Emma nodded when Regina confirmed that no, she didn't believe her). I will. I promise you. And I had no intention of _ever_ saying this out loud and was gonna take it to my grave. So yeah. Um."

Regina waited, but the longer Emma stayed quiet, the more her curiosity piqued. She wasn't nervous, or scared, that Emma was going to say something to hurt her feelings or to upset her. Not anymore. Not after the way Emma was so obviously trying to hide her embarrassment. She didn't worry that the woman was gathering the courage to deliver a blow. From the way Emma was acting, it was something embarrassing for _her_ , but Regina couldn't imagine what it was.

"What is it?"

"I have a fantasy," Emma finally blurted, keeping her voice low, "of you. And you're, um, very pregnant. Very, very pregnant. Ever since you announced the baby and like, your stomach is growing and your boobs are getting bigger… I've been fantasizing. And uh, well, you can feel what I think about it."

Regina's eyes widened slightly, leaning forward into Emma's space.

"Explain."

"I have a fantasy," Emma said slowly, "about you, being really pregnant. The thought of you being seven or eight or nine months pregnant isn't a turn off, Regina. It's uh- it's a turn on. A big one. I have fantasies of making love to you while you're that pregnant. You look so good, so feminine, so attractive. And knowing that you're pregnant with _my_ kid, it does stuff to me. Makes me want you, really bad. I don't know if it's like some kind of biological thing or what, I have no clue. It doesn't matter. What matters is seeing you pregnant makes me want you so bad I have to remember I can't just grab you the way that I want to. And the more pregnant you look, the stronger that feeling is and the harder it is to resist. I didn't anticipate this happening, 'cause I've never experienced this before, but it is and I can't stop it.

"So your body changing and growing is sexy, Regina. To me, it's so fucking sexy. And watching you today, staring at you, seeing you topless and bottomless and seeing your body just exposed the way that it is… it's giving me way too much material to work with and to be honest, I was gonna suggest a bathroom break after this store. And not because I need to pee."

Regina's breathing increased as she felt Emma stiffen further in her pants as she confessed her desires, her rapid breathing matched by Emma's, who was now looking at the walls of the change room rather than at her while her fingertips slowly dug into her hips.

"You prefer it when I'm heavier?" Regina asked. She had heard of these _fetishes_ , but she didn't understand them. Being thin was revered in the Enchanted Forest. _No one_ wanted to be fat. So, did Emma have a strange sexual attraction to heavier women?

"No. Not like that. It's you being pregnant with my kid that's- that's affecting me in a way I hadn't anticipated. And it's only getting worse the more that you're showing. It has nothing to do with weight and everything to do with this pregnancy. Maybe it's your hormones making me crazy or I don't know. But it is just getting worse with time."

"Worse, or better?" Regina asked, her confidence slowly returning to her.

Emma snorted.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it."

Regina turned Emma's head so that she was looking at her.

"You truly find me attractive?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ met, Regina."

Emma's sincerity, her insistence, the unguarded truth in her eyes triggered her to act. Regina launched forward, smacking her lips against Emma's and pressing her front to the woman before her. She crushed their breasts together, goosebumps erupting on her skin at the moan Emma let loose against her mouth. She shivered when strong hands began rubbing up and down her back, sneaking down to her ass and squeezing it firmly, tilting her hips forward until she was pressed up right against Emma's cock.

Regina let out her own low moan, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck as she opened her mouth, swiping her tongue across Emma's lips and plunging her tongue inside. Their tongues met, danced, stroked as Regina slowly began rocking on Emma's lap, shifting and squirming until she gasped, her clit rubbing directly against Emma's hardness on the last jerk of her hips. The women moaned together, Emma gripping her hips tighter as she encouraged the rocking in her lap, a shiver racing up Regina's spine as she felt her sex swell with arousal, the slickness between her legs causing her panties to cling between her legs.

Emma's head was spinning, squeezing Regina's hips as the woman increased the rocking of her hips, until it was in tandem with the strokes of her tongue. God, Regina felt so fucking good in her lap, their bodies pressed together, her soft heat rubbing against her throbbing cock. She'd been wanting her so badly, had been squeezing her thighs in order to keep from reaching out and grabbing Regina, bending her over, and fucking her senseless the way her mind (and her dick) begged her to.

But this- this erotic rocking in her lap, this warm body pressed up against her, this deliciously teasing tongue dancing against her own- it was so much better. Oh God, this was so much better. Emma could focus on nothing but Regina in her lap, grinding against her cock, kissing her senseless, tugging at her hair as her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. Her head swam with desire as she kissed Regina furiously, hands running up and down her back as she plunged her tongue back into the other woman's mouth. God, she wanted her so badly. Wanted to fuck her right here.

"Emma? Regina?"

The women pulled apart with twin gasps, Snow's voice like a bucket of ice water poured over their heads. Regina's arousal was extinguished immediately, her heart jumping in her throat at the fear of being caught grinding on Emma's lap. Oh, Gods. What were they doing?

Regina shook her head, pushing herself off of Emma's lap. She didn't regret their actions. She _really_ did not regret their actions, but this was certainly not the time or the place for them.

Regina then swallowed hard, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Here, Snow. I'm trying on a shirt."

A light knock.

"Here?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a moment to show you."

"Is Emma in there with you?"

Emma, who had taken several deep breaths to calm herself, finally spoke.

"Yeah, mom. I'm in here helping Regina get dressed."

"Okay, honey. I'll wait for you out here."

Emma shifted, pulling at the crotch of her pants, glancing up as Regina righted her shirt and her hair.

"I'm uh- gonna need a minute to hide this from her before I can get out there."

Regina smirked, licking her lips as she glanced down at Emma's lap.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to not do that either. It's not helping my case."

Regina let out a soft chuckle before nodding, her momentary panic fading. Her mood was significantly lightened after Emma's confession (and their impromptu make out session had certainly helped), but she did regret that their conversation (which would have continued after more kissing) was now on hold until later.

"Shall I help you?" Regina asked in a low voice, pretending to kneel between Emma's legs and running her tongue along her bottom lip.

"Oh my God," Emma groaned as she twitched, lightly pushing Regina away. "You're such an asshole."

Regina straightened, throwing her head back and laughing loudly. She unlocked the door of the change room and pulled it open, pausing to look back at Emma. She bit her bottom lip, smiling.

"Thank you, for what you said."

Emma, who was still trying to calm her raging libido, smiled back and nodded.

"I meant what I said, beautiful."


	19. Chapter 19

Long Winded A/N:

I would like to take a second to address a comment I received from a reviewer on my last chapter. I'm posting here because I think it's important. I was left a negative comment which basically stated that Emma checking in with Regina during sex to make sure she's okay is stating that Emma thinks, or that I am implying that, Regina is weak. That she is so weak she is incapable of making her own decisions or of speaking up.

This is incorrect. Not only is it incorrect, it is dangerous to think that if the other person wants to object, they will. Spoiler alert: that's wrong. No matter how strong, sometimes you freeze, sometimes you panic, sometimes you just can't, for whatever reason, put a stop to things. And the other person stopping and asking, "are you okay?" or "is this okay?" gives you the chance to shake your head, to say no, or to remove yourself from the situation.

You don't check in with someone because you think they are weak. You check in because you care. You check in because you love them or at the very least respect them. You check in to make sure for them and for yourself that they still want this. That what you are doing is okay. Because even if they love you, even if they want one thing they may not want another. They might like you touching above the waist but not below. How do you know unless you ask? It's about communicating with the person you are with. And let's be honest, consent is fucking sexy. What is sexier than hearing "Yes. I want you. I want this. Touch me. (etc)".

So yes, Emma will be checking in, multiple times in fact. And it is not because Regina is weak or has no voice. And Regina will check in as well, because they love each other. Because they care. And frankly, because they should.

* * *

"A date? Haven't you moved past the dating stage? She _is_ pregnant with your child."

Emma shrugged, leaning up against the wall outside the bathroom. Regina had practically run out of the last store, insisting she needed to pee _now_.

"We've technically only had one date and that ended badly. My fault. I fucked it up. And I want to make it up to her. I wanna take her on dates. I wanna dress up for her and hold her hand and listen to her talk about whatever she wants. I wanna give her my undivided attention for as long a she wants it. She deserves to be wined and dined, to be treated like the Goddess that she is, and I wanna be the one to do it."

"So where are you taking her?" Snow asked, her heart swooning a little at her daughter's declaration. She loved love and it was obvious to see the affection in her daughter's eyes.

"I was thinking that new Italian place on Fourth. Did you find an outfit like I asked?"

"Yes, we did, but it was hard to choose something with your very unhelpful _pick something really nice, trust me_. And I had a hard time convincing her to buy something formal without giving a reason why. You're not going to surprise her, are you?"

Emma frowned at her mother's disapproving tone.

"I was gonna tell her I had a surprise for her."

Snow immediately shook her head.

"You never surprise a pregnant woman, Emma. You don't have to tell her where you're taking her, but you need to tell her you're planning a date for tomorrow night. Besides, don't you want her to have the memory of you _asking_ her out and not just imposing it on her?"

Emma, a little bummed, nodded.

"I kinda wanted to surprise her though."

"You can surprise her with flowers or chocolates or a gift on a random day. But don't surprise her by taking her out without warning her first. Trust me. Tell her you want a date. Besides, the anticipation will be that much better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Right about what?" Regina asked, pressing against Emma's side as she joined the conversation.

"That… it's time for a little break because you're probably tired."

Regina nodded. They'd gone to three different maternity stores, Regina had tried on countless tops, sweaters, pants, skirts, and bras. Emma had been banished from the change rooms after she'd been a little too "helpful" while Regina tried on the maternity bras, replaced by Snow who had been annoyingly doting, gushing every time Regina's belly was exposed to her. Truthfully, Regina liked Emma's wandering eyes and hands, but not when Snow was standing just outside their change room door, so she'd been forced to push her out of the room when those wandering hands had refused to keep away from her body.

But Regina was very tired after trying on all those clothes, and even the prospect of looking at baby items wasn't enough to make her want to keep shopping without a break. She had managed to get four bags of clothing, not including the one which held an incredibly formal dress that Snow insisted she purchase ("just in case") while Emma had wandered off into a neighbouring store.

Truthfully, Regina had asked for a bathroom break so that she could sit down (in addition to the very real need to pee), but if Emma was offering to take a moment to sit down, she wasn't going to say no.

"A break would be very nice. I'm thirty."

"Why didn't you say anything, baby?" Emma chastised softly, rubbing her back. "I'd have gone to get something."

"I did," Regina smirked. "Just now. Will you get me a fruit smoothie? Strawberry, kiwi, and pineapple?"

"Anything you want. Let's go sit so I can put these bags down and I'll get you that smoothie."

Regina sat at their chosen table, sighing in relief as Emma made her way to the opposite side, seated directly across from Regina, and hung their bags on the back of the chair. She then returned, leaning over Regina and kissing her temple.

"Pineapple, strawberry, and kiwi?"

"Yes, please."

"Anything to eat?"

Regina hesitated, then realised her stomach was fairly empty.

"Yogurt? Or a muffin. Or a pastry."

Emma nodded.

"Okay. Mom? Anything?"

"A pomegranate slushie and a chocolate chip cookie."

A strange request, but Emma heeded it. She ordered that, Regina's smoothie, her own banana one and an array of snacks she thought might appeal to her pregnant girlfriend. And a doughnut, which she decided was worth hearing Regina's lecture when she read its description (caramel glazed, chocolate, hazelnut, and filled with more caramel). The doughnut was huge, took up the entire dessert plate, and Emma's stomach jumped with excitement at the prospect of eating it.

Emma carried the tray of drinks and snacks to their table, placing her mom's cookies (she'd gotten her 2) and her drink before her, before turning the tray and placing Regina's drink, her yogurt, danish, and croissant on a plate before her. She then put her own plate and drink in front of herself, getting up to place the tray she'd taken with the other dirty ones. On her way back, she spotted Regina eyeing her doughnut, obviously forcing herself to listen to whatever Snow was saying as she glanced back at the dessert. Emma sighed, resigning herself to the fact that she had just lost her treat. She eyed the line at the juice bar she'd just left, shaking her head. By the time she'd be able to get another one, her mother and girlfriend would have long finished their food. She'd just come back another day and get another one.

Emma dropped into her seat, returning Regina's smile when their eyes met.

"Here," she said, offering the dessert Regina had been eyeing. "I got this for you."

"No you didn't. You got that for yourself."

"I did," Emma admitted, "but you want it. Have it. I'll eat your danish." Strawberry and cream cheese weren't exactly what she wanted, but hey. A pastry was a pastry.

Regina hesitated. She did want that doughnut, but she certainly didn't _need_ it. Nor did she need those calories. But she could practically taste the pastry on her lips, could feel the sugary goodness in her mouth, racing through her body. She salivated at the thought of digging her teeth into the fluffy dough, and she'd be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't really, _really_ want it.

Emma reached over and traded their plates, placing her dessert in front of Regina and grabbing her danish.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, even as she reached down for the delicious looking treat.

"Yeah. You and baby have it."

Snow watched from her seat, smiling to herself as she watched her daughter give up her (obviously) much desired doughnut. She knew what cravings were like, knew the way they took control and _demanded_ to be satisfied even when you normally didn't eat crushed Cheetos and Rocky Road ice cream or ate raw onions like an apple (or _needed_ to consume the liquid from jars of pickled carrots- discarding the carrots of course, a secret to which David is sworn under penalty of death).

But those cravings were serious when they hit and sometimes they hit out of nowhere. Snow was warmed to see that her daughter, who normally hoarded her food (Snow had asked about it once, and Emma had said something about being hungry all the time as a child and needing to fight foster siblings for food. Snow hadn't ever asked about her childhood again, too disturbed by that one comment to risk asking about anything else.), gave up her coveted dessert to Regina. Emma did a lot of things for Regina, shared a lot with her, that she normally would not with anyone else. Except maybe Henry.

Regina moaned loudly, snapping Snow from her thoughts as she looked over at the pregnant woman, who looked sinfully happy. Her eyes rolled in her head as she licked at the string of caramel oozing from the pastry in her hand, Snow feeling as though she were intruding on something much less innocent than someone enjoying a doughnut.

Emma coughed and shifted, choosing to look at the water fountain across the food court rather than at her unbelievably sexy girlfriend, who was currently licking chocolate and caramel from her fingers. Emma bit her lip as she fought both her arousal and her urge to laugh as Regina deftly tried to clean up the gooey mess, blindly reaching down for her danish and taking an impressive bite. She ate it silently, glancing around the food court, trying to convince herself this treat was more satisfying than what she had originally chosen.

"Here," Regina spoke after several quiet moments, pulling Emma's attention back to her. "I saved you a portion."

"No, it's okay. I ate my danish. It was good."

"Emma," Regina said reproachfully. "We both know that that was for me and this doughnut was for you. You were kind enough to give it up because the baby suddenly decided it _needed_ it." She pushed the plate with the bit of pastry left over to Emma's side of the table. "The baby has had enough sugar. Here. Eat it and stop arguing with me."

Emma grinned, reaching down and popping the rest of the doughnut in her mouth. Her taste buds danced and her eyes lit up the second her tongue made contact with the tasty dessert. It was every bit as delicious as it had looked. _Fuck, that's good._

"Emma!" Snow chided.

"Wha-?" Emma said, chuckling around her significant mouthful. She choked for a second before resuming laughing, quickly chewing and taking a sip of her drink to wash down the rest of her food.

"Serves you right for shoving that into your mouth like an animal."

"Oh, she's no animal. Animals know how to chew their food properly," Regina snarked, turning in her chair to get up. "Shall we?"

"You people are awful to me," Emma complained, grabbing the bags from the back of her chair. "I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Mhmm. Come, my little pack mule," Regina said lightly, crooking her index fingers. "I'll have more bags for you to carry soon."

* * *

Regina groaned, lowering herself to the couch and propping her feet up on her coffee table (something she _never_ did, but her feet were throbbing in pain). She sighed heavily, waiting for Emma to join her in the living room. She listened to the sound of her girlfriend carrying their bags upstairs, no doubt dropping them on her bedroom floor to sort through later. They had shopped for another additional two hours, crooning over baby clothes and toys, trying to decide what the theme for the nursery should be. They still had time to decide, not picking anything out today, but they had purchased a significant amount of gender neutral baby clothes. Regina had been unable to resist the tiny "Mommy loves me" onesies she had found (as well as a few unbearably soft baby blankets), but Emma and Snow had gone on a veritable shopping spree. They had purchased diapers, hats, mittens, booties, receiving blankets… It seemed every few feet Emma or Snow found something the baby absolutely _needed_.

Regina didn't mind though. She had been the same when she had been in the process of adopting Henry (and she had had an immense amount of energy at the time given that she was both younger and not pregnant). She'd loved sorting through baby clothes and toys, cooing over the tiny outfits. She did have fun this time, although if she'd have had her choice, she'd have ended things far sooner than Snow and Emma had decided to. She was exhausted, had been for a while, but Regina didn't want to deny her lover the experience so she'd let her be, only stepping in when Emma wanted to impulse buy a race-car themed stroller, insisting on something more practical (and with thorough research done before hand).

"Hey there, gorgeous. How you feeling?"

"I have never felt such pain in my feet," Regina complained.

Emma frowned, making her way into the living room and sitting down next to Regina's feet at the coffee table. She slipped her hand under one ankle, slowly stripping off a sock. Her eyes widened at the swelling of Regina's feet, fingers tracing over Regina's calves, where her socks had made ridges in her skin.

"You're swollen."

Regina nodded, closing her eyes as she rested her head back on the couch.

"We spent quite some time walking. I'm not surprised."

"Do you want me to massage them? I'll grab some lotion from the pantry."

Regina almost said no, _almost_ , but the idea of her feet being rubbed was far too enticing to resist.

"Yes, please."

"Okay. One second."

In Emma's absence, Regina reached into her pocket and fished out her phone. She scrolled in her contacts until she reached "Superawesomeson" (he had changed his name nearly a year ago, and Regina still hadn't changed it), swiping across it and bringing the phone to her ear. Henry had texted saying that he was headed over to see his grandfather when his mothers decided they were going to continue shopping, bored of being at home alone, and Regina wanted to make sure he was still with there.

" _There she is. I almost thought I'd been abandoned. You've been gone forever!"_

Regina rolled her eyes.

"That is not how you answer a phone, Henry Daniel Mills."

She could hear him laughing on the other line.

" _It is if I wanna make you grumpy. So how was your shopping trip? Have fun? Buy me anything nice?"_

Regina opened her mouth, suddenly hit with a pang of guilt when she realised that no, she hadn't. She had bought the baby a great many things, but she hadn't bought anything for Henry.

" _Mom?"_

"Sorry. Yes, the shopping trip was quite productive. Your mother and grandmother purchased the entire baby store, I'm sure of it. But we didn't find anything for you there. We can go-"

" _Nah, I was just bugging you, mom. I don't need anything, but I know the baby does. So what did you buy?"_

"Clothes, mostly," she answered, pushing aside her guilt. "I'll show you when you arrive. What time are you coming home?"

Henry shrugged, then realised his mother couldn't see him.

" _I don't know. I was gonna hang out with grandma and grandpa for a while if that's okay with you. Grandpa is making tacos."_

"Ah. I see. The mother who raised you, nurtured you, and loved you unconditionally rates below tacos."

Henry remained silent for a moment, fighting the grin on his face as he answered in a serious tone.

" _Mom. They're tacos. Come on."_

"Goodbye, Henry," Regina said with a smirk, shaking her head and hanging up. Like mother, like son.

"What was with the tone?" Emma asked. She could hear the amusement in Regina's voice.

"Nothing. Simply that our son is far too much like his birth mother. I should have driven you out of town the second you returned with him so that you wouldn't have influenced his character the way that you have."

Emma laughed, dropping back down onto the coffee table and pulling Regina's feet into her lap. She took off the sock on her left foot, baring both feet, and squeezed a small amount of lotion into her hand. She then began to rub Regina's foot, trying her best to ignore just how much she enjoyed the woman's moans of delight.

"Yeah, but if you'd have done that, he wouldn't be as kickass as he is. And, you wouldn't be carrying that," Emma said, pointing at Regina's belly. "Protégé number 2."

Regina sighed heavily before looking down at her stomach and rubbing her hand over it in circles.

"You will be nothing like her, right? Right? You love your mommy too much. You'll be just like me."

"Oh, shit. I'm a goner then. I can barely resist you. I'll be powerless if there's two of you."

Regina smiled, pleased at the sudden flattery. Emma noticed Regina's soft expression, thoroughly enjoying the fact that she was the one to put it there.

"So, this one's going to call you 'mommy', huh?"

Regina nodded.

"Henry called me 'mommy' until he decided he was far too grown up for such a childish term. I was rather fond of it and was saddened when he chose to change it."

"It's sad when they start growing up. I was telling my dad, I think I want this one to call me 'mama' instead of ma. At least until this kid is older."

"Mama and mommy," Regina said, her tone filled with simple happiness.

Emma nodded, shifting her attention to Regina's other foot.

"You know, I was looking for like, 'moms' or 'mama' baby clothes, but there aren't any. Not that I was surprised, but I was hoping to find _something_. There weren't even any speciality stores where you could customise stuff, like where I got those other onesies when my dad and I went shopping for your gifts when you first said you were pregnant. I guess we'll have to go online now to get 'mommies' stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like. We got a lot of 'My mommy loves me' or 'I'm cute, just like my mom' or 'Mommy's little rockstar'. We did find that one 'I love my ma' onesie, but nothing else with 'ma' or 'mama' and nothing at all with 'moms' or 'mommies'. You know, you're mommy, but I'm ma or mama. And the kid has two moms. It's not just you who's gonna love it," Emma said softly, looking down at Regina's foot as she rubbed it. "I don't know. I guess I'd just like more things that aren't just specific to 'mom'. I want people to know there are two moms and I want the kid to know I love it too."

Regina frowned. She could hear Emma's tone. It betrayed her upset. Regina had no idea Emma felt this way. She shifted, pulling her feet away and cutting off Emma's question.

"This bothered you. Is that why you kept going through every rack of clothing?"

"Well, I mean, not the _only_ reason."

Regina reached out, grabbing Emma's wrist.

"Emma, this child will know that he or she has two mothers who love him or her dearly. And everyone in this town will know that you helped create this child. And that you are helping to raise this baby with me. Even if everything this child wears only states 'mommy' or 'mom', that doesn't mean the clothes aren't talking about you too. But, I do understand what you're saying.

"We'll search online, alright? I know for a fact that there are several gay and lesbian friendly websites which carry baby clothing. And we will search for things that say 'ma' as well, and if there aren't any you like, we can have some custom made, just as you did before. You know that Belle is an expert with the sewing machine and Granny loves to knit. I'm sorry, my love. I had no idea this was on your mind today."

Emma shrugged, gently nudging Regina back so that she could scoop her feet into her lap again.

"It wasn't like, upsetting me or whatever. I had a really good time today and I had a lot of fun picking out stuff. It just kinda on my mind that like _nothing_ out there says 'ma'. I guess it's not that popular?"

"Perhaps not. Or perhaps it is not as popular in this part of the country. Regardless, there is an entire other world online. There will be much more choice and you'll be overwhelmed by the amount of 'ma' baby clothes."

Emma smiled, digging her thumbs into the arch of Regina's foot and enjoying the soft groan she got from the other woman.

"Good. I wanna corrupt the kid as soon as I can. You know, teach it to be as much like me as early as possible."

Regina paused.

"On second thought, I was mistaken. There is no online shopping. And there will not be anything 'ma' related online either. So, there's no point in looking. We'll have to stick to all the 'mommy' clothes we purchased."

Emma laughed, rubbing the top of Regina's foot.

"Nice try."

She continued massaging as Regina sighed contently and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention to her swollen feet. Emma rubbed and kneaded, pressed and squeezed, and when her hands and forearms began to ache a little, she shook out her hands and kept going. Only when Regina finally cracked one eye open and gave her a lazy smile did she stop for a second.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"I feel much better."

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah? Good. Do you want me to keep going?"

Regina shook her head. She had peeked earlier when Emma had stopped touching her feet, closing her eyes again a second later and waiting just long enough that Emma wouldn't think she had asked her to stop because she knew her lover was getting a cramp in her arms. She wouldn't have said no to another – oh – two hours of foot massaging, but she was certainly feeling better now. So she decided to put a stop to the wonderful attention, knowing Emma would have continued until her arms ached and throbbed. Even then, she probably would have kept going.

"No, darling. I'm fine now. Thank you. Now wash your hands and join me on the couch."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emma got up and hurriedly put the bottle of lotion away, scrubbing her hands clean of the slippery liquid and then returning to the living room. She paused next to Regina, who was looking at her belly and smiling. Emma gave a small, crooked grin, her heart swelling at the pure, unadulterated look of happiness on Regina's face.

"You're cute."

Regina huffed, looking up at her with disdain.

"I am not."

"Yeah, you kinda are, lying there rubbing your belly. You're cute."

"Call me cute again, Miss Swan, and you will be dodging fireballs."

Emma laughed, snuggling into the couch and curling up against Regina.

"Cute," she whispered, kissing Regina's cheek.

* * *

A/N: I also will take this chance to say thank you so much to everyone for reading and thank you to those who review. I don't have the opportunity to personally respond to every review anymore now that I don't have internet, but I just want to say your reviews are extremely encouraging. So thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Henry opened the front door, mouth open wide to announce his arrival (loudly and boisterously, just like his ma), immediately clamping it shut when he noticed the entire house (from what he could see) was dark. He frowned, kicking off his shoes before heading towards the kitchen, where his ma was most likely to be. It was dark, empty, and no one was there. He then made his way down the hall to the living room, where he could see the light and hear the sounds from the television through the French doors. He shoved the doors open, eyes bulging from his head when he heard two loud gasps and what looked disgustingly like his ma on top of his mom.

"Henry!"

Henry clapped a hand over his eyes (despite the fact that both women were dressed, and obviously enjoying some alone time to _make out_ ), his face contorting in disgust.

"I told you I was coming home!" he whined.

"Yeah, but you didn't say what time, kid. Got busy while we were waiting."

Henry made gagging noises, shaking his head as he blindly reached for the door handle.

"Scarred. Scarred for life. In my own home. My mothers," his tone became more and more desperate and exaggerated, ignoring his mom's giggles and his ma's calls of his name. "So scarred."

"We were just kissing," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"On my couch! Where I sit! I don't need to know where my mothers kiss," Henry paused, having finally caught one door handle and making another face of disgust, "or that they kiss, ugh. I don't need to know that."

Henry pulled the one door in place, cracking open his eye in order to find the other.

"They do a hell of a lot more than kiss," Emma teased, grin wide as she taunted her son. "I did get her pregnant, you know."

"Okay! That's it! I'm out! I can't live like this!" Henry declared, immediately letting go of the doors and turning fast on his heels to run up to his room. "You're both so gross!"

Emma snorted and laughed loudly, turning her head and burying it in Regina's neck to muffle the sound.

"You're terrible," Regina chided, though she had (admittedly) found the entire thing hilarious. The only fun one had as a parent was teasing one's child, and she had to admit, she found her son's reaction quite amusing.

"Yeah, but that's my payback for my own parents scarring me. At least he's never walked in on us doing the dirty," Emma said, shuddering. "Even at 30 years old, you aren't ready to see that shit."

Regina gave a soft laugh, looking back up at Emma, who was softly stroking her cheek as she gazed down upon her.

"God, you're gorgeous," Emma suddenly said, leaning down and placing another kiss on Regina's lips. Her own were chapped and getting a little swollen due to how long they'd been making out (nearly two hours now) but she still couldn't get enough.

Regina moaned when their tongues met again, turning her head when Emma's hand stroked along her neck. Emma broke away and began kissing along her jaw, working her way down her throat and kissing the skin her hand had just exposed.

"Gods," Regina exhaled lowly, when Emma began sucking on her sensitive throat.

Regina was thoroughly enjoying the woman's attention, her panties slick and nipples tight, goosebumps erupting on her body as Emma's hand stroked her side from hip to shoulder. They'd been kissing and (innocently) touching for hours now, but Regina wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. She was _horny_ and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

Regina's breathing deepened as Emma's hand moved from her hip over to stroke at the top of her ass, fingers grazing at her panty line.

"Can I?" Emma asked against her neck, fingers twitching as they waited for permission to grab the luscious ass so closely within reach.

"Henry-" Regina began, a feeble protest on her lips which died the second Emma spoke.

"Is upstairs and is not gonna come back down. I just wanna grab your ass. Please, baby."

Emma grinned when Regina finally, slowly nodded against her, hand immediately moving down and gripping the soft globes. She stretched her fingers, pressing her palm into the giving flesh, squeezing and grabbing as much of it as she could.

Regina gasped when Emma's hand moved down and grabbed lower, fingers inches away from her sex. If she moved down a little more, her fingertips would graze where Regina was embarrassingly wet and so, incredibly desperate.

"Emma," Regina moaned, tilting her head and capturing Emma's lips.

They kissed deeply, Regina shifting when she became uncomfortable, moving so that she was straddling Emma's lap. They had had to break their kiss while she repositioned herself, but the second she was atop those familiar, narrow hips, Regina bent down and crushed their mouths together. She gripped Emma's shoulders, her hips beginning a slow, gentle rock against the hardness she could feel pressed up between her legs. Emma groaned loudly when she felt Regina's heat pressed against her cock, nipping lightly at the smirk against her lips.

"Tease."

Regina chuckled, tongue coming out and licking along Emma's bottom lip. She was immediately granted access, plunging her tongue inside a hot mouth and finding the strong, slippery muscle she was looking for. Their tongues danced, stroked, slid against one another as Regina's hips slowly increased their pace, the women panting between kisses as their bodies quickly heated up.

"What are we doing?" Emma breathed, afraid to ask in case she was told to stop, but needing to know for the exact same reason.

"I believe the teenagers call this 'making out'. I'm surprised you aren't more familiar with the activity."

Emma groaned at Regina's sass. She was far too horny to be able to verbally spar with the queen of snarky remarks.

"I mean are we just," Emma paused, trying hard to make her brain think beyond how fucking _good_ it felt to have Regina's softness pressed up against where she was so, incredibly hard, "kissing or are we gonna uh- fuck that feels good- go further?" Emma finally, reluctantly reached out and stilled Regina's hips, her lust filled brain barely focusing enough for her to make eye contact. "I need you to tell me so I can at least know what I'm allowed to touch. Where I'm allowed to touch. And where I gotta stop."

Regina sat still for a moment, breathing heavily as she thought. She wasn't sure where she wanted this to go or where she wanted it to stop. It was hard to think through the haze of arousal surrounding her. Her body wanted to have sex, _Gods_ did her body ever want to have sex, but she couldn't help feeling a little apprehension as well. She liked the slow pace they were taking; she enjoyed the sweet (and mostly innocent) attention Emma had been paying her. She wasn't sure if she wanted more than that just yet.

Emma, seeing Regina's troubled expression, leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You can say no. Always. But what I'm asking for right now is can I touch you here?" Emma asked softly, palms slowly running up Regina's body until they rested against her ribcage, just beneath her breasts, framing them with her large, warm hands. Her right thumb gently began rubbing the underside of Regina's left tit, staying low enough that it would not graze her nipple. "I'm not asking to have sex. I don't want to go that far. Seriously, I don't," she insisted, when Regina's expression betrayed her disbelief in that statement. Emma wasn't lying either. She didn't want to have sex. Not yet. She had things she wanted to do first (like more cuddling, more reassurances, going on a date at least), but for tonight, she wanted to know if she was at least allowed to touch Regina's breasts. "Tonight, I just really wanna grab your tits and feel you grind on me a little."

Regina bit her lip. Physically, she desperately wanted to press forward into the palms of Emma's hands, knowing how fucking good the other woman would make her feel. But mentally, after what had happened last time, after the crippling embarrassment of having her nipples leak, she wasn't sure if she wanted Emma to touch her there again. Her arousal was beginning to ebb as she remembered what happened when Emma had played with her breasts, her insecurities creeping in and taking its place.

"Moms!" Henry shouted, ripping his mothers' attention away from one another, both of their heads flying in the direction of the French doors. "I don't know what you're doing in there and I don't want to know! I'm sleeping at grandma's and grandpa's tonight!"

Regina leaned forward, burying her face in Emma's shoulder to stifle her laughter as her son's agitated voice rang out from the front entrance.

"You guys are gross and I'm scarred for life! I can't stay in this house, so I'm moving out. Maybe forever! I'll send you the therapy bill in the mail!"

The front door opened and then closed again, both women breaking into peals of laughter at their son's dramatic exit. Emma's arms came up to hold Regina tight as they laughed, bodies shaking as their son's voice replayed over in their minds.

"I better call my mom to make sure she knows he's coming."

Regina, still chuckling, nodded. Emma fished her phone out of her pocket and dialled her mom's number, an occasional bubble of laughter erupting in her chest.

 _"Emma? Are you alright? You sound like you're laughing."_

"Sorry. Yeah, I am. Uh, Henry just told us he's scarred for life and he's moving out. Did you invite him to your house?"

 _"Yes."_ She hadn't, but if Snow had said that her grandson had called, voice filled with horror on the other line about catching his moms _almost doing it_ on the couch and telling her he was traumatised and was packing to come over right now, she knew he'd get in trouble for inviting himself over. _"He called and told me what happened and we decided it would be best that he come for the night. Really though, Emma. The couch?"_ Snow was smiling though, incredibly happy to hear that the women were enjoying one another. But, still, she had to give her daughter at least a bit of a hard time.

"We were just making out. He's being dramatic. He's a teenager. It's what they do. They live for drama."

 _"He said you were on top of his mother."_

Emma laughed, hearing the amusement in her mother's voice.

" _Holding_ her. That's it."

Emma grinned at her mother's chuckle.

"Is dad coming to get him?"

 _"No. He didn't want to wait. I'll text you when he gets here."_

"Thanks. Have a good night."

 _"I will. I'd wish you one as well but, I don't think I need to."_

Emma shook her head at the dial tone, clicking the screen off and tossing the phone on the coffee table.

"Did you hear all of that?"

Regina nodded.

"I'm not pleased he's walking alone in the dark."

"It's Storybrooke and my mom lives a six minute walk away. He'll be fine."

The women's gazes met and they chuckled again, Regina reaching out and stroking Emma's cheek with her hand.

"I suppose we were a tad _enthusiastic_ in the expression of our affection for one another this evening."

Emma grinned.

"It was awesome."

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Indeed. But perhaps we will limit our physical affection to cuddling and the occasional kiss so as not to drive our son out of our home prematurely, hm?"

Emma's breath hitched for a second, her heart warming instantly at Regina's words.

"Our home?"

Regina's smile softened.

"Our home," she confirmed.

Emma pulled Regina down and pressed their lips together, holding her tight as she poured everything she felt into that kiss. A home. Emma had a _home_ , and it made her so giddy with happiness that she pressed further into Regina, closer, kissing her fiercely as her stomach tightened with glee. She'd always wanted a home, a place where she felt safe and comfortable and just, like she belonged. She'd never once had that feeling growing up, the houses she'd lived in had been just that: houses. That belonged to other people, that she just happened to stay in for a time. And then when she'd gotten apartments, they were just glorified storage facilities for her meager belongings. And then Emma had thought, she'd buy her own house. She'd buy her own house and then she'd have a home. So she'd bought her own place, and then she was convinced she'd feel home.

She'd been wrong.

Emma had bought herself a house. It was a perfectly fine house. It had four walls and a roof and windows and it was mostly functional (sometimes her taps didn't work right and the doors stuck and the windows let in too much cold air), but it was hers. She had bought it with her own money and she was proud of it, proud of _herself_ for buying a house all on her own. And she was happy to have the house, happy to have her own space. And she'd bought furniture and decorations, convinced eventually it would feel like a home.

But it never did. It was just a house, just like every other house she'd ever lived in. All it had was four walls and a roof and sticking doors and drafty windows and sometimes-functioning taps. And it had a lot of space, something Emma had realised after buying the house. When Henry visited her, it was better. The house felt warmer. When her parents were there, she forgot how cold and quiet and lonely the house was. She _was_ proud of her house. She liked it. But it was missing something. It always felt like something was missing.

It was missing Regina.

Because Regina was Emma's home. Was her family. Regina and the mansion with its delicious smells and soft colours on the walls and pictures with smiling faces of the _three_ of them strewn on what seemed like every available surface. This was home, where her son lived and relaxed and never looked like he felt out of place (no matter how much he said he liked her house, he never looked as relaxed in her house as he did in Regina's home). This home never felt cold. It never felt empty or too quiet or lonely. It was comforting, safe, familiar. Emma was proud of her house, but it never compared to being home, at the mansion, with Regina. This is where she felt she belonged, where she wanted to stay, where she wanted to _live_.

"Shall we retire for the evening, my love?" Regina asked, inadvertently pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"You asking me to come to bed with you?" Emma asked, wagging her eyebrows.

Regina shook her head and chuckled, pushing herself off of Emma's lap.

"Don't push your luck."

Emma grinned, getting up and molding herself to Regina's back as they made their way to the front door, locking it before then heading up the stairs. She'd had to back off in order to climb up, but the second they were on the landing, Emma's arms looped back around Regina's middle, her chin coming to rest on Regina's shoulder as they walked towards the bedroom.

"Has my idiotic saviour been replaced with a leech?"

Emma grinned widely, immediately turning her head and sucking hard on Regina's neck. The woman let out a shrill yelp of surprise, giggling madly as she attempted to get away. Emma held her close though, lips spread wide into a smile as she continued her assault on Regina's throat. Regina squirmed and laughed, struggling to get away (admittedly not very hard though).

Emma _loved_ the sounds she could pull from the other woman, loved the fact that she alone knew how Regina _giggled_ when she was tickled just right. She loved how playful Regina was, warmed by the thought that she alone was privileged enough to experience this softer, more tender side of the normally reserved mayor. And so she was encouraged by Regina's soft squeals of laughter, holding her close as she sucked and slobbered on her neck.

"Emma Swan if you leave a mark on my throat, I swear-"

Emma cut her off, a loud pop resounding in the hallway as she finally pulled her lips away.

"Too late. That one's gonna be a doozy."

"I will murder your entire family."

Emma laughed loudly at Regina's menacing tone.

"Too bad you _are_ my family, baby cakes," Emma teased, pecking Regina on the cheek. "Go put your pjs on. I'll join you in bed in a second."

"You're sleeping in the guest room."

"Yes, dear."

Later, after they'd changed into night clothes and had brushed their teeth and washed their faces (neither woman remarking on the fact that Emma had pyjamas, a tooth brush, and her face cleanser in Regina's home), they lay spooning in bed, Emma curled up tight around Regina's back. They cuddled quietly, Emma softly stroking Regina's belly and hip, placing soft kisses on her shoulder as they enjoyed the intimacy of simply laying with one another for the first time in months.

Regina sighed softly, eyes closed as she enjoyed Emma's unwavering attention, shifting slightly as she found a more comfortable position and melting into her mattress. After they'd been laying in silence for quite some time, neither woman tired enough to fall asleep, Regina cleared her throat and finally spoke.

"So, is there a reason your mother insisted we purchase a formal dress while you had wandered off today?"

Regina had her suspicions, given that Snow was a terrible secret keeper and there really was only a few specific reasons she'd insist Regina needed a _really nice dress_ immediately.

Emma smiled softly against her skin, kissing it.

"I want to take you out on a date," she confessed, not bothering to beat around the bush. "A real one. And I want to dress up and I want you to too. We haven't been on one yet and I'd like to take you out."

"Yes, we have. That evening I came to your house-"

"That was a fucking disaster and I'd really rather not ever think about that again. I want to take you on a real date, Regina. Where we dress up and go out and have good food and even better conversation. And at the end of the night I take you home and drop you off and kiss you goodnight and then I go home and think about you all night long and how good you looked."

"All night long or for those few minutes until you finish?"

Emma laughed loudly against her shoulder, enjoying the feel of Regina's back vibrating as she too laughed.

"Well, for those few minutes _and_ for the rest of the night."

Regina bit her lip and grinned.

"So, what do you say? Will you go out on a date with me?"

Regina paused only for a second before nodding.

"Yes, I believe I would like that very much."


	21. Chapter 21

The following morning, Emma slipped out of bed and stole Regina's housecoat, sneaking down the stairs and sleepily making her way to the kitchen. She yawned as she fumbled for the light switch, taking a step back and shielding her eyes as they adjusted to the blinding light. She immediately made her way to the coffee machine, popping in a k-cup and sliding a mug underneath, yawning again as she lowered the lever and pushed the start button. She then made her way to the fridge for some cream as the coffee brewed, grabbing the sugar on her way back and setting both items on the counter. When the coffee had finished being poured, she lifted the handle of the machine and tossed the used k-cup (she'd been reprimanded several times over by Regina for leaving them in there) before grabbing her mug. She then poured in a generous amount of cream and a criminal amount of sugar since Regina wasn't around to say no, leaning back against the counter as she took a long, delicious sip of her drink. She sat there for a few minutes and enjoyed her coffee before sighing contently and putting both the sugar and the cream back in their rightful places.

Emma began puttering around the kitchen, quietly reaching for frying pans and spatulas, grabbing eggs and bacon and bread, slicing up strawberries and bananas as the eggs and bacon fried. She prepared a veritable feast, plating eggs and bacon, toast and jam, fruit and cheese, and filling up a large glass of orange juice before grabbing two forks.

She then slowly made her way upstairs, gently pushing open the door to Regina's bedroom and slipping inside. The woman was still sleeping soundly, and Emma debated for a moment whether or not she should wake her. When she glanced at the time (8:13a.m.), early for Emma but incredibly late for Regina, her mind was made. Regina would be upset if she were left to sleep any longer, so Emma padded into the room and slowly lowered the plate, forks, and the glass on the nightstand. She then sat on the edge of the bed, simply admiring the sleeping woman.

God, Regina was beautiful. Even asleep like this, no, _especially_ asleep like this, her expression soft and peaceful, her hair a bit of a mess but in an endearing way. Emma liked that Regina was make up free, her hair wild and untamed, laying here unguarded and just… so trusting of Emma. Regina was so guarded around everyone else. She'd never allow herself to go without make up around anyone but her son or Emma. She'd never let anyone else see her sleep like this, never lower her defenses to the point that she'd actually fall asleep in anyone else's presence. Emma was so privileged to see the stoic mayor like this, so _lucky_ , and it warmed her to know that Regina trusted her so.

Emma loved that she got to see Regina in ways no one else did. She loved that she was one of two people who got to see in her pyjamas, loved that she got to see Regina laugh without care, giggle like a teenager, and then moan wantonly when Emma touched her. She loved the sounds she could pull from her, that were strictly for her, loved that she was the only one allowed to touch her perfect breasts, that were so warm and soft and good God Emma needed to stop thinking about that because she was going to get horny again (a seemingly perpetual state as of late).

Emma reached out and tucked Regina's hair behind her ear, freeing her cheek for a kiss. She pressed her lips to the soft skin there, whispering Regina's name as her hand began rubbing slow circles along her back. Regina was on her side, but the blanket was covering most of her body, so Emma tugged on it a little to expose more of the woman's pyjama-covered torso. She then leaned forward again when Regina failed to stir, widening the strokes of her palm and kissing her again. She peppered gentle kisses along her cheek, nose, and forehead, pulling back with a smile when Regina finally, slowly, opened her eyes.

"Hi, baby," Emma said softly. "Good morning."

Regina blinked repeatedly to try and clear the sleep from her eyes, reaching up to rub them. She inhaled deeply, frowning for a second as she looked over to the source of the smell in the room.

"Bacon and eggs?" she asked, voice thick with sleep.

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah. I made you breakfast in bed. You've been starving every morning lately, so I figured I'd save you a step and bring the food to you."

Regina took another deep breath, sighing heavily (happily), her gaze falling back to the woman looking down so reverently at her. She gave her a dopey smile now that she was more awake, her heart swelling at Emma's gentle touches to her back.

"I love you."

Emma's smile grew tenfold.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She leaned forward then, Regina returning the kiss before suddenly pulling away with a noise of regret.

"Morning breath," she said, frowning as her hand came up between them.

"I don't care," Emma reassured her. "I like kissing you."

"I meant you have morning breath."

Emma laughed loudly then, Regina joining her (Regina _had_ meant herself, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to tease Emma at least a little).

"You're such a jerk in the morning."

"My love, I'm a jerk all the time. That's why you love me."

Emma grinned, helping Regina sit up when the woman began shifting. When Regina settled, sitting up against the headboard, Emma leaned forward and pecked her on the nose.

"I do love you even though you wound my soul deeply, and despite your unbelievably hurtful words this morning, I'm still going to feed you. That's how much I love you."

Emma then reached for the plate and the two forks, settling them on Regina's outstretched legs. She pulled the glass over to the edge of the night table so that it was within Regina's reach.

"This looks wonderful, darling. However, I don't understand why I have two forks. I only need one to eat this delicious looking breakfast."

Emma rolled her eyes (and fought a grin) at Regina's obviously teasing tone, plucking the second fork from the other woman's hand.

"You're sharing this with me, Madame Mayor."

Regina gave a soft laugh before looking at Emma seriously.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome, honey. Now eat."

Regina did as instructed, moaning softly at the delicious eggs. They were a little cold, but it didn't matter. They were still perfectly cooked, egg whites soft and fluffy and the yolk runny, just as she liked them. She grabbed a piece of bacon, swiping it through the golden liquid and bringing it to her lips. Her eyes closed in appreciation of the tasty food, grabbing another piece and repeating the action.

The women ate in companionable silence, smiling at one another when their eyes met. They cleared the plate, Regina letting out a loud burp when she sat back with satisfaction. Her eyes bugged out of her head, and she laughed along with Emma at the very un-Regina-like burp.

"I've become incredibly gassy with this pregnancy."

Emma nodded, though she was still giggling a little.

"That's common."

"Is it now?" Regina asked. Emma sounded so confident in her response.

"Yep. Read about it on my little app. They've got a lot of interesting articles on there. Burping way more often is normal. Farting more is too apparently. And later on in the pregnancy they said you're gonna be pooping a bunch of times a day because the baby'll get so big it'll start sitting on your bowels and making you go."

Regina made a face.

"You know far too much about my digestive future."

Emma laughed.

"Yep. Speaking of apps, let's see what it says about our little worm today."

"Our child is not a worm."

Emma shrugged.

"Your sister started it and it stuck. Blame her. Now, what do we have here?" Emma scrolled through her phone until she found the desired app, clicking on it and beginning to read. " _16 weeks pregnant. Your worm is now_ -"

"It does not say worm!" Regina protested, reaching for the phone.

"- _is now about the size of an avocado,_ " Emma continued, laughing, as she held the phone away from Regina, " _Congratulations! You are now 16 weeks pregnant! From this week on, your baby's skeletal system is developing fast and you may feel the most wonderful moment in pregnancy – your baby's first kicks!_ "

Emma and Regina instantly looked at each other, both smiling widely. They then looked back down at Regina's belly excitedly.

"Anything?"

"No, I haven't felt anything. However, when I do, you will be the first to know."

"Good," Emma said, turning back to her phone. " _If you're lucky, you may feel your baby's first movement at this time, though some may not be able to feel it until about 18 weeks._ Oh," Emma said, a little disappointed before continuing to read, " _These first kicks may be described as flutters or butterflies in your stomach. If you still don't feel any kicks yet- be patient. Usually, women start feeling the kicks sometime between 16 and 20 weeks._ "

"I cannot wait to feel our child moving."

"Me either."

"What else has developed this week?"

Emma turned back to the phone, swiping from the mother on the app to the baby.

" _During your fourth month, your baby is growing amazingly fast! Your baby moves, turns, hiccups, and kicks inside your womb. By 16 weeks, taste buds have already developed, so your baby is now sensitive to certain flavors. The amniotic fluid mimics the taste of what you eat, so your baby samples what you are ingesting._

"Maybethat's why you wanted that doughnut yesterday. Kid is half mine. It knows a good looking dessert when it's around and decided it wanted my food."

Regina shook her head.

"Let's hope not. I don't need any additional calories to encourage any more weight gain to this body. I'm already far heavier than I've ever been."

Emma stopped, putting down her phone and looking at Regina seriously.

"You're beautiful no matter what." Knowing Regina didn't believe her, Emma continued. She'd continue until she was blue in the face, repeat reassurances to the woman she loved until her dying breath, but she would never give up on telling Regina how she felt. "No matter what you look like, no matter how much you gain or lose or retain or whatever. You are beautiful to me, Regina. I was just looking at you sleep this morning and I was thinking about how fucking lucky I am. I'm lucky because you're in my life."

"Emma…"

"No. I want to tell you this because I haven't said it enough. I am completely in love with _you_ , with you as a person, with your heart, your mind, your spirit. And because of that, I'm automatically in love with – and attracted to – your body physically, no matter what it looks like. I've dated women of all shapes and sizes, Regina. I don't have specific type. I didn't fall in love with you because you were skinny. And I won't fall out of love with you if you go up a pant size, or two, or ten. Because I don't care about that. I'm not that vain, baby. That shit doesn't matter to me. What I fell in love with was your fire," Emma insisted, reaching over and holding Regina's hand in her own, "your temper, your sass, your spirit, your maternal instincts. I fell in love with the woman who gives me shit for not rinsing my plate before putting it in the dishwasher, who makes my son's lunches for school, who runs this town single handedly, who is smarter than every god damn person I know. I fell in love with your laugh. I fell in love with the way you look with your glasses sitting on the edge of your nose when you're reading. I fell in love with the way that you love me.

"I fell in love with your pre-baby body because it belonged to you. Not because it looked a certain way. And I'm in love with your pregnancy body because, again, it belongs to you, and I'm going to love your post-pregnancy body because it'll be yours. But more than that Regina, I'll love it because of what it did for me. How in the hell can I not love it?" Emma asked, tears gathering in her eyes as she thought of just what Regina was doing for her. "How the hell can I not love every single inch of the body that is growing my child? How can I not be attracted to every single change you're going through knowing that you are going through them because you are carrying my baby? Regina, I'm falling more in love with you and with your body _because_ of it. The single greatest gift you can give me is to love and grow and birth and raise and mother my children. The way that you've raised and loved Henry, the way that you're growing and going to raise this child, how can I not be head over heels for you and the body you possess?"

Regina, who had begun crying far before Emma finished, burst into tears at the insistence in the other woman's words. She quickly shucked the blankets, shifting over until she was seated in Emma's lap, throwing her arms around her.

Regina hadn't really meant anything by the comment. Hadn't _really_ meant to imply anything (okay, well, maybe a little). But the words that followed, the words that Emma said, the way she reiterated what she had said yesterday – the same but different – well, it made Regina cry is what it did. She may not have been completely serious, but Emma's words had shut down any further negative comments that may have been uttered later.

Emma held Regina close, rubbing her back and saying soothing words into her ear. She pulled the blanket up to warp around Regina's waist like a protective cocoon, using her arms to complete the safety nest she'd built around the mother of her children.

"Your body will always be attractive to me just by virtue of being yours, Regina. Because I'm in love with your mind and your spirit, not with your looks. I will love you and want you and protect you for as long as you'll have me, Regina."

Regina simply clung to her, unable to speak for the tears. She cried softly, warmed by the both the sincerity in Emma's voice as well as the words themselves. Never had such sweet things been said to her (well, not since Daniel), and Regina was unable to do anything more than cry. She was overwhelmed, in a good way of course, and so she let herself expel her emotions in the only way she currently could. Her pregnancy was leaving her unable to fight her emotions, and she needed to cry, so she gave into the urge.

Emma held Regina until she calmed, passing her Kleenexes and tossing the used tissues in the garbage. She wiped her cheeks and kissed her forehead, cupping her jaw with her hands as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She ducked her head to look into Regina's eyes, smiling softly at her.

"Hello, beautiful."

Regina let out a wet laugh, swiping at the happy tear that escaped.

"Gods, the way you make me cry…"

"In a good way, I hope."

"In a very good way, my love." Regina took a deep, cleansing breath, her heart light.

"You make me feel more loved than I have in a very, very long time. In far too long. You treat me in a way that I'm not sure I ever have been before."

"I treat you the way a person should treat the woman they love and respect. I love you, Regina, but I also respect the hell out of you. And I want you to feel good about this, about us, about yourself. I want you to feel confident in my love for you. I want you to know that you can eat 100 doughnuts and I'll love you. Hell, I'd be damn proud of you. And I'd get a second box of another 100 doughnuts and eat 'em with you. I want you to know you can burp as loud as you want and I'll find you sexy anyway. I want you to know that short of like, going off the deep end and becoming someone other than the woman I fell in love with, I'm gonna love you just as hard as I always have. Harder, actually, because the more we're together, the more time we spend together, the better I get to know you and the more I fall in love with you, sweetheart."

Regina reached up and gripped Emma's wrists, holding them tightly.

"It frightens me how much I love and need you, Emma Swan. Because I cannot envision a future without you."

Emma's heart swelled at Regina's whispered confession.

"I don't want you to. Because I need and love you just as much. I feel my own insecurities, my own doubts, but they go away when I'm with you. I feel safe with you. Like I can do anything. You're my safe place, Regina, and for someone who grew up feeling scared, alone, unsafe, who was abused and neglected and unloved and just… my life was dark until you and Henry showed me what it was like to have light in my life. I've stopped just surviving because of you two. Now, I _live_. I'm happy. Because you love me."

Regina, whose tears had returned, nodded vehemently.

"I love you dearly."

Emma smiled confidently.

"Then that's all I need in life," Emma said softly, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Regina's lips.

* * *

A/N: Next stop: Date night!


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for all your wonderful support. You motivate me to write more! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter :)

You can also find through Archive Of Our Own under the same pseudonym.

* * *

They decided to go on their date that night, Emma too anxious to wait any longer and Regina, well, after their talk this morning, she was just as eager. She wanted to dress up for Emma, wanted to look good for her, and she felt confident, truly confident, and so she was looking forward to getting dressed up and seeing Emma's reaction to how she looked (for she knew now, truly felt that Emma's jaw would drop in reaction). So Regina was excited to go out, so excited in fact that she had kicked Emma out at three so that she could have a nap (she was tired all the time, even after a good night's sleep) so that she'd be able to stay out late and not need to come home early.

And Regina had slept, had had a nice nap and woke up rested. But she'd overslept, had remained horribly behind schedule, and now, twenty minutes before Emma was due to arrive, a harried Regina was still doing her make up and fixing her hair. Nude, in fact.

She had taken longer than expected in the shower (unused to shaving with a belly in the way. And while it was still fairly small, it was cumbersome and had often been in the way. She loved her unborn child, but she had missed her flat stomach dearly when she'd been trying to shave), which had delayed drying and styling her hair. She had thankfully painted her nails earlier in the day, when Emma had decided to rub her feet again, but now, with- Regina glanced at the clock- only seventeen minutes to spare, she was trying to rush as she applied a subtle layer of make-up. Which, of course, meant she unevenly applied her mascara, resulting in even more wasted time as she pulled out her make-up remover and restarted.

Regina took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"Emma will wait for you," she told herself, staring in the mirror. "Stop rushing."

She took another deep breath before trying again, this time perfectly applying her mascara. She then went about adding eyeliner, a subtle coat of eye shadow, and touched up the foundation she had applied earlier. She finished up by adding a touch of lipstick, enough to draw attention but not so much that it looked garish.

Regina pulled back from the mirror and blinked, inspecting the final result and giving a small nod when she was satisfied. She then shoved her make up back into her make up bag and tossed it into a drawer under the sink, hurriedly making her way back into her bedroom. She glanced at the clock (nine minutes left), before walking over to the back of her door and pulling down her dress. She slid it over her head, tugging it over her breasts and then letting it fall around her waist.

Regina walked over to her mirror, flattening the material and giving a small frown as she looked at herself from the side. She was so used to smoothing a dress over a flat stomach, and now her hands were curving over a small (but still rounded) belly. She stared at herself, hands roaming over her stomach, until Emma's voice played over in her head.

 _The thought of you being seven or eight or nine months pregnant isn't a turn off, Regina. It's a turn on. A big one. Your belly is sexy._

Regina liked being pregnant, liked knowing that her child was growing inside of her, loved knowing that she was creating a human being, but it had been ingrained in her mind that to be thin was everything. _You must never indulge too much, darling, lest you develop your grandmother's hips_. Regina shook her head of her mother's voice, reminding herself of the way Emma had stared at her, had wanted her, the way she had _felt_ how much Emma found her attractive. There was no faking that, and so Regina smiled at herself, tugging the dress a little more until it hung perfectly from her frame.

Emma jogged up the steps to the front door of the mansion, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants before ringing the doorbell. She was incredibly nervous, running her fingers through her loose curls before straightening. She pulled at her sleeves, fidgeting with the buttons of her suit jacket as she took a small step back, trying to catch a glimpse of herself in the reflection in the window.

She looked good. Or at least, she felt she looked good, but she was nervous about tonight. She was afraid something would go wrong, that Regina wouldn't enjoy herself, that Emma would spill her food down her white button down or that her tie would fall into her soup (after imagining this scenario, Emma decided she was definitely not ordering soup). She was worried, but she was eager, excited to see her date and for her date to see her as well. She knew Regina would like this outfit. It was she, after all, who insisted she wear it.

" _So, about our date. What do you want me to wear-"_

 _Without hesitation, Regina had responded : "The suit."_

" _Okay. I was just gonna say like, I can wear a dress if you want me-"_

" _Wear the suit, Emma. You look delicious in that suit. Besides, you loathe dresses."_

" _I'd wear one for you."_

 _Regina's eyes had softened then, and she'd shifted on the couch to look up at Emma._

" _I want you to be comfortable, my love. And you won't be comfortable in a dress. I don't want you to change who you are for me, and you are not a woman who wears dresses. I promise you that if you wear the suit, my mind will be unable to keep from thinking impure thoughts of what you could possibly do to me while wearing that suit."_

And so Emma had worn the suit, the same one she had worn at her parents' wedding vows renewal, where Regina had confessed she'd been unable to keep from staring at how _edible_ (her words, not Emma's) she had looked.

The door swung open suddenly, stealing Emma's thoughts and breath in one go. She didn't know where to look first, her eyes drinking in the vision before her like a woman starved. Regina stood before her in a knee-length, cream coloured, short sleeved dress, her hair falling loose around her shoulders, one side pinned back with, well, Emma couldn't see with what right this minute. There was a thin, black belt cinched just beneath Regina's breasts, a little cream coloured bow adorning one side of it. The dress was tight at the bust, showing just enough cleavage to tease but not enough to be inappropriate, hanging loosely from her waist. Emma's eyes scanned up to Regina's face, noting that make up was light, subtle, but present enough that Emma could see the effort she had put into drawing attention to her eyes (not that Emma had any trouble staring into them), as well as to her lips.

Emma's eyes dropped to Regina's wrists, where she sported two gold bracelets, and then finally down her to her fingers (perfectly painted, of course) and to her toes, where the matching nude colour could be visibly seen on her bare feet. Regina wasn't wearing shoes. She was perfectly done up, not a hair out of place, wearing a dress that fit her like a dream, but she was barefoot and looking so feminine, and that _did something_ to Emma.

Had Regina not been staring so intensely at Emma's outfit, she might have noticed the shift in the other woman's demeanour. But as it was, Regina was too busy calming her libido and controlling her breathing as she took in Emma in her black, fitted suit, her princess curls, her dark eyeliner and even darker lips. She was staring so intensely that when that suit suddenly got closer and she was abruptly pulled into a kiss, Regina could do nothing but squeak in surprise. She recovered quickly though, her hands coming to rest on Emma's biceps as she returned the eager kiss. It was over as quickly as it had started, Regina's eyes taking a second to focus through her haze of arousal. When they did, they instantly found Emma's eyes, seeing in them the same desire Regina herself felt.

"Hi," Emma finally breathed. "Sorry. I know I'm supposed to wait until after the date, but you just looked so fucking good I couldn't help myself."

Regina chuckled, taking a step back and wiping at Emma's slightly smudged lipstick.

"It's alright. I'm certainly not complaining. You look incredible, Emma."

"Thanks," Emma responded, a slight blush tinting her cheeks at the way Regina was looking at her. "You look amazing in that dress. Way better than anything I imagined today."

"Oh?" Regina asked lightly, stepping back so that Emma could finally enter. She then turned, looking for her flats. "You imagined what my dress might look like?"

"All day long."

"And? Which of the dresses that you imagined was your favourite?"

Emma waited until Regina had slipped on her shoes and was looking at her before she responded.

"The one that ended up on the floor."

Emma looked at her so intensely that Regina shivered ( _she actually shivered_ ), clearing her throat before looking away to grab her keys. She needed to look away, because the heat that suddenly filled her belly was telling her to make this dress end up just like the one in Emma's fantasy.

"Shall we go?" Regina asked when she finally found her voice. "I don't want our table to be given away."

Emma agreed, following Regina's lead and ignoring the charged air between them. They needed to get out of this house and over to the restaurant where they would be unable to give into their libidos. Regina led the way out of the house, leaning into the warm hand at her back that guided her to the car. She smiled at Emma when the woman opened her car door, slipping inside and putting on her seatbelt. Emma then made her way to the driver's side, sliding inside before putting on her own seatbelt and putting the car in drive.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, Emma too busy thinking about how to properly gut a fish, how to change a lock on a door, how to change a faulty fuel line on a vehicle, anything to draw attention away from the way Regina's dress rode up as she had gotten into the vehicle, exposing part of her thigh, or the way that she had gotten an eyeful when Regina had sat down. _God, her tits looked so good. So full, and soft, and- no! So, after removing the carpet from a floor, you need to then grab a hammer, and something to help lift the wood nailed into the floor along the floorboards. Like a flathead screwdriver. Then, you angle the screwdriver…_

Regina glanced over and saw the way Emma was clutching the steering wheel as though she were hanging on for dear life, her jaw working as she focused straight ahead. She looked intensely focused on something, and Regina wasn't exactly sure what.

"Something on your mind?"

 _You and your fucking amazing tits._

"No," Emma said, clearing her throat. "Just focusing on the restaurant, sorry. Have you been before?"

"No. But I've been looking forward to going. I left Henry some money for pizza and-"

"Woah, woah. No talking about work or the kid on date night."

"Date night?"

"Yeah. Tonight is date night and it's just about you and me. So. Only stuff related to us." Silence reigned in the vehicle. "Read any good books lately?"

Regina chuckled. She reached over and laced her fingers with Emma's right hand, smiling at her.

"You look lovely tonight, Emma."

"Thanks. You look hot. Like, gonna-have-a-hard-time-looking-at-your-face hot."

Regina laughed, shaking her head.

"You flatter me."

"Is it flattering to undress you with my eyes or is that like, a skeezy perv move?"

"Perhaps if the attention were unwanted…"

Emma grinned, though her stomach burned with desire.

"And Emma?" Regina waited until Emma glanced over. "It is far from unwanted."

Emma's throat dried instantly, unable to say anything more. She was grateful when they finally pulled into the restaurant parking lot, needing to step out into the fresh air to stop her raging libido. She'd been unable to concentrate on anything but the sound of Regina's voice, the way her eyelids had lowered seductively when she'd spoken those words, _it is far from unwanted_. God, that woman did not play fairly.

Regina, who knew exactly what her comment had done to the other woman, simply smirked to herself. She liked knowing she could silence Emma with just one simple (but truthful) sentence like that. She grinned up at Emma when she opened the door for her and helped her out, leaning into her as they made the short walk together to the front door. Emma opened it (Regina thanking her), and the women made their way inside. Regina's eyebrows rose when she entered the beautifully decorated establishment, incredibly impressed at the décor.

"It's nice, isn't it? They did a good job."

Regina nodded in agreement. She loved the earthy paint colours on the walls and she admired the small glass wall, which mimicked a waterfall, that separated the entrance and the dining room.

"For two?"

"Yes. Reservation for Emma."

The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus, asking the women to follow her. They did as requested, Emma's hand falling to the middle of Regina's back as they walked. She pulled out Regina's seat before sitting down, thanking the hostess for the menu she was handed.

"Can we get you ladies anything to drink tonight?"

"I'll take a water, please."

"I'll get a Coke," Emma answered, smiling at the hostess.

"Perfect. I'll just let your waitress know to bring you those drinks. She'll be right with you."

Regina glanced around the room, taking in the rest of the décor, before looking back at Emma.

"This was an excellent choice. It's beautiful here."

"Much better than the tire store they had here before."

Regina chuckled.

"Much better. So," Regina said, flipping open the menu, "I'm quite hungry. Shall we order an appetizer to start?"

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

Their waitress (Kayla) took their orders when she brought over their drinks, freeing the women to talk uninterrupted.

"You look amazing tonight, Regina. Seriously. I can't stop staring at you."

A small blush crept up her neck, but Regina fought it. Instead, she smiled and told Emma the same.

"I do so love that suit."

Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I figured by the way you enthusiastically 'asked' me to wear it."

"I did not 'ask'. I asked."

"With no room for a negative response."

"As I do for any of my requests of you, Sheriff. You ought to be used to it by now."

Emma laughed, reaching out and grabbing Regina's hand. She squeezed her fingers, smiling when she felt answering pressure.

"Who knew we'd end up dating after our tumultuous start, huh?"

Regina's eyebrow shot up.

"Tumultuous? That is a rather big word, Miss Swan. I'm impressed."

"I gotta woo you with my big words. We _are_ on a date, you know. I'm still trying to figure out how I can manipulate the conversation to use the word 'quintessential' later."

Regina chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's a surprising twist of events. But, I already know you're bright. It's part of why I became attracted to you. I may have better academic skills, but I cannot fix a vehicle, change a tire, install new flooring, change the shingles on a roof… or complete any number of other manual jobs that you can."

"Yeah but you can make fireballs and there's nothing cooler than that."

"Touché."

The women pulled apart when Kayla returned with their drinks, Regina reaching out with her foot (after kicking off her shoe, of course) to stroke along Emma's ankle and calf.

"Madame Mayor," Emma began, after the waitress left, "are you playing footsies with me?"

Regina smirked, reaching out for her glass of water rather than responding.

The conversation flowed easily throughout the evening, the women discussing stories of their favourite childhood games, the less-than-legal activities Emma had participated in in her teens (Regina was scandalised but no less amused), the changes that were to occur at town hall, the location for the new library Belle had asked for, the rumours surrounding Zelena and Mulan, which was a topic Emma was particularly interested in.

"I can just imagine mother's face if she had learnt that _both_ of her daughters were more interested in the company of women than of men."

"Would it look something like this?" Emma feigned pain, clutching her jaw. "Cause I'm pretty sure that would be her reaction after I punched her in the face."

Regina snorted.

"Not every problem is solved with violence."

"Says the woman who has like a hundred different ideas for killing my mom."

"It was closer to a thousand, thank you."

"Did you count?!"

"Well, there wasn't very much to do while waiting for someone to divulge her whereabouts. I needed to do something to occupy my time."

Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"Dark. That's why I like you. But seriously, do you know anything? I've been trying to get information out of Mulan but every time I bring up Zelena, she just goes red and suddenly has to do something."

"Well, that is rather telling then, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but she also turns red whenever I bring up sex, point to a pretty lady- namely you, ask her if she's ever bought a vibrator… It's kind of turned into a game when I'm bored, trying to think of things to make Mulan blush. Eventually, I'm gonna corrupt that girl."

"Remind me to send her a fruit basket for putting up with you."

"Better make it two. And we should go visit your sister unexpectedly and see if we can catch them together. Then at least I won't be wondering whether or not they're actually together."

"Emma, we are not going to ruin what could be a budding relationship. They could be good for one another. Or rather, Mulan would be very good for my sister. And we are not going to interfere, we are going to quietly encourage them, because if they begin dating it means Zelena's attention will be focused away from me for a while. She's exhausting."

"She does have a lot of personality. But then again, so do you."

"Not quite as much as her."

Emma didn't disagree, because it was true. They lingered for a while longer, neither one quite wanting to end the night. But when Regina began shifting (her back was getting sore) and attempting to stifle yawns, Emma finally, reluctantly, called it a night. She paid for their meal before taking Regina's hand in her own, leading the way to the car in silence.

Regina smiled gratefully when Emma helped her in, putting on her seatbelt and watching as the other woman made her way around the vehicle and then inside. She too buckled up before driving away, her hand migrating to Regina's side of the vehicle and holding her hand.

"I had a really nice time tonight. You're a good date."

"You must be relieved given that I'm already carrying your child."

Emma laughed.

"No. That was just a security thing. You know, like how you put a deposit on a car so that nobody else buys it cause you know it's a really good car?"

"You did not just compare me to a vehicle."

"I did not. I just compared our situation to a vehicle purchase," Emma teased.

"Well, as long as you don't sell me then."

"Pfft, nobody could afford you."

"I have become accustomed to a life of luxury, one which I expect my rich baby daddy to uphold."

Emma burst out laughing, the words 'baby daddy' far too funny coming from Regina's lips. She was encouraged when she heard Regina's laugh as well, the women giggling as they made their way back to the mansion. After she parked the car in the driveway, Emma hopped out of the vehicle and made her way to Regina's side, taking her hand as they walked up the front steps. They paused at the door, Regina taking a step forward and cupping Emma's cheek as she smiled at her.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Emma. You're a lovely date."

Emma slid her hand around Regina's waist, pulling her close. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that she'd receive a kiss goodnight (even if there had been, the fact that Regina kept glancing down at her mouth would have put an end to that), so she pulled the woman close before dipping down and pressing their lips together. Regina eagerly returned the kiss, fingers moving up to dive into blonde curls, scratching at the sensitive scalp in the way she knew Emma loved.

When a warm tongue slid along her lower lip, Regina moaned, automatically opening her mouth. Their tongues met, the slippery muscles dancing, stroking, and pressing into one another, sending shivers down Regina's spine and making her stomach clench with desire. She grew wet between her thighs, her clit swelling as Emma stepped closer, pressing their pelvises together. She could feel the beginning of Emma's hard-on and it turned her on immensely. Regina's hand drifted down to clutch at Emma's hip, squeezing it as she parted her thighs. Her hand moved further inward, but its progress was halted by Emma's hand.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emma panted, pulling away from Regina's lips.

"No," Regina protested, her voice sounding suspiciously like a whine.

Emma chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

"I know, but I agreed to drop you off at your door and then go home. If we continue kissing like this, I'm not going to be able to stick to my plan to be a perfect gentleman tonight."

"And if I don't want you to be?"

Emma groaned.

"Don't tempt me. But I want you to have this memory," Emma said softly, looking into Regina's eyes. "I want you to have this memory of me picking you up, taking you to dinner, you having a good time I hope (Regina nodded), and then you being dropped off at home. I want you to feel like you were treated like lady."

Damn Emma and her need to be chivalrous. And damn herself for agreeing to stick to a traditional date.

"This is the best date I've ever been on."

"This is the only date you've ever been on."

Regina gave her a smirk.

"It's still the best one."

Emma reached up and stroked her cheek, leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"I want you to have this memory, Regina. Of being wined and dined, you know, without the alcohol, and then to lie down afterwards and think about what a good time we had. I want you to have the experience of being taken on a first date and for us to go our separate ways, and you agreed you wanted that for yourself too."

Regina sighed. She did want that for herself as well. She did understand Emma's intentions, what she wanted to give her, but unfortunately Emma's chivalry only made her want her all the more.

"Fine. We will stick to our plan to end things far sooner than my body would have liked."

Emma laughed, leaning forward and kissing her again. They kissed for several minutes, neither one making a move to deepen it, and when they pulled back, they smiled at one another. Regina's stomach clenched with desire as she watched Emma unlocked her door (she had given her a key months ago), wanting desperately to push the woman inside and drag her upstairs into her bedroom. She wanted to show Emma how much she liked her in that suit, wanted to slowly peel off that jacket before she got to her knees and thanked Emma for the perfect date in a way she knew the other woman would _love_.

Emma stepped back, a sucker punch of arousal hitting her square in the gut the second she looked over at Regina. She knew that look, knew _exactly_ what the woman was thinking about, and it took every ounce of her restraint to back away from the door and not pull Regina inside. But they had agreed, so Emma took a step back and smiled at Regina, watching as she slowly made her way inside, lingering against the door for a moment (and demanding one last kiss) before she finally closed the door.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: You're welcome

* * *

Emma drove back to the house, her mind playing over their evening as she mentally revisited Regina in her dress, the way it clung to her breasts, stretching slightly every time she took a breath. And her legs in that dress, God. Emma loved the way Regina's legs looked in a dress too, or a skirt, or in anything that showed them off really. She had spent a lot of time tonight admiring the way Regina's legs looked as they moved, and more than once during dinner, during the quiet moments, Emma found herself thinking about how badly she just wanted to crawl under that table and spread those luscious legs apart and dive for the heated sex she could not stop thinking about.

Emma groaned as she pulled into her driveway, her cock twitching as her brain now thought about all the things she had been fighting to keep from thinking about during their date: naked Regina, Regina in the dress riding Emma's cock, Regina's gorgeous red lips wrapped around her hard length, Regina gasping for pleasure and calling her name as Emma licked and sucked between her thighs, Regina's tits bouncing as Emma fucked her hard into the mattress. God, she really needed to get into the house.

Emma stumbled out of her vehicle, pulling at the crotch of her now too-tight pants. She slammed the car door before she jogged up the steps to her house, feeling drunk with arousal as she attempted to move. She then fumbled with her keys, her breathing erratic as she fought her fantasy-filled mind. She needed to focus for half a second to get this god damn key in the- there! Emma turned the lock, practically falling inside the house when the door opened. Her dick was hard, throbbing, pressing roughly against the seam of her pants. It needed attention, was demanding attention, and so Emma slammed the door shut, flipping the lock before she quickly made her way over to her bedroom.

She struggled with her suit jacket, her arms clumsy and uncooperative in their haste to undress. She yanked at her tie, doing nothing but lowering the knot, which then tightened and became unmovable. Emma gave up, moving to undo the buttons of her white blouse but she quickly lost patience. _Fuck it. This is happening with the shirt and tie on._ She then fought with the buckle of her belt, flipping the latch open just enough to undo the button at the top of her pants. She ripped at the zipper, reaching inside and groaning with relief as soon as she had her throbbing cock in hand. She gave the straining length a tight squeeze, tugging on it once as her knees nearly buckled in relief.

Emma dropped onto her bed, spitting into her hand as she began stroking herself. Normally, she took a moment to set the mood, to undress and slip onto the bed and lazily touch herself as she thought of Regina. But tonight, she couldn't wait. There was no setting of the mood. She'd been fighting her hard-on all night, her dick twitching at every one of Regina's laughs, pulsing any time Regina smiled at her, stirring every time the woman bent over a little too much on the table and showed an even better view of her cleavage.

Emma had managed to keep her hands to herself, had been perfectly behaved, kept any innuendos to herself and had done her best to pay every ounce of her attention to the beautiful woman sitting across from her. Unfortunately, because she was paying so close attention to her, she noticed every time the bust of Regina's dress became taut and outlined her perfectly shaped tits, noticed the way they bounced when Regina laughed, noticed how perfectly fucking smooth and soft they looked when the tops were exposed as Regina reached forward to grab her hand. Emma had constantly had to shoot her eyes back up to Regina's face, but then her eyes would wander down to that perfect mouth, imagining it in other places, knowing how fucking talented it was when it was wrapped around her length. And no matter how much Emma tried to keep her thoughts clean, tried to stop herself from going down that road, she couldn't help herself. Regina was just so fucking sexy.

And so now Emma was going to let out some steam, was going to jerk her unbelievably hard member until she came, and she imagined she'd probably be doing that several times tonight in order to relieve the pressure that was built so high inside of her. She would probably give herself rug burn like she had when she'd been a teenager, but she didn't care. Emma was full of need, full of arousal, and she needed to get it out.

So Emma stroked herself harder, spitting again on the tip of her cock as her hand came up and her palm stroked over the sensitive head, hand coming back down to jerk the throbbing length before coming back up to tease the tip. And she began to fantasize. She thought about Regina happily spread open for her, Regina dripping wet as Emma sucked on her glorious tits, licking and pinching her sensitive nipples. She thought of Regina's deep red lips wrapped around her cock, sucking intensely as she moaned at Emma's taste (it was _her_ fantasy, after all). She thought of Regina bucking and writhing against her mouth as Emma kissed and licked her between her thighs, Regina begging and pleading for Emma to please, _please_ stop teasing her and just _fuck me already. Please._ And she sounded so desperate, so needy that Emma was powerless to resist.

So fantasy Emma, whose dick was just as hard and just as eager as real Emma's cock, kneeled between Regina's incredibly smooth legs and lined herself up. Fantasy Regina nodded, begged her to _please my love, slide inside_.

Emma spat another time into the palm of her hand, starting from tip and giving a slow, firm squeeze as she slowly made her way down her rock-hard dick, imagining she was pressing herself inside of Regina's incredibly tight, incredibly wet cunt. Her pussy gripped her like a vice, Regina's tits jiggling every time the woman took a deep breath. Regina's hips rocked and jerked, her voice thick with arousal as she encouraged Emma to _yes, yes, more, please baby. Fuck me_.

Emma's arousal skyrocketed, and she was seconds from coming as she began roughly jerking her cock, eyes squeezed shut, hips bucking into her fist as she imagined herself above Regina, imagined pistoning in and out of her clenching heat, watching as the woman cried out and begged and moaned with pleasure. And as Emma approached her peak, so did Regina, and then Regina screamed, clamping down hard on Emma's cock as she came, Emma crying out and ripping at the tissue box at the same time, covering herself just in time so that she'd avoid getting any come on her outfit.

Emma sat there, panting harshly, her grip on her dick relaxing as she fought to catch her breath. She groaned as her head fell back against the headboard. God, why did she have to be such a gentleman? She so desperately wanted to be fucking Regina. Instead here she was, carefully cleaning up her cock with a Kleenex and pushing herself back in her pants.

Emma tossed the used tissue, sighing. She felt a little relief for now, but her arousal was still simmering inside. She was going to need to do this again. Soon.

* * *

Regina growled in frustration. She had been trying desperately to make herself come, had been using her favourite vibrator (she'd even changed the batteries) – the one which never failed to make her orgasm- until now. She couldn't manage to come. She would get closer and closer to her peak but would never quite reach it, no matter how hard she fucked herself with it, no matter how much she touched herself. It was frustrating, aggravating, but she knew what the problem was. No matter how sexy she felt in her lingerie, no matter how good her fingers felt against her clit, no matter how intense the vibrator was between her legs, there was a vital thing missing. Or rather, _person_ missing.

Emma.

She wanted Emma. Needed Emma. She needed to feel her hard body (and other _hard_ parts of her) pressed up against her, she wanted to feel her calloused hands run over her skin, wanted to smell her all around her. She wanted Emma to be the one pinching her nipples. She wanted Emma to be the one touching her between her thighs. She wanted _Emma_ to be the hard length filling her pussy.

Regina sighed, sitting back and throwing her vibrator across the room. She winced slightly when she heard it connect with her dresser, hoping she didn't break it, but it did nothing to quell her frustration. She gave up for now, reaching for her phone and pulling up Emma's name. She swiped across the screen, bringing the phone to her ear as she waited for Emma to pick up. If she couldn't have Emma, she'd have to settle for at least hearing her voice.

" _Hey_ ," came the husky response. " _What's up? You okay?"_

"I'm fine. Did I wake you up? You sound like you were sleeping."

" _No. No, I'm awake."_

Regina frowned when Emma's voice took on a curious tone, almost like she was hiding something.

"Emma, what's going on? And don't tell me nothing. You sound strange."

Emma groaned over the line. Regina sounded agitated, and so to put a stop to any misunderstandings, she decided to just be honest.

" _Remember how you teased me about remembering you in your dress for a few minutes after our date? I was uh- remembering. I just finished remembering a minute before you called. My voice is probably a little off because of that."_

Regina's stomach dropped as she contemplated the words, her mind assaulted with the image of Emma masturbating as she thought of her. She was hit by a sudden wave of arousal, of jealousy, and she desperately wanted Emma here with her.

" _Honey?"_

"Come here," Regina blurted.

" _What?"_

"Come here. Emma, I understand you wanted to give me the perfect date. I wanted that as well, and I got it. You were wonderful, and you were incredibly attentive and sweet. I had a wonderful time and I enjoyed myself very, very much. But I've changed my mind. I want you here. I want more. I want you to- well, I want you. I want to end our date with us making love. I don't want our date to end with us masturbating as home by ourselves thinking about the other. We're beyond the typical first date. Hell, we've already had sex twice. You've given me the perfect date and now I'm asking you to please come over." Regina paused before adding, "I'd like you to finish what I started."

Emma groaned over the line.

" _That is so not playing fair."_

"I don't wish to pressure you, Emma. You are allowed to say no. But, you should know that I've been touching myself for nearly thirty minutes thinking of you, but I can't reach orgasm because what I want is you, not my own fingers. I want _you_ inside of me."

Emma bit her lip hard, her dick stirring at the Regina's words. She'd just come, but fuck, she was ready to go again.

" _You're sure?"_

"Transport yourself here, Emma, and you can feel for yourself how sure I am."

Emma poofed herself to Regina's bedroom a second later, taking two long strides to where the beautiful woman was sitting up in bed. Regina was wearing a nightie, a sexy, silky thing that Emma couldn't wait to feel against her body (before she ripped it off of course). She took Regina's phone in hand, tossing both of their cells onto the night table. She then took a long moment to simply stare at Regina, both women breathing deeply as they looked into one another's eyes. Regina then parted her thighs, the gown bunching up and revealing where she was wet and needy. Emma's eyes immediately dropped down at the movement, her groan stifled by the way she was biting her lower lip. Regina was absolutely glistening, the short curls around her sex shiny from her arousal.

"You're still wearing the suit," Regina said appreciatively, reaching up and grabbing at where the knot of the tie was hanging. She pulled Emma down, licking her lips as the woman nodded.

"Couldn't get it off fast enough. Needed to come after seeing you in that fucking dress."

Emma hands landed on Regina's thighs, palms coasting up and down the warm flesh as she simply took in how fucking gorgeous Regina looked. She was hard again, but Emma already knew she was going to be ignoring that ache for a while. She was going to be busy with Regina's body for at least the next hour. Maybe two.

Her eyes raked over Regina's body, eyes fixated on the tits that bounced up and down with every one of Regina's laboured breaths. She forced her gaze upward, just as she had so many times tonight, meeting Regina's lust-filled eyes. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Regina's lips before pulling back, looking at the beautiful eyes so obviously filled with desire.

"I saw you tonight, looking at my breasts. You've no idea how difficult it was not to slip off my dress," Regina said lowly, reaching for one spaghetti strap and pushing it over her shoulder before doing the same with the other, letting the gown pool at her waist, revealing her breasts for Emma's eager eyes, "and allowing you to look as you so obviously wanted. You fought valiantly, my love, to keep your eyes from straying, but I'm asking you now not to."

Regina cupped the back of Emma's head and brought it down to her chest, eyes falling shut the second a warm tongue and eager lips wrapped around her sensitive nipple. She moaned as Emma toyed with her breasts, her arousal firing up as she enjoyed the attention.

Regina had decided that she didn't care what happened. She didn't care if her nipples leaked (okay, she cared a little and hoped it didn't happen but if it did, she wasn't going to let it ruin their time). She couldn't control her body did now that she was pregnant, and she certainly didn't want to stop what Emma was doing, Gods she definitely didn't want to stop what Emma was doing, and so she refused to think about it, instead enjoying the attention Emma paid to her breasts.

Emma licked, sucked, pinched and massaged Regina's tits until the woman was moaning loudly, her fingers deep in Emma's hair, holding her in place. Emma alternated between each breasts, licking a stripe across Regina's torso each time she switched. She knew how Regina liked feeling her tongue on her skin, reminded of that fact every time she moved her tongue along it and Regina pressed forward into her mouth.

"Please, Emma."

"What, baby? What do you want?" Emma murmured against her breast, kissing the side of it.

Regina tucked her fingers beneath Emma's chin and guided her up until their lips met, kissing her softly, slowly, as her hands reached for Emma's tie. She patiently unknotted it, slipping it from around Emma's neck as she smiled into the kiss.

"Perhaps we can use this later," Regina teased against Emma's lips, grinning when the other woman laughed.

They resumed kissing and Regina continued undressing Emma, opening her shirt button by button and then sneaking her hands under the collar once it was completely undone. She flattened her palms, guiding the shirt over Emma's shoulders and then down and off, tossing the garment to the floor. She ran her palms back up and then down Emma's front, moaning when they covered Emma's soft breasts.

"Gods, you're beautiful," Regina murmured against her lips, pulling back in order to kiss Emma's jaw and down her neck.

Regina's fingers slipped under Emma's muscle shirt, moving around her back and flicking open the snaps of her bra with practised ease. She then guided the straps off her shoulder beneath the muscle shirt and discarded it as well. She pulled back and looked at Emma's breasts through her shirt, reaching out and squeezing the soft mounds through cotton. She looked up at Emma, who was staring at her intently, breathing ragged, nipples puckered as she swallowed hard.

"You are so good to me," Regina whispered before leaning forward and kissing her. When she pulled back, she looked into Emma's eyes. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. You treat me so lovingly, with such respect. Gods, it does make me love you, but it also makes me incredibly wanton."

Emma laughed freely, leaning forward and kissing Regina again.

"Well, I won't complain because knowing you want it makes me horny too."

"I want _you_."

Emma nodded.

"I want you too, but right now, I want to make you feel good more than anything. Lay back? I have a few fantasies I need to play out."

"Oh?" Regina asked with a half grin, doing as she was told. "Do they involve you removing the rest of your clothes? Because in my fantasies, you're naked."

"Is that a hint?"

"I'm … _asking_ ," Regina said with a smirk, referring back to their earlier conversation at dinner about the way Regina 'asked' Emma to do certain things.

Emma, having caught the reference, laughed heartily and began undressing.

"God, I love you."

She quickly undressed, pausing at the edge of the bed when she caught the way Regina was staring at her. The woman looked her up and down slowly, eyes coming to rest at the part of her that was straining desperately, wanting Regina's attention.

"I want to suck your cock," Regina said breathily, staring directly at the member in question.

Emma's eyes snapped shut, a bolt of arousal shooting right to her groin.

"Okay," she panted, trying hard to catch her breath. "You can't just say shit like that."

Emma cried out when she felt a warm mouth on her dick, hands immediately reaching out to clutch at Regina's shoulders to steady herself. She hadn't heard the shift in the bed, hadn't sensed Regina move, but that could have been because she was too busy recovering from the absolutely overwhelming pang of arousal that had hit her like a ton of bricks when Regina had spoken. And now, God, now the woman had those sinfully soft lips wrapped around her aching cock, her tongue swirling at the leaking tip just like Emma's earlier fantasies and holy fuck, she was going to come. Oh god. It was not supposed to go like this. Her stomach muscles clenched hard as her brain tried valiantly to work through her arousal, through her need, but every time Regina sucked on the tip of her dick, and- _fuck_ \- took her deep in her throat, Emma was unable to think for more than a second.

Regina could feel her grin form around Emma's throbbing length, hearing the whimpers and groans, the gasps and small cries every time Regina did something Emma liked. Regina felt the strong thighs shake as Emma tried not to buck into her mouth, she heard the nearly pitiful whimpers from above every time she sucked and lapped at the tip where she knew Emma to be most sensitive, and she loved the groans she received every time she deep throated Emma's length.

Regina knew a good blow job could render a person speechless. And normally, she wasn't the biggest fan of this act, no matter how much she liked the other person. Regina didn't really like doing it, but it was different with Emma.. Regina _wanted_ to make Emma feel good, wanted to make her feel so good that she was unable to speak. Regina wanted to give for once, the way that Emma always gave to her. Emma was always putting her first, always taking care of her needs and never expected anything in return. And so Regina eagerly sucked on her length, bobbing her mouth and lapping at her weeping tip, clutching Emma's thigh and keeping her in place as she licked her hardness.

"Fuck, Regina. We- ah, fuck. This was supposed to- ugh- be about you."

Regina sucked her deeply then, all the way down her throat and held her there for a minute as she swallowed, listening to the whines and grunts from above as Emma's head spun. Regina knew how Emma liked the way the head of her cock was stimulated by her throat, so she swallowed and bobbed until she was completely out of breath, sucking _hard_ on her way up and then taking several long gulping breaths to pull oxygen into her starved lungs. Her hand immediately came up though as she licked her lips, looking up at Emma as she pumped her cock.

"It's always about me, Emma. You give so much in this relationship. _Take_ for once. Enjoy this blowjob. You can take care of me later."

Before she could protest, Regina leaned forward and sucked Emma back into her mouth. Emma's eyes rolled in the back of her head, hands gripping Regina's shoulders as she vibrated, her breath coming in harsh pants as she looked down and watched Regina's mouth on her cock, shifted to see her tits bounce as she moved. Fucking hell, she was going to come any second.

"God. You're so fucking h-hot. It's almost like you like this."

Regina pulled back then, grin in place.

"You're so aroused you can barely form a sentence," she said before licking a long stripe up Emma's hard length. "And it's because of me. Of course I'm enjoying this."

Emma's head swam as she watched Regina eagerly lap at her throbbing length, the confirmation that she was enjoying what she was doing turning Emma on even more. It was incredibly arousing knowing that Regina _liked_ sucking her cock, and it made the experience unimaginably sexier. There was no fighting her orgasm now.

"Baby. Please. I gotta sit."

Regina smirked, moving from the bed to kneel on the floor.

"No. Your knees-"

"Will be fine. You're going to come in a second or am I mistaken?" Regina asked, with a tone that indicated she knew just how right she was.

Emma blushed and sat down, knees cradling Regina's shoulders.

"Yeah, no. I'm uh- I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Good," Regina said, licking her lips before kissing the tip of the bobbing dick before her. When she looked up and saw that Emma had closed her eyes again, she shook her head. "Watch me."

"I'm not gonna last if I watch too much."

Regina leaned forward and sucked at the leaking tip, swallowing Emma's precum (and thoroughly enjoying the way Emma cried out the second her tongue connected with the sensitive head of her cock) before pulling away and looking back up at her.

"I don't want you to last, my love. I want you to come down my throat. I want to taste you."

 _Jesus, fuck. This woman_. All thought escaped Emma's mind then, Regina's hot mouth wrapping around her and sucking her deep again. She did as promised, keeping her eyes open and watching, watching as Regina's head moved up and down her length, watching her dick disappear between the stretched, painted lips, watching as Regina eagerly licked and sucked on her length.

Emma gripped the edge of the mattress, straining so as not to buck up and accidentally knock the back of Regina's throat. She watched Regina intently, breath coming in harsh pants, her stomach rolling and balls clenching, fighting desperately against her orgasm. She didn't want this to end, she wanted to watch this hot fucking scene for the rest of her life. So she clenched her teeth, her abs quaking with need, but when incredibly soft fingers began stroking and gently squeezing her balls, Emma was gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm gonna come, baby," Emma warned, a whimper falling from her lips when Regina immediately deep throated her and began swallowing. "Oh God, oh God. Oh f-AH!"

The second Regina began her short bobs as she swallowed, Emma's cock hardened further and her balls tightened. Emma's dick then shot its load, thick globs of hot come coating Regina's throat as Emma cried out, body trembling and spasming as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Regina continued sucking, rolling Emma's balls in her hand as her lover came, working her dick until Emma begged her to stop, that it was too much. Only then did Regina finally pull away, giving one last lengthy suck as she pulled herself from Emma's spent member.

Regina sat back on her heels, swallowing against her sore throat, wincing as she attempted to get up. Luckily, Emma was still trying to recover (Regina noted with a smirk) so she was able to loosen out the kinks in her body before she gratefully sat on the bed. She waited quietly until Emma's eyes fluttered open, a dopey grin on her face.

"You are a bad girl."

"Are you going to punish me now?" Regina teased, reaching down to pull off her nightgown. She hadn't bothered with it earlier, too busy with Emma's pleasure, but now that Emma was satisfied, Regina ripped off the satin piece and straddled Emma's lap.

"I'm gonna do something alright," Emma growled, flipping a giggling Regina over onto the bed.

* * *

A/N: Next up... Regina's turn


	24. Chapter 24

This is completely unedited, but you've waited long enough. I hope it makes sense. Please forgive any repetitive moments or words. Again, unedited.

* * *

Regina settled on her back, hand coming up to cup Emma's cheek as the woman paused above her. Emma hovered over Regina, turning her cheek to kiss her palm before looking back down at her and smiling.

"I love you."

Regina smiled automatically.

"I love you too, Emma. Now kiss me."

"Yes, ma'am."

The second their lips met, Regina moaned loudly, her body alight as their tongues met. Regina rolled her hips, seeking some kind of friction, a noise of frustration erupting in her throat as she met nothing but air. Emma smirked against her lips, pulling away and kissing along her cheek to her ear.

"Patience, baby."

"I've waited for months. Haven't I been patient enough?"

Emma paused, shrugging her shoulder.

"I guess that is pretty patient for you, Madame Mayor," Emma said teasingly. "But I think all that proves is you can be patient for a few more minutes and it won't kill you."

"But it may kill _you_."

Emma laughed against her neck, kissing it softly.

"It could end with my death, but that just means I won't be able to lick you where you are oh." Emma kissed her shoulder. "so." Kissed above her heart. "wet."

Regina gasped loudly when Emma's tongue laved along her nipple, jaw slackening as a bolt of electric pleasure shot straight between her thighs.

"Can I kiss you here?" Emma asked, placing a soft kiss next to Regina's tight nipple. She hadn't asked earlier, should have, and so she now waited, looking into Regina's eyes as she waited for an answer.

Regina, who was panting loudly, paused. She had a sudden flashback to that horribly embarrassing event on her couch the first time Emma had decided to touch breasts after she'd gotten pregnant. Her cheeks flushed as the memory overtook her thoughts, and she paused as she looked up at Emma. Their gazes met, and Emma smiled adoringly down at her, the way she felt, the way she loved Regina, so clearly reflected in her eyes. Regina's temporary embarrassment was replaced by warmth, and she suddenly pulled back her earlier feelings of not caring if her breasts did things she didn't want them to. Emma didn't care, had assured her she found her body sexy and wasn't bothered by leaking nipples, and Regina had been waiting _months_ to have Emma's mouth on her body- all over it. Her nipples were so sensitive- even more so now that she was pregnant, and that one lap of Emma's tongue had felt so _good_. So Regina nodded, plunging her fingers into Emma's hair, guided her mouth down.

"Lick them, Emma." Regina gasped loudly when Emma did, a shiver of arousal racing down her spine. "Fuck. They're so sensitive."

Emma softened her attention (other parts of her becoming incredibly hard at both Regina's voice and getting to touch her breasts), using only her lips and a gentle tongue to pay homage to the absolutely sinfully sexy tits before her. Her eyes rolled in her skull as she went back and forth between the two soft globes, her tongue lapping and stroking, lips kissing and sucking, until Regina was a mess of moans and whimpers above her. Emma continued her attention as Regina writhed beneath her, until the woman's rocking hips became more demanding, and she could hear the grunts of frustration from above.

Emma finally moved further down, hearing Regina's soft "yes" and feeling her hand pushing down against her shoulder. Emma snorted against her top of belly, where the slight swell began. She paused, reaching between her own legs and giving her hard member a firm squeeze for some relief. She was painfully aroused, but there was no way that part of her was getting any more attention until Regina was seen to. So, she continued her descent down Regina's body, stopping where she was most round, kissing the swollen belly gently.

"Hello, little one."

"Emma," Regina said, eyes narrowing, "unless you wish to cease our activities and go to bed with blue balls, I suggest you do not speak to our child while we're being intimate."

Emma laughed, but quickly moved lower.

"Noted."

She settled between Regina's spread legs, rocking her hips once for a second of relief (the friction feeling so fucking good) before looking up when she heard the woman shift above her.

"I likely missed some places. It's rather difficult to shave with a belly in the way, and I got tired of going over the same places two and three times to ensure no hair was missed. I finally gave up after my back and neck started to ache. I'm afraid the clean area you were treated to before I was pregnant is a thing of the past. At least until I give birth to our child."

Normally Regina waxed, thoroughly enjoying the look and feel of being completely bare between her legs (she was so much more sensitive without any hair, and there was little to no maintenance), but now that she was pregnant, she was absolutely not going to be getting anything waxed.

Emma sat up on her knees then, coming to kiss Regina on the lips. She sat back and looked at Regina seriously.

"I like your pussy any way I can get it, Regina. Your body is your own and you can do with it what you want, but don't do anything for me- not unless you're doing it for yourself too. If you don't want to or can't or it's too much trouble to shave, then don't. Just leave it. I'm going to kiss you and lick you and touch you regardless of what's going on down there, alright? With your permission, of course."

Regina smirked, leaning forward to kiss Emma before lying on her back. She spread her legs then, grinning at Emma.

"You have my full permission, Miss Swan. Do your worst."

Emma would have laughed at Regina's teasing tone, but all breath was stolen from her lungs the second she caught sight of the swollen, shiny lips between Regina's legs. Her dick hardened further and Emma wanted nothing more than to shove it as hard and as deep as she could into Regina's pussy before pounding her into the mattress. She bit back a groan at the visual of roughly fucking Regina against the bed, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to remain focused. She wanted Regina to come at least twice before she fucked her, and she did want to taste her orgasm on her tongue, so she took a deep cleansing breath before opening her eyes and looking right back to where Regina was so needy for her.

"Fuck," Emma panted, getting back onto her belly (adjusting her cock in the process) and staring at the perfect cunt before her eyes. "Fuck, you have a perfect pussy."

Regina, who was breathing heavily at the feel of Emma's hot breath against her lower lips, rocked her hips in response.

"Then show me how much you appreciate it."

Emma groaned, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Regina's inner thigh. She then turned her head and did the same to the other side before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to where Regina was so wet.

"Emma," Regina growled when her hips bucked and met nothing.

"I know, baby," Emma said soothingly, pressing kisses up and down Regina's puffy lips. "I just want to savour the moment."

Emma licked up and down Regina's outer lips, lapping up the taste of the other woman's arousal. Her eyes rolled in her head as the rich taste hit her taste buds, tongue skirting over Regina's slit and moving to the other side of her sex.

"Emma, I swear to all the Gods if you do not lick me, I will- Ah!" Regina cried out, hips jerking up the second Emma's hot tongue swiped between her legs.

Before she could think to utter a response, Emma licked her again, and again, stealing all thought from Regina's mind. Her hips were then pinned down by strong hands as a suddenly insistent and determined tongue and lips began attacking her cunt, causing her body to writhe and shake with pleasure. Regina was unbelievably aroused, her clit almost too sensitive to tolerate direct attention. But Emma's tongue was everywhere at once, licking, lapping, exploring, never spending more than a split second against her engorged bundle of nerves before darting away to press into another corner of her heated sex. It was more than enough, for that split second of attention sent almost painful bolts of pleasure throughout Regina's body, her back arching at every swipe, a cry ripped from her throat at every suck of Emma's lips around her clit.

"Emma. Emma. Please," Regina begged, fingers gripping the sheets as she spread her legs further apart. "Please."

Emma nodded between Regina's legs, giving a long but gentle lap from Regina's entrance up to her clit. She had noticed how Regina reacted almost violently to the attention to her clitoris, her body jerking and bucking any time her tongue pressed against it.

"Like this?" Emma asked, the tip of her tongue dancing along the engorged bud.

Regina shook her head.

"No," she sobbed, hips shaking with need. "More."

Emma flattened her tongue, spreading more of it over Regina's clit. She immediately backed off when Regina hissed and jerked away, looking up to see Regina shaking her head.

"Too much."

"Softer?"

"No. Use your lips. Suck."

Emma's stomach clenched with desire, her dick now stone hard, hearing Regina speak so candidly turning her on beyond belief. Emma did as she was told, but as she opened her mouth to suck Regina into her mouth, she let go of one hip, her hand travelling down between her legs where she was _aching_ for some attention. Emma wrapped her lips around Regina's swollen bundle of nerves as she closed her fist over the head of her cock, giving both a gentle, testing tug. Regina's hips snapped up against her mouth and Emma moaned loudly against her clit, both women writhing and bucking.

Emma sucked harder, squeezed her cock more firmly, giving a few rough swipes of her palm against the leaking tip of her swollen dick. God, she wanted so badly to fuck her dick into her fist (or better yet, into where she could taste how warm and ready Regina was for her) but Emma needed to concentrate. She squeezed herself twice more, just enough to give herself some relief, before reluctantly pulling her hand from between her own legs. She wiped the precum from her hand onto the sheet before once again gripping Regina's hips tight, shifting forward and sucking her clit entirely into her mouth.

"Fuck," Regina sighed with relief, wetness gushing between her legs and leaking down her ass. She felt her arousal pool beneath her body and soak into the sheet, but she didn't care about how uncomfortable that was. She was so fucking turned on she just wanted to come. Needed to come. _Would_ come, if Emma didn't stop. "Just like that. Gods. Don't stop. Yes, Em-ma. More."

Emma groaned when she heard her name said in that tone, the deep, raspy voice sending shivers down her spine and right to her cock. She bucked her hips into the mattress as her lips sucked and rolled Regina's clit, her tongue giving an experimental lash against the hardened peak in her mouth. Regina cried out loudly, her hips jerking wildly. Emma did it again, smiling when she heard Regina shout out a firm "Yes!". She continued sucking, licking, and rolling her clit, immediately bringing her fingers into play when Regina begged her to go inside.

"Fill me, Emma. I need you inside of me. Please."

Emma's head swam at the words, her fingers coming up without thought and pressing to Regina's entrance. Regina's hips bucked into the probing digits, grunting with frustration when they didn't immediately fill her.

"Fuck me, Emma. Inside. Fuck me."

Emma plunged two fingers inside, Regina sobbing in relief at finally being filled. She began bucking frantically against Emma's fingers, her eyes squeezing shut tightly at the feel of Emma's rough digits stroking against her inner walls. When the calloused fingers clamped down on her G-spot, Regina saw stars, her head snapping back, her shoulders shaking from the force of her sobs of ecstasy, her cries filling the room completely. Her nipples tightened as Emma sucked on her clit, her stomach dropping tellingly as those clever fingers dug against the swollen pad inside of her.

"Emma," Regina begged, "Please. Harder."

Regina's hips snapped up against Emma's mouth and fingers as the pressure between her legs increased significantly, her heart beating faster in her ears as she began clawing at the sheets. Her heels dug into the mattress as she used them for leverage to buck her hips against Emma's fingers and mouth, her head swimming at the overwhelming pleasure Emma was providing her.

"Fuck, Emma. Fuck. Please. I'm going to come. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Regina whimpered when Emma's attention became more focused. It felt as though Emma were trying to suck her clit right off of her body, her fingers like they were going to dig right through her G-spot and the sheer force of Emma's attention, the unbelievably pleasurable stimulation to her body made Regina dive head first into orgasm. Her head almost exploded with pleasure as Regina suddenly snapped backward, screaming as her orgasm was ripped from her body, pulled from her by Emma's lips, tongue, and fingers.

Emma's attention was relentless, hyper focused as Regina's body jerked and spasmed uncontrollably, her hips bucking wildly against Emma's mouth and fingers. Regina floated, mouth open in a silent scream, and then every muscle in her body tensed as she rode the last waves of her orgasm. Pleasure soon faded into discomfort, it started to become too much, and Regina fought for the breath to tell Emma to stop. But then, for a split second the attention to her clit paused, her wild hips throwing Emma off. That second of reprieve was all she needed, and when Regina suddenly found her hips stilled by Emma's magic and the woman's tongue and lips back between her now immobilised legs, Regina tipped her head back and screamed, thighs shaking with the sheer force of the second orgasm roaring through her body.

Emma licked, sucked, and tugged, her fingers plunging and scraping, alternatively pushing in and retreating as she fucked a second and then a third orgasm from Regina's body. It was much easier to focus her attention now that she'd stilled Regina's hips, grinning as she listened to the cries of ecstasy she pulled from above. Emma was relentless, driven, and she fucked Regina senseless, plunging her fingers inside and curling them forward, finding that swollen pad on every stroke, hooking her fingers into it and rubbing it, stabbing the tips of her fingers against it, and then rubbing the length of her fingers along Regina's walls every time she nearly pulled out, only to plunge back in and repeat her attack on Regina's cunt. Her jaw was getting a little sore, but Emma ignored the discomfort, enjoying Regina's pleasure far too much. Her hand was coated with wetness, Regina's arousal dripping down to her palm, then to her wrist, and she wondered how many orgasms it would take for it to drip down to her elbow. She never got to find out, however, as Regina's cries suddenly turned sharp and acute, Emma hearing the pain in them and immediately halting her attention.

"Too m-much," Regina whimpered, weakly shoving at Emma's head.

"I know," Emma said soothingly, kissing Regina's thigh. "I'm sorry. I know."

Emma gently released her magic, resting her head against Regina's thigh and panting harshly along with her lover. She too was out of breath, exhausted (and admittedly fairly sore) at having so enthusiastically gone down on Regina. Emma stayed perfectly stilled, eyes closing as she relaxed, a small smile settling on her lips as she felt Regina's walls spasm against her fingers. Her cock twitched in interest, knowing just how good those walls felt when they spasmed against it. But not yet, Regina would need some time to calm down before being worked up again, and truthfully, Emma needed a bit of a break too. She enjoyed the buzzing in her muscles as they recovered after such an intense work out, waiting until she heard Regina call her name gently before she lifted her head from Regina's soft inner thigh, looking up at her.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"Yes. But gently please, I'm still very sensitive."

Emma nodded, slowly easing out of Regina. She winced when she heard a sharp intake of breath, instantly stopping and waiting for Regina's encouragement before continuing to remove her fingers. She watched in fascination (and utter arousal) as her soaked fingers emerged from Regina's tight channel, wanting so fucking badly to press herself into it. She knew how good it would feel to having her hot cunt wrapped so snugly against her throbbing dick, but she knew Regina needed time to recover. But _fuck_ did she ever want to be inside of her.

When her fingers were finally free, Emma brought them up to her lips and licked them clean, eyes travelling up to Regina, who was looking at her through half lidded eyes. She pulled her fingers from her mouth, looking Regina up and down.

"God, you're beautiful," Emma finally said, holding Regina's gaze. "I love you."

Regina gave her a lazy smile, beckoning her to come closer. She was too exhausted to do much more than that, her arm dropping heavily onto the bed as soon as Emma began crawling to her. Emma kissed her slowly, lazily, Regina's stomach clenching when she tasted herself on the other woman's lips.

They kissed softly at first, Regina needing a moment to come down from so many intense orgasms. She purred as Emma stroked her side, brushed their lips together, and held her so sweetly. But then Regina shifted, sore from being so still, and she gasped against Emma's mouth when she felt her hardness brush against her hip.

"Sorry," Emma whispered, pulling away despite every inch of her willing her to go _towards_ the softness it had just touched.

"Mm-mm," Regina protested, reaching out to grab Emma's thigh and pulling her closer. "Come here."

Regina shifted to a dry spot on the bed and then moved until she was comfortably on her back, her hand sliding up and tugging at Emma's hip.

"Give yourself more time to cool down. It won't feel good if you're too sensitive." Emma remembered the sound Regina had made at the end, when it became too much. She didn't want to hear that sound again. "I can wait."

Regina, seeing that Emma was once again being the ever-chivalrous woman she was, decided to fight dirty. She moved her hand and grabbed Emma's cock, palm swirling at the tip. She smirked when Emma's hips jerked forward of their own volition, watching as unadulterated pleasure marred her lover's features. Regina's stomach clenched at the look of ecstasy on Emma's face, palm smearing her precum around the tip of her cock before she made a fist with her hand and began jerking the sensitive head.

"R-Regina," Emma whimpered, head overridden with pleasure, "you-"

Taking advantage of Emma's distracted state, Regina pushed the now helpless woman onto her back and straddled her thighs. Regina's legs were a bit jerky still, so she paused, deciding to distract Emma in a different way while her body took a few much more needed seconds to recover.

Regina jerked Emma's cock a few times before leaning forward and sucking the tip once, loving the moan she pulled from Emma's lips. She pulled away quickly, not wanting to get Emma _too_ close, and slid her tongue from root to tip before swirling it around the swollen head. Emma groaned loudly and bucked her hips, whimpering Regina's name. Regina smirked, shifting back again, her left hand coming to cup Emma's balls as her right fisted the tip of her hardness. Her thumb stroked over Emma's head, Regina bending down to kiss Emma's testicles, licking her tongue over them before gently suck them in her mouth.

"Regina, fuck!"

Emma's body was vibrating beneath her touch, so Regina rocked her hips, pushing up a little to test the strength in her legs. Feeling herself back to normal, Regina pulled back, smirking up at a panting Emma before sliding back up her body to straddle her hips. She then moved forward until Emma's dick was nestled between her thighs, pressed against her wetness. Regina pulled her hands away and glided her hips back and forth over Emma's length, twin moans filling the room at the delicious contact.

"Would you like to be inside of me now?"

Emma whimpered, nodding, fisting the sheets to keep from flipping Regina over and plunging her dick hard and fast into her body.

"Only if- if you're ready," she managed to sputter. _Fuck_ , she was hard. It was starting to hurt with how much she needed to be inside of Regina.

"I'm ready, my love. I want to feel you inside of me," Regina said, reaching down to grasp Emma's cock and stroking it along her pussy.

"Fuck, Regina."

Emma's eyes rolled inside of her head as her hips jerked against the softness, the wetness, the heat against her cock. Regina was teasing her, and Emma was too far gone to do anything about it. Her head moved from side to side as her heels dug into the mattress, body reacting against the stimulation to the most sensitive part of her. She _needed_ to be buried inside of Regina's heat, but she couldn't think enough to be able to act towards that desire.

Regina, watching Emma's face carefully, immediately noticed when her teasing went from pleasurable to uncomfortable. She stopped her hips then, adjusting Emma's cock again and pressing it to her opening. Her thighs shook as she pressed the tip to her swollen entrance, taking care to slowly ease the widest part of Emma's cock into her overheated sex. She saw Emma tremble as the woman took great care not to slam her hips up as she obviously so desperately wanted to, her teeth clamping down hard on her lower lip as Regina fitted her inside of her body.

"I know, my love," Regina said soothingly, and as soon as she had worked the head of Emma's thick cock inside of her, she let out a breath of air and dropped down heavily onto the rest of her.

Emma cried out when she was suddenly enveloped by Regina's wonderful heat, not having expected to fill her so quickly. Her eyes shot open to search her lover's face, ready to apologise should she see any pain marring her features. It had, after all, been _months_ since they'd last had sex, and even at that, they had only slept together twice. But when she caught Regina's expression of pure pleasure, Emma relaxed, groaning as her hips trembled with need.

"Please. Baby. You need to move."

Regina smiled down as Emma pleaded with her, leaning forward and pressing her hands to Emma's shoulders as she began rocking her hips against Emma's cock.

"Like this?"

The moisture from Emma's throat suddenly vanished, leaving her unable to respond. She simply nodded, gasping loudly when Regina clenched her walls as she rocked her hips back and forth over her length.

"Fuu-uck!" Emma groaned deeply, eyes snapping shut as her hands blindly reached out until they grabbed Regina's hips. She began helping her move, whimpering every time she filled her lover completely.

Regina's sex throbbed heavily as she watched the expression of pure pleasure on Emma's face, the woman's eyebrows furrowing almost in pain every time Regina took her in as deeply as she could. She watched as Emma swallowed heavily on a particularly deep thrust, crying out when Regina clenched her walls at the same time.

"Jesus Fuck, Regina. Fuck. God."

Regina giggled, smiling down at Emma when her lust-filled eyes finally opened to meet her gaze. Emma looked drunk with pleasure, swallowing heavily before she spoke.

"You're gonna be the death of me."

"I had better not be," Regina warned, pushing up with her thighs and sinking down heavily, grinning at the gasp she earned. "I will not raise our children on my own."

Emma groaned when Regina leaned forward, crashing their lips together and increasing the rhythm of her hips. Their tongues met as they kissed each other in a mess of lips and tongues and teeth, Emma bucking her hips up to meet Regina's thrusts. She wasn't going to last long, not with the way Regina was riding her, taking her so deeply, so Emma moved her right hand between her lover's legs, her thumb searching through wet, swollen flesh until it hit its mark.

Regina gasped against Emma's mouth the second she felt a calloused digit against her clit, the rough circles causing her to cry out. Her rocking then became stilted, uncoordinated, the attention to her clit throwing off her ability to ride Emma the way she had been.

"Emma. Can't-" Regina moaned, bucking her hips once. "I can't concentrate. You have to-" another gasp when Emma's thumb dug under the hood of her clit, "stop."

"No." Emma refused to stop making Regina feel good. "We'll try something different."

Emma sat up quickly then, Regina crying out in shock as she was suddenly tilted backwards. Emma caught her easily, adjusting her knees so they were locked against her hips. They were face to face then, both women pausing to look at each other.

"Hi," Regina said, smiling.

"Hey." Emma's hands moved down to cup Regina's ass, pulling her forward so that her cock filled her more deeply. Regina gasped, her eyes closing for a second before fluttering back open. "You're so fucking beautiful, do you know that?"

Regina felt the beginning of a blush form, so she leaned forward and kissed Emma heavily. She could _feel_ the way Emma meant the words (and not just because she was inside of her), the sheer sincerity in her voice wrapping around Regina like a warm blanket. In that moment, Regina did feel beautiful, knew she was, especially to Emma. That knowledge made her wetter, made her want Emma even more desperately than before, so she pulled away panting. Needy. She looked into Emma's eyes, holding her gaze before speaking.

"Fuck me, Emma."

Seeing the lust, the blackness in Regina's eyes made Emma's libido spike, and without saying a word she flipped the woman onto her back, holding her hips tight to ensure she didn't slip out of her. Emma then reached for a pillow, not caring which one, slipping it beneath Regina's hips before shifting to hover above her.

Regina smiled up at Emma, her knees cradling her lover's hips, hand coming up to cup Emma's cheek and guiding her down for a kiss. Regina rocked her hips slowly, gently, Emma following her lead and moving in and out of her at a lazy pace. Regina moaned into the kiss as they slowly worked back up to their earlier pace, Emma finally stilling and pulling back when she felt herself getting close.

Emma shifted onto her knees, yanking at Regina's hips and grinning down to watch the woman's tits bounce in response.

"Hello, ladies."

Regina laughed, shifting until she was once against laying comfortable.

"You okay?" Emma asked, stroking Regina's outer thighs.

"Perfect."

Emma nodded and began moving her hips, testing, watching Regina's face carefully until she began to memorise which spots made Regina gasp and moan the most. She shifted her lover's hips, angled her own thrusts, until she got an idea of where Regina liked to be stroked the most (short and hard against her front wall made Regina writhe and cry out, slow and deep got heavy moans, and for some reason, Emma shifting on a "1 o'clock" angle made Regina mewl and buck and fist the sheets – Emma kept on that one for a while). She then played with her clit (which Emma was more familiar with), digging her thumb beneath the hood until she was in direct contact with Regina's sensitive nub, stroking and circling until she found the exact spot- 3 o'clock – and was merciless in her attention. Once she'd found the place that made Regina cry out and buck her hips wildly, Emma stroked it with determination, then shifting her hips to fuck Regina until she fisted the sheets tightly, her knees squeezing Emma's hips as she cried out and mewled loudly.

Regina was seeing stars, her eyes squeezed shut as she hung on for dear life as Emma bucked into her body, stroked her clit, drove her to the brink of insanity. Regina was positive she had never been this lost before. She couldn't remember her own name, couldn't remember how to open her eyes, was helpless against the basic instinct to rock her hips, cry out, her body vibrating with every gasp and whimper that fell from her lips. And then suddenly she was yanked down further on the bed, her legs manipulated and moved up, shifted to circle narrow hips. Her body acted out of instinct, ankles locking and her eyes fluttering open to find that Emma was now directly above her, smiling down at her.

"Hi, baby."

Regina couldn't talk. She swallowed, blinked, frowned when Emma giggled.

"That far gone, huh?" Emma chuckled, shifting backwards and bucking forward, Regina moaning loudly and pressing her fingers into her back.

Emma had seen how Regina was becoming lost to pleasure, her back arching from the mattress, her hips bucking sporadically every time she pumped her hips, her head tossing from side to side. Regina was going to come and come hard, and Emma did not want to miss a second of it. She wanted to be right there, wanted to be fully against her, so she'd shifted them until she was hovering right above Regina. She couldn't see her face as well like this, especially when she dropped down onto her elbows and began quickening the pace of her hips, but it was worth it to feel Regina's nails rake down her back, feel her body vibrate against her chest, hear Regina's moans directly in her ear (which threatened to make her spill her load before she wanted to).

Emma shifted onto her left elbow, trying to wedge her fingers between their sweaty bodies but finding that she was completely unable to. Regina's belly, although slight, was in the way, as were their hips and thighs. Regina became impatient with Emma's jerky thrusts, yanking her back until she was once again fully above her.

"Sorry," Emma chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Regina, who had somewhat come back to her senses, though she was still having difficulty forming a thought, shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emma said, kissing her cheek, then her jaw. "I want to touch your clit. I can't reach though."

"Use magic," Regina breathed.

"How?"

Regina moaned, frustrated. She was too far gone for lessons.

"Okay, okay. I have an idea. One second, okay baby?""

Regina grunted her disapproval, but Emma simply smiled and pulled back. She shifted until she had access to Regina's clit, opening her palm and making her bullet vibrator appear. She quickly turned it on and pressed it to Regina's clit, rubbing the vibrator against it until she found the spot that made Regina yell out and buck into her hand. Emma then concentrated, using the same spell Regina had taught her when they were cooking (Emma was horrible at remembering to stir the sauce while focusing on the pasta and chopping veggies, so Regina had taught her a spell to make the sauce stir itself). She watched as the vibrator began moving on its own, Regina's cries turning sharper, louder, her hips jerking uncontrollably.

"Emma. Emma." Regina needed her. Wanted her here. She was so close. So close.

"I'm coming, baby."

Emma was ready to burst, her cock so sensitive that even just adjusting back into their earlier position threatened to make her come. She shifted until she was on her elbows above Regina, pausing to give the woman a second to shift her legs to circle her lower back before bucking into her cunt.

"Harder."

Emma obeyed immediately, fucking into Regina now with purpose. Gone was the slow, lazy grinding from earlier. They were no longer enjoying the feel of one another's body. Now, they both were desperate to come, Regina rocking her hips up into Emma, nails clinging to Emma's upper body, ankles locked as she held on for dear life. Emma growled when Regina squeezed her cock with her cunt, clenching her muscles, driving Emma to fuck into her with abandon. Emma could no longer think, no longer concentrate on anything buck the need to fuck Regina into this mattress.

She drove her cock into Regina's cunt, slamming her hips deeper, harder, driving her dick deep enough into Regina's pussy that had she not heard how loudly Regina was moaning, had she not been able to feel how fucking soaked the woman was, she would be positive she was causing her pain, taking her too hard. But as it was, Regina was soaked, hot, needy, whimpering, thrashing beneath her in such a way that Emma knew she wanted this just as badly, just as roughly as she did. So Emma continued on as harshly as she had been, using the weight of her body to drive and pound her hard cock into Regina's slick heat, fucking her more deeply than she had before.

Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her skull, and when she shifted and Emma's cock hit her _there_ , right there, just at the right spot, her orgasm slammed into her like a ton of bricks, ripping a scream from her body as every muscle inside tensed, clenched and seized. Emma took advantage of Regina's temporary stillness to wildly piston her cock in and out her cunt, the woman's spasming pussy driving Emma to the brink of madness. She came then, when Regina screamed for a second time, her balls tightening up to her body and her dick rock hard, stomach clenching before her come shot from the tip of her length, spilling deep within Regina's cunt, splashing against her walls and settling deep within her pussy. Emma shook and cried out as she shot her load, pressing further into Regina's body as she spilled herself inside of her, wanting to be as deep inside of her lover as she could. Her hips stilled as her cock finally emptied itself, Emma panting wildly as she fought to catch her breath. She looked down at Regina, who was staring up at her with a dazed and still slightly drunk express, smiling at her lover when their eyes finally connected. Emma made a move to pull out but Regina whined, hand immediately reaching out to still her.

"No."

"Okay," Emma whispered, gently pushing back in and settling above Regina.

Emma watched as Regina's eyelids fluttered shut, an expression of sheer serenity settling on her features. Emma leaned forward and began pressing soft kisses to her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and finally her lips. She pulled back and rested her head beside Regina's on the pillow, waiting patiently.

Regina slowly came back to herself, feeling as though she'd just had an out-of-body experience and was finally floating back into place. She'd never in her life had such an intense orgasm, and she felt as though even her vocal chords were unable to work (let alone the rest of her body). She tested the waters by dragging her arm along the mattress, lifting it until it was draped along Emma's back. Her fingers then began to map the well-known territory, frowning when she felt unfamiliar grooves along Emma's spine. Her fingers jerked when she heard a slight gasp from Emma- one Regina quickly identified as pain.

"Emma?" she croaked, her voice raspy from her earlier screams. "What's-"

"It's nothing, baby."

Regina frowned, her fingers tracing until it suddenly dawned on her. Emma knew the second Regina clued in that those marks were from her nails, immediately speaking up when she felt the body beneath her tense.

"Don't you dare say a word."

"Emma, I-"

"Thoroughly enjoyed the way I just fucked you, yes. So much so that you left evidence of how good I am on my back."

Emma pulled back enough to look into Regina's guilt-ridden eyes.

"Everyone knows there is nothing sexier than making a woman so hot that she claws your back without even realising. That's how far gone you were, baby. You were so fucking hot tonight. So God damn sexy. And I fucked you so good you had to hold on for dear life." Emma leaned forward, kissing Regina softly on the lips. "My back is a little sensitive, yeah, but I _like_ it."

Regina pulled her fingers away, tracing her palms along Emma's sides.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Trust me, sweetheart. It didn't hurt in the moment. I didn't even notice. Besides, if you think you won't be walking funny for the next couple of days, you've got another thing coming. This'll be your payback."

Regina smiled then, chuckling when she noticed just how proud Emma was.

"You did fuck me pretty hard."

"I fucked you into oblivion, babe. You're _definitely_ going to feel that later."

"You seem so sure of yourself."

"Oh yeah," Emma said, shifting then and pulling away from Regina. She flopped onto her back, taking a deep breath before pulling Regina against her side. She kissed her forehead when Regina settled against her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "You feeling okay?"

"Better than okay. I feel euphoric."

"Good. You ready for round 3?" Emma teased sleepily.

Regina laughed into Emma's shoulder.

"No." There was no way in hell she could do a 3rd round. Not tonight.

Regina could feel Emma drifting off, so she shifted up and tugged on Emma's chin with her fingers, pulling her into a soft, slow kiss. She pulled back just enough to look into Emma's eyes, smiling softly at her.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, baby."

Satisfied, Regina settled back down before shifting to grab the sheet, draping it over their bodies.

"Gimme like," Emma paused to yawn, "five minutes and I will rock your world again."

Regina laughed again, shaking her head.

"Alright, stud. Five minutes."

Regina smiled when she heard Emma begin to snore a few minutes later, closing her eyes as she too began to drift off. She would need far more than five minutes to recover from their love making, and if Emma's heavy snores were any kind of indicator, she too would need far longer than that. No matter, they didn't have plans tomorrow and would be able to have a 3rd, and a 4th, and maybe even a 5th round. The though brought another smile to Regina's lips, even if the area between her legs protested slightly at the idea of having Emma's eager length again.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina awoke to the feeling of the sun beating down on her face, the heat warming her skin and causing her to stir. She felt strong arms wrap more tightly around her waist as she shifted, a smile forming on her face instantly. She knew exactly whose body was pressed against her back, and she sighed contently as she settled down, enjoying a few more minutes of cuddling before discreetly reaching over for Emma's phone on the nightstand.

She knew Emma's phone would go off soon to wake her in order to make breakfast, but Regina didn't want that. She wanted Emma to rest this morning, to take some time to sleep in a little, so she grabbed her lover's phone and unlocked it, disabling the alarm before setting the phone back down.

Regina sighed contently, running her fingers up and down Emma's arm, closing her eyes and simply enjoying the feel of the other woman against her. Regina's muscles were sore, the area between her legs aching (but it was oh so good), and she couldn't have been happier for the slight discomfort. She craned her neck until she could see Emma happily sleeping against her back. She looked so content, so calm, so serene, and it made Regina's stomach warm. It was nice to know that in this moment, Emma was completely at peace.

After a few more minutes of enjoying Emma's warmth, Regina finally decided to roll out of bed. She was, after all, planning on making the other woman breakfast and that goal would not be accomplished lying in bed all morning. So, Regina slowly pulled away from Emma, sliding out from under her grip undetected, wrapping a robe around her body before quietly making her way downstairs.

Regina worked silently, cracking eggs and frying bacon as noiselessly as she could (she knew if she weren't careful, Emma would wake up), unaware of the fact that she was also humming to herself as she moved. She was happy, warm, and for the first time in far too long, feeling absolutely at ease. So Regina flipped eggs and strips of bacon, chopped fruit, and poured juice, smiling and humming to herself, until a voice interrupted her focus, causing her to nearly scream with surprise.

"You little slag. You've fucked her, haven't you?"

Regina dropped the salt shaker in her hand, gasping loudly as she turned towards her sister.

"Zelena! What are you doing in my h-"

"Oh, don't you try to change the subject, dear sister of mine. You're glowing, and it isn't because of the baby. You've slept with her, haven't you?"

"I haven't slept with anyone. And even if I had, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"Rubbish. You've slept with her. Go on, admit it. I can see it in your eyes."

Regina looked away, shaking a bit of salt on her eggs and refusing to answer.

"Come now. Tell your dear older sister how it was. It's been ages since I've had a proper shag. I want to live vicariously through you."

"Zelena, get out of my house."

"You're being rude."

Regina rolled her eyes as she plated the bacon she had just cooked.

"I'm not the one breaking into people's homes. _That_ is rude."

"I have a key. It's not breaking and entering if I've a key."

"I gave you that key for emergency purposes."

"And my sister shagging the woman she loves for the first time in ages is not an emergency? If that isn't an emergency then I'm not sure what is."

Regina sighed, looking at her sister. She pretended to be annoyed, but truly, she was in such a good mood she couldn't even be irritated at her sister's antics.

"What is it going to take to get you out of my home before you wake Emma?"

"Tell me one juicy detail. A good one, and I'll leave."

Regina glared at her.

"Quickly now, before I change my mind."

"What kind of detail?"

Zelena leaned against the counter, tapping her chin for a few seconds, before giving a full faced grin.

"How good was she?" Zelena leaned forward. "I mean, I assume it was good. So, how many was it? 5 orgasms? I would hope at least five."

"Zelena! I am not-"

"You'd need more than two hands to count," Emma said, interrupting, as she made her way to Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Now, you have your juicy detail and unless you wanna see me bending your sister over this counter to make that number climb even higher, I suggest you leave."

With that, Emma turned her attention to the beautiful brunette in her arms, beginning to untie her robe.

"Alright, alright. I'll see you both later because this conversation is far from over. Ta-ta."

Emma glanced over to ensure Zelena had left, doing up the tie on Regina's robe and flashing her a smile.

"Doing me on the counter, hm?"

Emma laughed.

"Had to get rid of her somehow."

"How long did you listen?"

"Long enough to hear her bug you for details. God, she's loud. I figured I'd come down and save you before she could get any real dirt."

"Not that I would have told her anything."

"Any information is too much information where your sister is concerned." Emma said with a shrug. "I figured threatening to take you right here would get her moving. She likes to tease you, but even she has her limits of what she wants to know. Or, you know, _see_ in this case."

Regina chuckled, turning back to their breakfast and distributing it evenly on the plates. Emma observed her as she moved, watching the way Regina carefully placed food on one plate, and haphazardly placed eggs and bacon on the other. Emma knew exactly which one was hers just by the way that Regina delicately slid eggs and purposefully placed bacon, artfully arranged fruit and then gently placed toast on the plate that Emma knew was meant to be hers.

While Regina made her way to the fridge to put the orange juice away, Emma grabbed the two plates from the counter and walked over to the dining room. She placed 'her' plate at Regina's spot and grabbed the other, the one meant for Regina, at her own seat. Emma then conjured up a flower and a vase filled with water, placing her small contribution in front of Regina's plate. She sat back and waited, smiling at her lover when she entered the room.

Regina, of course, immediately noticed the swapped plates and shook her head.

"You have my plate, my love. This one is yours."

"No. I think I got it right. I want you to have that one."

Regina frowned as she sat.

"Why? This one is yours."

"I know. But it should be yours. I watch you, you know. When you do stuff. When you make supper or you pack lunches or even like, making our bed or picking someone out or whatever. If it's for me or for Henry, you make it super special. You make sure it's the nicest one. You'll fluff up my pillows but ignore yours, or you'll give Henry the best spot to watch the parade, even though you can't see from where you're at. This morning, you picked out the nicer eggs and put them on my plate. You picked out the biggest pieces of bacon and gave them to me. You even inspected the toast and picked the one that was most golden to butter and give to me. Then you did your toast, even though the bread was cold by then because you spent so much time perfectly making my plate.

"You think of yourself second, always, when it comes to me and Henry. Well, third I guess, if you're thinking of both of us. You put yourself last all the time is what I'm trying to say. You sacrifice your comfort and your tastes and your everything for me and Henry. And with this baby, you're gonna put him or her ahead of you too. Again. So now you're fourth on the list, when you should be first. Or, well I guess our kids should be first but you know what I mean. You need to think of yourself, Regina. And remember that you're really important too."

"Emma," Regina said softly, touched by the woman's words and unsure of what else to say.

"You're so busy thinking of everyone else that you forget about yourself, baby. I don't want that. It makes me happy when you're given the best eggs and the best seat in the theatre and the comfiest pillows. I want you to always have the best. I'll always want to give you the best."

"It's the way I know to show you that I care for you, Emma. I want you to be given the very best."

"I know, baby. I get it. Trust me, I do. But the thing is, I know that you care about me. I know that you love me. But it makes me happy to know that _you're_ taken care of, that _you_ have the better of whatever it is. I don't want the best pieces or the best spot or the nicest whatever. It makes me feel kind of… wrong, actually. Like I'm taking away from you. You take care of everyone else. You need to remember yourself too. So please, if you want to make me happy, stop giving yourself the leftovers, okay? Pick out the best eggs and good bacon for you and the baby, and give me the other stuff." When Regina looked hesitant, Emma played her trump card. "You're carrying our kid now, which means you need to start thinking of yourself, because you're growing our tiny human. Don't you want the baby to get the best of everything?"

"Of course."

"That means _you_ have to have the best of everything then, okay? To make sure the baby is too. That doesn't just end with food. It's for everything. The baby deserves the best."

Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Don't think I don't understand what you are doing here, Emma," Regina said with a smirk. She knew exactly what Emma was getting at.

"Is it working?" Emma asked, grinning.

"…Perhaps."

"Good."

Regina gave a small grin, looking down at her eggs and finally taking a bite. She sighed contently, only now realising how hungry she was. She took several more bites before her mind began to fill, first with thoughts of how wonderful Emma was, how caring and loving and sweet, and then to dark ones, about how unworthy Regina was, how someone with such a black heart did not deserve someone so pure and gentle.

"What?" Regina asked, when she finally noticed Emma staring at her.

"You're thinking."

"I'm always thinking, dear. It's part of being a woman."

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked. She could tell there was something bothering Regina, and when the woman stayed silent, she tried again. "Tell me. Please."

Regina looked at the wall to her left, putting her fork down and sighing.

"At times I don't feel I deserve you," Regina finally confessed, closing her eyes against the words. "I don't know what I've done to earn your love. I've destroyed so many-"

Regina's sentence was abruptly cut off by Emma's kiss, her eyes popping open at first and then fluttering shut again. Emma pulled away just as suddenly, cupping Regina's jaw as she looked into her eyes.

"You are the most loving, caring, attentive, nurturing woman I have ever met, Regina Mills. You love our son with a passion that sometimes overwhelms me. It makes me want you in a way I don't think you'll ever understand. Your past is dark, yeah, but so is mine, Regina. But it's in the past and that's where it belongs. The only way I wanna look now is forward, to a future that has you, me, Henry, and this baby in it. That future looks amazing, and it looks like exactly what I thought I'd never have. But it turns out I do have it, and I don't know what I did to deserve it. And maybe I don't, but I have it. And I want it. I don't want to dwell on the shitty thoughts in my own head too. They're there, but I don't want to listen to them.

"I know what it's like to struggle with those thoughts, to wonder how the hell I got so lucky, to second guess if I even deserve this, but we have this wonderful life together. We have an awesome son and another equally wonderful baby on the way. We have each other too, so shouldn't we just appreciate what we have instead of questioning if we're entitled to it? I want to enjoy you and our life together, Regina. If we overthink things, we're gonna miss all the good stuff. Our life's gonna pass us by while we're still thinking about whether or not we deserve it. So, let's appreciate the fact that we have this and just go with it, okay? Live each minute and appreciate them while we have them."

Regina shook her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"When did you become the voice of reason?"

"I'll have you know that I'm wise beyond my years, Madame Mayor. I'm full of surprises."

Regina snorted, leaning forward then to kiss Emma on her forehead.

"I love you despite your delusion, dear. Now, enough chatting. Let's enjoy our now cold breakfast and then go see what our son is up to."

Emma grinned, kissing Regina's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update.

Those of you who read my other story know I met someone a few months ago and was distracted by her. I was finally "back" and writing, but two days later I found out that the most influential and important woman in my life is dying.

I'm posting this now as a head's up. This is as far as I got before I got the news; I haven't had the energy or the will to post earlier and I don't know when I will again.

I will update. I don't abandon my stories. But right now, I'm in mourning. And after I lose her... I don't know when I'll be okay.

Thanks again for reading, and for your support. It means a lot. Please be patient with me.


End file.
